Naruto: The Devilish Sage
by Plasma Assassin
Summary: Born with all of his love and attention taken from him by his twin sister Rias Gremory he shows everyone just what happens when you give a Devil and his peerage far too much freedom. I absolutely suck at summaries, pls read before skipping over. NarutoxHarem/NarutoxOC
1. The beginning of a Sage

If asked, Naruto's family would find it difficult to give any specifics about Naruto in any capacity. This would be because in the first ten years of his life he was almost completely overshadowed by his twin sister, Rias Gremory. This wasn't completely without reason though as Rias' latent power gained through her mothers side of the family, the Power of Destruction had shown very early in her life and many of her family members dedicated all their free hours to helping her master it. They had spent far too much money on property reconstruction and renovation.

In the present day a ten year old Naruto stared at his older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer in confusion. Standing at 4'7, his spiky Blood Red hair tilting slightly with his head while his purple eyes, reminiscent of his mother sparkled in confusion. In his hands he held a thick book and he was in track pants and a short sleeved shirt with a collar that had a splotch of ink on it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked in confusion. His soft voice thick with confusion.

In front of him stood a nervously shuffling Blonde girl around the same age as him. Wearing a fairly dirty and torn kimono, oh, did I forget to mention the fox ears and one fluffy tail she also had?

"I got her so that she could be your first peerage member" Sirzechs said cheerily to try and mask his nervousness at nearly forgetting about his only brother while getting his sister and rare and hopefully powerful nekoshou for her peerage.

Of course the current Lucifer did feel bad about that. And giving his brother a one-tailed kitsune in such a condition due to being the only one he could find on such a short notice that fit his criteria.

"H-hello" coughing lightly and trying to conceal her blush she continued "I am Natsumi, it is nice to meet you. I hope to be a good member of your peerage" She said respectfully, even while fidgeting slightly.

Naruto looked over the girl and her dirty appearance. Rummaging through his pocket he found what he was looking for and grabbed out a Queen piece. Sirzechs looked at his brother in surprise, for a one-tailed Kitsune he thought his brother would go with a Pawn not a Queen!

Still speaking in a soft tone he instructed Natsumi on what to do and resurrected her into his Queen. After the piece was absorbed into her body he helped her onto her feet and with a brief nod to his brother lead her to his room in a far corner of the second floor and closed the door behind them.

Looking around in astonishment, Natsumi noticed the amount of space and how many books and scrolls lined the walls. On one far wall was what appeared to be a study desk with papers and random trinkets such as small stones and medallions. Moving closer to get a better look to satisfy her curiosity she noted how his handwriting looked both messy and organised at the same time.

"This is my notes on the differences between iron from the human world and the Underworld. I am interested to see if there are any developments" Naruto's voice sounded out from besides her, the sudden appearance making her yelp and jump back.

Staring at her quizzically he held out a pair of safety goggles "Would you like to help?" Blushing in embarrassment at her earlier reactions she meekly nodded and grabbed the plastic glasses.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Grayfia Lucifage was an extremely beautiful silver haired devil. The strongest queen of any peerage and wife of Sirzechs Lucifer. She wore a very form fitting maids outfit as she saw herself as a maid for Sirzechs. Quirking an eyebrow as her husband and king teleported into his office she spoke up.

"How did he take your 'gift'?" She asked respectfully as he sat down. Noticing his confused expression almost instantly, she spoke up "Is everything okay Sirzechs-sama?"

"Why would he use a Queen piece on a one-tailed kitsune?" Sirzechs mumbled to himself.

Grayfia froze in the middle of pouring tea for her King and though she did quickly recover she thanked her lucky stars that he didn't notice and only moments after placing a cup of tea in front of him, excused herself and left the room. Heading quickly, but formally and properly, to Naruto's room.

' _Sirzechs-sama may have stopped me from training Rias'_ _Queen_ _piece but nothing was said about Naruto-sama's. I will make sure she is a_ _Queen_ _worthy of a Satan's brother'_ Grayfia thought as she reached Naruto's room.

Standing up straight she politely knocked on her door and heard a feminine voice mutter something similar to "I'll get it" and then the door opened to show a short blonde kitsune girl who seemed intimidated by her presence.

"C-can I help you?" She tried to ask politely but her own shyness made it seem a bit less polite than she may have been going for.

"That's good, a solid base for me to work with" Grayfia mumbled to herself "Greetings. I am the Queen of Naruto-sama's older brother. Do you happen to know that Naruto-sama's brother is a very important figure to Devilkind?" Natsumi meekly nodded "And that Naruto-sama himself is from a very influential family?" Natsumi nodded again but this time less confidently in her knowledge "Due to these factors I would like to teach you how to be a proper Queen for Naruto-sama. I will also be training you to grow stronger physically, mentally and magically as well so that you can be the best Queen possible" Grayfia said, offering to teach the young girl. When the young girl opened her mouth to reply the silver haired Queen quickly held a hand up to stop her.

"Discuss the offer with your King first. That is my first lesson" Grayfia instructed.

Nodding in confirmation the kitsune girl shut the door and after a minute or two of mumbled words that Grayfia couldn't make out the door opened again to show not only Natsumi but also Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, I believe you have heard of the offer I gave your Queen?" Grayfia asked as she mentally took note of Natsumi's nervous shuffling at being stuck between her King and the intimidating Queen.

"I have. I certainly wasn't expecting the proposal but I have no problem handing Natsumi to you occasionally. How often do you believe you can train Natsumi?" The soft spoken boy asked.

"Once every 2-4 weeks for 24 hours at a maximum. Though I am pleasantly surprised you agreed so easily Naruto-sama" Grayfia commented.

"Yes, well. I have seen how a Queen can act when given complete freedom and absolutely no discipline" Naruto said, thinking about his sister's Queen: Akeno.

Grayfia nodded silently, knowing the girl in question that he was refering to while poor Natsumi looked subtly between the two in confusion.

"I currently have no duties for the next 12 hours of the day. If you do not mind I can begin Natsumi's training immediately" Grayfia supplied, upon receiving a nod from Naruto she silently lead Natsumi away from the boys room while said boy went back inside.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Arriving at a small meadow outside the Gremory Mansion, Grayfia had Natsumi stand in front of her while she used a basic spell she had learnt long ago to summon a magic chalk. Said item allowing her to write on the air like it was a solid surface.

"Now Natsumi, I understand that at first these lessons may seem intimidating but eventually you will thank me for making you a worthy Queen" Grayfia started off the lesson, continuing as the kitsune girl nervously nodded.

"Now, how much do you understand about being a Queen to a devil peerage?" Grayfia inquired.

Gulping in nervousness she spoke up "N-not much G-grayfia-sama" She internally berated herself for the stutter.

"Understood. A Queen is a King's right hand. There ultimate partner and their closest confident. The traditional structure of a Peerage that many Devils have already forgotten is that each piece holds an important place, especially in combat. Within combat the pieces work as such; Pawns are generally, but not always, the quantity over quality warriors but can also act as secret trump cards if necessary, they are the most adaptable piece. The Rook is the "Tank" of a peerage, they can receive and deliver high amounts of physical and magical damage, though this increased strength means a decrease in speed and agility. Knights on the other hand suffer from the inverse problem. They have increased speed and agility but other than that their physical capabilities are lacklustre. Bishops are the "mages" of a peerage, their magical abilities are increased while their physical capabilities are kept the same or decreased to compensate" Pausing to make sure Natsumi was listening she continued "Finally the Queen piece, You and I. We have all of the increased attributes of the Rook, Knight and Bishop though in exchange for having all of the abilities increased they are increased to a lower level than an individual piece. An example is if a Queen and Rook have equal physical strength before being reincarnated, after they reincarnate they will both have increased strength but the Rook will be far stronger" Grayfia explained. Looking toward Natsumi to make sure she understood.

Natsumi nodded as she stared at the floating words that Grayfia had written while explaining as she tried to commit them to memory. Though she did notice that as Grayfia explained these things she seemed to genuinely enjoy doing so, a small smile now stuck on her features.

"Now as Naruto-sama's right hand you will be in charge of his general wellbeing but also making sure that he is disciplined and does his work. If you're lucky he will be the opposite of Sirzechs-sama and do his work without several severe consequences though if by chance Naruto-sama is the same I will teach you how to adequately deal with his lack of motivation, this is a generally well working method and there are others, though I wont teach you about some until you're older" Grayfia instructed getting a shy nod from the girl "Now stand up" Natsumi scrambled to her feet "The first thing we will be working on is your confidence"

Natsumi gulped as Grayfia's eyes twinkled

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The next day Natsumi walked into Naruto's room with ruffled clothes and hair, something which she scowled internally at- her hair was supposed to be beautiful and fluffy dammit! Only to see him sitting at his desk in the corner of his room with his feet propped up on his desk while writing in a notebook, apparently having not noticed her entrance.

"N-naruto-sama?" At her hesitant stutter she cursed but had to stifle a giggle as Naruto jumped in shock and nearly fell out of his chair and quickly took his feet off his desk.

"Ah, Natsumi, you're back" He said softly as he tried to squash down the embarrassed blush that sprang up from her seeing him so informal.

"Indeed, Grayfia-san had to go back to her duties" She spoke, trying to stand up straight and speak professionally like Grayfia taught her to.

Naruto smiled lightly when he realised that Grayfia had already imprinted slightly onto Natsumi "You don't need to be so formal, I may be your King but you're also my right hand aren't you?" He asked while smiling slightly and tilting his head to the side.

Natsumi yelped slightly as a large blush lit up her face as he did this.

"I-I w-will try not t-to be so formal. B-but may i-I ask you d-do t-the same? G-grayfia-san said i-I am s-supposed to be your g-greatest confidant" She stuttered with a bright red face.

"An eye for an eye?" Naruto questioned and nodded "I can try to do that, would you like to help?" He asked as he held up his notebook.

Walking over to him, Natsumi saw the page was full of names of different supernatural species from around the world.

"W-what is this for N-naruto-sama?" She questioned as she tried to smooth down her hair and fur so that she would look more presentable.

"I'm looking at potential new members for my peerage" Natsumi's eyes widened at that.

"M-may I please borrow t-the notebook Naruto-sama? I-I would like t-to r-research the species y-you are looking a-at" Getting a gentle smile in return she felt the notebook rest in her palms and grabbing it carefully she smiled in return and began walking out of his room to visit the Gremory library.

"Please try to avoid my sisters Queen Akeno, she's around our age with long black hair and purple eyes. She's a bad influence" Natsumi nodded and softly closed the door behind her.

She quickly made her way to the library after having the embarrassingly ask a maid for guidance, her features set in stone, she was on a girl on a mission. She would, years later, thank Grayfia for not only instilling a strong protectiveness for her King but also for teaching her one of the most important lessons she would learn as a Queen; she was Naruto's first and last line of defence, and she would burn before she failed him.


	2. A base of Operations

**HOLY CRAP! Is this what pride feels like!? Its…..its…GLORIOUS!**

 **But seriously thanks so much! In the one hour since I posted the story and had dinner my phone has been buzzing almost non-stop with favourites, follows and reviews. I'm so happy that the story is doing well and it actually makes me want to write more.**

 **This is my first published story and I was really nervous that it wouldn't do well but seeing so many people enjoying it has made me super happy! I don't want to sound arrogant because I truly am thankful but even as I write this my phone is buzzing with favourites, follows and 2 reviews.**

 **So now without further delay I will reply to some reviews, I'm hoping to be able to reply to every review, at least until it becomes too much to handle XD**

 _ **YuukiAsuna-Chan:**_ **First of all I very much enjoyed your name appearing on my phone XD but while there will be canon events it wont follow them constantly and do have my own plot and arcs planned, this story has been rattling around in my head for months. The hard part on my end is going to be creating the story and arcs based on the images that my mind creates randomly. Also no, Naruto's motivations won't be that cliché…I hope.**

 _ **dfriel1996:**_ **Thank you so much! Seeing stuff like this helps me find the motivation to write despite my nervousness.**

 _ **MidnightRE:**_ **After reading it back I did realise that and thank you for the review but don't worry. Naruto is still the MC its just that following Natsumi while Grayfia was teaching was a good way to do some exposition and give a little insight into their characters. I will be honest and admit that I also did that because while I do have plans for the "Prologue Arc" I guess revolving Naruto none of them could be fitted into this chapter so I had nothing much for him to do. I also used the teaching scene to explain what I think is a difference from the Manga/Anime in the power scaling of the peerage increase and decrease revolving the Queen piece because if I remember correctly the anime states they gain the same boosts as any of the individual pieces and I thought that was a slight bit broken, forgive me if im wrong its been a while since ive seen any episode where they explain this stuff.**

 _ **moops:**_ **I'm sorry if I offend you but your name made me giggle for some reason. Thank you and hopefully it goes in a good direction**

 _ **Ejammer:**_ **It won't. The closest it should get to bashing is characters making fun of each other. I personally won't try bashing unless its like an uber-assholish character because out of the many, many fanfics ive read the ones that can balance the bashing properly are very few and far inbetween and I don't think I have the skill to walk that tightrope.**

 _ **asingh123:**_ **First off. Hello! And thank you. Request granted. Of course he is smart so he does have that along with what you listed as well (Resources and Support) and while I will give him some unique abilities they wont be something that only he can do and he will spend a very long time to learn anything beyond basic spells using these unique abilities. And don't worry dear sir/madam! Your good feeling is well placed!**

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ **I hope you do as well XD**

 _ **Guest Reviewer 2:**_ **That is true but I think it's stated somewhere that Zeoticus is a massive Japan Fan and that's where Rias got her love of Japan from, so if that's the case than it isn't super farfetched for him to have a son with a Japanese name like Naruto**

 _ **Morregen:**_ **Don't worry Morregen, I hate those fics as well and will try my hardest to not do what others do. But I will need motivation from you guys so keep it up!**

 _ **trex0428:**_ **Yep! And many (hopefully) more to come!**

 **And now let us continue on your scheduled program with Chapter 2!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto sighed lowly as he scratched out a small paragraph he had written in his notebook, a new one as Natsumi was still holed up in the library after four hours. As he looked down at his desk and the sparking medallion that he had tried to research, the eye of Horus that on the medallion now had multiple cracks, even though the medallion itself was undamaged. The red haired boy sighed in annoyance as he threw the medallion in a small trashcan next to his desk and angrily ruffled his own hair before snapping the notebook shut and placing it on his desk and standing up.

"I can't believe I broke it. An eye of Horus medallion" Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked out of his room, not having any particular location in mind as he walked through the halls "It took forever to get that medallion, I wanted to see if I could analyse it some more" He griped to himself.

As he walked down the marble halls of his families estate he heard a quiet curse and quirked an eyebrow as he walked towards the room he became even more intrigued as he realised it was his fathers office and that it was his father himself who cursed. Trying to peek into the office he cursed as he accidentally knocked it and froze in unexplainable fear as his father swung the door open with an annoyed expression before it softened as he noticed it was his son. Looking down he felt a twinge of guilt, not only at the slightly fearful expression his son was sporting, the one a child wore when they were caught snooping where they shouldn't, but also because he realised that he had spent so much time as 'Lord Gremory' that he had forgotten to be 'Zeoticus Gremory' around his kids. With a heavy sigh he smiled down at Naruto and inwardly groaned in relief as Naruto's fearful expression melted away as he awkwardly shuffled into the large office which he could only remember clearly being in once and could vaguely remember a few other occasions when he was younger. Looking around subtly, for a ten year old, he sat in the chair and fidgeted nervously, having not been around his father privately for well over two years at this point.

With a sigh Zeoticus spoke up "I assume you heard my…outburst" He began formally.

"I did" Naruto spoke softly as he tried not to stutter in front of his father.

"I assume you would like to know why?" upon receiving a nod the older man breathed out "I just realised that the lands we had been building warehouses on to store supplies are too close to the border of our territory for my liking and now I have to fund building new warehouses and the moving of all the supplies closer to the 'capital' of our territory, so to speak" He explained to his son who took a few more moments to process what his father had been saying before trying to look at the map from his sitting position.

Zeoticus couldn't help it and let a few chuckles escape before clicking his fingers and using a simple spell to make the map levitate besides him so that Naruto could see it. Naruto meanwhile was amazed at the ease that his father used the spell, granted it was a simple one that even he could do quickly but his father activated it instantly!

Staring at the map for a few moments after snapping out of his thoughts he suddenly cocked his head to the side as a thought popped into his mind.

"What's happening to the old warehouses?" he asked innocently.

"They'll have to be abandoned unfortunately, luckily these weren't the heavy duty warehouses we have by our house. Those cost a small fortune" The older man griped.

"C-could I use them" Upon realising that he had stuttered in front of his father, during one of the very few times he had actually spent quality time with him as well, he sat ramrod straight and somehow managed to both pale and turn as red as his hair.

"What would you use them for?" He asked his son sharply, wanting to know what his son had in mind but at the flinch he caused in his son he realised he had said it a tad _too_ sharply.

"i-I don't know. I-I just didn't want it t-to go to waste" He stuttered as he tried to keep his composure in front of his family, the voices of some of his old teachers ringing in his head that the Gremory's were a very influential family and had to be composed at all times.

Zeoticus' eyes softened and he felt his heart tug as he watched his son struggle to keep his composure. Standing up and walking over to Naruto he went to ruffle his hair comfortingly before freezing and drawing his hand back as a hitch in Naruto's breathing sent a pang of guilt through his system.

"I'll let you use them. Do you promise not to do anything bad?" He asked in a somewhat jovial tone, trying to lighten the mood but his face fell when he realised that Naruto thought he was being completely serious.

"I-I promise I won't." He stuttered as he slowly began to gather his composure back.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later about it alright? I think Rias has Sona over for a playdate, why don't you go say hi?" He suggested, his smile straining as Naruto rushed out of the room as fast as he could while trying to act formal.

As the door closed Zeoticus dropped into the chair Naruto had just been sitting in and sighed loudly while placing a hand over his face and looking at the ceiling.

' _Father of the century'_ He mentally drawled and as his gaze levelled back to his desk he glared at his work like it had personally destroyed everything he cared for.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

In front of Rias' room Naruto stood, having used the trek over from his fathers office to calm down and calmly knocked on the fancy wooden door. After a second Rias opened the door and upon realising it was him standing before her, looked at him in confusion. For his credit Naruto withstood Rias' scrutiny without any visible effect but what got to him was the glint in Akeno's eye that even having only known her for four months still sent shivers down his spine.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Aren't you usually holed up in your room?" She asked/teased and at Naruto's grumbling and indignant glare giggled.

"I stopped by to see you, Father suggested it would be a good idea" None of the three girls noticed the hitch as he spoke about their father.

Rias scowled and tapped her foot angrily "Well be careful, Father has horrible judgement about what _is_ and _isn't_ good" Having seen the tantrum that went with this line of thought Naruto wisely stayed silent though unfortunately Sona didn't get the memo.

"Even if Raiser is deplorable it is still a very important marriage" She commented and the speed that Rias rounded on her made Akeno and Sona jump.

"Says you! You and Naruto managed to get out of _yours_ because you beat him at a chess game! I don't have that lucky break!" She yelled.

"Rias try to calm down" Sona said calmly, a drop of sweat trailing down her cheek as a red aura started surrounding Rias.

"Calm down!? I have to marry that pig and unlike you Miss 'My-parents-care-about-my-feelings' mine don't! I'll be stuck in a stupid loveless marriage and lose my position as clan heir!" She screamed as her aura started to slowly eat away at everything around her.

Naruto slowly stepped back so he was well clear of her red aura and upon hearing Akeno warn Rias that she was about to destroy her favourite teddy followed by the sound of tearing and an angry scream he ducked for cover behind a nearby corner right before a red explosion lit up the hallway and Rias' room. Peaking his head from around the corner he looked on in amazement at the destruction Rias caused with her emotional outburst. Rias' room was now only sporting three walls and half a ceiling while the doorway had been expanded greatly, all three girls that were in the room were covered in soot and destroyed items. As Akeno and Sona comforted Rias, Naruto watched a dozen or so maids and butlers run over and marvel at the destruction Rias caused.

"The Power of Destruction is amazing! Look at the damage Rias-sama can already do with it" One maid commented dryly as the one next to her laughed nervously.

At the sound of grinding Naruto realised that he had gritted his teeth so much that he had begun to grind them against each other. Sparing one last glance at the remnants of Rias' room he turned on his heel and left. The maids comment having brought back a slight anger he had towards the PoD. Okay, it was more than slight, he loathed the Bael clans familial ability due to the fact that even having it instantly put a devil at high-class due to the fact that it _destroys something to the atomic level_. By no means did he hate the people who used it, he knew for a fact that his older brother had trained himself to the point that his own PoD could deconstruct other PoD by the time he was thirty and he could respect that.

Opening the door to his room and quickly closing it behind him, he grabbed the Eye of Horus medallion from the bin again and sat at his desk. Placing it on the table he opened his notebook and began writing down notes before grabbing some safety glasses and placing them on before making sure he had memorised the symbol of Horus. Stretching his arms out in front of him he placed his hands together and started channelling his magic into them, as he did so he began slowly opening them to show a sandy yellow magic circle with the Eye of Horus in the middle instead of the Gremory clan sigil. Grinning a little to himself he kept going before his eyes widened as the magic circle seemed to glitch before fizzling away, the action burning his palms. Hissing in pain he sat back at his table and opened his notebook, writing down in big bold letters.

 **STUDY MAGIC CIRCLES BEFORE TRYING TO MAKE A NEW ONE**

Hissing in pain and dropping his pencil as he straightened out his palms he heard a knock on his door. Standing up he walked over and took great pain to only use his fingers to open the door. Standing before him was a beaming Natsumi, moving to the side of the doorway and allowing her in he closed the door behind her and sat at his desk chair.

"Naruto-sama. I found some species I believe would be best for certain roles. I-I hope you find the information u-useful" She said, starting out confidently before becoming more meek and bashfully handing the notebook she was holding back to him.

Wincing in pain, as to move the pages he had to bend his palms, he flicked to the last pages with writing on them to see where she had taken notes and what she had written down.

"This is very well written" He murmured though Natsumi with her enhanced hearing heard and beamed once again "I'll see if we can go after one of these species soon but first" he said closing the notebook and placing it on his desk before showing her his burnt palms which had now swollen slightly and her an angry, pulsing red "Do you happen to know any healing magic?"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Aaaaaaaand that's the end of the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. I seriously hope you guys like this one, I was so excited that I've stayed up well past when I was supposed to, to finish this.**

 **I'd like to thank 'Lucian Naruto' for his suggestions and tips in PM as well! You're a legend! :D**


	3. The breakdown

**Hi again! Thank you guys so much! Im still hyped about all the positivity this story has gotten. We're already over 200 Follows and Favourites! That's insane! It hasn't even been 24 hours yet!**

 **Like last time I will be responding to some reviews but I got nearly 20 of them so some may be left out and I'll try to cut down on the length of some of my replies as a few reviews did mention the lengthiness of the last chapters response section. Now onward to Reviews!**

 _ **Sandman001:**_ **Maybe~ Maybe not~**

 _ **dfriel1996:**_ **Thank you, I was hoping another chapter would have that effect and im glad you enjoyed it! I did put special care into how Zeoticus acted in Chapter 2 because I did want to show that. Also yes I will have peerage members from other Manga/Anime.**

 _ **X-ownz:**_ **I did the stuttering around Zeoticus to show that even if he is mature, Naruto is still a ten year old boy. One who hasn't spent much time with his father in 2 years as well.**

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ **Yasaka and Kunou will be a part of the story though not for a while and I'm still deliberating on their over all significance so look forward to that! :P**

 _ **shadow-luminaire:**_ **Dr. Strange type magic circles may be cool and I might implement them in another character but the magic circles I have considered for Naruto have been the basis of this story in my head, since its conception. Sorry to say.**

 _ **HolyKnight5:**_ **That would be fun to write XD but so far if something like that DID happen, it would happen in the Canon timeframe so a little bit of waiting may be necessary.**

 _ **Devilish Reader(Guest):**_ **First of all I'd like to say, beautiful name, I wonder where the inspiration came from?~ But to reply to your actual review, that was my original idea and one that has spanned multiple stories that I thought of even before this one. So don't worry, that will happen.**

 _ **cruzcartoon:**_ **My plans for him do involve some amazing magic XD also some of your suggestions have been taken into consideration.**

 _ **Shadow overlord279:**_ **thank you and that's actually why I decided to put OC's in his peerage**

 _ **Dark-Star217:**_ **thank you for the compliments and ill try to do more describing XD**

 _ **The Guy:**_ **To answer your question. Yes, that is my eventual plan for her. Also ill look at your suggestions**

 _ **Shanandre765:**_ **She's an OC I created**

 **Now with the Review Replies out of the way. ONTO THE NEXT CHAP!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Natsumi's fox ear twitched as she glared lowly at the two new peerage member's that Naruto had gotten a few days ago. A female wolf spirit, who ended up becoming his Knight, a year younger than her and Naruto with silver hair and fur, and a male human, who was also a Knight with a sacred gear that allowed him to channel lightning through anything he touched, that had brown hair and onyx eyes. As far as sacred gears went, it was no Longinus but it wasn't exactly weak either.

"Ah apologies Naruto- _sama_ " The new Knight spat with a hard glare as he 'accidentally' spilled tea over Naruto's notebook.

Naruto sighed at the barely concealed hatred that Ken had towards him, he just couldn't understand where it had come from though. He had reincarnated both him and Sayuri when they were near death due to malnutrition and injuries. Though while Sayuri seemed to be thankful, Ken absolutely despises him.

"Ken. Can you go get me a towel?" He asked softly and with a scoff the brown haired boy turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Hearing Natsumi walk up next to him and let out an uncharacteristic snort he tilted his head back to look at the girl. Upon doing so he raised an eyebrow as she blushed a fairly solid shade of red and tried to stand straighter and appear more proper like Grayfia.

"Do you understand his behaviour?" He asked the girl softly, Ken's attitude obviously weighing heavily on his mind.

"S-sadly I don't N-naruto-sama" She mumbled, staring at the door intensely even with her nervous stutter.

Naruto grunted and stood up while flicking through his notebook, trying to see the damage the spilt tea had caused before growling in anger and throwing the now ruined book in the bin next to his desk, flicking his hand after doing so to try and get some of the tea off of it.

"I spent weeks on that research" He mumbled dejectedly.

Natsumi, upon seeing his slightly dejected expression growled lowly in her throat before going to grab his hand. Unfortunately, before she could, a sudden bout of nervousness made her flinch back before she did so and coughed lightly to get his attention instead.

"I-I believe Venelana-sama will be calling y-you for dinner soon. Would you like me to g-go get Sayuri-san a-and Ken as well?" She asked and at Naruto's nod she left the room in search of the two Knights.

After asking around for some maid's who had giggled mysteriously when she had said that "Naruto-sama would like them to join at dinner" she eventually found Sayuri doing some training drills in a garden just outside the Mansion.

"S-sayuri-san. Dinner is ready. N-naruto-sama wanted me to come tell you. D-do you know the way?" She asked the wolf spirit who stepped into her personal space and took a deep whiff of her.

Blushing as red as her masters hair Natsumi only managed to stutter out something unintelligible in embarrassment before Sayuri stood back to her full height and grinned roguishly with a wink.

"I know how to find him now~ Thanks for the help taichou!" She stated confidently as she sauntered away from the nearly over-heating kitsune girl.

Puffing up her cheeks in embarrassment she made her way to where she knew Ken would be from the eight or so other times that he pulled this particular stunt. Said stunt being that he would say that he would do something for Naruto and then completely blow off the task and go to the library.

Reaching the library she walked in without reservation and saw Ken nose deep in a book as usual, though for some reason the amount of books surrounding Devil anatomy and peerages filled her with concern. Stomping her foot to get his attention she smiled far too innocently.

"Those are some interesting books you're reading. Those topics catch your interest?" She asked innocently, her typical nervous stutter seemingly obliterated as she stood alone in the library with the boy.

"Oh? It's the shy Queen. Tell me, do you even remember who you were before that _Devil_ forced this personality on you?" He asked nastily as he stood up and Natsumi felt her smile strain.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Ken" She began innocently, tapping her bottom lip with her finger in an action she had seen Rias do at dinner two days ago.

"Of course you don't" He spat angrily "Must be his devil magic, probably too strong for your pathetic mind to handle" He snarled in anger.

"Are you trying to say that Naruto-sama has brainwashed me for his own benefit?" She asked, unknowingly beginning to release the barest amount of Killing Intent (KI).

"Of course! He's a devil! He forced us to become devils as well! Are you saying you wanted that!? You wanted to become something hated by everything in existence!? To be forced to become the personification of evil for some twisted assholes own agenda's!?" He yelled at the Queen who's smile dropped off of her face and left two frozen golden glaciers in place of her eyes.

"I'd be careful how you speak about Naruto-sama. Old devils were like that but not him, he didn't save you for such purposes. Though he shouldn't have saved you at all" She spoke in a frosty tone that spoke of imminent danger.

Ken ignored that and grabbed a plain kitchen knife out of his pocket, a fairly weak electrical current pulsing to life around it as he glared at the kitsune girl. Said kitsune girl coating in her hands in a dark red flame that all kitsune knew instinctually, Kitsune Bi, and glared right back at the boy.

As things were just about to come to blows a maid stepped in before jumping in fright and yelping loudly. Causing both of them to shut off their powers and turn towards the frightened maid. Natsumi blushed as she realised what she had just been caught doing.

"L-l-l-lord G-g-gremory s-says dinner i-i-is ready" The poor maid chattered out in fear.

With a snarl, Ken stomped past the terrified maid while Natsumi quickly followed, sending an apologetic look towards the maid and then following straight after Ken. Standing right behind him and watching his every move with careful eyes

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto looked subtly between Natsumi and Ken as even with his limited social skills he could _feel_ the animosity between the two and sighed as his family kept staring at him. The stares making him shrink into his seat, as much as he wished for more time with his family this was a it too much for the young boy.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" Venelana spoke up and internally sighed as her sons head snapped in her direction with a confused look "Your father and I have been speaking and tomorrow we'll be taken you and Rias and your peerages to get your familiars"

Naruto sat stock still, his features stuck on a mixture of confusion, surprise and elation while Rias stood up and whooped in joy. Natsumi giggled at her master and his sisters reaction, turning towards her newest peerage allies she snickered at Sayuri's plain confused expression. Ken's reaction though sapped all of her joy from her as her enhanced eyesight took notice of his elated expression and the darkening of his eyes as they passed over Naruto. A large knot formed in her stomach and she knew then, beyond any shadow of a doubt that she couldn't allow him to become any stronger. If he even thought about harming Naruto, the boy who gave her a home, a pseudo-family, the chance to be trained from one of the strongest females in existence and the chance to help others like her….If he even thought about harming Naruto she would destroy him down to the last cell.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto looked around the Familiar Forest with a childish sense of awe, hidden under a layer of thin composure but it was still there. Rias, Akeno and Sayuri just had plain childish awe, Koneko looked around with a blank look on her face and while Natsumi and Ken did marvel in awe, one was busy trying to think of the strongest familiar he could possibly get while the other was thinking of protecting Naruto from Ken.

"Rias-sama and her peerage will be going with Sirzechs-sama who….. _insisted_ he come to watch Rias get he familiar" Grayfia explained to the group of kids, Naruto felt his awed feeling slowly die away like a deflating balloon until it disappeared.

Sirzechs seems to have noticed Naruto's unhappy mood and nervously chuckled and waved at the boy who kept his face perfectly non-expressive as he turned back to Grayfia.

"While I will be taking Naruto-sama and his peerage to look for their familiars" Grayfia finished and nodded to the peerage in question who followed after her, Natsumi being careful to place herself between Ken and Naruto at all times.

Of course no matter how subtle any of them were, they were still children and Grayfia could see the tension like it wasn't masked at all. As Grayfia sidled up next to Natsumi to speak to her she froze.

 **BOOM!**

Snapping her head upwards, the silver haired maid raised an eyebrow as she noticed storm clouds quickly covering the sky above them and swirling around a central point….above Ken.

In an instantaneous flash of lightning the five devils were greeted by the sight of a bird covered in lightning flapping right in front of Ken. Staring directly into the young boys eyes as the very air around it crackled. Grayfia frowned as she noticed the gleam in the boys eyes as he slowly reached a hand out, she had seen that look before, pure and utter anger with a very unhealthy mixture of madness. She had seen it during the Civil War enough to know that if left alone the boy would cause enormous strife. Looking down at Natsumi and her nervous yet hardened expression, Grayfia knew that Natsumi realised, even if only subconsciously, exactly how dangerous Ken is.

"Alright Ken. If the thunderbird accepts you, do you remember the chant?" Grayfia asked as Ken placed his hand on the blue thunderbird's head. Grinning maniacally when nothing negative happened to him before turning and glaring at the Queen.

"Yes." He snarled "I remember the chant" With that said he began chanting, a red magic circle appearing between his palm and the thunderbird.

*whimper*

Naruto's head snapped around, unseen as everyone else payed attention to the thunderbird and Ken. Turning the rest of his body he slowly walked towards where he thought he had heard the sound.

*whimper*

' _There!_ ' he yelled mentally as he started running towards the whimpers he heard, his young mind having already categorised it as a canine animal. Running through the woodlands he placed a palm on a log while hopping over it to push himself further and continued running, seeing a ledge up ahead and being too close to stop without falling he continued running and luckily only dropped a few meters. Hitting the ground in a roll he popped back onto his feet only to see the animal which he had heard. Eye's widening in surprise he allowed himself to catch his breath as he marvelled over the sleek black fur and large claws.

"Cerberus" He breathed out, astonished, before the rational side of his mind took over "No. _A_ Cerberus, not _the_ Cerberus. Maybe an experiment? Genetic malfunction?" He wondered to himself as he walked over to the large three headed dog, all three heads looking like a German Shepherd, which even with its large size (being a meter tall even while lying on its stomach) he could tell it was a puppy.

As he looked over the canine he noticed why it was whimpering, a large, demonic looking leech was attached to its side. The very thing was as large as his head! Aiming carefully he activated a basic fireball spell, as the Magic Circle whirled into existence he quickly modified it, something he had learnt to do after countlessly spamming the spell and learning almost all of its intricacies.

The Fireball spell roared to life as the characters within the outer rings randomly changed before settling into an almost completely different pattern to the regular spell and out of the Magic Circle came a flame so hot it turned blue, which when it struck the leech killed it instantly.

Smiling widely at performing one of his very few modified spells correctly he looked at the Cerberus which already looked healthier as it slowly stood up. Naruto raised his head as the Cerberus stood up and found it to be almost three times taller than him when standing at its full height. Tensing his body as the large creature lowered its three heads down to his level and stared at him before licking him with its oversized tongue which made Naruto sputter as some slobber got in his mouth.

"Thankful?" He asked softly and got another lick in return "Would you like to become my familiar?" He asked the three-headed creature who seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding.

Little did he know that by doing this his future just got a whole lot more interesting.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Grayfia was the first to notice Naruto's disappearance, not surprising as Sayuri was looking frantically around them to see if she could find a spirit for herself and Natsumi hadn't taken her eyes off the smug form of Ken who had the Thunderbird flying slightly above and behind him.

Subtly looking around for her King's younger brother she picked up her pace subconsciously, extending her senses she sighed in relief as she felt the customary spike in magic that occurred when a devil made a familiar pact. Though she was slightly surprised by the size of the magic spike, wondering what creature he made a pact with that made the pact give off such a large spike.

"It seems Naruto-sama has made an interesting familiar" Grayfia muttered loud enough for the three kids with her to hear.

All three heads snapped towards her. Sayuri in intrigue and confusion. Ken in confusion and anger and Natsumi in confusion followed by horror as she realised that she had been so focused on Ken getting a familiar that she had completely lost track of her King. Following after Grayfia they all saw some trees toppling ahead of them, whatever it was, was moving towards them as well and considering this is the direction Naruto was in it as a safe assumption to guess that it was Naruto's familiar which was causing the damage.

"W-what familiar did you get Naruto-sama?" Natsumi asked herself in awe as the saw the fairly large trees fall over like they weren't hundreds of years old.

Ken gritted his teeth in anger ' _Of course the_ devil _would get something capable of that much destruction. Just like those monsters who destroyed the orphanage_ ' He thought, unbidden, images of one of the orphanage mothers' skin melting off flashed through his mind.

As Naruto and his Cerberus came into view even Grayfia stared in shock at the small (though tall for his age) boy sitting on the middle head of the large canine. Looking down the boy smiled slightly and patted the head he was sitting on.

"Meet Tri" He said in a soft voice full of pride and happiness. Natsumi squealed so loud in excitement/happiness for her King that everyone had to cover their ears.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It had been a few days since they had visited the familiar forest and everyone other than Natsumi had gained a familiar. Sayuri also had far too much fun making the young Queen blush in embarrassment by constantly bringing up 'The Tri Squeal'. Now, in front of Natsumi stood Naruto and in front of him stood the three _massive_ warehouses that had a combined area of 46,500 square meters (roughly 500,000 square feet for you imperial users). Sayuri whistled in appreciation at the three massive buildings which completely dwarfed the four children.

"How many stories is that?" Sayuri asked Naruto in surprised as she craned her head up "It has to be a least 3" She commented resolutely.

"Four, actually" Naruto muttered as he walked forward and opened the door to the middle one and walked through.

As the four person peerage walked into the warehouse three of them marvelled at how it somehow seemed larger from the inside than from the outside while the fourth just grinned evilly while keeping his eyes locked on the back of Naruto's head.

Pulling out his notebook Naruto began scribbling into it, causing Natsumi to walk up next to him to see what he was doing.

"w-what are y-you writing Naruto-sama?" She asked curiously.

"Notes on where to put things and how to use this space effectively" He replied as he continued scribbling notes down before looking around.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow as he did and turned to look where he was looking.

"W-what are you l-looking at Naru-" Before she could finish she was cut off as the sound of lightning filled the air and caused both her and Naruto to turn around.

Naruto had only just felt the pulse of magic before he heard the lightning and as he turned around he saw a lightning covered cleaver flying towards his head and only just managed to move his head back enough to not take a lethal injury. Instead the cleaver left a deep cut along his cheek, not deep enough to leave a scar though. Screaming in pain as the overcharged lightning that coated the cleaver entered his body when it sliced him he felt his right leg and left arm go numb and crumpled to the ground as his muscles tensed painfully.

Natsumi growled in anger and pounced at Ken who had already jumped forward with two more lightning coated cleavers in an attempt to kill Naruto. Tackling him with all the power of a speeding bus and forcing him into the cement as they skidded to a halt she coated her hands in Kitsune Bi fire and tried to strike him only for her fire covered hands to be blocked by the flats of his lightning covered cleavers.

"Why did you harm Naruto-sama!?" She roared as she increased the output of her flames which caused him to do the same with his lightning.

"He's a devil! If it wasn't for him and his kind there would be no sin! No death!" He growled right back, the image of the orphanage mother burning to death flashing through his mind "And I know I'm not strong enough to take out the Maou's but even killing one devil is enough! I'll be able to free you and that wolf from his influence!" From the sidelines poor, conflicted and confused Sayuri flinched "Even killing one devil is enough for her to forgive me from the afterlife!" He yelled, confusing the fox girl enough that he could momentarily overpower her and managed to zap her in her side which was unprotected by her fire.

The unfortunate ten year old screamed in pain as the boy threw her off of him and rushed Naruto, who now had motor function back and was glaring at him. Upon reaching Naruto the once human boy jumped in the air and brought his arm down, using gravity to add extra force to his blow. Knocking Ken's arm to the side and unbalancing him with a palm strike to his forearm Naruto followed it up with a punch to Ken's chest which struck solidly and caused the boy to wince. Growling in anger the brown haired youth tapped into the 'vile' power of the Knight piece he was reincarnated with to speed up his movements and attack Naruto with a flurry of electrocuted cleaver strikes and the occasional other melee move which Naruto managed to only just stay ahead of. Cursing as his leg buckled from the fatigue of the earlier electrocution and having never properly trained his body he stared as the two cleavers drew closer in fear.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Natsumi screamed in panic.

Everyone in the warehouse felt it, the sudden increase in Natsumi's magic. Natsumi herself felt like her body was on fire as she levelled her gaze on Ken, the world having suddenly seemed to slow down. In a blur of motion Natsumi launched herself from her position and before anyone else could properly process it had her fist in Ken's cheek, sending him flying away from Naruto who hit the ground with a groan and slowly stood back up.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Sayuri stood frozen in her original position, her brain furiously trying to keep up with the events that had just happened.

' _Naruto was so nice, why had Ken attacked? Naruto was influencing them? No. That's Ken's delusions. Why are they attacking each other?_ ' She thought mutely as she watched the events unfold. Her brain not allowing her body to act as she stared helplessly.

She turned to her head towards Natsumi when she felt the increase in magical pressure and was so surprised when she blurred forward and nailed Ken hard enough to knock him away that only one thought was able to process through her brain.

' _Two tails?_ '

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Hearing a growl of anger they turned towards Ken to see a dark aura surrounding him, his muscles bulging and convulsing as lightning crackled around his form. His skin started to darken and he screamed in pain as one large wing made of bone sprouted out of his back in a shower of blood and muscle which made all three still sane kids want to vomit.

"He's becoming a stray" Naruto muttered as he stood next to his Queen as they both faced down the growing monstrosity in front of them.

"Ugly one as well" She spat angrily as her, unknown to her, two tails waved frantically behind her in anger.

Falling onto all fours Ken panted raggedly and grinned insanely at the two, his blood still leaking off his bone-wing and out of the hole it made in his back.

" **You di** dn't hav **e to** st **a** nd **with** HI **M!** But **be** ca **u** se you **DI** D! I g **et t** o k **il** l yo **u as W** ELL **!** " He screamed maniacally, his voice flickering between his regular voice and a deeper, more demonic voice.

Raising his left arm in the air and creating a dark purple magic circle he slammed it down onto the concrete, cracking it with the sheer force. Out of the magic circle came the thunderbird that Ken had made a contract with but days earlier.

"K **ILL T** HEM **!** " He screamed and with a loud cry the thunderbird flapped its wings and sent a bolt of lightning towards the pair.

Placing both palms forward, Naruto created a large magic circle that glowed blue and once the characters making up the magic circle stabilised pulsed his magic into it, creating a large bullet of water which intercepted the lightning bolt.

"Keep him and his familiar off me for a moment" Naruto ordered his Queen who nodded and shot forward while coating her hands in fire.

Groaning in anger, Naruto slammed both of his palms onto the cement and from his palms a massive Magic Circle spun into existence.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Stopping just in front of Ken, Natsumi sent out a twin flamethrower of fire from her palms which Ken blocked with his bone wing before unfolding it quickly to try and hit her with it. Bending backwards slightly the kitsune girl dodged the wing and took a step forward and swung her foot at his temple, lighting it on fire halfway through her motion. Ducking down, the demonic looking boy dodged the blow and spinning on one palm attempted to sweep her legs with his. Attempted being the keyword as Natsumi jumped over the kick and struck him in the face with a kick of her own, using his face as a springboard and flipping back, taking a pot-shot at his thunderbird using her Kitsune Bi and landing with a grace previously unknown to her as her slitted eyes glared dangerously at the boy.

Crying in pain the thunderbird turned its sights towards the lesser threat to it, the boy powering a large magic circle. Coating itself in lightning the thunderbird sped towards Naruto, intent on impaling him through at the speeds it was flying at.

A few meters away from the magic circle the familiar squawked in surprise as a giant paw came out of the magic circle like it was a portal, said paw pulling the top half of Tri through the circle who upon seeing the thunderbird snapped at it with all three of its heads. The thunderbird cried out in pain as the Cerberus successfully tore its wing off and unbalanced it enough that it shot to the left of Naruto before losing complete control and skidding along the concrete in a bloody trail.

As cruel as it may have sounded Naruto, at the time (he would later feel sorry for it), felt absolutely no sympathy towards the bird and as he walked towards the fierce battle between his Queen and Ken he spoke to Tri.

"Kill the bird then assist in killing the stray" He ordered coldly, his sympathy and other similar emotions having been forced away when that cleaver sliced his face, said wound was still bleeding now that he thought about it.

Walking forward even as he heard the giant footsteps of his familiar and the dying screech of the bird before a sickeningly loud crunch silenced it he stared at Ken before moving his gaze to Sayuri, who seemed to be severely shell shocked. Naruto allowed himself to feel for a brief few moments and smiled comfortingly at the girl before squashing those emotions down again and stalking towards the half-stray.

Picking up his speed until he was running Naruto quickly bent down and grabbed the first thrown cleaver while still running towards Ken and Natsumi.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Ken growled as this PEST somehow managed to keep up with him as he had long since dropped his cleavers in anger and now just coated his bone-wing and elongated nails in lightning as he flipped and slashed at her like a whirlwind of death. Though the kitsune had learnt from her first injury and hadn't let herself be touched by anything covered in lightning, unfortunately this meant that she didn't have enough time to counter-attack. Slamming his foot into the floor and causing a tiny crater to form under his foot and extended his wing fully and spun in a full circle, said action making the two-tailed girl jump back to avoid injury. As he was about to attack again he felt _something_ pulse through him and grinned ferally when he felt both his body and magic growing stronger, his elation allowing him to completely ignore another bone-wing which tore open the other half of his back and sent a second shower of blood flying, a few drops hitting Natsumi who stared unflinchingly at him.

" **uh oh. Se** e **ms like** s **omeone's i** n **trouble!** " he giggled maniacally as he felt his muscles grow and convulse once again, causing him to double in size and height.

Flexing his fist he shot towards Natsumi, taking extreme glee in the way that her eyes widened in shock before feeling a gust of wind and seeing all three heads of the _devil's_ disgusting mutt inhaling. The slight wisps of fire leaving the corners of their mouths was the only warning Ken got as all three heads spat a sea of fire at him. Using his newfound sped he flapped his wings while jumping backwards causing him to backflip as he moved back. Flipping back he felt his feet hit the ground as he skidded backwards and placed one hand on the ground to keep his balance as he slid backwards across the cement. Out off his peripheral vision he saw Naruto's feet touch the ceiling as he jumped so that he would hit the ceiling of the ground floor upside down and before gravity could take effect kicked off the send him downwards towards Ken at an accelerated pace. A flash of silver and the sound of metal cutting through the air was all he heard as Naruto cut through his right arm and wing. Ken screamed in pain and jumped back, though with the pain blinding his senses he was just slow enough that Natsumi could take advantage hit his left arm and wing with an overpowered Kitsune Bi, destroying his left arm and making his bone-wing so hot that when it met the wall it instantly fused to it. Leaving him stuck in one spot with not limbs on his upper body.

Naruto slowly and cautiously walked up to the struggling Ken and when he was only two meters away raised one hand in his direction and a large Magic Circle sprang to life, the modified characters almost instantly clicking into place as the air heated up around the Magic Circle, some embers starting to float through the air.

" **YOU DON'T HAVE THE G** U **TS! YOU'LL FAIL AND I'LL KIL** L **YOU AND AVENGE MOTHER ROSE F** O **R THE SIN AND DEATHS YOU DEVILS CAUSE** D **!** " He screamed angrily while still trying to free his wing from the wall it had fused to.

Staring at Ken blankly as his spell powered up with the last dregs of his magic energy, Naruto spoke up.

"I gave you so much and you did this. Attacked my peerage, my family. There is nothing that can be done for you. Enjoy death" He said monotonously as the spell activated.

Almost as if it had been Tri himself who had created them, a massive flamethrower of white flames left the magic circle and burnt Ken to death. Naruto stared blankly as Ken laughed insanely until he died, his skin charring black and along with his muscles melting onto the floor, his eyeballs popping like balloons and the smell that quickly filled the immediate area. As much as his entire being screamed to look away from the gruesome scene he couldn't, nor could he stop his spell, probably some vindictive side of him getting revenge. Finally after what felt like an eternity to all the children, Naruto finally ran out of magic and the flames tapered away, a charred and melted skeleton all that was left, and as Naruto panted in exhaustion he felt like some switch had been flipped and all of a sudden everything came rushing to the forefront at once and he suddenly couldn't hold his stomach as his once again emotional mind relived what he had just done.

Naruto managed to get all of 9 steps at a running pace before he fell to his hands and knees and vomited onto the ground, and as much as Natsumi wanted to go over and comfort him her body had decided that now was a good time to introduce her to the effects of gaining another tail and her entire body crumpled from under her. As the fox girl hit the cement with the grace of a puppet with its strings cut, Tri slowly and carefully walked over and began sniffing and eating the chopped off and destroyed remains of Ken, much to the girls disgust.

Having finally emptied his entire stomach and only just stopped dry heaving, the poor male Gremory turned his head to the side slowly while panting to see a shaking and crying Sayuri standing next to him. Dry heaving once more he turned back to her to see her fall to her knees besides him, not seeming to care about the vomit next to her as tears streamed down her face.

"I-I'm sorry! I-if I-I had h-help-helped. I-I could h-have s-s-stopped him b-but I was s-s-s-so surprised! A-and-" Before the train wreck of a girl could say anything more Naruto turned to her and wrapped her in a hug.

Crying even louder the wolf spirit hugged him back and cried into his blood-soaked shirt as Naruto hiccupped before beginning to sob as well. The emotional weight of what had just happened finally settling in as Tri gently brought Natsumi over to the two crying children, the fox girl beginning to break down in tears herself. And while they would have to tell someone about what happened eventually. They would leave out this part, this part of the story was just for them.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **HOOOOOOOOLY SHIT! This chapter is long (at least for me)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one, I was surprised with how long I could make such a quick and simple fight scene go for and this chapter was the one I am the most worried about so criticism and feedback would be awesome!**

 **On a final note. I have three OC's planned for Naruto's peerage (including Natsumi and Sayuri) and a few other suggestions from some people for people from other animes so if you have any suggestions please do tell me them and what position you think they should have.**

 **Adios!**


	4. Discipline and Medics

**Hey guys! Its me again!**

 **But holy shit. You guys enjoyed the Stray Ken idea far more than I thought you would. I just added it in because I thought it was unique and cool.**

 **I am so glad you guys enjoyed my last chapter! Like seriously, some of you guys absolutely ADORED the last chapter and I can't blame you. I only hope you guys like this one as well. It's a bit slower than the last chapter so hopefully you enjoy but my pride as a writer won't let me just skip the boring parts like this XD**

 **ONTO REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Plums:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed Ken's death XD and you'll have to see**

 _ **Prince of destruction:**_ **Noted**

 _ **dfriel1996:**_ **Once again, thank you for replying :P and I'm glad you enjoyed the plot twist, I hadn't seen someone do it before and thought it would be a fun idea to toy with. Also your suggestion is noted.**

 _ **Xerox45:**_ **I'm glad!**

 _ **Shadow overlord279:**_ **thank you for reviewing again :P and only temporarily~ also I'm glad you enjoyed it**

 _ **Clonetrooper29:**_ **Glad you enjoyed the plot twist. Also your peerage ideas are noted and have been placed under consideration, they are very good ideas.**

 _ **Sidraef:**_ **Your idea's for the Queen having that ability is definitely interesting and I personally like it. So much so that it might actually appear in the story at a later date~**

 _ **AcausalTrillby:**_ **I'm glad that I broke that mould for you sir/madam. It was fun for me to do as well!**

 _ **Bloodredmoon22:**_ **Yep! That's what I was trying to get across so I'm glad you picked up on that!**

 _ **36Barry72:**_ **Well…I'm glad he had the effect I was hoping for XD and I hope the fourth OC is as good as Natsumi and Sayuri! I ended up falling asleep after posting the third chapter and completely forgot all my ideas for the fourth OC before remembering them a day ago. Also they appear in this chapter, but not for very long, just to serve as a basic basic character introduction**

 _ **Djberneman:**_ **Poor thunderbird. It will be forever held in our hearts ;-; But also it died because I really wanted to get the brutality of the scene and Tri across.**

 _ **Cruzcartoon:**_ **Thank you for the chap love and I've taken about half of your suggestions into account and made them as possible peerage members in my planning doc.**

 _ **Loading44:**_ **I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Also the characterisation? That's just me doing things naturally XD I don't really think too hard about that stuff. It usually just flows pretty smoothly.**

 _ **Pmdg:**_ **Possibly~ She might not even appear at all~ you'll just have to keep reading and find out**

 _ **Charger2040:**_ **Thank you for the love and I've taken your suggestions into consideration!**

 **Also they didn't leave a name so I couldn't put it in here but a guest left a review asking if the bone-wing thing was a reference to Noragami. Sadly no it was not, I have not seen Noragami in a long time and completely forgot about anything like that. I just thought it would be a cool and gruesome scene to add in :P**

 **NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It had been roughly 25 days since the _incident_ with Ken. Since then Naruto had practically moved into the three warehouses along with Sayuri and Natsumi who had developed an almost obsessive devotion to him. Currently inside the warehouse on the right was Sayuri and Naruto, Natsumi having left to do a 'job' that she wouldn't disclose to Naruto.

With Naruto he leant back, trying to regulate his breathing as Sayuri and him hit their 20th minute of non-stop hand-to-hand combat, something he had been working on almost everyday since the _incident_. Seeing the blur of Sayuri's fist miss his head he leant forward again and tried to knee her in the stomach as her body twisted with her punch.

Sayuri, seeing the incoming knee twisted back and went to elbow her King, determined to get a hit in herself if she was going to get hit anyway. Grinning slightly in satisfaction as her elbow met his face due to her Knight speed she was soon reminded that while she was faster than he was, he was stronger as his knee hit her in the stomach while his body began to fall sideways thanks to her own blow.

Gasping in pain, both kids hit the floor and shakily stood to their feet. Both of them being covered in sweat and bruises that they had inflicted on each other.

"You need to get a Rook" Sayuri mumbled shakily as she stood to her feet, her hip popping as she stood at her full height.

"Didn't you and Natsumi take it upon yourselves to find peerage members?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head.

"Yes, but you could help" She replied as she slipped into a loose fighting stance, grinning as he did the same "Natsumi still doesn't know that you know what she's doing as well"

"I trust her" Was all he said in reply "And you know why I don't help. The last one I chose to reincarnate nearly killed Natsumi and I" He said in anger which she knew he was directing at himself.

Launching forward she saw him snap his eyes to her and tense his body and her eyes twinkled in satisfaction even as she cartwheeled into an axe kick from above. She had been with him every day since the incident, just as Natsumi had, and hated it when he blamed himself for Ken. Even if she blamed herself for not helping in the fight at all, which was one of the reasons she was so adamant about helping Naruto train himself, it also gave her an opportunity to train herself.

Grabbing her ankle he pulled back as her foot swung down and, using the opportunity created by unbalancing her, let go of her ankle and struck his palm into her chest causing her to cough as she hit the ground and before he could revel in being able to hit his quick as lightning Knight he felt a weightless feeling as she swept his legs out from under him and gasped breathlessly as he hit the ground once more and got winded.

"I-I think *gasp* that's enough for n-now" He said breathlessly as he tried to catch his breath while lying on the ground.

Allowing her body to relax, she stood up and took a deep breath and nodded down at him before looking at him worriedly as she held a hand out.

"I didn't hurt ya' too badly did I So-Taichou? (Captain Commander)" She asked in concern.

Grabbing her hand while shaking his head, he sighed and nursed his chest as she helped pull him to his feet.

"I'm fine. *Breath* I was just winded" He said softly before smiling softly at her.

Feeling her cheeks light up red she let go of his hand and wiped her hands on her black shirt and skirt before groaning in disgust.

"We both need a shower" She said, voicing her opinion as her enhanced nose caught their scents.

"I suppose we do" He said before sniffing himself experimentally and recoiling in disgust "We, at least _I_ , definitely do" He said resolutely.

Walking out of the giant warehouse on the far right and moving towards the far left warehouse the two children walked inside. Walking through the furnished yet still very spartan feeling warehouse, Naruto began walking up the stairs to the second floor with Sayuri not far behind him. Walking up to the second floor Naruto paused for a moment as he looked at the fairly old couch and few recreational activities they had managed to scavenge for their 'HQ' as Natsumi and Sayuri called it. Clicking his tongue and making a mental note to get more activities for their second floor he continued walking up to the third floor and this is where Sayuri split off from him, going to her room which along with rooms for all his other potential peerage members had been built on this floor. Watching the door to her room shut he slowly trudged his way up to the top floor, the floor which against his wishes had been turned into a penthouse for him and him alone. Though Sirzechs had made some weird comment about female company when he was older which made Grayfia pull her husbands ear hard enough that it genuinely hurt him.

Reaching the top of the stairs he walked into his room, his gaze running across the few pieces of furniture and personal items he had. Some of which included things like a Norse Rune of Thor and a large scroll with a painting depicting the Shinto Gods; Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi that he had hung up on his wall.

Walking over to the bathroom installed in the corner of his room he sighed and rolled his shoulders painfully while locking the door to the bathroom behind him.

"For a Knight Sayuri hits hard" He griped to himself as he begun undressing, taking off his shirt he threw it in the basket off to the side of the bathroom and as he went to take his pants off he heard something clink against the smooth tiles, looking down to where the sound came from he felt his blood turn to ice.

There. On the floor, sat the faintly glowing Knight piece which had once been Ken's. Bending down slowly and cautiously, almost as if afraid Ken would jump out of the piece and kill him, he bent down to grab it. Freezing with his hand above it as he noticed how his hand was shaking, and now that he had noticed it, his whole body was shaking in fact. Grabbing his wrist with his other hand he tried to take some deep breaths. Once he felt like he had regained control he quickly grabbed the Knight piece and frowned as he looked at it. The proud Gremory red glow it had once had was now dimmed considerably and was a darkened red, as if tainted by the one it had once been used on. Ajuka Beelzebub himself had looked at the piece and said that while it would still work as intended it was currently 'weakened' and basically was the inverse of a Mutation Piece. Meaning that if a regular Knight piece could easily reincarnate someone, the same person using his Knight on the same person would struggle if not fail to reincarnate them. The creator of the Evil Pieces System had told him that all of his scans had said that with time the piece would regain its former power but that could potentially take years.

Scowling in anger, Naruto placed the piece on the bench before fully getting undressed and going for his shower.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Natsumi felt her golden eyes twitch as she looked at the bruise covered forms of her King and her friend and sighed in annoyance. Naruto was sitting on the couch with an unapologetic look while wearing black camouflage pants and black sneakers with a dark red, long-sleeved shirt with a collar. Sayuri meanwhile was chuckling nervously while sitting on the couch with her King while wearing a silver skirt which stopped just above her knees and a light blue short-sleeved shirt.

"Y-you couldn't have done anything a little less, harmful?" She asked, still annoyed at coming home to see this.

Of course she was also internally squealing at seeing Naruto with wet hair but she would go to the grave with that secret.

"Then we wouldn't improve" Naruto said in factually, in a soft tone.

Taking a calming breath the kitsune girl tried to think about how Grayfia would handle this situation and upon thinking up the most likely solution she smiled internally.

Bending at the waist and putting on the most cute and innocent smile she could while closing her eyes she spoke.

"Naruto-sama" She drawled innocently, said drawl made a shiver go up the young boys spine "You have the Ball in two days at Lord Phenex's house. You wouldn't want to make a bad impression, would you?" Something about seeing his usually meek and submissive Queen this assertive and scary sent a shiver down Naruto's spine….and not the good kind.

Seeing her King chuckling nervously the blonde girl nodded to herself in victory and stood back up straight.

"N-now lets get you healed up. I've found three p-peerage members for you Naruto-sama!" She said proudly with a wide smile.

"T-three?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"O-of course. Sayuri-san and I-I have been looking for two weeks. We wanted to make sure you were protected after all" She said softly and giggled lightly as Naruto quickly looked between the two.

Before Naruto could speak up, Sayuri placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

"Relax So-Taichou. Natsumi and I made sure another Ken incident wouldn't happen. You trust us, right?" She asked, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly getting a sigh out of the boy.

"Okay." He spoke before standing up while trying to regulate his breathing.

After taking a few steps he turned back towards the two with a shaky smile.

"Weren't Sayuri and I going to go get healed so we can meet them? You don't have them just sitting and waiting for us do you?" He joked to Natsumi weakly to try and hide his nervousness.

Smiling softly at his attempts to put up a brave face she walked over and hugged him, smiling sadly at the way his body tensed at the intimate contact.

"Its o-okay to be scared Naruto-sama. And while I do appreciate the _attempt_ at humour" She said with a small giggle "Its not needed. You know Sayuri-san a-and I would never let you get hurt, right?" She murmured into his ear while gesturing to Sayuri to join the intimate moment, which she did.

"y-yeah. I know" He said while tightening the hug slightly before taking a shaky breath and breaking off the hug.

"Who are the three you found?" He asked as a magic circle lit up underneath them.

All he received in reply were a pair of giggles and laughs from the two girls.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Materialising above a red magic circle, a newly healed Naruto and Sayuri looked around and noticed their surroundings, tall brick buildings surrounding them.

"A slums district" Naruto voiced softly.

Nodding at how quickly her King had figured out a rough estimation of where they were, she tapped on his shoulder politely and gestured to follow her. Not knowing where to go he followed Natsumi and smiled as he noticed Sayuri get into a protective position next to him so that she could defend him if necessary.

Reaching a large gap in the surrounding buildings Naruto looked around, analysing everything he saw as it was his first time being here, unlike his peerage members who had been here before.

Hearing a cough his gaze snapped to a dirty girl sitting on a couch that was elevated off the ground by boxes and crates, raising an eyebrow when the girl shivered with a smile at the piercing gaze he levelled on her.

"He is the one you guys spoke of. Such a strong gaze~" She cooed as she stood up and walked down the stairs of crates.

Naruto kept his gaze on her. His purple eyes staring into her icy blue eyes. Raising an eyebrow in confusion while keeping his eyes locked on her in wariness as her cheeks began to turn subtly red.

Flipping her icy blue hair back she stood right in front of him and noticed the two girls who had been visiting her for a week tense up in wariness.

"It's nice to finally meet you _Naruto-sama_ " She purred as her 140cm (roughly 4'7) frame stood in comparison to his 150cm (Roughly 4'11) frame

"Yes" Natsumi said politely "This is our King, Naruto-sama. As you already know, he is looking for peerage members, and as a half yuki-onna Sayuri-san and I believe you would fit in well, also your personality fits in with a 'role' we would like you and another to play" The kitsune explained pleasantly with a small smile.

"Seeee?" Sayuri chuckled and bumped her hip against Natsumi's with a grin "Why can't you speak like that _all_ the time?" She asked the girl in blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I don't want Naruto-sama looking like a bad King in front of Esdeath-san" Natsumi murmured and Sayuri chuckled.

"So your name is Esdeath? A half yuki-onna as well? What is the other half? I'd assume from the regular appearance and lack of any other physical or magical tells that your father was a human?" Naruto questioned analytically which got a smile out of the icy-haired girl.

"Good mind, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to serve anyone who couldn't think. Do you mind a spar? If you can beat me i'll join your peerage without complaint" She said with a grin that grew wider at the thought of battling a person as strong as she sensed Naruto to be.

Quickly looking towards his Queen and Knight who both nodded to tell him that not only was she telling the truth but that she was also trustworthy he returned his gaze back to the girl and nodded slightly, but enough for her to see.

Seeing the nod the girl jumped back and smiled widely as the air around her began to chill and become visible.

At an unspoken signal the girl stomped her foot on the ground and sharp spikes of ice began heading at the 10 year old boy who stepped to the side and twisted his body while keeping his gaze firmly on her as the frozen water shot past him and impacted a wall, his gaze causing the girl to shiver once more.

Changing stances and placing both her palms by her hips she pulsed her magic and began directing it to her hands, a battle crazed grin stretching across her lips, while looking at the boy she saw his eyes glaze over slightly before widening in fear, almost as if he was looking at something through her which startled him and before Esdeath could react she felt, and saw, the pulse of his magic and a dark red and black blur speed towards her. Feeling a tight grip around her throat she coughed as Naruto used his hand on her throat to slam her into the concrete below, cracking it with the force of impact.

For Naruto he had been watching her change into a different stance and he tensed his body in preparation but when he felt the pulse of magic and saw the grin on her lips, Esdeath suddenly disappeared and in her place was Ken, his insane grin stretching across his almost black skin and blood still dripping off of the ceiling from his bone-wings. Feeling his body move on instinct he didn't fight it as he closed in on the unmoving form of Stray-Ken and wrapping his fingers around his throat, slammed him into the concrete, cracking it from the force of his blow. Blinking suddenly the image of Stray-Ken disappeared and Esdeath lay in his place, a grin on her face even as her pale cheeks turned bright red. Letting go of her throat he stood up and shook his head as Natsumi and Sayuri ran over.

"Damn So-Taichou! Where'd that come from!?" Sayuri said while whistling in appreciation. Hey, Esdeath was fine so she was allowed to think it was cool.

"Are you alright Esdeath-san?" Natsumi asked before blinking in surprise as Naruto offered a hand to help Esdeath up, said girl blushing even brighter as her blue eyes looked into Naruto's with some sort of twinkle that none of the kids had ever seen before.

"I'm fine. I'm so glad that you three came to me. What piece would you like to reincarnate me as Naruto-sama?" Esdeath asked respectfully while bowing.

"What even happened Naruto-sama? That move wasn't very like you" Natsumi asked and got a grimace out of her King.

"I saw Ken in place of Esdeath-san" Was all he said and instantly the two girls knew why he had reacted the way he had, and while Esdeath was intrigued she wouldn't interrupt her new Master when she saw that he was about to speak "Esdeath-san. Can you lie on your back?" Naruto requested and nodding the girl did as she was asked.

Kneeling next to her the red haired boy grabbed out a singular pawn and placed it on her chest. Beginning the chant to reincarnate her, he blinked in surprise as her Yuki-onna magic synched with the pawn as it sunk into her chest and sent a cloud of snow outward from her position, instantly freezing the concrete and a brick wall near the children.

Placing her hands on the ground and flicking her legs up, Esdeath tensed her arms and flicked herself up onto her feet. Clenching her fist a little she grinned widely once again as she noticed the significant increase in her power. Falling to one knee and bowing her head to Naruto she spoke obediently.

"I am your soldier to command Naruto-sama, for giving me this strength I will gladly lay down my life for you" As her head was down she never saw the questioning look Naruto sent his Queen and Knight only to get a nervous smile and shrug from the two girls.

"I am….glad, to hear that. Now rise, I believe Natsumi has two more members she's found for me" Esdeath stood up and looked towards the kitsune girl who walked towards the newly reincarnated girl.

"Before we do I need to clean this filth off of you. I don't want Naruto-sama to appear bad to our other two members" Quickly holding the girl still, Natsumi grabbed out a cloth.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Esdeath grumbled internally as he rubbed her cheeks, which along with all the other visible parts of her body had been cleaned by the Queen.

"So I'm supposed to be like a, what was the word? D-discipliner?" Esdeath asked Sayuri who nodded "And this next girl we are going to get is also supposed to be a discipliner?" She asked and got another nod and a chuckle.

"Yep! Natsumi and I spent four days brainstorming all of the 'roles' for So-Taichou's peerage" Sayuri said proudly as Natsumi activated a teleportation circle under them and after a few seconds the four disappeared in a flash of light.

Appearing in an alley opposite an orphanage the four walked out and at Natsumi's directions entered the orphanage and Sayuri, while hiding her animal features like Natsumi also was, jumped forward excitedly and began asking to meet her friend in a childish voice which got the old matron to laugh and allow the four children through. Naruto raising an eyebrow at Sayuri's acting abilities, potential uses already flitting through his head.

Reaching a plain white door, Sayuri walked in and the other three followed after her and entered the room where a purple haired girl sat kneeling in the centre of the room with a wooden katana across her lap, opening her blue eyes, they brightened at seeing Natsumi and Sayuri, the only two kids she had ever met before that weren't scared of her, before turning to the other two children in the room.

The third female stood straight and at attention and watched her with a gaze that she had seen at times when looking at her reflection in the mirror. She could tell she was strong and felt every muscle in her body tense in anticipation at fighting her. Blinking, she moved her gaze to the only male in the room.

 _Him_ the one that her friends had talked about so passionately, the one who had supposedly gained the alliance of a three-headed fire breathing dog and killed a member of his own peerage who had turned Stray. She felt every _Nerve_ in her body melt under his gaze and simply one look at him told her that she was outclassed in every way. She couldn't sense his power, she was a simple human after all, but she _knew_ of his power, simply from the way her body reacted. It was similar to the feeling she experienced after killing that strange man with the black wings that had tried to kidnap her, but only so many times stronger. Taking a breath and trying to calm her nerves she slowly stood and bowed low to Naruto while holding her wooden katana which was far too large for her at her side.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto-sama. I am Saeko Busujima" She said evenly before standing back at her full height of 4'7 which matched Esdeath's.

"So you are the second piece Natsumi and Sayuri found" He said softly "Have they told you about what your position would be?" He asked while cocking his head and looking at her.

"Yes." She answered immediately "Natsumi-san told me that I would be a 'discipliner' with another member and try to help discipline and keep your peerage in line for you when you aren't around for any reason" Naruto nodded appreciatively towards Natsumi who beamed happily.

"Saeko-san. You are a regular human correct?" At the girls nod he continued "Did Natsumi or Sayuri explain why they chose you?"

"Yes. Sayuri-san explained that even though I was a human with no special abilities I managed to kill a Fallen Angel" Naruto looked at her in surprise before nodding happily. Saeko felt her body heat up as a small but happy smile lit up her face.

Thinking for a moment he realised what the best piece would be, given the wooden katana with her and flinched before taking a calming breath and taking out the faded Knight piece, tensing as the image of Ken attacking him flitted across his mind before disappearing again.

"S-Saeko-san. Please lie down on the floor" He instructed softly and raised an eyebrow once again as she did what he asked instantly and without hesitation.

From the sidelines, Esdeath did the same and looked at the other two girls. Sayuri chuckled nervously and Natsumi rocked on her feet and looked away.

"Saeko is a bit like you in terms of personality, it's why you're both 'discipliners'. Though since she is a full-blooded human. So-Taichou couldn't gain her allegiance safely, so Natsumi spent a bit of time with her and our third pick…..um, 'convincing' them, shall we say, to be loyal to So-Taichou" Sayuri said with another nervous chuckle.

Esdeath meanwhile blinked and leant a bit to the side to get a better view of Natsumi, suddenly seeing a much less innocent, and far more sinister side, to the sweet kitsune girl. Shivering, and not in the good way, the Yuki-onna quickly straightened up and turned back to Naruto and Saeko, the ritual nearly complete. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to Sayuri who grinned at her.

"Don't worry, it took me a good 5-7 days to find out about Taichou's dark side. So you're actually much quicker on the uptake than I am" Sayuri said with a grin that didn't help Esdeath feel any better.

As the Knight piece sunk into her chest she felt a slight burning sensation before feeling a burst of power and suddenly she could feel the magic of those around her, as she was standing up, her mind finally registered the power she felt from Naruto, and while fairly weak in the supernatural world, it felt like world ending power to Saeko who promptly lost all of her strength in her legs and fell back onto the ground.

Seeing a hand in front of her face, she looked up to see that it was Naruto who was offering it and upon grabbing his hand and being pulled to her feet nearly fell back down again as she felt the muscles in his hand alone.

"You do not mind leaving the orphanage?" He asked softly only to get a shake of her head in return.

"I have only been here for a year in a half and the other kids are afraid of me. I will follow you wherever you wish to go Naruto-sama" Saeko said in a reverent tone.

Nodding slowly as he didn't know how to react, he turned to Natsumi who nodded and spreading her arms out to her sides, created a magic circle under their feet and teleported them.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Blinking as the light from the teleportation disappeared Naruto stared at the building in front of them dryly.

"Another orphanage?" He asked Natsumi dryly "You certainly know what you're going for" He muttered.

"Orphans are the easiest to mani-ah, um…'Convince'" She chirped innocently, the other three girls shivering and taking a step away from the kitsune girl.

Gesturing for Sayuri or Natsumi to lead the way, Sayuri once again bounded forward and opening the door lead the way for the group of 10-11 year old children. Walking inside, Naruto saw the kids running around and saw the hazelnut eyes of a girl with light blonde hair light up as she ran over and hugged Sayuri. Hearing Natsumi cough next to him the girls eyes lit up again before following the motion Natsumi made to him and upon seeing him, confusion seemed to fill her eyes for a few moments. After those few moments he saw the metaphorical lightbulb go off in her head as recognition flashed through her eyes and she walked forward confidently. Standing at 143cm (roughly 4'8) she stood before Naruto and grinned.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tsunade Senju!" She greeted herself confidently.

Offering a handshake, her smile grew wider as when she squeezed down with her higher than normal strength he matched her easily.

"Pretty strong, just like Natsumi said" Tsunade praised before looking him, Esdeath and Saeko up and down appraisingly "You all look pretty strong actually. So, I'm happy to join you. What piece am I going to be?" She asked curiously, almost laughing as Naruto looked at her in confusion and wariness.

"Just. Like that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite, and yes, just like that. Your Queen over there spent an entire week convincing me. I've got to say, I'm sorry about what happened with Ken. I promise not to go crazy like he did" She said and Naruto shot a look at Natsumi who's smile shook for half a moment.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you have any abilities or significant attributes?" He asked and Tsunade puffed her chest up in pride.

"I have one of those Sacred Thingies-"

"Sacred Gears" Natsumi spoke up

"-that Natsumi was talking about. I'm going to be your medic." She said with a proud smile while ignoring Natsumi.

"You seem happy to be a medic" Naruto pointed out, trying to get a better feeling of her personality.

"Of course! My grandfather and grandmother were both doctors and my mother was a nurse" She said, obviously proud of her family.

Naruto smiled softly at Tsunade.

"I'm sure they would be proud to hear that you want to follow in their footsteps. I'll try to help you be the best medic you can be" He said sincerely which got a bright smile from the girl.

"Natsumi _was_ right. I'm already enjoying being a part of your peerage, even if I'm not in it yet. Sooooo, what piece will I be?" She asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Naruto thought for a moment and quickly pulled out a Bishop piece, holding it up for Tsunade to see.

"A bishop? What does that piece do again?" She asked in confusion.

"Increased magical potential but lowered physical abilities" Naruto answered succinctly.

Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance while looking at the piece.

"Will I still be able to fight? I don't like sitting back during stuff, I like to get in nice and personal" Tsunade said with a cocky grin.

"With training you should be able to handle melee combat against other pieces" Naruto replied and Tsunade grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" She asked as she looked at the piece in his hand.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Two days later we see Naruto and his five peerage members all dressed in formal clothing, though much to Natsumi's chagrin, Naruto seemed determined to put off actually going to the Phenex Ball as long as possible.

Huffing in annoyance the kitsune girl marched out of the right warehouse and entered the warehouse in the middle, the one where Ken had attacked them, the time between then and now having made it feel like a lifetime since that event. Opening the door she heard the sound of welding and saw a bright light over one of the machines that Naruto had managed to get for his 'Research Warehouse' as Sayuri called it. Walking around the sheet stopping any stray sparks from escaping she saw Naruto and Sayuri both wearing welding helmets while welding two metal pipes together. Quickly walking over and tapping Naruto on the shoulder before he could continue welding and damage her eyes she smiled.

"N-naruto-sama. Could you tell me why you and Sayuri-san are _welding_ in a _suit and dress_ " She stressed as she gestured to the expensive blood red suit Naruto was wearing and silver dress that Sayuri was wearing, both having being ordered by Venelana, along with the dresses for the rest of the peerage.

Naruto sighed and took off the welding helmet, grabbing Sayuri's as she did the same.

"I was hoping to ruin it so I wouldn't have to go" He muttered distastefully as he slung the masks up and wiped off any dust on his suit before beginning to walk into the Accommodation Warehouse where the rest of his peerage was waiting.

Upon walking in the other three girls noticed the annoyance on his face and noticed that it wasn't actually directed at any of them.

Sighing in annoyance, Naruto gestured for the rest of his peerage to come in closer and snapped his fingers, a magic circle lighting up beneath them and teleporting the six children to the Gremory estate, where they met up with the rest of Naruto's family before Zeoticus teleported them all to the Phenex estate.

Before Naruto could walk off he felt a feminine hand grab his arm and turned to see his mother giving him an uncharacteristically stern look.

"Now. We aren't going to run off again like last time are we?" She asked and Naruto opened his mouth to respond before a stern look from his mother made him shut it and look away.

"No mother" He muttered which got a smile from Venelana.

Quickly wrenching his arm from his mothers grip he all but sprinted away from his family with a scowl on his face, his peerage following him while looking between each other and the Mother-Son duo in confusion.

Arriving at a table in the very corner of the room, Naruto sat down and pulled a notebook out of his pocket as the rest of his peerage sat down at the table with him. Unable to take the tense silence, Tsunade was the first to speak up.

"What was that!?" She asked quietly so that she wouldn't draw any attention to their table.

"The reason I didn't want to come here" Naruto grunted before snapping his notebook shut and looking at his peerage "The Phenex clan holds one of these balls every 2 years. The last time I came I was eight" He began, anger seeping into his hushed voice slowly "Though unfortunately my family has been allies with the Phenex's for centuries and my parents take that very seriously, its why Rias, no matter how much she hates him, has never tried to physically harm Raiser. They didn't appreciate when I stormed off after Raiser mocked my last time, he claimed that I disrespected him." As Naruto explained this he looked at the girls.

Most of the girls seemed to be annoyed/angry and staring at his parents in displeasure.

"Though" he began talking again, drawing the girls attention back to him "Raiser seems to not understand 'boundaries' and enjoys pushing people. And considering it pretty much public knowledge that one of my Knight's turned Stray and tried to kill me…" He trailed off as he sighed.

The five girls quickly understood and Natsumi and Sayuri growled in annoyance while the air around Esdeath began to cool down drastically. In an attempt to calm them down Naruto distracted them by opening his notebook again and asking them what they would like in their rooms, etc..

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It had been three hours into the Ball and things had been going good so far. Naruto and his peerage had stuck in the corner table that they had 'claimed' as theirs and had talked about everything from personal hobbies to possible additions to the recreation floor of their 'HQ'.

Hearing footsteps approaching their table, Natsumi noticed an arrogant looking teen with dark blond hair walking up to their table and upon seeing him Naruto simultaneously glared and rolled his eyes at the young teen. Natsumi, Esdeath and Saeko quickly realising that this was Raiser and glared at him as well.

"Well if it isn't Naruto" He jeered with a nasty grin "The King who was so pathetic he couldn't even stop his own Knight from turning Stray" He said in mock sadness while shrugging and shaking his head.

"Greetings Raiser. What brings you to our humble table?" Naruto asked dryly.

Tsunade snorted at Naruto's dry snark before levelling her gaze at the cocky boy.

"Oh. Not much. I just wanted to know how you fuck up that badly that your own piece turns stray. I'd watch out ladies, with such a bad King one of you might turn into a Stray at this very party" Raiser teased with an arrogant grin.

Raiser blinked as he was hit by Killing Intent (KI) coming from the five girls and he chuckled.

"So you managed to instil some loyalty in them? Let's see how long that lasts _Gremory_. After all, you are Mummies little failure aren't you? The only child not to unlock the Power of Destruction like my Rias-chan" He mocked.

The sound of a chair hitting the ground caused a few people to turn around and stare as Naruto now stood, his hands on the table as he glared daggers at Raiser who only smirked arrogantly back. Seeing the warning look he received from his parents the red haired boy scoffed and picked his chair back up before sitting back down, still glaring daggers at the Phenex.

"Go away Raiser. I don't think you've ogled my sister enough tonight. Might want to get your quota in" He growled.

Raiser simply just smirked at having gotten under the boys skin and walked away. The five girls at Naruto's table all dangerously close to attacking the teen.

"Asshat" Tsunade muttered as she crossed her arms and glared at his back.

"Naruto-sama? Are you okay?" Natsumi asked as she turned her attention to her angry King.

"Fantastic" He said in a soft, but angry tone "Just planning how to explain Raiser coming out of the back end of Tri" He muttered and a few of the girls giggled at the thought.

Hearing a cough and looking up, Naruto actually smiled as he noticed the tall, violet eyed boy staring at him.

"Hello Sairaorg. Please take a seat" He said pleasantly while his peerage looked at the new Devil in curiosity.

"Hey Naruto. I see Raiser is still giving you trouble. He just doesn't know when to give up does he?" After asking his question he clicked his tongue at Naruto's head shake.

"Unfortunately not. If you're here does that mean that Seekvaira and Sona are here as well?" He asked his cousin who nodded and pointed over to the three girls sitting at a much larger table.

"E-excuse me Naruto-sama" Natsumi spoke up gaining the two cousins attention "Who is t-this?" She asked respectfully and blinked in shock as Sairaorg laughed.

"So this is your peerage Naruto? They all seem very lovely" He spoke to Naruto before turning to his peerage and speaking to them "Hello. I'm Sairaorg Bael. I'm Naruto's cousin"

Chuckling at Sayuri's and Tsunade's 'Aaaah' of realisation he turned to Naruto and gave a little salute before heading over to Rias' table to talk to his other cousin for a little bit.

"S-Sairaorg-san seems nice" Natsumi spoke conversationally which got a small smile out of Naruto.

"He is. He's actually the only reason I ever look forward to coming to these types of things" Naruto said before sighing and standing up while tilting his head, groaning as his neck popped "Drinks?"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

In a decently sized marble room a ten year old blonde girl with shining emerald green eyes yawned as she woke up. Her gaze trailing over her small room before returning to her bed. Smiling tiredly the girl threw her blankets off of her form and swung her feet over the edge of her bed. Feeling her white carpet under her feet the stood tiredly stood up and yawned once again.

Stumbling across her room she reached the desk tucked away in the corner and collapsed into her chair, her half-lidded eyes blearily staring at the desk in front of her as she grabbed out her journal and wrote in it. After finishing the page she rubbed her eyes and stood back up. Undressing and kicking her pajamas under her bed she grabbed out her usual white dress and put it on, nodding to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Plodding down the steps of her families two story house she smiled at her parents as they noticed her and smiled back. Sitting at the table she thanked her mother for the food and after a quick prayer began to eat.

After breakfast she stood up and began walking towards the door before her mother called after her.

"Olivia, dear. Don't forget your bag!" She reminded her daughter he facepalmed and quickly ran up to her room to grab her bag and back downstairs so that she wouldn't be late.

"Thanks mum!" She called out as she ran out the front door, closing it behind her as she began heading to school.

After running for a few steps she jumped in the air and from her back, two majestic, white wings appeared and kept her afloat. Quickly taking a moment to remember where the school was she flapped her wings and sped off in the desired direction (the flapping of the wings doesn't actually speed her up, the flapping is just for aesthetic purposes) surprisingly quickly for someone her age, though that wasn't a surprise. She didn't want to miss her first day of school after all!

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AND DONE!**

 **6600 words for just the chapter alone. Not the Authors notes or anything. I'm extremely proud of myself!**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, even if it has only been 3 days since the last chapter. I would have actually gotten this chapter sooner but I've had exams this week so I had to study for those. But four of my five exams are already done and I can finally relax a little bit now that this chapter is finished XD**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you when the next chapter comes out.**

 **Adios!**


	5. Angels, Demons and everything in between

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Exam week is finished so I no longer have as much free time, not to mention my grandma has also come to visit, that's eaten up a lot of time as well.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, the last one wasn't quite as liked as chapter 3 but I don't really mind that, I sort of new that was going to happen. Chapter 3 was a fun one to write! :P**

 **This chapter is my longest so far so I hope you enjoy, It's a three year timeskip so I hope you're ready for a slightly older Naruto and co XD**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Dfriel1996:**_ **Hello again! (Pyrrha would be proud of me!) I'm so glad you enjoyed the peerage choices. I though Tsunade would be a fun one to add in, she was almost replaced for Sakura but I like Tsunade more.**

 _ **Truefeeling:**_ **No romantic relationship with Grayfia and Rias sorry, I apologise if I've confused you or any other readers about that, I might change that in the future. They just have a prominent role later in the story (Unless things change XD) so that's why I've listed them**

 _ **Abcvoltage:**_ **No PoD at all my good Sir/Madam! Purely magics that theoretically any Devil can learn**

 _ **Shadow(Guest):**_ **I said the piece was** _ **weakened**_ **so reincarnating a human like Saeko was basically his only option. Anything** _ **stronger**_ **and it would not have worked. Sorry if that confused you :P**

 _ **Snex:**_ **Ummmmm. Goodbye?**

 _ **Naga986:**_ ***sweatdrops* I'll try to remember that people don't like a 'whimpy' Naruto. Thank you for the review**

 _ **ElDaniWar:**_ **There are some crossover eastereggs and references that connect the Naruto canon and DxD universe together in the future so don't worry**

 _ **YuukiAsuna-Chan:**_ **I realise I never explained so ill try to fix that in the next chapter. How I see the pieces working is that based on the species and strength of the being its trying to reincarnate it gives them a 'number' if this number is too high. For example at Naruto's level we'll say the highest cap for reincarnating a Pawn is 30. If the number is too high, such as a 32/30 than Naruto cannot reincarnate them using only one piece but if he uses two its changes to 32/60. This 'cap' can be increased based on how strong Naruto himself is so as he gets stronger beings he might have needed multiple pawns for in his childhood he might only need 1 or 2. I hope that explains why so far every person has only used one piece.**

 _ **Plasma Dragon 312:**_ **First of all: Amazing name. Second of all: Yes.**

 _ **WhereIsUp:**_ **You made some interesting points and I do agree on most of them whole heartedly. If you do want a NarutoxRias incest story I may disappoint you a bit but one might happen sometime in the future, you never know~ Also the whole peerage won't be OC, just a few of them.**

 _ **Zzlegendary23:**_ **Funny you should suggest her, I've just gotten back into Sekirei, I'll definitely think about her as an option!**

 _ **Morregen:**_ **Hi again! Yoruichi has flitted through my mind more than once so keep your hopes up~**

 _ **AnimeIsLife0407:**_ **I agree with your username. Also im so glad you enjoy my story! Your praise is also a big help, this story has helped my confidence quite a bit actually and review's like this make me glad I posted that first chapter! :P**

 **Some of you guys really don't enjoy Naruto too much do you? XD Well, I hope you come to enjoy him in the following chapters.**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"This is Naruto Gremory on permutation 327 of the 'Asgard' teleportation formula. For this permutation I have factored in the Norse 'Hole' Rune on every ring and added in four inner-layers of barrier breakers onto the main formula itself, I have also gotten rid of the Norse 'Key' rune as it has proven ineffective and has only caused the formula's to collapse on themselves faster." The now 13 year old spoke calmly as next to him, Natsumi wrote it down in a notepad.

Said thirteen year old had grown in the last three years and now his red spiky hair had grown to his shoulders (The same hairstyle as Minato). He wore black camo cargo pants and black combat boots, on his upper body was a long sleeved dark red shirt. Natsumi meanwhile had taken to wearing a maids uniform similar to Grayfia's, said woman taking great pleasure in being able to teach and mould the young Queen. Clapping his hands, he pulsed his magic and as he widened them a bright golden magic circle whirled into life between his palms. Placing his palms outstretched in front of him he continued to pump magic into the magic circle as it continued to grow in size until it was slightly taller than his 157.5cm (Roughly 5'2) frame. As he continued to power the magic circle he allowed a spark of hope, it had already lasted longer than ¾ of the other permutations, to rise in him. Narrowing his eyes as the characters he had painstakingly calculated fully clicked in place he pulsed his magic one final time, giving the magic circle formula the last push it needed to stay stable.

Taking a moment to steady his breathing he snapped his eyes to the formula as he heard the sound of glass breaking and for a moment he felt his heart stop as the thought that this formula had failed as well flitted through his mind. Breathing a sigh of relief as he realised it _was_ working and hadn't failed he took the time to look at the formula in wonder as the inside of the formula was exchanged for a swirling mass of golden energy.

"Permutation 327 has successfully stabilised, the first to do so. I will now test if the portal created harms organic matter" He spoke analytically as he grabbed a potted plant which he had begun growing for this exact purpose.

Walking up to the portal he went to stick the end of the plant through it when he heard the warehouse doors open and turned around the see the other four members of his peerage run in.

"Taichou alerted us with her familiar. You finally got one to work?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"Yes. I was just about to test if it harmed organic matter with this plant" Naruto replied while holding up the potted plant.

Feeling Esdeath and Saeko sidle up on either side of him just in case something went wrong he felt a smile tug at his lips and slowly stuck the end of the plant through. After a few moments he went to pull it back only for it to resist, feeling a tug back he had only a moment to blink in shock before he was pulled through the portal. Said pull being far too fast for him to have even tried to let go of the plant before it happened.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Natsumi yelled above the four other shouts of surprise and bolted through the slowly closing portal, the rest of the peerage following.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto felt his vision clear as he stumbled out of the portal and looked around quickly in shock. Seeing roughly ten armoured women with weapons pointed at him (Though it could have been more, motion blur and adrenaline mixed together made analysis of situations a bitch) he jumped back and created magic circles above each of his hands and pointed them in the general directions of what he imagined to be Valkyries, embers beginning to float off said magic circles as they powered up. Cursing internally as his peerage burst through the portal which then destabilised and collapsed behind him, he glared at the armoured women as they poised themselves to attack while his peerage got between him and the women protectively.

Right as things were about to come to blows an immense power rested over the clearing and every being fell to their knees. While the women seemed to be breathing heavier and unable to move, the teenagers struggled to even stay conscious, let alone move. Glaring at the frail looking old man with one eye who walked into the clearing, Naruto felt himself grow angrier as he walked right up to him and his peerage.

Looking down at the girls who were looking at him in a mixture of fear and anger and the single male who was glaring at him the old man spoke.

"Six children managed to open a portal into Asgard? That is impressive" He complimented them before clicking his tongue, looking at the red haired male he felt a spark of familiarity he internally smirked "Well, unfortunately, no matter how skilled you six are. For slipping through the barrier into our dimension I'll have to kill you. Such a shame, you girls would have been such lookers in the future" He said with a perverted giggle before looking up as he felt a swirling mass of magic.

The old man raised an eyebrow with a grin as dark red magic swirled around the teenage boy, the boy releasing his own magic to counteract the pressure of his own magic. He felt even further impressed as the boy managed to struggle to his feet even against the pressure of his own magic. The old man increased the pressure of his magic to test the boy and felt his grin grow wider as the boy fell to his knees before increasing his own magic pressure and once again struggling to his feet. Looking down at the teenage girls he felt himself frown as the only one still conscious was the kitsune girl with three tails. Deciding to give the kids a break he completely stopped his magic pressure and took great satisfaction in the surprised look on the two teenagers faces.

Naruto looked at the old man in confusion as his magic pressure suddenly disappeared. Looking at the old man warily he dropped his own magic pressure before realising that, that was a very stupid decision as the artificial energy created from him releasing such high (for him) amounts of magic left him all at once and the world went black as he fainted in exhaustion.

Looking at the boy in sympathy he turned to look at the kitsune girl in the maids outfit who had run over to the teen who just fell unconscious and cradled his body protectively while looking at him in fear. Sighing he smiled in a grandfatherly way.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you brats. Though when he wakes up I _am_ going to get the answers I want. _Deal?_ " He says forcefully and got a shaky and hasty nod from the terrified girl.

Turning towards the Valkyrie's, some of which were still picking themselves up off the ground he spoke.

"Some of you take the children and follow me. And!" He began which got some of the Valkyrie's to flinch at the hard tone of his voice and seriousness on his face "All of you will be receiving 'punishment' for falling to such small pressure" He said, his face morphing from pure seriousness to a perverted grin which got blushes out of all the Valkyrie's and Natsumi.

Grumbling in embarrassment some of the Valkyrie's grabbed the teenagers while Natsumi herself carried Naruto while they walked behind the old man.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto groaned as he woke up a few hours later to aqua eyes hovering over his face. Blushing in embarrassment the eyes pulled away to show a flustered looking girl that looked around his age with a large blush on her face as she stuttered.

"I-I o-oh I-I-I'm s-supposed t-t-to t-tel-tell y-you t-that O-O-Odin-sama w-wou-would li-like t-to s-s-speak t-to y-you" The silver haired girl stuttered.

Coughing lightly to try and push down his own blush he nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, waiting for her to lead the way. Blushing brighter the girl lead the way for Naruto who followed her while looking at the halls around them.

Arriving into a large room with a throne that the old man was currently sitting in he saw the other members of his peerage. He saw Natsumi's ear twitch and prepared himself as the fox girl twisted on the ball of her foot and shot straight for him. Grunting as the girl tackled him into a hug he felt his eyes soften as she cried silently into his shirt, the rest of his peerage running over to him to check on him as well.

From his throne, Odin felt a small, nostalgic smile ghost over his lips at he saw the group which he could tell greatly care for each other.

"Naruto Gremory!" Odin spoke, said teen snapping his now ice cold, purple eyes at him as the girls all turned their attention to him as well.

"I didn't harm any of you. In return I would like to know how a 13 year old Devil could slip past the barrier that I erected around Asgard" Odin said dangerously.

The silver haired girl looked at Odin in confusion and surprise. _This_ was the same man that regularly spanked his Valkyrie guards as he walked past them? He was so different from the man that she had grown up knowing, so different to the man that the majority of Asgard's residents that the girl couldn't look away.

Naruto, looking at the old man, remembered the pressure that he had released and subconsciously began to sweat in nervousness.

"I recreated a teleportation formula" He spoke clearly but softly to the elder god "I used the common Devil teleportation formula and recreated it to see if it was possible to go to other dimensions with our magic" He spoke, tensing his body as Odin narrowed his eyes.

The silver haired girl looked at Naruto in shock. He had gotten past the barrier around Asgard? Even the original Devil Maou hadn't been able to do that, though in all fairness they _had_ just been using brute force to try and break through, this boy had obviously done the opposite.

"Can you show me this formula?" Odin asked.

Nodding, Naruto got his peerage to move back a bit as he clapped his hands together and pulsed his magic, the process of creating the portal being much easier now that he had already done it once, and that he new it worked.

Raising an eyebrow in interest the elderly god stood up and walking over to the magic circle which was now floating in the air, not being able to create a portal because it was already in Asgard.

"I see…" He muttered as the glass over his missing eye glowed ominously "This is quite advanced, _especially_ for someone of your age. Do you realise why this works?" Odin asked the teenage boy.

"As far as I can tell it creates a 'door' in the barrier around Asgard" He muttered, annoyed that in one look the god had managed to figure out more about his own formula than he did, and he made the bloody thing!

"You aren't wrong" the old man conceded before continuing "The use of the 'Door' rune is one of the main factors that this formula even as a chance of working but you see the four barrier-breaker layers you have?" Odin said gesturing to the four circles attached to the edge of the golden formula "These four layers in tandem with the 'Door' rune allow this formula to find the weakest point of the barrier and 'slip through' so to say" He explained.

The silver haired girl looked at the boy in awe. He was 2 years younger than her and yet he had managed to create such a sophisticated spell.

Naruto grumbled quietly as he let the formula fizzle away and turned to Odin as he groaned and bent back, cracking his spine with a satisfied grunt.

"Well. Seeing as I promised not to hurt any of you, and I would hate to kill such potential beauties" Odin said with a smirk while the five girls in Naruto's peerage and the silver haired girl glared "I will let you go. But considering that you now have a way to break into Asgard. Something that could potentially be very dangerous if you gave it to other people I will have to assign a watcher to you" Odin said conversationally as he playfully looked around before settling his eyes on the silver haired girl behind Naruto's peerage.

"M-me Odin-sama?" The girl asked in surprise.

"Of course Rossweisse dear! You've already completed all your formal Valkyrie training at the academy. And hopefully you can find a boyfriend~" Odin suggested with a grin while looking pointedly at Naruto, who even while trying to stay calm and collected felt a blush creep up onto his face. Though it was nothing compared to Rossweisse' "After all you're 15 and still haven't even tried to find a boyfriend! I think that is absolutely dreadful" Odin said jovially while chuckling at the blushing duo and the five glaring girls.

Allowing himself a few moments to enjoy the easy going atmosphere he had created it continued talking.

"Until I say otherwise Rossweisse is to be your assistant. Whether that be maid work or bodyguard work I don't mind but if I find out you've been abusing her I will unleash the Valkyrie's on you, understand?" He warned the red headed boy who nodded silently with a gulp "Also. She is to stay a full-blooded Valkyrie unless I say otherwise. Understand?" He said a bit more forcefully which got a much more hasty nod "And one final thing. If you tell, show or teach _anyone_ about that formula I will bring down the full might of Asgard upon you. **Do I make myself clear?** " Odin asked as he released his magic pressure and focused it on Naruto who nodded his head so fast he gave himself a headache.

Stopping his magic pressure he smiled kindly at the 6 severely shaken Devils and unfortunately also Rossweisse who was covered in a light sheen of sweat as she stared at Odin in fear, and that was when he was trying to focus it all on Naruto as well.

"Off you go" He said in a grandfatherly voice with a smile.

Odin wouldn't admit it but he took a great amount of pleasure in the way that every teenager scrambled around Naruto as quickly as possible and without so much as another word the seven disappeared in a flash of red.

"hehehehe. I've still got it" Odin mumbled "Now bring in the Valkyrie's awaiting 'punishment'!" He yelled with a perverse grin.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Emerald green eyes sparkled in enthusiasm as she bounced around happily.

"I can't believe that I get to go on an actual Devil hunt with experienced Angels!" She squealed happily as she tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail while making sure that her shiny white armour was in place.

She carefully checked to make sure her shin and forearm guards were in place and tightened securely and made sure the armour on her chest and back was also tightened securely before looking in the mirror and nodding to herself.

Running down the stairs of her house excitedly and quickly saying goodbye to her mother she slammed the door shut and jumped in the air, her pure white angel wings extending and allowing her to flight to the rendezvous point with the experienced Angels.

Touching down she grinned happily as she noticed one of her classmates also there with the two Angels who she knew had four wings each.

"Claire!" She said happily and hugged the girl with pure white hair and bright blue eyes who hugged her back.

"Olivia! You're coming as well? This is going to be so fun! We get to see and help humans and watch real Angels in action!" The white haired girl squealed happily.

"Okay girls. Ready?" The gruff voice of one of the Angels spoke.

Turning to him, Olivia was the first to nod before Claire did the same and with a wave of his hand the Angel teleported them all to Earth.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Looking around in wonder the two girls giggled happily.

"I realise that this is your first time in the human world but please try to stay focused" The other Angel spoke, his slicked back blue hair giving him a very unique look.

Chuckling nervously, Olivia attempted to stay focused as they walked through the streets of the European city. Walking through the winding streets the two 13 year old girls took the sights in before Olivia noticed a homeless beggar on the sidewalk who patted his dog sadly as the mass of people walked past uncaringly.

Feeling her heart reach out to the man she walked over managing to reach him before the Angel with the slicked back hair noticed she had gone missing and looking around, quickly located her before walking over.

"Olivia. What are you doing?" He asked admonishingly "You shouldn't have disappeared without any warning"

Olivia turned and smiled apologetically, feeling sad that even though they were standing right in front of him the bearded man and his dog would never know thanks to the barrier the two Angels had created. Turning back to the homeless man she grabbed out a coin and went to drop it in his hat before looking at the other Angel as he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He hissed again "Our coins are solid gold. You can't expose us like that. We could get in serious trouble" He said cautiously.

Olivia looked at the older Angel and felt some of her joy about this trip die as a small smoulder of anger lit inside her.

"He's a human. We're Angels. We're supposed to help humans. _All_ humans" She rationalised and wrenched her hand free before turning to the homeless man and before the blue haired Angel could stop her, dropped the barrier around her.

The homeless man and his dog looked at the girl in surprise, having been the only ones to notice her sudden appearance due to her kneeling down and how everyone didn't want to look at him in his pitiful state. He saw the young girl smile brightly and drop a gold coin into his hat. Looking at the coin his eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed it out and looked at the girl.

"There you go sir" She said in a melodious voice "I couldn't stand to see you or your beautiful dog in such pain" She said and patted the dog carefully "That coin is worth quite a lot. It is solid gold so you should be able to restart your life with it"

The bearded man felt himself begin to cry as he clutched the valuable coin in his hand and he hugged the girl tightly as he cried onto her white dress. Olivia felt her lips twist into a large smile as she hugged the man back before pulling back, the elderly man hugging his dog as he continued to cry in happiness.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave now" She said regretfully.

"T-thank you!" He said happily "Y-you're an Angel! D-do you have a name?" He asked hopefully.

Olivia smiled back at him and stood up.

"My name is Olivia" She said simply before the Angel next to her put the barrier back up. To the man looking like she had simply disappeared.

Now walking away from the homeless man the blue haired Angel seethed at Olivia.

"How could you do that?! Human's aren't meant to know Angels exist. And not only did you appear and disappear right in front of him but you gave him a solid gold coin!" He roared as they arrived back with the other Angel and Claire.

"I was helping him!" Olivia shot back.

"You weren't supposed to help him" The gruff speaking Angel said plainly "You were supposed to watch us do our mission. You may have just gotten us in serious trouble Olivia" He said before the four started walking again.

In the back Olivia felt that small smoulder of anger growing at the words of the two older Angels before taking a calming breath to stop her anger from consuming her and followed after the two experienced Angels and felt a twinge of betrayal when Claire purposefully walked with the Angels and away from her.

By the time they reached the rusted and weathered warehouse the Devil was said to have been using as a home, Olivia had felt that small smoulder spark into a small flame and flicker dauntingly at her inside her head.

Ripping the rusted metal door open the gruff speaking Angel created a light spear, his partner doing the same as a shadowed figure could be seen thanks to the light the spears exuded.

"Stray Devil Starrick!" The blue haired Angel yelled, knowing he had the Devils attention when the shadow figure's head snapped in their direction "For crimes against the church and humanity" Olivia scowled further "We have been ordered to execute you. May the Lord have mercy on your soul" He finished with a small prayer which his partner copied before they both blasted forward.

Jumping above the charging Angels, Starrick flipped into enough light that the two teenage girls could see him and both felt like throwing up. Over half of his face and on random parts of his body was brown fur which was covered in blood as the two girls watched more fur _force_ its way through his skin, causing blood to leak out of his skin.

Olivia's attention was quickly drawn to the glowing gemstone he held in his left hand, the claws and fur he had grown making it surprisingly difficult to see it without knowing where to look.

" **Ang** els" He spat in annoyance before grinning wildly "Yo **u're t** oo lat **e!** " He yelled as he held out the gemstone for all to see.

Olivia blinked in confusion at the strange symbol which looked like nothing she had ever seen before, but she didn't have much time to contemplate it as the symbol disappeared from her view as Starrick dodged and weaved for his life to avoid the two spears of the partners who worked very well in tandem. Hissing in pain as he felt two simultaneous cuts from the light spears appear on his arm and hip he began to chant.

"Bri **ng dest** ructio **n and as** h!" He began before leaping off of one Angel only to receive another shallow cut as he did so " **From t** he beg **inning** you wer **e the** re. But **now yo** u si **t shack** led!" Seeing the gemstone begin to glow brighter in response to his words the two Angels grew more desperate in their attempts to kill him "Seal **ed by t** he pur **e for yo** ur very n **ature!** Now ri **se again**!" He yelled.

"Watch out!" Olivia shouted in concern, even if she was angry at them they were still her kin.

Being distracted by her yell the two Angels faltered and with surprising accuracy the Stray Devil stabbed his hand through the chest of the gruff speaking Angel who stared at Starrick in shock as he coughed up a globule of blood onto the Stray's shoulder.

Olivia felt the world grind to a halt as her heart pounded inside her ears. The effect was amplified even more as the blood of the now dead Angel over the gemstone caused it to not only glow a bright red but also to release a swirling mass of demonic magic. With a dark grin the Stray Devil spoke, not seeming to notice or care about the light spear heading straight for him. It was then that Olivia heard three words which would later become a major bane of her existence.

" **Demo** ns o **f Cocy** tu **s!** " He screamed as the magic coming from the gemstone pulsed in reply.

Starrick's eyes widened in shock as the blue haired Angels light spear opened up a hole in his abdomen, almost completely destroying it. Falling to his knee's the Stray Devil cracked a deranged grin as the spear disappeared, causing large amounts of his blood to rush out of his body. Before any of them could stop it, Starrick created a teleportation formula and teleported the gemstone away.

"Th **e demon** s…th **ey w-wi** ll….. **ris** e, a-ag **ain** " He said with his last breath before the light left his eyes and he fizzled away into light particles thanks to the blue haired Angel's light spear.

The blue haired angel sank to his knees besides his friend and stared at him blankly, not even reacting when Claire nervously walked up to him.

"S-sir?" She asked only to get no reply, frowning she shook his shoulder. Once again no reply, turning to Olivia she spoke "I-I think he's in shock" She stuttered nervously.

Walking over, her movements very uncoordinated and janky as her brain struggled to keep up with any topics after the death of the Angel and Starrick. Standing next to Claire and the two older Angels she felt tears begin to slip down her eyes and knowing that the blue haired Angel wouldn't be able to in his current state, teleported the four of them back to Heaven.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

A few minutes earlier the peerage of Naruto, Naruto himself and Rossweisse were all sitting on couches and chairs as they watched a movie, all of the girls sitting close to Naruto to try and draw some sort of confidence from the boy after the terrifying experience with the elderly god. To a lesser extent Rossweisse was trying to do the same but she still sat a respectable distance away due to a mixture of trying to stay professional and her own nervousness.

Naruto chuckled a bit as the man in the movie looked into the mirror to realise that his head had been set on fire (They're watching Home Alone 2) when he stiffened as he felt a pulse of dark magic from nearby. Evidently his peerage and Rossweisse had felt it as well as he felt and saw them all tense and look in the direction of the dark feeling magic.

Waiting for a moment he felt a second pulse and with a resigned sigh he stood up and turned to Rossweisse.

"I can't stop these five from following if I tried" He said gesturing to his peerage who now stood battle ready "But if you don't want to you can stay here" He said softly.

Rossweisse deliberated for a moment and shyly shook her head. Naruto nodded and ran over to the steps, his peerage following after him.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Starrick's gemstone struck the ground next to a ravine with a fast flowing river at the bottom in an explosion of dirt and dust. With one final pulse of power a twisting icy blue mass of energy formed out of the gemstone. From the icy blue energy a giant frozen hand gripped the edge and pulled a massive ice golem out of the portal, the Ice Golem's eyes glowing a demonic red. The Ice Golem stood at well over 100m (roughly 328ft) tall and swivelling its head around it blew out a breath that froze the immediate surroundings. It had large clawed hands and thick but stubby legs with spikes all along its back and head.

" **This is the top layer of the Underworld? Feh, absolutely pathetic. Wouldn't you agree Soryu?** " The giant Ice Golem asked the figure who just pulled himself out of the portal.

The new figure smirked arrogantly as he surveyed the forest around him. He also had demonic red eyes and was made of ice, though he was much smaller than his supposed brother. He stood at a mere 3m (roughly 10ft) tall though the very ground he stepped on froze over. He had blades coming out of his wrists which reached his elbows and two large spikes came out of his knees, reaching mid-thigh.

" **Of course I agree Koryu. Though we have 6 signatures incoming** " He responded cockily.

Floating down to the ground rather quickly was Naruto and his peerage. Touching down on the ground the red haired devil frowned as he felt the unknown figures energy. It was dark, even darker than his own natural energy as a Devil.

"You are?" Naruto asked softly as he stared down Soryu.

" **Your death** " Was all he said as he charged up his magic and charged the peerage of teenagers.

Naruto didn't even blink as Esdeath blocked his approach with a wall of ice and Saeko began trying to cut the Demon to pieces with an elegant katana which flashed in the fake sunlight of the Underworld in the hands of the purple haired Knight. Naruto felt a shift in the air and saw Koryu's giant fist swing towards the ground, evidently Saeko had felt it as well as she kicked off of Soryu's chest and backflipped over the ice wall, landing next to Tsunade as the giant fist swung past where she had been. A large gust of wind from Koryu's fist broke the ice wall Esdeath had made and revealed the 6 teenagers who stared at the 2 Demons in silence.

"Tsunade. I'm going to summon Tri, you and him will handle the giant one. Saeko, Esdeath you two are with me. Natsumi, Sayuri, I want that portal broken. More could come through and I don't want that" Naruto ordered in a whisper which they all heard and the 5 females shot off to do their jobs.

Slamming his hands on the ground he grinned in satisfaction as the magic circle lit up on the ground, much larger than it had been three years ago. The boys dense magic allowing the spell to quickly pulse in completion and without a second thought he blasted forward even as a single paw ripped out of the formula and slammed into the ground hard enough to make it shake. Using the surprise of his familiar pulling itself out of the summoning circle and instantly biting down on Koryu's arms and neck he pulled three purple senbon out of his pants and throwing them at Soryu. Said Demon only just managed to dodge 2 of the senbon as the ground shook from the impact of Koryu and Tri hitting the ground, hissing in pain he pulled the third senbon out of his arm, wondering how the Devil boy had managed to get regular needles to pierce his ultra-dense ice body as he crushed said needle in his hand.

Standing up, Koryu growled in anger and spat a cloud of ice at the annoying canine who had tried to bite him. As the canine jumped back he lumbered to his feet only to see a small blonde haired girl who merely smirked at his gigantic form and smashed her fist into the giant Ice Demon who hunched over as he felt his stomach crack.

Seeing the sea of flames heading towards him from the Cerberus he slammed his palm into the ground, knocking everyone, even his brother, over from the force as a wall of ice just as tall as he was erupted from the ground and blocked the flames, a thick and large amount of steam floating down and covering the entire forest in their vicinity.

Soryu leapt to his feet as the steam-turned fog covered the battlefield and his eyes darted around warily, this battle had just gotten far more dangerous. His instincts screamed at him and he ducked the katana which flew where his neck had just been and rolling back into a handstand he blocked the ice-katana of the blue haired girl with his foot. Digging his clawed fingers into the ground he used it as leverage to pull back with his foot, Esdeath's blade coming with him as the blade had gotten stuck in his foot. Soryu smirked as the blade of the purple haired girl easily smashed the ice one and used the broken remains to heal his foot by absorbing the frozen shards.

Esdeath and Saeko both had the same grin on their faces as the battle began to heat up, both jumping back as their King rushed forward and quickly engaged the smaller Ice Demon in hand-to-hand combat.

Sliding into an upwards kick he felt himself smile slightly as it hit and quickly spun his other foot around to impact the Demon in the chest. Using the momentary distraction created from his two quick blows he grabbed two thick discs from his right pant pocket and threw them at the Demon. As the discs flew vertically to the left and right of Soryu he created two magic formula's which glowed a dark red and smashed his hands into both of them, pulling his hands out he gritted his teeth as the formula's broke after completing their purpose and leaving both of his hands covered in lightning. Soryu heard the sound of the two discs flying towards him and looked up right as the disc's hit the ground on either side of him in a diagonal manner. Both discs sticking diagonally upright so that they leant away from him.

The two discs blinked an ominous red as they detected a magic core between them and the discs opened up into many panels which emitted a high frequency soundwave on either side of the Demon who held his hands to his head and screamed in pain as the sound waves made his entire body shake and rattle.

Running towards the Demon, the red haired Devil quickly struck out three times with his lightning covered fists, cutting through and melting large chunks of his abdomen before jumping back as the pain from the technique became too much for him and he was forced to shut it down. Taking a moment to shake his hands as they tingled he smiled subtly as Natsumi and Sayuri finally managed to break the portal.

Sayuri groaned as they finally broke the portal, the gemstone keeping it together crumbling into sand as they did so. Turning to her three tailed friend she gestured towards the large Ice Demon who had gotten back up and was battling Tri and Tsunade again.

The kitsune girl looked between the two battles. Seeing that the two battle crazed girls were keeping Naruto safe she nodded back to Sayuri and they both rushed towards Koryu.

Soryu growled in anger and breathed a blast of ice towards the three he was battling, growling as they avoided the blast of frozen spikes and as he went to engage them in close combat he turned to his left arm to see that it had turned a dark purple that was slowly creeping up to his shoulder.

" **You poisoned me** " He hissed as he tore his arm off brutally and smiled savagely at the Devils " **Too bad that isn't enough to take me down….brat** " He hissed again.

"Maybe this will be?" A smooth voice called out as a wave of what looked like black and red tinted flames swallowed the Ice Demon whole, destroying him instantly.

Turning to their right the King, Knight and Pawn saw Sirzechs smiling at them before feeling the air shake as Koryu screamed in pain. Looking over at said Demon, Esdeath's eyes widened in shock and surprise even as her mouth stretched into a bloodthirsty smile as she saw Grayfia override Koryu's control of his own body and made the Demon implode on itself using her own mastery of ice magic.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as his peerage stood around him and Sirzechs merely looked up at Tri.

"So this is your familiar?" He asked Naruto while still looking at Tri with a childish smile "He's huge!' He said with an exaggerated gesture.

"I am aware" Naruto replied dryly in a low voice as his hands twitched in pain.

Natsumi turned to Grayfia and nodded to her, getting a nod back from the silver haired maid.

"Grayfia-sensei. What are you and Lucifer-sama doing here?" She asked respectfully to her teacher.

Before she could answer though Sirzechs spoke up while looking at the remains of the gemstone used to power the portal.

"We felt the release of an incredibly dark magic and came to check it out" He said seriously before smiling childishly again "But it took so long because those old cronies kept badgering us" He said insulting the Elder Devil Council easily.

Grayfia pulled his cheek harshly getting a whine out of her husband.

"You shouldn't disrespect them like that Sirzechs-sama" She chided before turning to Natsumi while still pulling her husbands cheek "Is two days from now a good day to have another lesson?" She asked respectfully.

The three tailed kitsune looked at her King hopefully and got a gentle smile and a nod in return which made her smile brighten before she giggled as Tri bent one of his heads down to try and get a pat from Naruto who chuckled quietly and patted the snout of his familiar.

Unseen to any of the teenagers, Sirzechs frowned sadly while staring at his brother and he quietly stood up while gently moving Grayfia's hand off of his cheek, surprising the maid with the unexpectedly serious action though she quickly caught herself and remained standing calmly besides her King.

"Be careful now! We have to go! Bye Naru-tan!" Sirzechs yelled childishly while waving, noticing Naruto's frown and slight glare at the name and actions of the older Devil.

"Thank you for the assistance Lucifer-sama" Naruto said respectfully which got a loud laugh out of Sirzechs as a teleportation matrix lit up under him and Grayfia.

Once the light disappeared to show Sirzechs' office in Lilith, the capital city of the Underworld, he stopped laughing and the large smile quickly dropped off his face as his body slumped. Shuffling over to his desk he quietly sat down and began doing paperwork with a blank look, his mind replaying his only brothers reaction to him over and over again, and every time he saw it he hated it more and more.

"Sirzechs-sama? Are you okay?" Grayfia asked in concern.

"What went wrong Grayfia-chan?" Sirzechs asked while looking up at his wife with a sad expression "When Naruto was younger things used to be so much better, we weren't inseparable but we at least felt like brothers" He sighed as a depressing aura cloaked his form.

Grayfia frowned as she noticed the aura he seemed to be exuding, it was one she knew well from during the civil war and afterwards when Sirzechs would get flashbacks. She smiled fondly and walked over to her husband and sat on his leg before hugging him gently.

"Naruto-sama is a very independent person. In two days, when I go to train Natsumi-san why don't you spend time with Naruto, you always do so with Rias-sama" She murmured into his ear and smiled when he nodded slowly while in her embrace.

The red haired Maou thought about his brother sadly, even as he realised that Grayfia knew more about and was closer to his brother than him.

"Grayfia-chan. What do you know about Naruto?" He asked as he tightened his arms around her.

With a delightful smile the maid began speaking.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't move from his spot. Looking down at his wrists and ankles he found them shackled to the ground by thick chains. Hearing the zap of lightning his head snapped up only to see a fully Stray Ken standing in front of his immobile peerage with two cleavers covered in crackling lightning.

Naruto's eyes widened as chains sprouted out of the ground and forced all of his peerage onto their knees while tying them up at Ken's mercy.

"N-Naruto-sama. Please h-help" Natsumi cried as tears leaked down her cheeks.

The Devil boy's eyes widened and he struggled against the chains, trying to use his magic to break out only for nothing to respond to his call. Sinking two his knees with tears in his eyes he watched helpless as a cleaver went straight down through the girls head and got stuck in her spine at chest level, blood and muscle flying out of her body as she toppled over, dead.

Naruto felt all of the sound in the world disappear into silence as he watched the unmoving body of Natsumi. The world shattered like a glass window. Naruto screamed.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

With a startled scream Naruto sat up and looked around his room with wide, fearful eyes. Looking around, his eyes settled on his clock as his heartrate slowed in his chest, even if it still felt like it was trying to break through his ribs and escape.

 **3:34 AM**

Naruto groaned and placed a palm over his face, feeling the tears running down his face he quickly wiped them away and scowled.

"I thought I'd gotten over this" He grumbled angrily as he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and stood up, knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep.

Dressing in track pants and an oversized black t-shirt he tiredly walked out of his room and out of the warehouse, being careful not to wake anyone else as he slipped out of the 'Accommodations and Recreation' warehouse and walked into the 'Research' Warehouse to try and distract himself.

Turning on a light he deftly bobbed and weaved between the large amount of technology, machines and projects before arriving at a large workbench and grabbing a custom set of black goggles from a nearby shelf he sat down with a yawn and began working on a new machine.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Sirzechs looked at the three large warehouses idly as Grayfia walked into the left one and as they walked up to the third floor the Maou admitted that he was impressed with how homely they made the massive warehouse feel, even without the immense wealth of the Gremory clan.

Sirzechs snickered as he noticed the childlike sign on the door of Naruto's Knight's door, Sayuri if he remembered correctly. Looking back at the door he smiled widely as Natsumi walked out, looking like a mini-Grayfia if she was a blonde kitsune.

Natsumi smiled as he heard the tell tale knock of her teacher, 3 short taps on the door, and walking up to the door she opened it before blinking in shock as she saw Sirzechs standing besides her teacher.

"Lucifer-sama?" She greeted in confusion with a small bow only to get a laugh out of the man.

"Grayfia-chan has taught you well, I'm just here because I wanted to spend some time with Naruto. Is he the one I can sense in the middle warehouse?" He asked in a calm manner, surprising the girl who had only heard stories of his eccentricities, though that last part made her frown.

"Yes, that be Naruto-sama" She answered respectfully, missing the eyebrow he raised at her frown.

"Thank you Natsumi-chan! Enjoy your training with Grayfia-chan!" He said with a large grin before walking back down the stairs as the two girls teleported away.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Looking around as he stepped inside the warehouse he couldn't help but whistle in appreciation at all of the machines and projects his little brother had been working on and using.

Taking a moment to wander before he approached his brother he saw the large amount of jars and broken machinery lying on a bench, though they hadn't been touched in a while if the dust was anything to go by. He continued to look at the surprisingly high-tech machines, some of which he could tell were from the human world. Finally having decided he put it off for long enough he grinned and hopped over to Naruto, yelping in surprise as he turned a corner and a bright light burned his retina's.

Naruto blinked out of his unresponsive state and turned around to see his older brother rubbing his eyes animatedly while whining in pain. Lifting the almost pitch black goggles off of his eyes and onto his forehead he raised an eyebrow as his brother turned to him blinking rapidly as his pupils rapidly dilated before returning to normal.

"Naru-tan! That hurt!" He whined childishly, said reaction getting a roll of Naruto's eyes (Though it was only internally)

"Can I help you Lucifer-sama?" He asked dryly. The name getting the childish energy to drain from his older brother.

"Ah right" He said wistfully "You aren't like Ria-tan" He murmured with a soft smile "Is this seat taken?" He asked gesturing to the stool next to Naruto.

Naruto stared at his brother in shock and surprise and slowly shook his head as he gestured to the seat himself, the sudden change in his brothers attitude surprising him.

"This is pretty impressive" The Maou praised his brother in a soft voice as he looked at the sound emitting disk Naruto had been using yesterday "I'm friends with Ajuka Beelzebub and yet I can't even tell what this can do" He continued as he tried to keep to a lower energy level than usual.

"It emits high-frequency sound waves" Naruto said automatically before turning his head to look at it "I have to make two news ones because you destroyed my other two yesterday" He accused which got a nervous chuckle out of his brother.

"My power isn't the greatest when it comes to keeping damage to a minimum" Sirzechs mumbled with an embarrassed laugh "So why did you wake up so early?" Sirzechs asked curiously as he bounced in his seat absently.

"No reason Lucifer-sama" He said stiffly "I just couldn't sleep" He half-lied which got a frown out of his brother.

Sirzechs, being as strong as he was and also being over 200 years old could tell when someone was lying to him, especially a teenager. Looking over Naruto he blinked in surprise when for a moment an image of a young red haired man, about a decade older than Naruto was now sat over a table with the same look, just far more traumatised. Blinking again the image disappeared and left his 13 year old brother staring at his unfinished creation blankly and he smiled ruefully.

"Nightmares huh?" He commented sombrely, ignoring his brothers surprised look "I know that look" He explained before continuing "I've seen myself with that look so often is sad, what was yours about?" He asked.

Naruto felt himself tense up and furiously blinked away the tears even as he paled at the memories of the nightmare.

"Ken" He whispered simply, though his brother heard it "I had thought I'd gotten over it. Then all of a sudden I had one this morning" He said as he turned to his brother who had an empathetic smile on his face.

"The Stray" Sirzechs said as he remembered arriving in this very warehouse and seeing the damage and gore caused in the battle "Not surprising. Though it never really goes away, not forever" He said before smiling gently at his brother as he leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees "Did you know I still have nightmares about my first kill?" He asked his brother who blinked in surprise and shook his head "It happened nearly 200 years ago, for a while I was plagued by nightmares but eventually they lessoned until they stopped completely. Then they came back 6 years later. Then 14 years later. The last time I had a nightmare about that kill was 5 months ago" He admitted to his brother who sat wide eyed even as he continued his story "I was inconsolable. I sat in bed for 5 hours straight as Grayfia comforted me"

"W-why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I don't want you to think that having those nightmares makes you weak, they show that you are a good person. I was also hoping we could bond a little" Sirzechs admitted sheepishly as he bowed his head ever so slightly and averted his gaze "After the incident a few days ago I realised that I had hardly spent any time with my brother. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could fix that?" He asked hopefully in a soft voice, showing his brother a vulnerable side of him that not even Rias had seen.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He stared at his brother for a few moments as countless words and replies flitted through his head before, slowly, a small, soft smile graced his face.

"The goggles are over there…Sirzechs" He said, not quite comfortable with even saying his brothers name, let alone calling him Nii-san or Onii-san.

Sirzechs smiled brightly and grabbed a pair of goggles similar to Naruto's ones, happy to accept an branch his brother gave him before sitting down next to his brother as he continued welding.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **8231 words! Not including Authors notes! The longest chapter yet, though I don't know if I could continue the trend and write a longer chapter next time XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Introduction to Rossweisse and the Demon's and a nice brother bonding moment!**

 **Also look forward to the next chapter. I think you guys may enjoy one moment that I have planned for chapter 6~**

 **Have a wonderful day all you beautiful people!**

 **Adios!**


	6. Clouds on the horizon

**Hey guys! Great to 'see' you all again!**

 **HOLY CRAPBASKETS! We're at 1000 favs! You guys have no idea how excited and happy that makes me! I'm truly so thankful so many of you guys enjoy this story :D**

 **Also to some of you who managed to find references to Olivia in Granblue and other things. Olivia is an OC, any references found between my Olivia and another Angel Olivia is purely coincidence, I didn't even realise there was a similar character until I read the reviews.**

 **I've also found out that when I really get into writing I can average about 1000 words an hour, useless information but that's about 85% of the information stored in my brain, just fun facts :P**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **KilluaGodspeed:**_ **Aaaaah, no. Sorry. Olivia is actually an OC :P**

 _ **Shadow overlord279:**_ **Hello again! And thank you, I'm glad so many people, including you, enjoy Rossweisse's intro and the brotherly moment!**

 _ **Abcvoltage:**_ **That is indeed the plan, probably mid-late game, my dear reader!**

 _ **Roshane:**_ **Funny, a few other people say the same, I can see the connection of course but I use magic circles with all characters, most of them other than Naruto just haven't been seen fighting yet. I'm trying not to fall into the same trap that most anime do where the magic circles (handsigns for Naruto) appear less and less as they get more powerful and the series progresses.**

 _ **Cruzcartoon:**_ **Thank you for the peerage suggestions and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 _ **Naruto Lannister(Guest):**_ **ummmmm. Calm down, its just a story. If you don't enjoy the direction mine has gone in you can always read others or write your own. Its very cathartic, might help with the temper, it has for me**

 _ **X-ownz:**_ **And I thank you for putting up with such a despicable man because of your love for my story XD**

 _ **MadGeniusDuck:**_ **Thank you so much! Its seeing reviews like these that make me want to write so much, I enjoy the short reviews that express their enjoyment but every now and again I love seeing reviews like this. They make my day.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Hi, yes I realise there are many unnamed guests but to answer the questions from one of you. Yes, Rossweisse is still busty, just not yet up to her full potential~ hehehehehehe**

 _ **AnimeIsLike0407:**_ **Hello! Im glad you and so many others enjoyed the Asgard scene! And he shared his feelings with Sirzechs because his brother knows what it is like on a worse scale, I also have like a little joke with myself that he hasn't talked to any of his peerage about it because he wants to appear more 'manly' to them XD The softly spoken lines are more a case of him speaking in a quieter tone, thank you for pointing those out. Also no problems, I enjoy constructive feedback like this, helps me grow. Also on Sayuri's door was just like a pink wooden sign with her name in balloon letters and flowers/unicorns all over it.**

 **Anyway, now that the reviews are over. ONTO THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Rossweisse yawned as she walked down the halls of the third level of the 'Housing' Warehouse to the stairs and walked down to the first level to their kitchen that she had been shown a few days ago. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she slowly seemed to gain energy as she hummed a soft tune while making some coffee. First making her own, 2 shots of coffee, some milk and 1 sugar, before pausing and looking back and forth between the cupboard that held the cups and the coffee she had made. Sensing Naruto inside the warehouse next door she nodded to herself. After making up her mind she walked over and grabbed a second cup out, trying to guess how Naruto would like his coffee and decided to simply make it with 2 shots of coffee and milk before grabbing both cups, softly blowing on hers and drinking it as she used her developing hips to open the small door on the side of the building, walking over to the 'Research' Warehouse and utilising surprising balance and flexibility reached up with her right foot while leaning back and used her heel to push the door handle down and pushed the door open with her foot. Righting herself she grinned proudly as she noticed she hadn't spilt a drop of Naruto's coffee so far.

Walking inside the building she was quickly made aware of where Naruto was thanks to the loud noise of welding and the light it created. Weaving through the machines and stray bolts, gears and other such items she quickly reached the bench only to gape at seeing not only Naruto there but also Sirzechs Lucifer. Though she wasn't surprised she couldn't sense Sirzechs, supposedly beings with enough power didn't even register on the senses of lesser beings. Even now, standing a scant few meters from him she couldn't even sense him.

Rossweisse blushed in embarrassment as she realised what she was about to do in front of such a powerful and influential figure but calmed her nerves and walked over to the two with a gentle smile. Gently she placed Naruto's coffee down on the table next to him. Rossweisse smiled kindly at the somewhat startled boy and was surprised at the kind smile she got in return, both of them missing the somewhat jealous look Sirzechs sent them.

"Thank you Rossweisse" He murmured as he lifted his goggles onto his forehead, his violet orbs staring into her blue-green eyes.

Blushing in embarrassment she quickly took a step back and straightened up with a small cough, oblivious to the slowly growing smirk on his older brothers face.

"I-I didn't know how you took your coffee so I guessed, I hope its not too bad" She tried to say professionally, nervousness easily detected in her tone.

Taking a sip of the coffee his face scrunched up a bit and he opened and closed his mouth a few times while rubbing his tongue on his teeth and placing the cup on the bench.

"Bitter" Was all he said, a sinking feeling beginning to swallow the poor Valkyrie girl who was afraid she had already done something wrong after her 4th day as his assistant "Could you please grab 1 or 2 sugars for me?" He asked kindly while looking up at her "I find regular coffee a bit too bitter without some sugar" He explained.

Rossweisse brightened up immediately and nodded as she practically skipped out of the warehouse through the door she came in, obviously happy that she would be able to do her job properly.

"A Valkyrie? Oh hohohoho~ How did you manage to find one and why haven't you added her to your peerage yet?" Sirzechs asked curiously with a teasing grin.

The young Devil froze, his mind flashing back to the power Odin had showed him and the threats/warnings. His body freezing as he broke out into a nervous sweat and quickly flicked his goggles down and continued welding, being careful that no sparks fell in the coffee.

The Maou frowned at the reaction of his brother, having seen similar reactions before he knew that nothing short of physical torture would get his brother to open up. While he did feel bad that his brother didn't trust him enough to tell him he also knew that whatever caused Naruto to keep silent had terrified him and thus had likely made him paranoid that no matter what happened or how he said it he would be found out.

The older Devil just hoped that this hadn't reset the progress that he had been trying to make.

"So your new 'Assistant' seems rather attractive, planning something with such an innocent girl Naruto?~" Sirzechs teased and smiled when his brother blushed in embarrassment and turned to look at him incredulously.

Laughing at his brothers reaction he spoke up once more.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, I saw that gaze as she walked out" He teased again, being careful not to go too far so he didn't scare the boy away.

"What gaze?" He asked, trying to act innocent while forcibly suppressing his blush and turning back to his work.

"Oh were you not looking at the stain on her pants?" The current Lucifer asked innocently as he internally grinned ' _Come on Naruto~ Take the bait~_ ' he thought.

"What stain?" Naruto asked in confusion before his brain could catch up and stop him "There wasn't a…" He trailed off as he realised what his brother had done.

The young boy unfortunately couldn't contain his blush and turned as red as his hair in embarrassment and shook his head as he tried to get the image out of his head and focus on his work, that stupid smirk Sirzechs was wearing wasn't helping either.

That was the scene that the innocent (A/N: For now hehehehehehe) Valkyrie came back to, her 'Master' blushing dark red while his older brother laughed his head off. Walking over to them she opened a sachet of sugar and poured it into his coffee, quickly and calmly stirring his coffee and handing it to him. Raising an eyebrow when his blush lessened when he looked up at her but was still very prevalent.

"Thank you Rossweisse" He murmured as he sipped the coffee, grinning at the taste and taking a larger sip of his coffee.

"Could Rossweisse make me a coffee as well?" Sirzechs asked his brother who out of both embarrassment and nervousness from having Sirzechs ask such a question to him, a boy who wasn't used to attention from his family, just didn't speak as he continued his work.

Seeing Rossweisse's worried look between him and his younger brother the Maou smiled calmingly at her and waved his hand lazily as if telling her 'its fine' and he did mean it. Just because he was acting calm and happy with his brother he had no intention of attempting to ruin his progress in any way and trying to order his own assistant, one who wasn't even a Devil, to do _anything_ , even something as mundane as making a coffee, would lead to dire consequences

Looking down at what his brother was making he was reminded of the parallels between his best friend and his brother, both left him in the dust in anything even remotely science related, he just couldn't hope to keep up.

"Naruto-sama, you didn't place the wire correctly, the black wire goes in the 8th socket not the 6th" Rossweisse calmly said from over the boys shoulder, seemingly just as interested in the machine as her Master.

The red haired Maou looked between the two with a shocked gaze. This girl actually _KNEW_ how this thing was being put together!? Oh…Oh no.

"There's three of them now…." Sirzechs mumbled in despair as his mind supplied him with an image of the two teens in front of him and Ajuka creating some sort of super machine which created portals and somehow accidentally created a second Great Red.

Overdramatic and exaggerated? Definitely. Possible? He wasn't willing to find out.

"So what's this machine supposed to do?" Sirzechs asked with a large grin.

"Supposed to act like a small super-magnet" Naruto replied blankly, not really paying attention to the words that were said, replying off pure reflex.

"A-ah…" Sirzechs stuttered, a bead of sweat trailing down his face nervously, the previous mental image coming back with a vengeance for a brief moment.

"So Naruto. Are you coming to the family dinner tonight!?" Sirzechs asked excitedly, desperately trying to distract the two teenagers from the machine.

Rossweisse looked between the two worriedly as Naruto flinched and stopped working, easily flicking his goggles upwards as he looked towards Sirzechs with a nervous smile.

Standing up he placed his goggles on the wrack and sipped his coffee to try and calm himself from his nervousness at the thought of going to the family dinner.

"Raincheck" He mumbled nervously as his brothers eyes softened in understanding and he stood up, walking over and placing his goggles on the wrack as well.

Without thinking Sirzechs gently hugged his brother only to frown and then gasp as his brother tensed in his arms before quickly and unnecessarily harshly shoving his brother away, his eyes wide in alarm and surprise. The elder Devil smiled sadly as his brother finally realised what he did and smiled nervously once more, he didn't feel angry at Naruto though, he knew how distant everyone, especially his family, had been physically and emotionally. The younger boys reaction did not surprise him in the slightest, though it did make him feel sad.

"It's fine, I just hope that one day you'll feel comfortable" Sirzechs said "Unfortunately I have to go, this was fun. Hopefully we can do this again soon?" The older brother suggested hopefully.

Closing his eyes momentarily he opened them again and let a small, barely noticeable smile spread over his face and nodded.

With a large smile a magic circle lit up underneath Sirzechs and began to swallow his body up, though before it got to his head he spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Remember to be a 'good girl' for your Master~" He said to Rossweisse before he completely disappeared.

Both teens now stood blushing crimson, steam pouring out of Rossweisse's ears as thoughts of Sirzechs implied meaning circulated throughout their minds.

"What a degenerate" Rossweisse muttered with an embarrassed blush in disapproval of Sirzechs' words.

Naruto simply sighed and finished his coffee. His brother, while nice, was a complete, teasing, asshole. If this is what Rias constantly had to go through then he gladly would stay out of the limelight and let her have all of those comments.

"I'm going for a walk, do you mind staying back and training with the other girls?" He asked his 'assistant' politely.

Said girl only nodded with a brilliant smile, not only eager to see what her 'allies' had in terms of combat skill but also that she would be able to do something she found fun.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Olivia frowned as she stood before what was basically a panel of elder Angels, all of them ranging from 6-10 wings, though if the offense was large enough a Seraph may show up every now and again.

Despite knowing that her offense wasn't enough to warrant a visit from any of the Seraph's she still felt unnerved at the stares of the 12 Angels above her, all sitting on polished wooden chairs that looked fit for a King, though it had nothing on the thrones of the Seraph's, let alone those of the four Seraphim.

"Olivia Gardvild (Guard-Vile-D)" A 10 winged Angel spoke, getting a nervous squeak from the girl "On the practice mission you and another young Angel girl went on, Claire Absol, you not only showed yourself to a human in broad daylight, gave him one of our coins and disappeared right in front of him, you also, admittedly indirectly, caused the death of one of your guide's. What do you have to say in your defence?" The Angel asked neutrally, careful not to fall to any of the seven sins.

"He was homeless! His life was in shambles and him and his dog were going to die soon if nothing happened! I couldn't stand back and do nothing!" Olivia replied heatedly.

"Humans do not need us meddling in their lives, a kind Samaritan would have helped them, faith is needed in these sorts of things Olivia" A beautiful woman said from besides the man, her 10 wings stretched out dramatically.

Olivia looked flabbergasted at the woman, for the first time in her life doubting the kindness and benevolence of her own race.

"Faith? I have faith but no one was helping him! I only gave him a single coin so that he could survive with his dog. Is that so bad?" She asked confused and desperate for anyone to agree with her.

"Patience _as well as_ faith are needed" A second male Angel intersected with an amused smile as he corrected the other Angel's comment.

Olivia looked between the 12 Angels, seeing them all in agreement with each other she felt her anger growing, her wings darkening a single shade for only the briefest moment, not even becoming a light grey it was so insignificant, but the 12 caught it easily, the single moment being easily enough time to watch the minute change in colour.

"What was that?" The woman from before asked, her features having lost their kindness and were now hardened into stone.

Olivia, having not realised what happened, felt her anger dissipate as she looked between the 12 Angels in confusion.

"You don't even know what just happened" Another woman claimed in surprise, her 6 wings curling inwards slightly.

"It appears that she doesn't" The head Angel spoke once more, his 10 wings stretching out as far as they could go as he levelled an ice cold gaze on Olivia, freezing the girl in her spot.

Olivia felt her body freeze in fear as the old Angel levelled his gaze on her, her entire body feeling like it was just dunked in subzero ice as she paled.

"Olivia Gardvild. Are you aware that just for a moment your wings darkened?" He asked seriously, a minute shake of the girls head was his reply "I realise the academy has yet to go over this in detail, but due to the potential threat of you turning into a fallen" He paused as he took a breath "God has decreed that you wear this as a warning to those around you of the danger you pose" He said holding up a white collar.

The 13 year old girl felt her world shatter around her. A Fallen Collar!? No! That was practically worse than actually _being_ a Fallen! Even without having gone over it in explicit detail in class every Angel was taught the significance of someone wearing a Fallen Collar, it was a warning to Angels around them. The Darker the colour of the colour turned the closer to becoming a Fallen they were. Wearing one meant that practically _everyone_ distanced themselves from you, it was torture to even be threatened to wear one.

Olivia knew that if she didn't wear it her punishment would be far worse, with a choked sob she nodded her head and the collar was placed around her neck, the leather-like material turning from pure white to a sightly darker shade, similar to a shade of cream.

Some of the elder Angels felt bad for the now sobbing girl who sank to the ground, though even the ones that felt sorry for her believed that she deserved this, it was God's will, not only for her actions on the mission today but also for even considering Falling.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Blank green eyes stared despondently at the polished door of her house as she lazily pushed it open, walking inside she quietly closed the door behind her, she looked up just in time to see the happy expressions of her parents at seeing her, morph into expressions of shock and fear at seeing the collar. She saw her father tense and her mother reflexively take a step back in fear.

A pang of betrayal flashed through her as her blank, almost uncaring green eyes bored into those of her parents. They were supposed to love her unconditionally right? Isn't that a parents job, that even if they're child was to become a criminal of the highest calibre they would still love them? Looking at her parents now, she didn't see her two loving parents, she saw two scared Angels and she almost snorted in humour, to think that a simple collar was enough to make even the strongest Angel fearful was strangely amusing to the broken girl. Idly, a thought made itself known in her head.

' _They've been brainwashed pretty well_ ' She thought, having seen the same reaction from at least 50 Angels on her way home, it seemed to be an ingrained response.

She actually did snort in amusement when her mother gasped in horror and his father took in a quick breath, her collar must have darken slightly.

"I'm home" She said blankly as she turned away from them and began walking up the stairs of her house to her room, her feet barely leaving the ground due to her current lack of energy.

Reaching her room she lazily pushed her door open and closed it with her foot as she walked into her safe haven, even if she hadn't realised it yet, and collapsed on her bed, tears welling up in her eyes once again as she cried into a pillow.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Olivia woke blearily to the sound of something tapping on glass, looking around she saw a hand tapping on her window and lazily swung herself out of bed and walked around the construct to her window.

Looking out her window she saw an Angel roughly 20 years older tapping on her window with a kind smile on his face, though one glaring difference between this Angel and any other was a grey collar around her neck. Raising an eyebrow she opened her window and took a cautious step back as the Angel hopped into her room.

"Hi Olivia" The girl greeted politely with a small curtsy of her white skirt.

"How do you know my name?" Olivia asked warily, her recent 'collaring' having robbed her of some, definitely not all, but some of her naivety.

"Who hasn't by now?" She asked rhetorically in return "I'm a part of a group of Angels similar to you and I, I came to bring you to a meeting we're having. Would you like to come?" The female Angel asked kindly to the young girl who after a moments hesitation nodded with the briefest of smiles.

Both jumping out of her window and taking flight they entered the outskirts of the residential area that Olivia lived in and into houses that were not only taller but also more packed together, showing the growth in humanities population over time. Reaching a point, Olivia yelped in surprise as her 'partner' suddenly dived straight down and quickly followed after her.

Straightening out as the ground of the alley quickly drew nearer she flapped her wings once and twirled, blinking as some dust got in her eyes and accidentally flapped too hard, sending her straight into the wall of a building next to her.

Looking behind her the elder girl raised an eyebrow in surprise and helped the teenager to her feet, giggling lightly at the girls pained groan as her eyes swirled before she blinked rapidly and shook her head to try and clear it of the cobwebs. Smiling towards the older Angel she followed after her as they approached the entrance to a fairly large house and waited patiently after the Angel girl knocked on the door.

As the door opened, Olivia took her time to look the man over who opened the door. He had brown hair and brown eyes, fairly average looking and probably wouldn't even be noticed by the vast majority of Angels if it weren't for the nearly pitch black collar around his neck.

"Ah Dianne! So nice to see you brought young Olivia here, welcome young one" He greeted, his age showing in his words as he stepped aside and opened the door further, allowing the two girls to enter.

Walking inside Olivia was reminded of her own home, the sense of style in the furniture and aesthetics were pretty similar but not quite the same and it had the same 'homey' feeling as her house on any day other than today. Walking through the corridor she blinked in shock at the 20 or so Angels that were already there talking amicably amongst themselves.

"Ladies, gentlemen! Dianne has brought Olivia to us as promised, lets make her feel at home." The man exclaimed and got various shouts of support as some of them walked over to Olivia.

One by one as all of the collared Angels expressed their condolences and gave sympathetic words and actions she felt tears prickling at her eyes once more and looked up when she felt two arms wrapped around her. Seeing that Dianne was the one hugging her she tearfully blinked in confusion and got a sad smile from the woman.

"I can't imagine how this feels for you Olivia, all of us were collared after we were over 80 years old. And you've been collared at 13…" Dianne trailed off as she herself began to cry.

Olivia couldn't handle it anymore and turning in the woman's arms, wrapped her own around her and began to cry loudly. Everyone looked on in sympathy at the two girls, but more specifically Olivia.

After a few moments the man who owned the house stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I understand that this must be tough on you. I couldn't imagine it being easy in any stretch of the imagination. But know that you have us, and likely most other collared Angels to look to for comfort, we will always welcome you with open arms. Sadly you are one of us now" He said and got a teary eyed nod and sincere, but tiny, smile in return as the two girls separated.

"A-are you guys some sort of secret organisation?" She asked innocently only to get a small round of chuckles.

"No" The man said while laughing "Nothing so insidious or secret, we are merely a group of collared Angels who meet together every two or so weeks. My name is Peter by the way" Peter introduced himself with a large smile.

Olivia, seeing his smile, couldn't help but smile herself and seeing this, Peter ruffled her hair, getting a childish pout from the girl.

"Its good to see that even after all this you still have that innocent childlike side of you. I was worried it might have been destroyed or buried too far down" He said while breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of children you have school tomorrow don't you?" Dianne asked, poor Olivia freezing in fear.

"T-They wouldn't act any different. Would they?" She asked hopefully "I-I mean my collar can still be considered bright white" She said pointing at her own collar which by almost any standard was still a very bright white.

"I'm sorry Olivia" Peter apologised with a grim look "But they have all been taught just like you have, the only difference is that you actually _have_ a collar. They will avoid you like a disease. I'm sorry that such a young girl has to go through this" He said regretfully, looking up at her as her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Maybe there might be one or two that will be nice" She said hopefully even through the sad smile on her face "And is not your fault Peter" She tried not to cry once again and continue smiling.

Peter merely smiled in return and stood up, grabbing her hand and beginning to lead her around to all of the other Angels.

"Lets introduce you to our little group shall we?" He said with a cheeky grin which managed to successfully get a giggle out of the girl.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto walked calmly through the forest surrounding his warehouses as he let his mind whirl in thought about his family and his peerage. Idly he chucked a pebble up and down in his palm while walking. Just as he was about to head back though he felt a pulse of familiar dark magic and with a start he flew towards it.

Arriving at an icy blue portal he narrowed his eyes while reflexively holding onto the pebble as a man walked through, looking completely human if it wasn't for the blue skin and claw-fingers made of ice.

"A Devil? Huh, You're the species that took over for us? Pathetic" The Demon spat.

Shooting forward the teenage Devil threw the pebble in his hand to distract the Demon, thick, red energy coating the pebble, allowing it to actually be a threat. Of course his aim was far from perfect but even then if the Demon didn't move it would still hit his shoulder and likely do a large amount of damage.

The Demon scoffed and knocked the pebble away as the portal closed behind him, the momentary lapse in concentration as the Demon's eyes tracked the pebble allowed Naruto to not only gain a solid kick to he Demon's chest but also pulse his magic as he did so, knowing that at the very least Sayuri would be able to sense it. Said magic pulse came in a bastardised version of Tsunade's own technique that she hadn't even mastered yet, so even if it wasn't even a ¼ of her strength it was still enough to send the Demon sprawling like a ragdoll before he caught himself and landing with a solid 'thunk' as his feet hit a thick tree.

Keeping his purple eyes trained on the Demon, he was ready when the blue skinned male kicked off the tree and was quickly in his face and managed to catch his strike by the wrist, the dangerously sharp icicle fingers being uncomfortably close to his face.

"Why are you here?" Naruto questioned as he caught the Demons other hand mid strike and the two entered a power struggle "I thought you needed those runic gemstones to leave wherever you come from" He questioned as he struggled against the Demon's superior physical prowess.

"Oh dear little Devil~ We only needed the gemstone coated in Angels blood because it broke the barrier between our section of Cocytus and the dimension it was in" The Demon revealed arrogantly, his lips twisting into a deranged smile at the small spark of fear he saw in the teenagers face "Its not the Overworld like we expected but I'm sure the Generals would _love_ to take back our rightful home from you _fakers_ " The Demon hissed.

Naruto glared in anger and feeling a fast approaching 'blip' on his senses he rolled backwards, pulling the Demon with him and kicked him in the stomach using Tsunade's technique again, hissing in pain as he mistimed the output of power and injured his leg, blood beginning to slowly stain his pants as the Demon flew in the air.

Just as the Demon was about to taunt his opponent, his senses screamed but in the air he could do nothing and had to watch as a vicious clawed strike knocked him out of the air and into the ground in a large explosion of dust.

Naruto grinned painfully and rolled onto his feet, his weight shifting onto his left leg as Sayuri's concerned silver eyes filled his vision. With a caring smile he looked at her and nodded his head in thanks before the smile dropped from his face and the caring spark in his eyes was snuffed out like a flame as the Demon launched himself at Sayuri in fury. Pushing the girl aside he allowed his anger the briefest moment to surface and in an instant he found himself in the air, almost parallel to the ground, over the Demons body which was still speeding towards Sayuri. His magic swirled around him and his eyes glowed softly at the rage and magic flowing through them, his senses, reflexes and body at an all time high as above his right hand a small but extremely hot fireball appeared in an instant, an overpowered matrix appearing and disappearing so fast he normally would have missed it.

' _Stay away.._ ' He thought angrily as he twisted his body to begin his attack.

With a loud 'bang' the fireball struck the Demon's back and forced all of his forward momentum straight down into the ground which cracked and cratered under the assault of the technique.

' _From my Peerage!_ ' He mentally yelled as the fireball destabilised and exploding in a large column of fire. (Imagine the scene in the Minato vs Obito/Tobi fight where Minato uses rasengan on Obito)

Rolling very quickly along the rough ground he groaned in pain as Sayuri caught him before he impacted a tree, not only had the quick movements made his leg worse but he also had 2nd and 3rd degree burns up his right arm.

"Hurts" He mumbled as Sayuri helps him stand up, his left arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I'm not surprised" She chuckled "That was pretty cool though So-Taichou, didn't know you could move that fast" She complimented him while staring at the dust cloud calculatingly.

"Neither did I" He chuckled weakling before wincing in pain.

As the dust cloud started to wane the rest of his peerage, minus Natsumi, and Rossweisse flew down, landing around the duo. Tsunade and Rossweisse gasping at the injuries and Saeko and Esdeath glaring dangerously at the dust cloud.

Tsunade looked at the burns and blood soaked pant leg and a feeling of uselessness washed over her. Sure, she could fight in hand-to-hand combat pretty well, and her healing was decent, but she had focused far more on combat since she became a Devil, almost completely forgetting about her medicinal practices in the euphoria of developing her super-strength technique, but looking at Naruto now she wished that she had the means to _help_ him. Looking over his injuries she could tell that he would be fine, to some Devil's (Not including Phenex's, they're cheaters) these sorts of wounds are superficial at best. Even so she cursed her inability at being able to help relieve his pain.

As the dust cleared the blue skinned Demon stood dizzily to his feet, blue blood leaking out of the wound on his back which he knew would leave a large scar, if he managed to make it out of this fight alive. His previous arrogance now destroyed, if one Devil, a teenager at that, managed to do _this_ to him, what could an older one do? Or multiple ones? He had to report this to his superior's.

The peerage's eyes all snapped towards the Demon as a portal whirled into life behind him, Naruto's eyes glinting as his mind raced to memorise the formula that appeared, and he slowly began to inch towards it while holding his abdomen with one arm.

"M-My superior's will know of this. W-What is your name?" The Demon asked, the pain causing his speech to come out stuttered "A-and that of your group?" He added in.

"Naruto" The boy responded "And my 'group' is called…" He trailed off, his mind desperately looking for a name, trying to keep the knowledge of peerages away from the Demons, before his eyes caught the portal.

For some strange reason, to Naruto, the portal in the middle of the dust seemed to look like a sun in the clouds in the early morning. With a determined glare at the Demon he spoke only a single word.

"Akatsuki"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Aaaaaaaaaand I'm done!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading the 6** **th** **chapter of Naruto: The Devilish Sage. I apologise for the shorter chapter, finally broke my tradition of each chapter being longer than the last XD**

 **I hope you guys like that little twist at the end~ That twist was one of the ways I'm going to 'try' and justify this being a Naruto x Highschool DxD fanfic instead of a Highschool DxD fanfic with an OC main. There will be more and I already have an idea how to tie the Canon of Naruto into the story (It'll likely be a reference to the canon world so don't get your hopes up that he ends up travelling to Canon Narutoverse or anything** **)**

 **I've already seen a few people complain about how this shouldn't be a Naruto x Highschool DxD fanfic because it has nothing to do with Naruto and this isn't because of those comments but to those comments and commenters, please read my next words..**

 **THERE IS A REASON THIS IS NARUTO X HIGHSCHOOL DXD. YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL LATER FOR SOME OF THE MORE MAJOR ONES. The first 10 or so chapters are sort of like three prologue arc's (Which funny enough I didn't actually plan to be separate arc's, they just ended up like that XD) and so very little to do with the connections between this Universe and the Narutoverse will be revealed/explored.**

 **Anyway, I've been thinking about getting a beta reader. What do you guys think?**

 **Also just a fun little question for you guys, sort of something to bring me down to earth. What was the first video game you ever played/first remembered playing?**

 **Mine was Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Anyway I hope you all have a lovely day/night and goodbye to you all!**

 **Adios!**


	7. The pressure of the clouds

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Guess who's back?...No, not Ken. Which one of you said that? How dare you!**

 **Anyway terrible joke aside welcome to chapter 7, the next chapter to have a lower word count than the one before it XD**

 **Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer, more family has come over and have been working. Its school holidays! I shouldn't be this busy! DX**

 **I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter, even with the few VERY heated replies I got. Those replies actually made me think that chapter 6 flubbed but when I was reading over the reviews again I realized that only 3-4 of the replies were negative, for some reason I had thought that the number was much higher XD**

 **I'm so glad that people enjoyed and answered my question from last time, I got some pretty interesting replies and it was fun to see the diversity!**

 **Anyway, ONTO REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Apedreitor:**_ **I do see where you are coming from, and while Naruto may become** _ **slightly**_ **more free spirited as time goes on, the real connections will be some of the techniques he creates, and some other things that appear later in the story.**

 _ **YuukiAsuna-Chan:**_ **My feelings ;-; But I'm glad that even with the criticism's you keep coming back to read the chapters** **The name was so the Demon's wouldn't know about (at least for now) peerages and while I have explained his reasoning in this chapter, to me it feels like a shitty retcon at best but I did want to explain his reasoning so I've left it in. Also Naruto no has PoD.**

 _ **AcausalTrilby:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 3, I think that'll be the most successful chapter of any fanfic I ever write XD I do thank you for the criticism, and in future chapters I will try to flesh out the bonds between Naruto and his peerage, though I'm not too sure about the going slow bit XD**

 _ **Moonlight Slayer:**_ **Man, people did not enjoy Naruto's decisions last chapter, though I completely agree, looking back the way I handled that was stupid. Though it is my first fanfic I've ever realized so I'm still learning, hopefully things get better in later chaps. Also I am trying to give him character development, though I honestly have no clue how well that's going considering half of the readers agree with your view of him and the other half adore my Naruto.**

 _ **Naga(Guest):**_ **Bye! Sorry it wasn't to your liking.**

 _ **narutoDkurosaki:**_ **Looking back Konan** _ **would**_ **have been a good choice instead of Olivia, but I like the way the story is going, and its too late to change it anyways XD**

 _ **UchihaNekoto:**_ **I'm glad you like the Angel/Devil roles and as for the romance: Harem, and I will keep it generally low numbers**

 _ **AnimeIsLife0407:**_ **Hi again! I'm glad that the story flow doesn't seem janky to you, that's something I'm very glad for. Also, yes Angels, like Devils, have very low birthrates. And yes, the Brave Saint system will still appear in my fic.**

 _ **AZant:**_ **Michael and Gabriel do know about the collars but not the extent they're being used to. Also I'm happy to know you're interested in the mechanics of my Heaven~**

 _ **Otaku6023:**_ **I'd like to take an extra moment for your comment. Seeing your comment genuinely made me smile and made me very happy, I have two friends with depression and while its not as bad now as it first was its still very prevalent so I sort of have second hand knowledge about how hard it is to get over it. I don't know what about my story helped you, I can't fathom how my story helped you but from the bottom of my heart I'm so happy to hear that it** _ **DID**_ **help you and I am glad that I could help~**

 _ **Dearick77:**_ **A sin might appear~ Just have to wait~**

 _ **KingRyu:**_ **oh, um. Kay**

 **And with that the review replies are finished. I'm ecstatic that so many of you enjoyed it.**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Is he still working on it?" Sayuri asked the blonde kitsune girl next to her who was watching their King messing around with magic circle formulae.

"Yes. Naruto-sama says that the teleportation formula that the Demon used won't leave his head, he's been having dreams around it. I don't think he's going to be able to properly rest until he figures out the part of the formula that he wasn't able to memorize" Natsumi said in worry, gently biting her finger as she stared at her King.

"Well we just got a message from Lord Gremory's familiar. Do you want to hand it to So-Taichou?" Sayuri asked the fox girl teasingly, said girl blushing and nodding quickly, snatching the letter out of the half-wolf spirits hand.

As she walked over she smiled fondly as she saw Naruto chew on a pencil idly in thought as he looked at the magic circle on the computer screen in front of him, using a specially made program he created him which allows him to artificially create magic circles to test. As she reached him her fond smile lessoned slightly at the annoyed twinkle in his eye but she pushed that aside for the moment.

"Naruto-sama" She began respectfully, snapping him out of his frustration induced focused as he looked up at her curiously, attempting his best to try and look at her without his frustration showing "Lord Gremory has sent this letter for you" She said handing him the letter.

Grabbing the letter curiously he broke the wax seal and opened it. Reading through the letter quickly he scowled minutely, barely enough for someone not trained or with supernatural eyesight to see.

"Father is holding a family dinner tonight" He explained to Natsumi who nodded thoughtfully "Which means I have to either deal with Father, who rarely speaks to me, Mother, Who hasn't spoken to me since the Phenex Ball three years ago, and Rias, who just like mother holds a grudge because of….. _Ken_ " He spat angrily at the mention of the boy before trying to control himself "Or stay here and slowly go insane trying to figure out the last component of this formula" He said slightly humorously, Natsumi letting out a quiet giggle at her King's attempt at humor.

"I think that you should go Naruto-sama. Maybe try to bridge relations with your family?" She suggested optimistically with a smile while grabbing the pencil out of his hand gently and placing it on the table.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak before closing it slightly and looking downwards.

"I don't want to go….I don't like it there, Rias and Mother always stare at me nastily, Father and Lucifer-sa…..Sirzechs never speak to me. I feel uncomfortable, it doesn't feel nice…." He trailed off, internally wincing at how pathetic he must have sounded.

The thirteen year old boy tensed in shock as he felt to soft, feminine arms wrap around his neck and pull his head gently against her chest as she climbed up and sat on his leg while hugging his head to her chest softly. Her fingers idly running through his blood red hair as she began to speak.

"It's okay Naruto-sama. I don't blame you, but I still think you should go, at least to try and bond a little bit more with Sirzechs-sama. I heard that he spent some time with you while I trained with Grayfia-sensei" She murmured into his ear, gently stroking his head as she hugged him.

"Come with me?" He murmured vulnerably, looking up at his Queen, letting her see a side of him that he hadn't shown since the 'Ken incident'.

Natsumi smiled gently at him and closed her eyes as he smile grew, so happy that he trusted her enough to not only show this side of him again but also to ask her to come with him and support him at a dinner with his blood family.

"Of course Naruto-sama~" She chirped happily.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Of course, Natsumi knew that the dinner would be awkward, there was no way that her King would have that sort of reaction otherwise. Though even her worst expectations only just seemed to meet the reality of the situation. She had to forcibly stop herself from nervously shuffling on the spot behind her King who though he was hiding it incredibly well, the only reason she could tell was because she knew him so well, looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up and grind him into paste just so he wouldn't have to deal with the stares anymore. At one head of the table was Zeoticus who though he didn't keep a consistent gaze on his son, flicked his eyes in the boys direction far too often and far too long for either of the teens comfort. Likewise was Sirzechs who they could tell was genuinely trying to keep the families attention off of the boy and his Queen and not look at either of them too much, and even though Naruto didn't voice it he was very thankful for his attempts. The real issue though came from the two females of the family. Rias sat to Naruto's right, on the same side of the table as him, and kept her narrowed eyes on the boy at all times unless directly addressed by one of her family members, the 13 year old boy could have sworn he saw flickers of her Power of Destruction manifest around the closest to him far more than once. Finally at the other head of the table was his mother, Venelana Gremory, who like Rias was glaring at him, thankfully not as much or as intensely. Of course Naruto and Natsumi knew why they (mostly Naruto though) were getting these looks, things had been like this ever since he had killed Ken, Rias and to a slightly lesser extent Venelana never agreed with his decision and Naruto had often heard his mother speaking to his father about other choices he could have taken. He wouldn't lie to himself, the lack of support from the two girls on what had to this point in his life been the hardest decision he had ever made hurt on a level that surprised him, the betrayal he felt like a dagger constantly pinned in his back, over the last three years the pain had lessened but whenever he was around them he was always reminded of it.

"So…Naruto" Zeoticus began with a polite smile "How are your research projects?" He asked, trying to strike up conversation with his youngest son.

"Progressing at an exceptional rate" He answered quickly, unused to having an ordinary conversation with his family, any of them.

"….Ah" Zeoticus replied, not sure how to respond to the short reply "Wonderful.."

Natsumi decided to let Naruto take a breather and spoke up.

"Though the power system Naruto-sama started designing 5 months ago has seemed to reach a plateau, he hasn't been able to find a suitable stabilizer for the energy core. Rossweisse-san has suggested Devil Tungsten on multiple occasions in the last few days" Natsumi supplied helpfully to his father, said man seeming to perk up at the news.

"And as I've told her every time" Naruto began evenly as he turned to look back at his Queen "For the small scale prototype's I've created so far, Devil Tungsten would work to an acceptable level but for a larger model, which I plan to create, it cannot keep up with the increase in output from the larger energy core" He replied, not noticing the surprised looks from his family, even if Rias' was hidden under a thick layer of anger.

"Maybe Human Diamond?" She suggested helpfully, now caught up in the conversation with her King.

"It wouldn't work. I need something which can conduct electricity" He shot back quickly, now just as absorbed in the conversation as Natsumi, completely forgetting about his family.

The four Devils watched in fascination/disgust (Rias) as Natsumi would suggest materials that Naruto would shoot down for various reasons. Sirzechs smiled gently, unseen to everyone, at seeing how comfortable his brother was around Natsumi. Zeoticus meanwhile smiled slightly and coughed to catch the teens attention, nearly letting a small chuckle escape when he noticed the two freeze in embarrassment at the conversation they had gotten sucked into. Taking the information that he had gathered the patriarch of the Gremory family spoke once again, now slightly more confident that he had found a more comfortable topic for his socially stunted son.

"So Naruto. I assume that with such an interest in inventions and research that you would aspire for the Beelzebub title?" He asked, genuinely curious at his sons future goals.

Naruto shrunk into himself ever so minutely at the attention and question before answering in a soft tone.

"I'm not really sure what my end goal is right now. But if I was to become a Maou I'd go for the Leviathan or Beelzebub position….I can't decide" He added on quickly as he noticed the confused looks the four sent him.

"Beelzebub would be better. After all, who would agree to ally themselves with a Maou that kills his own peerage in cold blood?" Rias spat venomously in a low tone so that only her twin brother and Natsumi could hear.

Naruto felt his eyes hardening as he narrowed his eyes back at his sister, already knowing that behind him, Natsumi was doing the same, probably to a greater extent though.

"Why the Leviathan position?" Sirzechs asked, genuinely curious.

"I….like to meet people from other religions and factions" He answered slowly "I..enjoy learning about our differences?..." He finished lamely, trying to finish talking as quickly as possible now.

"Interesting…I honestly thought you would go for the Lucifer position" Sirzechs laughed.

"How about you Rias dear? Are you interested in any Maou position?" Venelana asked her daughter pleasantly.

"I'd definitely go for the Lucifer position" Rias said enthusiastically, her attitude doing a complete 180 when not focusing on Naruto "I mean being Lucifer is so cool! Being the leader of all of the Devils sounds like so much fun!"

' _You poor innocent, naïve fool_ ' Sirzechs thought spitefully while laughing at his sisters enthusiasm ' _The paperwork you do as a Lucifer knows no bounds. But go ahead Rias-tan~ Take my position from me. Suffer as I have suffered while I enjoy endless, paperwork free relaxation time~_ ' He thought sinisterly before snapping out of it and enjoying his sisters happiness and energy.

As the conversation moved to a different topic, Naruto and Natsumi quickly drifted into the background due to a lack of things to say. Turning to Natsumi the thirteen year old boy decided to pass time by talking to his Queen.

"So Natsumi. What are the rest of the girls up to?" He asked the girl curiously, knowing that she regularly made sure to know what the girls were working on.

"Well, Esdeath-san and Saeko-san are both working on their sword skills by battling each other. I believe Tsunade-san has buried herself in books in her room trying to memorize the anatomy of a Devil" Natsumi giggled slightly after she said that, having seen the girl earlier that day sitting in the middle of her room surrounded by piles of medical books "Sayuri-chan is working on her hand-to-hand skills with Rossweisse-san as well" The kitsune girl answered.

Naruto nodded and leant back into his chair as he thought for a moment before tilting his head to look at Natsumi.

"Natsumi….What do you think about those Demon's?" He asked curiously, unfortunately a bit loudly as his older brother managed to hear the words and quickly started paying attention to the conversation.

"I think that right now they aren't much of a problem, but there could be much stronger ones…Naruto-sama, can I ask you a question?" She mumbled, getting a raised eyebrow from him as he hesitantly nodded, quickly making sure that none of his family was listening in, unfortunately not realizing that his brother was "That Demon last week….Why did you give it your name? and give it a name for your peerage?" She asked curiously.

"I…I don't know. I wasn't thinking" He admitted, embarrassed "I was hurt and I wasn't thinking properly and all I thought was that maybe if I give them a name they would focus on us instead of Devil's as a whole and I didn't want them finding out about peerages so I named us like a group and…" He trailed off after his mumbled admission and looked at his Queen shyly "I just…..wasn't…thinking…." He finished off lamely.

Natsumi couldn't help it and giggled as her King finished his explanation.

"It's fine Naruto-sama. I'm just glad you aren't hurt" She said and snickered internally at the slight blush she got out of him before a mischievous glint befitting a kitsune twinkled in her eyes "So, if we are a group…do we get a uniform?" She asked as Naruto slowly just placed his face in his palm while exhaling, his brother internally laughing, even while planning on doing some backgrounds checks using his own peerage on what he heard from their conversation.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

In the center of a bustling city sat a massive bonfire, easily five hundred meters (1640ft roughly) in diameter, despite its size and the fact that it was white hot in its intensity everything around it was perfectly intact and 'people' walked next to it without harm. From the middle of the fire a large pillar of red hot air rose into the sky before turning into an enormous dome that made up the sky as far as the eye could see. At the epicenter of the massive bonfire sat a vaguely humanoid figure on a throne.

Curled horns on its head that looked sharper than spears and its massive body-builder type frame sitting at 10m (Roughly 33ft) gave it an intimidating look, even without the help of its eternally glowing eyes, Blood red skin and the flames that licked at its body constantly.

Atop the roof of a large tower close to the bonfire stood a humanoid figure with folded wings on his back made of pure dirt and rock. Over the mans 1.8m (Roughly 5'11) frame rested a coat not too different from the colour of the figure inside the fire, on the back a gold embroidery of General 5 could be seen. Turning his head slightly as a grotesque black creature that had 3 heads, 12 limbs and 6 wings landed behind him.

" **Sir, the Demon sent to patrol the Underworld returned. He has already been executed for not achieving any of his objectives but-** " The creature was cut off as an extreme amount of force suddenly weighed down on it, the muscular creature instantly falling to its knees as the man narrowed his eyes at the creature.

" **That is a waste of resources, that Demon could have one day risen to Captain level, if he was lucky he could rise to Colonel. Surely you must know how I….abhor, such a waste** " His gentle baritone voice came out calmly, even with it holding no detectable malice whatsoever the creature still felt as if his life hung on his next few sentences.

" **O-Of course General….But the Demon discovered that the** _ **Devils**_ **have claimed our spot as the rulers of the Underworld. He also claims to have found why he has been the only scout so far to return, a group of Devils apparently. Named.. 'Akatsuki'** " One of the three heads hurriedly spoke in an attempt to stay alive.

Slowly the pressure lifted until it was completely gone, allowing the creature to stand again as the General returned his gaze to the bonfire that had allowed the Demon race to survive the absolute cold of Cocytus for the 600 years since their sealing.

" **Despite the hole broken in the barrier, it will still be some time before even a Captain class Demon can go through, for now I want the strongest 'Frozens' sent through the portal. There is a possibility that sending the strongest through continually could 'widen' the hole made in the barrier faster** " He ordered, partially speaking to himself as he talked " **And I want information on this…Akatsuki. A group of Devils such has them could be hazardous to our escape** " He added on as the creature nodded hurriedly and quickly flew away.

The man continued to stare at the fire calmly and let the white flames entrance him almost as they flickered back and forth in a massive roiling mess of flames. Calmly inhaling the man disappeared, no evidence being left that he had ever been there.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

That night Naruto found himself calmly holding a wooden katana in his right hand which he pointed at his two Knights who did the same.

"Ready Naruto-sama?" Saeko asked respectfully as she stood in a picture perfect kendo stance.

"I hope you do well Naruto-sama. It _has_ been a while since you last did sword training with us" Esdeath commented with a grin at the thought of experiencing her Kings power once again.

Naruto merely nodded in response to both of the girls words and shot forward, the two swordswomen doing the same. Meeting about halfway the young teen hopped upwards the avoid the low slice of Esdeath's wooden katana and with a single hand blocked Saeko's blow, said blow sending him flying backwards thanks to having no solid purchase to hold his ground having jumped in the air. Allowing his body to roll backwards along the ground instead of flipping and landing on his feet he smiled as a preemptive joint attack from the two girls missed and as he rolled he placed a single palm on the ground and with a grunt pushed himself off of the ground and into the air as his body continued to flip backwards.

Appearing on either side of him were the two girls, both showing their skill and teamwork as two horizontal strikes were aimed at him. Reaching out with his sword and leg he hooked his sword under Saeko's and flicked hers up while pushing Esdeath's down with his foot and kicking off of Esdeath's sword ever so slightly so that the two girls collided beneath him which allowed him to flip and land on his feet, stumbling slightly as he landed from the complex maneuver. Staring at the two girls who untangled themselves and stood up he was very glad that they were only using blunt wooden swords as a sharp metal one likely would have ended up with him missing a foot if he tried that move.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

From the sidelines Natsumi occasionally watched with a smile while writing something down in a notebook her three tails idly waving behind her as she wrote. Smiling as she heard quiet footsteps behind her she turned around to see Rossweisse staring at her with a pleasant smile.

"Hello Natsumi-san" She greeted as she walked up next to the kitsune girl while trying to subtly read what was in the notebook.

"Hello Rossweisse-san. If you wanted to see what is in my notebook you could always ask" She responded with a faintest ghost of a smirk playing across her lips.

Blushing in embarrassment the Valkyrie chuckled nervously and shuffled on the spot while clasping her hands in front of her.

"May I be allowed to see what's in your notebook?" She asked respectfully with a slight bow.

The fox Devil couldn't help it and a small giggle escaped her lips as she tried to suppress the laughter while holding the notebook out to her.

"Rossweisse-san, while I do want Naruto-sama's peerage members to be respectful in public, in private you can be a little more relaxed, I don't mind" She explained to the Valkyrie who nodded with an embarrassed laugh and carefully took the notebook.

Flicking through the pages the Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at the sketches of various chess pieces with arrows which she guessed was meant to mean movements, possibly team/peerage formations? As she continued flicking through she smiled at how thorough the Queen of her Master's peerage was when it came to helping organize his peerage. Reaching the last few pages she was a bunch of names with species and chess pieces written next to them.

"Natsumi-san?" She asked politely, continuing when the girl turned her attention to the Valkyrie "These last few pages, are they possible members for Naruto-sama's peerage?"

Natsumi nodded enthusiastically as she looked at the book that Rossweisse was holding.

"Yep. Of course Naruto-sama has the last say but I, and occasionally Sayuri-chan, try to help find potential members from all races, you never know where a diamond-in-the-rough might appear" She said knowledgably, something she may or may not have picked up from Grayfia during their lessons.

"It's very extensive, for some of them you've really done your research" She praised the girl who subtly preened under the compliments "Though….why are all of them female?..." The Valkyrie trailed off in confusion.

Natsumi's preening attitude quickly vanished and her posture straightened a little, even with the straightened posture the Valkyrie could have sworn that the girl looked like she had a large weight on her shoulders.

"When Naruto-sama, I and Sayuri-chan were all ten, there was a fourth member of our peerage. A fairly ordinary looking boy named Ken, he had a sacred gear that allowed him to channel lightning through nearly any substance he could touch. He never agreed with Naruto-sama resurrecting him and eventually it got to the point where he tried to kill Naruto-sama" Natsumi desperately used her lessons from Grayfia to control her emotions so that she wouldn't start crying "Naruto-sama and I fought him as he turned into a stray and Naruto-sama managed to kill him. Ever since then I've never even considered a single male peerage member. We let one into our peerage, and he tried to kill my King. I won't allow that to happen ever again" She said resolutely, a determined fire burning in her eyes which surprised the Valkyrie in its intensity.

"Oh…" Rossweisse said simply, not having known about Ken until now "I guess I can see your point of view.." She said uncertainly.

"I know that my point of view isn't easy to empathize with but it hasn't lead me wrong so far" Natsumi replied with a grin.

Rossweisse couldn't help but giggle at the comment and continued to go back and forth between the pages of the notebook.

"Natsumi-san" She begun while flicking through the pages "Why do you care so much for Naruto-sama? I'm just curious about where such loyalty and devotion came from." She asked before explaining her reasons for asking.

Natsumi simply just smiled fondly as she tilted her head up and watched her King fight two of her 'sisters', the boy now covered in very small amounts of blood and bruises from the fight against the tag-team.

"When Lucifer-sama first brought me to Naruto-sama I was scared, nervous and confused. An amazing Maou like him had personally chosen me to be a piece for his younger brothers peerage. It felt like a dream from the life I had before. When I first saw Naruto-sama he was wearing such casual clothes, his shirt even had a large ink stain on the collar, that I didn't know how to react, so I went for polite. Even if it came out more terrified than polite" Natsumi recalled with a small giggle "Imagine my surprise when Naruto-sama pulls out a Queen piece to resurrect me with, me, a single tailed kitsune with clothes that could nearly be considered rags and dirt and mud covering me. I decided that even for that action alone I would try to be the very best Queen possible, to try and prove that he was correct in using such a piece on me. As time went on I slowly started developing feelings that went above gratitude, it was after the _incident_ that those feelings really blossomed and began to grow into what you see today" She explained warmly before turning to Rossweisse.

The kitsune didn't know whether to be touched or slightly disturbed at the glassy eyed Valkyrie who looked ready to start bawling her eyes out at any moment.

"That was so sweet Natsumi-san! Just like two characters from my favourite books" She compared as she hugged the notebook to her chest.

"I'm glad you think so~" Natsumi replied in a sing-song voice with a large smile.

A loud explosion of dust drew their attention back to the spar and Natsumi clicked her tongue.

"Oh dear, it appears magic is now being used…"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Moving around a series of ice spikes the young Devil boy had to quickly bend backwards to dodge the lightning covered wooden katana which flew past where his neck had previously been before turning his backwards bend into a backflip as the ground underneath him turned into a large ice spike with a thankfully dulled, but still painful, edge. Flipping in the air quickly he created a magic circle which spat out a geyser of water at the incoming Saeko who much like Esdeath was grinning widely with wide eyes and pupils the size of pin-pricks. After making sure the water did hit the purple haired Knight he stopped the spell as his water started turning to ice and hit the ground on his feet, sliding to a stop as the final dredges of his midair geyser turned to pure ice.

Icy blue eyes stared into violet purple eyes with a bloodlust which Naruto had long grown accustomed to, flicking his eyes momentarily to the left he saw another set of blue eyes, though darker than Esdeath's, staring at him with an equal if not greater amount of bloodlust. Naruto sighed while keeping his eyes trained on Saeko and Esdeath, far to used to them taking pot shots whenever he did so.

Naruto stood up straight, deciding to try something out as he stared at the two girls who crouched slightly lower in preparation. Of course the boy had known about the principles of this 'technique' since he was younger but he had never seen or felt it in action until his meeting with Odin. Allowing his dense magic freedom he pushed it out of his body and allowed it to expand over to Saeko and Esdeath as he continued to try and strengthen the pulsing of his magic, trying to figure out how to exert 'pressure' over others by releasing his magic.

For the two young girls they had both crouched slightly lower in preparation as their King stood straighter but the sudden release of magic surprised them. Initially brushing it off as him preparing for a larger scale spell Esdeath began to subtly do the same before the two began to feel a slight pressure weighing down on them (What they didn't realize is that after experiencing Odin's 'pressure' that even experiencing enough magical pressure to kill lesser supernatural beings would feel like an average 'pressure'). Surprised by the action the now quarter yuki-onna lost control of her spell and it fizzled away as the pressure began to slowly but surely grow till the point that it felt like simply moving felt like they were in a pit of thick oil. Saeko was the first to give out as her wooden sword fell from her fingers and she fell to her knees while panting and staring at Naruto, meanwhile Esdeath, even while panting, still managed to keep her sword in her hand and continued standing. The blue haired swordswoman felt Naruto's narrowed purple eyes bore into her, almost as if looking through her and into her soul, the action making her finally break as she did the same as her fellow Knight and fell to her knees while dropping her sword.

"You win Naruto-sama" Esdeath breathlessly said between pants, hers and Saeko's gaze filled with intense adoration and needing, both of which were fairly alien in this setting to the young boy.

Letting his magic die down he gasped and one leg buckled as his breathing deepened as a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him. Standing up straight he managed to walk over to each girl and help them up, both shuddering and letting out very similar exhales as they held his hand while he pulled them up to their feet.

"That was a good match. I need to work on my sword techniques, are either of you free to help me learn in a few days?" He asked both girls.

"I am" Both girls said, two sets of blue eyes meeting in a heated exchange for the briefest of moments.

"Good, now I need a rest, that move used a lot of magic" He said as he began walking out of the warehouse.

Chuckling as he felt Natsumi catch up and walk besides and slightly behind him he walked from the far right warehouse to the left one and began to somewhat tiredly climb the stairs, his Queen dutifully following him up to the very top floor which despite all being his room very little was actually put to use.

Turning around to ask why his Queen had followed him he gasped in surprise as his leg buckled again and if it weren't for Natsumi he would have hit the ground.

"You knew that was going to happen" He said plainly as with her help he stood back up.

"I didn't _know_ " She corrected politely "But I had a feeling something similar would happen, you're good at hiding your exhaustion but I can tell~" She finished somewhat teasingly while leading him over to his bed.

Sighing in exhaustion the young teen sat on his bed and held his hand out.

"Can you pass me my notebook please?" He asked his Queen who gladly did so.

Grabbing the notebook he deftly flicked through the pages before reaching the latest page and patting the bed next to him. Natsumi blushed lightly before pushing it away and sitting next to him while he opened the notebook further to show her a rough drawing.

"A cloak….with clouds on it?" She asked in mild confusion.

"What you said at dinner got stuck in my head, this could be a possible idea for a uniform" He answered while letting her hold the notebook.

"Well at least it doesn't look bad" She said thoughtfully as she looks at the rough design "What material are you thinking of?" She asked curiously.

"I was thinking Cuben Fiber, the tensile strength is good and without magic should protect against most bladed weapons easily" He said, explaining his choice while grabbing his laptop that was on his bedside table.

"I haven't heard of Cuben Fiber before" She replied, interest in the material he had named.

"Fairly new actually. Its about 15 times stronger than steel, very light as well" He replied as he turned the laptop on and began typing down some things for the uniforms.

"That's actually really good. Do you mind if I helped design and make them?" She asked shyly and got a smirk in reply.

"Of course you can. I gave you the notebook for a reason after all" He replied, said reply getting a large smile from the three tailed girl who began listing off possible options for their 'uniforms'.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAND DONE!**

 **Sorry that this chapter is also on the shorter side guys. I just couldn't find anything else to make the chapter longer and still keep it interesting.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and as always I look forward to your reviews (Well, most of them :P)**

 **This chapters question. Favourite Highschool DxD character? And reasons for them?**

 **Mine is Irina Shidou, I love the character design (*wink wink nudge nudge*) and while her personality is a bit naïve I still enjoy it**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a good day/night!**

 **Adios!**


	8. The clouds over Cocytus

**HI!**

 **Yikes, I got some VERY mixed reactions about last chapter, through nearly every negative comment was about Venelana's attitude, which I completely understand.**

 **Also something I just noticed. I managed to post 7 chapters between June 7** **th** **and July 7** **th** **. Just something I found pretty cool.**

 **I enjoyed the responses to my question, I got some detailed answers which made me smile at the thought into it, and I also got some answers which boiled down to "They're hot" which I don't judge anyone for btw, almost half of my favourite anime characters are only my favourites for the same reasons XD**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, its not intentional but so far all of my 'arcs' are four chapters long XD Once again not necessary information but I just like to share some of this stuff with you guys.**

 **Also some extra information about the question, at the moment of writing this Kuroka won with 4 picks, if that changes or anything ill put that in the end A/N.**

 **With that done. ONTO REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **The Storm Master 567:**_ **Omg! Absolute best first review I've ever gotten. I usually end up posting these chapters at like 10-11PM and after I post them I go for a shower and go to bed. I got out of the shower and genuinely laughed when the first thing I read of the first review is 'F*** Rias and Venelana.'**

 _ **Guest00000000000(Guest):**_ **Jesus that's a lot of zeroes….Anyway! I get that it may seem like that and it is, for Rias. For Venelana she does care for Naruto, its just hidden under a thick layer of anger and disapproval. I understand that wasn't communicated well, if at all. So for that I apologize.**

 _ **Flick(Guest):**_ **Very heated response. Nothing wrong with that, I like to see it as you being invested in my story XD Hopefully it hasn't turned you off the story…**

 _ **Moonlight Slayer:**_ **Whoooo boy. This post has made me wonder if a tad more direct or less subtle hints about why Naruto does what he does in certain scenes are needed. This is not to be offensive but I get a lot of reviews saying things like they don't understand his actions or thinks his actions are stupid but I also get a lot of reviews saying the opposite. So I don't know if its me or the readers… Anyway Naruto acted meek at the dinner table because he isn't used to interaction outside of his peerage at all, overt shows of behavior make him draw in on himself, more so with aggressive ones.**

 _ **Hawkeyestratos1996:**_ **If you would like to, you can~**

 _ **Dark-feel:**_ **This made me feel better about my decision, thank you**

 _ **Dragonkeeper10:**_ **I'm glad you enjoy my story enough to send this, also I'll be sure to let Rias know to watch herself XD**

 _ **Shadow overlord279:**_ **Thank you! I'm very happy that you and others enjoyed the development on Natsumi's part.**

 **(Also I realize that this is the review replies but I just got a review while writing this. Too perfect!)**

 _ **X-ownz:**_ **technically this chapter, though non-hostile interactions will be in the next arc, anybody excited about hearing the word "Kyoto"?~**

 _ **Cruzcartoon:**_ **From the start; Thank you! I'm glad. I have a few good line ups~ So do I, maybe against Sairaorg?~ Eventually, yes**

 _ **Rolphy03:**_ **The Naruto nobility? I think I know what you might have been going for and possibly, I** _ **was**_ **planning on having Irina join 'Team Issei' but if enough of you guys want it, I don't mind having her join 'Team Naruto' :P**

 _ **Ryujomaru15:**_ **Reading the first few sentences hurt my head… But im happy you enjoyed the chapter**

 _ **Umbra proeliator:**_ **No. Its actually Cuben Fiber. A completely different material, I can understand the confusion though.**

 _ **Le Phoque Blanc:**_ **No judging shall be done by me, though I agree hehehehehehe~**

 _ **Emrys Akayuki:**_ **Not to worry! No fingernail painting will be done, well…maybe 1 or 2 of the girls might.**

 **Welp! That's the reviews done! You know what time it is..**

 **ONWOARD! TO THE STORY AND PLOT AND STUFF!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

A loud siren blasted throughout the town/outpost as civilians ran to shelters in fear while various sized and shaped figures ran in the opposite direction, towards the fire and sound of explosions.

Walking calmly towards the chaos was a single figure. Standing at about 1.7m (about 5'7ft) was a brown haired woman with Ice spikes on the back of her jaw and ice needles in her hair, wearing a tight fitted shirt that clung to her D-cup breasts and tight pants which looked like it was trying to cut off the circulation in her legs. Her ice blue eyes calmly looked ahead of her as she walked with a noticeable sway in her hips which drew the eyes of all the men around her, even while they were tying to escape the danger. On the back of her shirt it said 'Captain 5'.

Looking up as a winged serpent like creature made of ice landed in front of her she stopped walking and cocked her hips while placing a hand on said hip, grinning in satisfaction as the serpents eyes very greedily trailed over her body before quickly snapping up to her own eyes.

"Ma'am! Intruders! 7 of them! 1 male and 6 females! The leader seems to be the male!" The serpent quickly, yet in a panic, relayed the information "They're taking out the other 'Frozens' in moments" He continued.

"Oh~" She purred as she returned her attention to the fight in the distance "A male leader you say~" She began walking again, the serpents eyes quickly gluing onto her behind as it followed after her like a love starved puppy.

Reaching the battle she saw five of the six reported females battling various 'Frozen' while one stuck next to the male, obviously protecting him as he worked on a glowing spell matrix underneath him.

"Such a cute one~ He'll make a fine addition" She purred while walking forward, the serpent still following after her.

Without pausing or hesitating the girl grabbed the serpent by the neck and pulled it forward so that it perfectly covered her form from the right as multiple earth spears stabbed into it from a stray attack, killing it instantly. Dropping the body carelessly she continued to saunter towards the leader of the group of what she now realized was teenagers.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The day had started out fairly normal, with Naruto constantly going through permutations of his teleportation formula for the Demon's home dimension. His entire peerage (plus Rossweisse) was in attendance, though of course today had to be the day that he finally got the combination correct, which had lead him to a very annoying situation.

"If you are going to go in then we're coming with you" Tsunade said resolutely, the rest of the girls in agreement with her statement.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue back before seeing the look in all of the girls eyes and closing it with and audible click before groaning in annoyance. Seeing this Natsumi, Sayuri and Tsunade all smiled largely in victory while the rest of the girls simply held victorious smirks.

"Okay. Any objections to me going through first?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and annoyed glint in his eyes.

Was he surprised when they all objected? Not really. Was he surprised when Natsumi grabbed him and held him still against her and Saeko "accidentally" pushed Esdeath through? Yes, incredibly so. Unfortunately as nice as it felt to be 'cuddled' by Natsumi in this way his mind was far more focused on something else.

"Saeko?! Why!?" He asked in worry, his voice actually raising above its regular quiet tone as his mind whirled about the potential danger Esdeath could be in.

"She took my pudding last night" Saeko said with a shrug and mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Right as Naruto opened his mouth they heard the distant maniac laughter of Esdeath and the familiar sound of ice being created by her magic, his panic slowly died away as his features turned from alarm to bland acceptance as he stared at an innocently smiling Saeko.

"You purposefully did that to get a rise from me didn't you?" He accused his purple haired Knight.

"Never~" She replied innocently before jumping into the portal.

Staring at the portal dryly the teenage King sighed and stood up straight, staring down the portal his Pawn, and Knight had just left through and walking calmly through it.

Upon walking through the portal he automatically felt something strange about the land surrounding them, it felt almost…..artificial. No, it wasn't the land itself that felt artificial….it was something else. Before his thoughts could delve further into that his attention was brought to the familiar Kitsune girl who stood besides him and the girls behind him as multitudes of strange ice creatures and people surrounded them, those that weren't fighting Esdeath and Saeko that was. Naruto droned out the twin pairs of maniacal laughter with practiced ease as he stared down the ice creatures.

There was a crackle and bang behind them and Naruto sighed as he felt his connection to the portal break as the portal destabilized and collapsed after they had all come through it. He felt a familiar spark of anger ignite in his mind as he now sat in Cocytus, surrounded by multiple enemies of unknown strength while also worrying about getting his Peerage out alive. Glaring at he Demons he began to take a step forward when multiple bolts of lightning zipped past the boy and struck a few of the Frozen who had been trying to walk forward towards the group.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, violet orbs caught the lightning still sparkling around Rossweisse's outstretched palm as deadly narrowed aqua eyes glared at the Frozen around them.

"Ah~ I can't exactly let you get too close to my Master~ Danger hazard and all~" She said innocently despite the dark look on her face, taking her job completely seriously as she slipped into 'guard-mode'.

Using Rossweisse's attitude he reined his own anger in and forced himself to look at the situation in a calm and calculated manner, purple eyes darting around quickly as he tried to take in all her could while he still could. Tapping two fingers to his ear a magic circle quickly sprung to life over his ear, a similar magic circle whirled to life on the other girls ears as he calmly spoke.

"Keep the ice creatures off of me. I need to create a portal back, use any means necessary" His unusually cold voice said as he kneeled down and began to cycle through magic circle formula's and permutations on the ground as all the girls other than Natsumi sped off to take on the ice creatures.

And that was how five minutes later the young boys attention was drawn away from the fairly one sided bout from the energy signature stronger than any of the other Demon's and a seductive chuckle. Looking up from his work he met eyes with the seductress Captain and glared, already able to tell that she was a leader of some sort.

"Continue your work Naruto-sama. I wont let her touch you" Natsumi spoke resolutely while stepping between them.

"Aw~" The woman whined, the sound setting off alarms in Natsumi's head "Come on cutie~ Call off your guard dogs and we can have some fun~" She attempts to persuade Naruto, leaning to the side to look around Natsumi and expertly showing off her bust.

A low, animalistic growl snapped the Captain's attention to Natsumi, said girl glaring at the Captain who smirked widely as she realized where the animosity was coming from.

' _A lover? Or perhaps just a crush_ ' The Captain thought with a predatory grin.

"And who are you?" Naruto's voice chimed out calmly.

The woman looked at him and noticed the steely gaze on his face, seeing the gaze she knew that a fight would break out with her in it, no matter how much she seduced him. Though that didn't mean that she _couldn't_ seduce him, just that his _pet_ would attack once she tried.

"I, dear Lord~" She began with a bow, guessing that he was someone of importance, and even if he wasn't it didn't hurt to stroke his ego "Am a Captain-class Demon~ My name is Merulla….but you can call me anything you would like~" She purred sexually while locking her half-lidded eyes with his, letting him know exactly the sort of names she was expecting and enjoyed.

Naruto regarded the woman in front of him. Clearly she was stronger than the ice creatures. He had heard someone refer to one of the ice creatures as 'Frozen' and this woman, Merulla, had just introduced herself as a Captain-class Demon. So he was facing down grunts and a low-class leader was he?

A howl of rage from next to him dragged his attention away and he felt a blast of cold air hit his face as Natsumi threw herself at Merulla.

"Natsumi! No!" He shouted in panic, able to see the woman pulling three needles of ice out of her hair and preparing to stab his Queen with them.

Merulla smiled in satisfaction as the fox girl closed in on her. The boys last line of defense before she could sink her claws in him. Thrusting her hand forward she was surprised when the girl fazed straight through her ice needles.

' _Afterimage!_ ' She internally cried in panic.

A shift of air to her left was all she needed though, showcasing why she was a Captain she caught the heel heading towards her temple and threw it down quickly before leaning back and to the right on one foot to dodge the three tails that swung right past where she had been standing. Clicking her tongue in annoyance as the fox girl landed on her feet easily even after the intense spinning she had just been doing, the sexual Demon created a wall of ice to block the Kitsune Fire the teen shot at her. Seeing a shape coming out of the steam to her left she threw the needles towards it only to blink in shock as it turned out to be a decoy as an already dead Frozen appeared out of the steam. By the time Merulla noticed the fist it was already a few centimeters from her face.

Naruto blinked in shock as the ice wall cracked and broke, showing the outlines of the two girls to him and his heart suddenly felt like it was made of lead as he noticed the Captain holding Natsumi's wrist so that her fist was just barely not touching her face.

"That was pretty good sweety~ To bad I'm not a Frozen~" She purred while stabbing Natsumi in the stomach with the three needles in her hand and kicking her away.

Natsumi gasped in shock as she skidded along the dirt, digging her tails into the ground momentarily to flip herself onto her feet. Idly she shook her tails to rid them of the dirt and mud covering them while pulling the tiny needles out of her abdomen, her advanced healing factor already helping the damage done. She saw the Demon turn to Naruto and blow a kiss and her already red tinted vision became even more red as she roared and charged the Captain.

"Stay away from Naruto-Sama!" She roared while caving in the ground with her heel and attacking the Captain in a flurry of attacks.

Merulla on the other hand fended off the attacks like it was as easy as breathing, it really wasn't, she may be making it look like it was easy but it was far from it. Making use of her natural beauty and skin tight clothing she tried to make herself look as appealing to Naruto as possible to try and win him over, something Natsumi noticed and only caused her to become angrier. Merulla smiled cruelly as she continued to make the girl more angry.

Naruto froze, unable to breath as a familiar feeling washed over him, one that he never wanted to feel from a peerage member ever again. His wide unblinking eyes watched as a black aura began spilling out of his Queen's body and her snarl began to turn from pure anger to maniac joy. This joy was different from Esdeath's and Saeko's though, this one was something that terrified him.

"Natsumi! Calm down!" He yelled desperately, trying to get his friend to calm down.

"Shut u **p!** " She snapped back at him, making him freeze in shock once again "I'm **ke** eping her **aw** ay from you! **Ca** n't you **s** ee that!?" She screamed as she attacked the Captain with greater speed and strength than before.

' _I-I've lost Natsumi…..I-I wasn't strong enough.._ ' He thought in despair, knowing that if he was stronger her power wouldn't be able to overcome his magic in his Evil Piece and she wouldn't be able to become a Stray.

" **I can help you…** " A dark, chilling voice murmured in his ear. He tried to move his body but found it unresponsive " **Ah ah ah~ No moving now. That would break our connection~ And** _ **neither**_ **of us wants that…..now do we?** " Despite his best wishes the boy felt himself falling into some sort of lull from the voice " **I don't ask for much~ Just accept my power. You can save your precious girlfriend~** " It jingled in his head.

Being unable to move the boy saw the, now, heavily muted battle between Merulla and Natsumi. Even with his senses seemingly dulled by the strange voice he could tell that Natsumi was close to the point of no return.

' _I…I can't let her do that, I just can't…_ ' He thought in defeat.

" **Excellent~ Here is a mere modicum of my power. Now go….my new Sage!~** " The voice cried and suddenly he felt an influx of energy which forcefully entered his body and harmonized with his own Devil magic.

Naruto bit his lip as pain racked his body from the forceful invasion of energy but as it harmonized with his own he suddenly felt like he had all the power in the world, his senses suddenly sharpened and his skin hardened. Blinking as he could suddenly move again he saw his Queen stumbling as her sudden influx of power left her.

Natsumi gasped in shock as her Stray induced strength left her in an instant, with the fog now gone from her mind she felt a great deal of regret. Knowing that seeing her going Stray must have killed her King. Her eyes widened as her weakened body stumbled and she watched as Merulla stabbed an ice spike down at her.

Golden eyes stared blankly as the needle neared her head before suddenly in a shockwave that came from nowhere the Captain was thrown from her feet and into the air before harshly hitting that ground, a large red mark on her cheek in the shape of a fist.

"How could you do that to me?.." A soft voice spoke and Natsumi winced at hearing how fragile her King sounded.

"Naruto-sama…I-" She began but was cut off as he began walking away from her and towards Merulla.

"So the big boy is here~ That was quite a hard hit~ Don't worry, I can be quite a good masooooooo….." Her voice trailed off and the seductive smile on her face vanished as the King stalked towards her.

"I don't appreciate what you did here" He said ominously as a large magic circle lit up on the ground beneath her.

"H-hey you don't need to d-do this" She shakily tried to negotiate "W-we can work something out" She stuttered in fear.

Naruto said nothing and only kept his eyes locked with hers as he walked forward. Merulla screamed in fear and tried to scramble backwards across the ground while throwing some ice spikes at him. Her hopes were dashed however as the ice needles either fell to the ground uselessly or shattered upon meeting his skin.

"That tickled~" He cooed with an evil grin while his power mixed with the unknown voices power flowed around him, completely undetectable from everyone around them even though it could be seen very clearly.

Though unfortunately, two people could sense it: Natsumi and Sayuri. Both girls looking at Naruto in confusion and fear. The strange power which they knew wasn't his, sent chills up their spines.

"P-PLEASE! WAIT! I-I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Merulla screamed out in fear, the few Frozen who were still left looked between Naruto and Merulla in shock and fear that he made the famously seductive Merulla plead like she was "ANYWHERE! ANYTIME! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She screamed while beginning to cry and rolling into a ball as fear over took her mind.

If he was in a normal state of mind he of course wouldn't have left her alive but he would have killed her by now so that the reputation she worked up wouldn't be ruined, a mercy if you will. Though at the current moment mercy was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Wish denied!" He spat before the magic circle underneath her activated and lightning enveloped the woman, her screams haunting in their pain before all went quiet as the overpowered spell disintegrated her body.

Looking away from the ashes of the former Captain he felt the power from the voice beginning to fade and seeing the last of the Frozen he disappeared from everyone's sight and reappeared next to Natsumi. His peerage and Rossweisse looked at Naruto in shock as all of the Frozen fell over dead.

Naruto felt the vestiges of the power boost waning and began to grow worried about being stuck here before once again the voice came to his rescue.

" **Here you go Sage~ This should be the right formula~** " It spoke, without thinking he tapped his foot on the ground and the formula that had appeared in his mind appeared under him and all of his peerage + Rossweisse before sucking them all into the formula's.

The only evidence they had ever been there was the bloody landscape of what had once been a fairly nice town center.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The seven teenagers dropped onto the ground outside their warehouses. The purple eyed leader of the teens fell to his knees as the power boost left him, his eyes wide and unblinking as what he had just done impacted his mind.

"N-Naruto-sama?" Natsumi asked in fear at seeing his reaction.

The response she got to her question was a sickening cough which stained the ground red before he vomited on the ground.

"So-Taichou!?" Sayuri exclaimed in surprise while running over and gently rubbing his back as the teen panted.

Tsunade knelt besides her King and carefully traced his body, a green magic circle lighting up on the backs of her palms. As she scanned in body her face became more and more ashen.

"internal bleeding, broken ribs and fractured calves. Multiple muscle tears and internal bruising. Natsumi! What happened to him?!" She asked the kitsune before freezing as the girl looked ready to cry.

"Its all my fault. I-I nearly turned into a stray…Naruto-sama suddenly gained this boost of power and stopped me but….It's obviously not safe" She sniffled as she struggled to maintain her composure "I-It's all my fault Naruto-sama is this injured….." tears began to stream down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and looked down.

"N-Naruto-sama!?"

"Please don't move! You're very injured!"

"He can move even with all those injuries!?"

Natsumi's eyes snapped open as she felt a gentle hand on the back of her head and smooth and warm skin against her forehead. Her tearful golden eyes travelled up to see loving purple orbs staring back at her as Naruto rested his forehead against hers.

"silly, silly Sumi-chan~" He mutters loopily with a smile "sss not your fault. Just glad y-your fine~" He mutters as his eyes bore into hers.

Natsumi felt her cheeks light on fire as she tearfully tried to explain about why it was her fault he ended up like this, though what came out was more gibberish than actual words.

*Tap*

The kitsune girls words died in her throat as Naruto leaned back and poked her forehead with two fingers.

"No matter what, it is a King's duty to protect his peerage" He quoted while smiling at her with his eyes closed "And no matter what….You will always be my precious Queen" He mumbled to her before falling forward.

The Queen found herself unable to move as his words repeated in her head, meanwhile Naruto continued to fall forwards, his body twisting as he fell so that he didn't fall on Natsumi while his fingers slid down Natsumi's face. His fingers leaving a trail of blood from her forehead to her chin as he hit the ground with a thud. (Anyone recognize the scene this was based on?~ *Wiggles eyebrows while trying not to cry*)

Suddenly the girl could move again and she quickly dropped to her knees as the other girls ran over.

"Naruto-sama!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

A groan reverberated through the large room as dazed purple eyes fluttered open. Looking to the left he saw a blob of silver which as his vision cleared he recognized as Sayuri who had just realized he was awake and happily hugged him, nearly crushing his weakened body.

"So-Taichou! I'm so happy you're awake!" She cried happily while hugging him.

"Im glad" He says gently with a small smile "how long have I been out?"

Sayuri lets go of him and sits up nervously.

"Only 3 days" She says before fidgeting "So-Taichou….What was that power you used?" She asked carefully.

Naruto sighed and rested a forearm across his forehead while staring at the ceiling.

"To be truthful. I don't know in the slightest. One moment I was watching Natsumi about to turn into a stray and the next im frozen on the spot with this voice in my ear offering me power. The only reason I took it was because Natsumi would have turned into a stray otherwise. Of course you know what happened after the power left me" He says as Sayuri nods.

"That power was scary….It was like standing next to Ken but tenfold. Please don't use it again. Please" She begs in a rare moment of seriousness.

Naruto smiles gently and rubs her head between her wolf ears slowly.

"I'll do my best to avoid it" He says gently with a small chuckle.

"…..So-Taichou" The boy looked at his Knight and blinked at the steely gaze in her eyes "I want to up my training. I don't want regular Knight training like I've been getting so far. I want something that will make me on the same level as Sirzechs' peerage" She said in determination.

Naruto stared at her blankly for a few moments before a smile lit up his features.

"Of course Sayuri, you aren't the only one stepping up their training after that trip…..I-I nearly lost Natsumi, you of all people should know how badly that would effect me" he said with a bitter smile which the wolf spirit returned.

"Of course. Im going to go now. Please take care So-Taichou, I can't beat you black in blue in your own bed after all~" She giggles, the atmosphere of the room lightening as she skips out.

Naruto blushed and looked away as he realized he was staring at her ass while she skipped out of his room.

"Stupid hormones…" He muttered in annoyance.

"Yes they are quite annoying aren't they?" A smooth voice said in humor next to him.

Whipping his head around his blush brightened as he saw the teasingly grinning form of Sirzechs.

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly while trying to force his blush down, not realizing that Sirzechs may have just come to check up on his injured brother.

"I can't just check on my brother who's been unconscious for 3 days?" He asks cheekily.

"I did not realize that we were that close" Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side in genuine confusion.

Sirzechs then found something more painful than getting stabbed by a holy sword, his brothers words and the unspoken meaning behind them.

' _That was far more painful than it realistically should be_ ' He internally groaned while easily hiding his wince from his thirteen year old brother.

"Doesn't mean that I can't~" He responds easily in a sing song voice before sitting in a chair next to his bed and levelling his cold blue-green eyes at his brother "Though you are right, sadly this isn't a social visit. How did you gain these wounds, would it have anything to do with these 'Demons'?" He questions his brother.

"Where did you?-….Nevermind. Yes, they came from a group of Demons" He proceeded to explain to Sirzechs what had happened 3 days ago.

"I see…..That voice and its powers are disturbing. So is the news about the Demons, their own dimension…..The Frozen and Captains sound fairly easy to combat but logically there would be stronger than a Captain" He mutters to himself as he begins to formulate plans and hypothesis' based on the knowledge that his brother had given him.

"Sirzechs. There is something else….the land, it felt.." Naruto trailed off as he tried to find the right words "unnatural. Like it had been changed….terraformed!" Naruto said snapping his fingers as he found a suitable word "It felt sort of like, nature, had been terraformed" He said analytically as he tried to search his memories for any more useful information.

Sirzechs added that snippet of information to his growing hypothesis' and knowledge of the Demons and their world.

"That formula. The one you used to get into their dimension. Would you be able to give it to me so that I can have Ajuka look at it?" Sirzechs asked his brother seriously.

"Do you have a piece of paper on you?" Naruto asks politely.

The elder Devil raises an eyebrow and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to his brother in curiosity. Whatever Sirzechs was expecting, it wasn't the ink magic circle formula which seemed to form out of his finger tips when he touched the paper and pulsed his magic (I wonder where we've seen this before?~).

"What was that?" The elder Devil asked curiously while staring at the piece of paper he had just been handed back.

"Something simple I figured out a while ago" Naruto responded simply, because he didn't see it as a big deal.

The teen had figured out that trick when he was 11 and had taught it to his peerage. Him and the girls had used it so casually over the past 2 years that the boy had completely forgotten that being able to do something like that was unheard of without preparing a special magic seal on the paper first. The elder man had always known that both of his siblings were smart, prodigies all on their own; but for the first time the Maou finally saw in its entirety why Naruto himself deserved that title and wondered what else he had hidden up his sleeves.

This realization also brought a pang of guilt as he realized how shitty their family had been to him, first focusing on Rias for her PoD then with Rias and Venelana ignoring him due to the 'incident'. Blue-Green eyes mentally narrowed as he vowed to at least get his mother talking to her youngest son again while outwardly, his eyes shone with excitement.

"Hey. I sorta just realized that Millicas has never really met his uncle. Would you mind taking care of him for a day?" Sirzechs kindly asks his younger brother who freezes.

"Ah. Thank you for the honour but-" He is cut off by Sirzechs laughing and ruffling his hair, and action which garnered actual annoyance from the teen.

The Maou was quick to retreat as he saw the very real annoyance in his features, not wanting to damage the tentative relationship he had painstakingly been trying to create the foundations for.

"Please, one day. Rias usually takes care of him but I thought you would enjoy doing that instead?" He asked his brother who scoffs.

"That's because Rias is a child" He says coldly, the words themselves usually would have made the older Devil laugh but the tone and meaning behind the words killed that laugh before it could escape.

"Please Naruto. I want you to meet your nephew for longer than five minutes. If not for me then for Grayfia" He pleads with his brother.

Purple eyes dances between his brothers hopeful/pleading face and the rest of his room before finally he cracked and nodded his head slowly, obviously not thrilled by the idea.

"Thank you. That honestly means a lot to me" Sirzechs says gently with a small smile, one reciprocated by Naruto "Anyway I gotta go now bro. See you in a few days with Millicas~" Sirzechs says cheekily before teleporting away.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto sighed in relief as he rested his forehead against the smooth metal table in the Research Warehouse, currently hiding in this building to get a break from his nephew who had obviously picked up more than a few mannerisms from his sister and brother.

Hearing someone sit next to him he turned to see an exhausted Saeko who was fanning herself with a traditional Japanese fan, her cheeks a bright red from exertion.

"Training myself before Millicas-sama came here was not the smartest decision" She explains while continuing to fan herself.

"How does he have so much energy?" Naruto asks in genuine confusion, getting an exhausted giggle from his Knight.

"I don't know but I'm glad that Sayuri-chan is taking care of him" She said, knowing the fellow Knight was a bundle of energy most days.

Naruto nodded and looked around at the machines around him, looking at Saeko's practice metal katana he suddenly had an idea. Snapping his fingers as he suddenly sat up and scared the purple haired girl.

"Saeko. You want a sword to truly call your own don't you? We could make one, obviously not right now but we could begin planning it" Naruto says as he hops up to grab some paper and a pencil.

Saeko felt a blush ignite across her face at not only the thought of what a weapon specifically tailored for her could do but also due to the fact that it would be made by her and _Naruto_. As her Master came back she happily smiled as he sat down on the seat next to her and began to sketch out a plan for the sword, instantly they ran into a problem though.

"Saeko, I know it sucks. You can laugh if you want" Naruto said dryly as Saeko looked like she was about to explode.

"W-What would I laugh at?" She asks, her voice shaky from the laugh trying to escape.

"Don't play that game with me, my drawing. I know it is horrible, just laugh"

Saeko managed to recompose herself and smiled prettily at Naruto.

"Protecting a mans pride…" Her calm façade broke for barely a second "…is a woman's duty" She says with determination.

Meanwhile the teen boy just stared at Saeko before holding his drawing up into her line of sight once again. Staring dryly as the girl finally lost her self control and nearly fell off her chair laughing so hard.

After a few minutes and one burning of paper later purple eyes stared into blue which had just calmed down.

"I apologize for my outburst Naruto-sama. Please forgive me" Saeko bowed and Naruto waved his hand before turning back to the desk with a new piece of paper on it.

As they began to right down ideas for the sword and each one occasionally shot one down using their own knowledge on various subjects, to the point where Naruto had roughly 15 books floating around the two for them to reference while using his program on his computer to create a very, very basic image of how they wanted it to look.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Meanwhile, Sirzechs and Grayfia could be found sitting opposite Venelana and Zeoticus in the Gremory estate, all four calmly drinking some tea as Venelana smiled at her eldest son.

"Its nice to have you around again son. The house hasn't quite been the same since you moved out" She said fondly while smiling at Sirzechs who smiled back.

"I'm glad to be back. Hey, dad. Did you read that report I sent you?" Sirzechs asks curiously.

Both women in the room looked at the men curiously as Sirzechs says this, neither knowing about this report. Meanwhile Zeoticus nodded his head.

"It is disturbing, especially about that voice and the power boost. Neither of them fill me with any particular sense of ease" He said to his son, both women still being out of the loop.

Gently coughing the grab her husbands attention the brunette raised an eyebrow at her husband who made an 'oh' face and nodded.

"Sirzechs handed me a report last night about Naruto-" He didn't get to say anything further as Venelana whirled to look at Sirzechs.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to write a report that your father had to take time to read?" Venelana asked accusingly and curiously.

Sirzechs was quick to round on his mother, his normally blue-green eyes blazing a dark red with small flames from his power of destruction leaking out of the far corners of his eyes. Venelana flinched back in her seat as her eldest son glared angrily at her for, as far as she could remember anyway, the first time ever.

"That. That right there is something that needs to stop" He declares angrily.

"What? What needs to stop?" Venelana asks calmly, a bead of sweat trailing down her cheek let the Maou know that she was nervous of his anger.

"You. Putting down my little brother all because he killed one person" Sirzechs said angrily, his words making his mother glare back at him.

"He killed a peerage member!" the Lady of the Gremory family shouted, losing her composure.

"That was trying to kill him! How is that any different from what you did during the civil war!? Any different from what _I_ did during the civil war!?" The red haired Maou yelled back, his composure slipping as well.

"It was war!"

"Don't give me that! That's the excuse people give to commit crimes against life and try to get away with it. War excuses nothing" Sirzechs retorted heatedly.

Venelana groans in a very un-lady like fashion and glares at Sirzechs.

"So, mother. How is this any different?" Sirzechs seethed.

"BECAUSE HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER!" Venelana screamed while leaping to her feet and glaring at her son.

The whole room looked at the normally composed woman in surprise and slight amounts of fear as she huffed angrily.

"You think I don't regret killing Faylinn every single day!? She was my best friend but her clan, those conniving, power hungry fools! They tricked and manipulated her into joining the Old Devil Faction! She didn't have to die! If I had just tried harder!..." Venelana suddenly seemed to run out of energy as she tiredly sat back down "..If I had just tried harder….I would still have one of my best friends here, alive. They say that the next generation is supposed to learn from the last, right? Yet there he is, making the same mistakes the rest of us did…..He's supposed to be better than me.." She mumbles brokenly.

Sirzechs' anger dies away at seeing the form of his mother, usually proud and confident in her looks and mind, now almost curled up into a ball as she stares sadly at the table.

"I-I was angry with him because he kept making the same mistakes but at a far younger age than I ever did. I was scared and worried" She weakly explains while curling into herself even further.

"I get that, but what you and Rias have done….That's too far. I didn't say anything earlier because I thought that you and him would have worked it out by now, but.." Zeoticus replied while gently wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"You really hurt him mum. He doesn't really think of us as his family anymore. Did you know that?" Sirzechs asks gently as Grayfia.

Venelana stiffens and slowly shakes her head.

"No…I..I didn't" She said truthfully.

"I don't know how long he's felt like that but…It doesn't feel nice when he has to physically force himself not to call me 'Lucifer-sama'" Sirzechs mutters sardonically.

Venelana shakes in her husbands embrace as tears begin to fall out of her bright purple eyes, a trait she shared with her youngest child now that she thought about it. Seeing her look up at him in such a sad and broken state, with tears streaming down her slightly puffy red eyes, the current Lucifer felt guilt and sympathy pulse through his being.

"Please, Sirzechs. Please tell me what the report was about!" She begs her son, before turning and looking at her husband, silently begging for the same.

So it was with a heavy heart and conscious that Sirzechs began speaking, relaying everything that Naruto had told him and his own speculations on the matter. When the young Maou finished he felt his heart break further as his mother was now full-on crying without any reservations what so ever.

"D-Does he need anything? Anything at all!?" She asked desperately, her bright eyes glittering with tears.

Sirzechs smiled gently, glad that her mind had been changed by their little spat.

"I think that there may be a few things" He says happily.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto sat in the recreation Warehouse as he calmly played a video game with his nephew, having been (quite literally) ditched with him on the second floor of the warehouse while the rest of the girls went off somewhere to do something.

"Uncle! Stop cheating! Aunty never cheats!" The eight year old boy cried as the teenager easily moved his character away from his nephew's

"You told me to do my best" Naruto said with a slightly teasing smile.

After Millicas' character died to Naruto's for the eighth time the boy screamed in anger and threw his controller on the couch between them.

"Aunty was right! You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Millicas yelled before his brain caught up with his angrily spoken words.

Naruto calmly put down his controller while his hair shadowed his eyes and stood up.

"U-Uncle…I'm so sor-" Millicas began tearfully before being cut off.

"No. You have a right to an opinion like any other person. Never feel sorry for that" Naruto said blankly while walking over to his nephew "Time to go home" He says monotonously.

"I'm sorry! Please let me stay here, its really fun!" Millicas said hopefully.

Naruto froze and nodded, his hair still shadowing his eyes.

"I'll get one of the girls back for you" He replied as he turned to leave the room.

"I-I wanted to spend time with you though!" Millicas says, his uncle freezing once again, this time in mid step.

"Don't lie to me kid" He spat coldly "I only care about myself, remember? Who _ever_ wants to spend time with someone like me?" He asks sarcastically, the young boy flinching at his words and tone.

"I'm sorry….You aren't like that. I was just angry. Aunty never beats me that easily" Millicas said, and suddenly Naruto understood where the anger had come from.

With this understanding his own anger died away as he turned back to Millicas and knelt down so that they were face height, showing his eyes to the boy once again and smiling sympathetically.

"Not used to having to face something you can't overcome easily?" He guessed and Millicas shyly nodded his head.

"I get a lot of things just by asking…I don't really have to work for anything" He explains to his Uncle who nodded.

Naruto smiled gently and ruffled Millicas' hair.

"Sorry kiddo. That isn't how things quite work around here. Think you can handle?" He teases Millicas lightly.

The young red haired boy puffed his cheeks up angrily like a squirrel and nodded resolutely before whining when Naruto lightly poked his forehead.

"Then no whining when you die again~" He says standing back up and smiling at Millicas' embarrassed whine.

Hearing hurried footsteps the two turn to the stairwell to see Sayuri running in excitedly while holding a bunch of cloth, a large smile on her face.

"So-Taichou!" She says excitedly before turning to Millicas and nodding mockingly "Pipsqueak" She ignored his squeak of outrage "New shipment of materials and goodies has arrived!~ That means our uniforms are here!" She cheered while throwing Naruto his cloak.

The red haired boy easily caught it and grinned at the soft yet durable fabric.

"Ill check it out but I promised Millicas a few more games, want to watch?" He asks while slinging the cloak over his shoulder.

"Watch you demolish the Pipsqueak? Absolutely~" She says in a sing song voice while sitting next to her King happily, moving over when Millicas sat down just so that she could be closer to him, not that he realized the true motive.

"Okay boys I want a nice clean match!" Sayuri exclaimed excitedly, giggling at Naruto's amused snort "Begin!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAAAND DONEZO!**

 **Holy fuck I am so goddamn sorry about the time that this update took to get out. I actually** _ **started**_ **writing this chapter the day after chap 7 was released. This chapter honestly should have been out weeks ago but life is a dick and loves making me miserable. First school holidays started and I couldn't do anything because my mum and dad had me constantly working because apparently school holidays aren't meant to be a break from work their an excuse to have MORE work. Then on the second week of school holidays my extended family came up and because of them I got banned from my computer until the holidays left. Then the day before school holidays I got uber sick and couldn't go to school but also couldn't go on my computer because if I go on my computer while I'm sick I'm "Not actually sick, you're just faking so that you can go on your computer all day" That was a direct quote from my parents btw.**

 **Then after that I was just playing games because like 2 days before I got banned I FINALLY got a graphics card for this computer so I can now play games and have been doing that much more than writing.**

 **I realize that I likely don't have to apologize for any of this but I still do because I feel like I should be better for you guys!**

 **Anyway, this chapter and arc is now done! Say goodbye to 13 year old Naruto and Co! Say hello to them after a timeskip XD**

 **Also I began thinking about this a few days ago and realized that I no longer have strong opinions on keeping this particular girl in one harem or the other so I've made a poll (That two of you found already -_-) on whether Rias should end up with Naruto or Issei!**

 **u/6768526/Plasma-Assassin#**

 **There ya go ya crazies! The poll is on my profile page (Can someone pls teach me how to directly link a poll? I can't figure it out XD)**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Have fun!**

 **Adios!**


	9. Fried chicken, Criminals and Goddesses

**Hi Guys!**

 **Im back! Hopefully with a quicker update then last time.**

 **Jesus Christ, chap 8 had some serious backlash. Definitely my most negatively taken chapter (Watch me go through the reviews and realize that I was wrong…)**

 **The two main criticisms I got were about the Natsumi-Stray scene and Venelana's reasoning, if I remember correctly.**

 **Now the Stray thing comes from the fact that how Strays work in my story is slightly different to canon. In canon pieces can go to some extreme lengths without being turned into a stray (Issei's Juggernaut Drive being an example). In my story, becoming a stray is due to a mixture of emotions and power. For example, if a King is hundreds of times stronger than a peerage member then no matter how out of control their emotions get they will never be able to turn into a Stray. Meanwhile you have the situation with Natsumi, where not only is her power level close to Naruto's but she also disobeyed a (Admittedly hasty) order from her king and also her emotions were out of control, thus she started becoming a Stray. That is also why when he got the power up she suddenly stopped becoming a Stray.**

 **I'm sorry I didn't explain that better and if anyone has any more questions feel free to PM me~**

 **Onto less negative topics…HOLY FUCK! 169 of you guys voted on the poll!? That's ridiculous, but also pretty funny when I look at the Poll and then the reviews I basically get two extremes but at opposite ends of the scale. On the poll, at 135-34, Team Naruto wins. Meanwhile in the reviews nearly every single one that brings up this issue is strongly in favor of her being on Team Issei just so that she doesn't end up with Naruto XD**

 **Worry not for the poll will be up for this chapter and likely the next one as well~ Plenty of time to reach a decisive decision!**

 **Okay…ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **The Storm Master 567:**_ **Im so glad you enjoyed the chapter~ I tried to make the scene between Millicas and Naruto organic so I'm glad that payed off. Also jesus, you really don't want Rias to be with Naruto XD Also Sayuri has Silver hair, Eyes and wolf ears and a tail.**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **Im happy you enjoyed it. And was it Gaia? Who knows~**

 _ **Dragon master overlord:**_ **Glad you enjoyed it~ Also good to know that you vote 'Team Naruto'!**

 _ **YuukiAsuna-Chan:**_ **B-But it wasn't random! It has story implications and everything! ;-; Anyway I hope to one day catch your interest again~**

 _ **TheOneYouDontSee1:**_ **XD First review I got about the reference to Itachi, very funny!**

 _ **Kingnarutoxqueenkushina:**_ **First of all, amazing name! Second, amazing review XD**

 _ **A Meandering Ghostie:**_ **If I had strong feelings I would but currently im sort of apathetic to either idea so im wondering what you guys want.**

 _ **Tao1992:**_ **Absolutely nothing wrong with your comment but there must be a lot of highschool dxd fanfics you cant read if you don't enjoy incest….**

 _ **Issy786:**_ **Yoda you are**

 _ **Cruzcartoon:**_ **Hi again! He may have a male peerage member but right now only females are planned.**

 _ **Paradoxity:**_ **Merulla was an OC, XD**

 _ **Rebmul:**_ **But the miscommunication is all a part of the drama my dear reader~ Im glad you enjoyed the fight scene!**

 _ **Ivan meza:**_ **Want to know the interesting thing? I think that you are the first person to ask about any romantic relationship between Grayfia and Naruto x3**

 _ **X-ownz:**_ **Here it is! Without a doubt my favourite Review of all the ones I've gotten so far. I'm glad you "enjoyed" the Itachi reference~**

 _ **Lover Boy(Guest):**_ **Goodbye! I hope you find your cup one day!**

 _ **CLA's Profile:**_ **Im so glad you have enjoyed my story so far and the decisions ive made and the peerage members ive chosen~**

 **ANYWAY, that is the end of the review replies.**

 **There was something that I was going to say but I've forgotten it because its been a day since I started and finished the Review Replies….Oh well! I'll probably remember at some point!**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the newest Arc!**

 **Anybody excited for a certain fried chicken to appear?~**

 **Now that, that is over. ONTO THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Silver eyes gleamed in excitement as three men charged her, small splotches of ice attached to their bodies, embroidery on the cloak letting her know that they were Captain's, to be specific: One level 4 Captain and two level 3's.

Sayuri, now 13 (She's a year younger than Naruto) stood at 5'4, Her long silver hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore open toed sandals and tight black pants, she would have gone for a skirt but with all the spinning and flipping she did she wasn't going to tempt fate, and on her upper body was a loose silver kimono top. Over all of that was a black Haori with red clouds on it, marking her as a member of the Akatsuki.

Her training over the last year with Naruto clearly showed itself as with barely a moments hesitation she ran forward and vaulted over the level 4 Captain while snapping her legs out, doing the splits in mid air, and caught both level 3's in the jaw. All three fell to the ground before shakily standing to their feet, at least in the level 3's case, and glared at her only to get a cocky grin in return.

Roaring in anger the weakest Captain charged forward at top speed while the other two tried to capitalize on his thoughtless actions and created ice spears to impale the Wolf Spirit/Devil hybrid. Leaning back while twisting her body she avoided the spears with ease. Seemingly weak and dainty hands grabbed the ice spears and with a simple clenching of her fingers broke the sharp tips off. Snapping herself upright she threw the ice shards too fast for the two strongest Captains to avoid and the shards impaled them, blood soaking through their shirts and coats as they tried to stay upright.

Focusing her attention back on the weakest Captain she sighed at his foolishness and, focusing some magic to her naturally sharp nails/claws, slashed downward with her hand. Out of her nails came five sharp waves of magic which was sent hurtling at the Captain, if he had been further away, or, y'know, NOT charging her at full speed he likely could have dodged. Sadly he was not that lucky and the magic strike hit him dead on, not slicing through his entire body but getting pretty close to half of it as his steps faltered and he stumbled over his own feet before hitting the ground and sliding to a stop in front of Sayuri.

The girl pouted at the lack of challenge from the three Captains and turned to look behind her, seeing Naruto calmly leaning against a tree while writing in his notebook.

Naruto had grown in the last year, now standing at 5'6 and allowing his blood red hair to grow out slightly longer. He wore long black camo Cargo pants and a black short sleeved shirt, on his left arm was a forearm protector with multiple metal layers, over the top of that was a black cloak with red clouds on it, a red chain linking the high collars together (Akatsuki style Minato cloak, or Naruto Sage cloak). On his feet he also had black, steel capped boots.

His sharp purple eyes looked at the defeated Captains and then to the multitudes of dead Frozen that he had taken care of while she dealt with the Captains, making sure that none were alive, he nodded.

"Probably best to leave soon anyway" Naruto spoke while snapping his notebook closed "If we stay here much longer they might be able to find us" He said, getting a nod from Sayuri.

A cough caught the two's attention to a sight that made Sayuri pale and Naruto sigh while hanging his head.

"SSSssssshit" He drawled out.

Staring at the two with a raised eyebrow was Grayfia Lucifuge. Sadly the both of them knew why she was here….and that they couldn't escape now that she _was_ here.

"Its just a Ball, I'm not even the heir of the Gremory's. Do I really need to attend?" Naruto tried to reason with Grayfia, Sayuri nodding like a bird on crack next to him.

"Sairaorg Bael goes as well" Grayfia retorted simply.

"He _chooses_ to go" Naruto reminded her.

For a moment the clearing is silent as the two teens stare at Grayfia hopefully while she stares at them blankly, internally sighing as she couldn't think of a proper retort to that comment.

"You are the son of Lady and Lord Gremory. You must go" She said with a hint of finality in her tone.

The two teens both sighed in annoyance as Grayfia opened up a portal to the Underworld and forced them through.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Natsumi swatted Naruto's hand as he continued to fidget and adjust his suit.

"Leave it alone Naruto-sama. You look fine as it is" She said, a slight blush adorning her cheeks as she admitted that.

"Its not about looks, its about the stupid things being uncomfortable and barely being able to move in them" Naruto said as he tried to adjust it again.

Behind the two Sayuri sat in a silver dress scowling as Tsunade giggled from besides her and patted her shoulder. The medic wearing a forest green kimono with flowers on it.

Natsumi herself wore a beautiful gold dress that went down to her calves and had a slit going up the left side up to her hip.

"Come on Naruto-sama. Even Saeko-san and Esdeath-san have gotten dressed up" Natsumi said in an attempt to somewhat curb his sour attitude.

Looking back the 14 year old felt his eye twitch furiously as he noticed the, admittedly beautiful, _battle dresses_ the two were wearing. The two 'guards' of Naruto also having their swords on full display, a prototype (Mainly due to her not being fully grown yet) of her sword attached to Saeko's hip.

"They are wearing battle dresses" He stated factually before gesturing to his own, very much not made for battle of any kind, suit.

Natsumi simply smiled prettily, seemingly not caring about his comment. This simply just caused the King to sigh and snap his fingers, a large teleportation circle appearing underneath them and quickly teleporting the six Devils to the Gremory Mansion to make their 'grand entrance' as Zeoticus called it.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Purple eyes blinked lazily as blue-green eyes bored into him. Naruto dramatically yawned as Rias glared at him, something which had happened so often in the last four years that he had simply just given up caring a long time ago.

"Are you really glaring because we have to stand next to each other?" He asked apathetically.

"I don't like standing next to monsters" She snapped back in reply.

Naruto then realized exactly the effect that Natsumi and Sirzechs had on his behavior when he had to bite back the reflexive sarcastic comment that nearly escaped. Instead he merely stayed silent as the group walked into the large ball room of the Phenex family, Naruto and his peerage sinking quickly into the shadows as all the attention was placed on the rest of his family members. The best part? His parents would be so busy dealing with the attention that they wouldn't be able to drag him or his peerage into it.

With a speed born of experience the group of six made their way to their well hidden corner table and sat down, a tradition over the last 4 years.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Twenty minutes later the King and Queen of the youngest Gremory peerage could be found arguing with a holographic display screen of Rossweisse who had to stay behind because she wasn't a Devil, or in his peerage.

"Rossweisse, just because we finally got the fusion power system working that doesn't mean that you can start plugging things into it left and right" Naruto said calmly, Natsumi nodding along.

"Think of it as a stress test" Rossweisse said simply with an innocent smile.

"A stress test that can and likely _will_ blow you and our warehouses into tiny smithereens?" Natsumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

The silver haired Valkyrie raised her finger up before sighing and dropping it while hanging her head.

"Maybe just the supercomputer?" She asked feebly while looking at Naruto with large, tearful eyes.

The girls all sighed quietly as they watched Naruto crumble under something which they had all admittedly abused themselves, tearful puppy eyes. With a groan of annoyance he nodded his head, getting a squeal of excitement out of the silver haired girl right before the call cut out.

"Is Aunt Rossweisse still being a weirdo?" A childish voice said from next to Natsumi.

Sayuri laughed and picked up Millicas only to drop him on her lap.

"Of course she is, when _isn't_ Aunt Valk being a weirdo?" She joked to the now 9 year old boy who giggled.

"Don't be mean Aunt Sayuri" Millicas laughed back, the two bringing a smile onto the face of everyone at the table. Right up until a hand landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Aunt Sayuri huh? Anything I should know, buddy?" Sairaorg teased his best friend who blushed crimson.

"No" He said resolutely but in embarrassment.

"Yeah! I call all of Uncle Naruto's peerage 'Aunty'" Millicas chimed in, in what was _supposed_ to be a helpful gesture but only dug his uncle further into the pit of teasing.

"Your entire peerage!? Way to go" Sairaorg teased his friend who just whined and placed his head in his hands.

"You _know_ that, that isn't why he calls them 'Aunty'" He whines, getting a laugh out of his friend and nephew while the girls around him all blush to varying degrees about the implications of what Sairaorg said.

Sairaorg simply just laughed while sitting at the table, his laughter joined by Millicas and soon enough the rest of the table, even through Naruto's was very much embarrassed.

"Naruto, you free anytime soon?" Sairaorg asked, getting a raised eyebrow from his friend.

"Of course. Need help with something?" He asked curiously.

"Just wanted to spar with you, maybe get some training in. After all, I can tell that in the last two years you've drastically gotten stronger" Sairaorg said with a challenging smirk.

"I'm not the only one" He said, obviously referencing his friends own growth in strength.

The conversation suddenly stopped as they heard a sneered laughter approach their table, turning to the source of laughter all of the teenagers glared at the approaching person.

"This pipsqueak? Strong? Please! He couldn't break a piece of paper with a sword" Raiser taunted while staring Naruto down, said boy easily schooling his features.

"Unique insult" He retorts dryly, only getting an arrogant chuckle out of the elder teen.

"Charming words _weakling_ , but its not like you actually _deserve_ getting something worth any thought" He said with a flourish of his hand.

"That sentence seemed to have quite a bit of thought placed into it" Naruto said calmly, a teasing twinkle in his eyes for barely a second.

The Phenex glared at Naruto for a moment before his ego stepped in to save him from the verbal loss.

"Of course not. Something that may seem like a lot of thought to a simpleton like you is like a fleeting thought to me" He said while puffing his chest out, Tsunade quietly giggled as she imagined a chicken doing the same.

"That says far more, negatively, about you than it does me. If you have such a hard time, grasping thoughts, maybe a psyche check is needed?" Naruto quipped lightly.

All pretense of politeness and pleasantness disappeared in an instant as Raiser glared and leaned over, slamming his palms on the table and glaring heavily at Naruto who returned the stare equally.

"Now you listen here you tiny, insignificant speck" Raiser spat angrily "This is _my_ ball, _my_ house. That means _my_ rules. That makes my word law, understand?" He seethed while glaring daggers "So if I _say_ that you are a weakling who doesn't even deserve to breath the same air as the strays that you consistently cause-" Natsumi flinched and looked guiltily at her King "Then that _means_ that you are all of those things, and forever will be"

Naruto merely stayed silent and raised an eyebrow, his fists clenching minutely as the Phenex boy glared viciously.

"Now, unless you would like you and your gaggle of Sluts to be kicked out you will-"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Sirzechs sat at a large table with Serafall and the Lords and Lady's of the Gremory's, Sitri's and Phenex's. The 2 century old Devil turned to Serafall.

"Sera, during our trip to Kyoto, you don't mind if I bring Naruto do you. To learn about politics and stuff?" He asked the bubbly girl.

"Sirzech's, you are a Maou. You shouldn't ask something so informally" Venelana admonished her son.

"We both have the same station, neither of us care for formalities, and this isn't a formal request anyway" Sirzechs listed off, both of his parents blinking in surprise at the answer. Both of them used to the regular childlike, hyperactive answers he usually gave.

"Exactly!" Serafall chimed in happily "And sure, it's a pretty small deal anyway. Not incredibly large~"

Sirzechs smiled gratefully to his war-buddy who only giggled in return.

"So why do you want to bring Naru-tan along?" Serafall asked curiously as she nonchalantly chugged an entire glass of wine in one gulp.

"I've said this before but ill say it again, you will truly make your husband a happy man" Sirzechs said dryly while Serafall giggled.

"I know~"

"Anyway I want to bring him along because he's said that he wants to be the Leviathan Maou one day" Sirzechs said cheerfully, having forgotten that he only said he would become the Leviathan if he _had_ to be a Maou.

"He wants to be Leviathan!?" Serafall said excitedly.

Before anything else could happen the flailing body of Raiser Phenex flew past them, a wave of wind and broken cutlery and furniture following, causing the eight Devils to cover their eyes to avoid glass or wooden splinters as they flew past and followed the Phenex as his body hit the thick concrete wall of the mansion and caused it to crack and crater, the damage so intense that his body actually had to take a few seconds to repair itself.

"What just happened?" Venelana asked in confusion as everybody in the hall looked at Raiser's body as he slowly raised himself to his feet.

"Fuck you!" The usually arrogant Phenex yelled while staring down the trench of destruction his flailing body had caused.

Everybody followed his gaze and the Gremory family, including Sirzechs, widened their eyes in surprise at what they saw. Stalking down the trench in the hall was Naruto Gremory, purple eyes _glowing_ from the magic running through his system as he glared daggers at Raiser. Walking up to the once injured teen the 14 year old smirked.

"You look a bit roughed up Raiser~" He stated teasingly before all pretenses of his light hearted façade disappeared in an instant "I don't appreciate your comments about my peerage" He said coldly.

The elder teen growled and allowed his magic to flair out, surrounding the two in fire. Nearby objects shriveling up and burning under the surprisingly intense heat of the Phenex.

"Interesting use of Magic Projection, allow me to show you mine." Naruto stated as his eyes pulsed in power.

The only warning was the shards and splinters which began floating for about a second before a crushing presence fell on Raiser's body, seemingly freezing him to the spot as a yellow aura of energy covered his body. The teen merely raised an eyebrow as the trick he had learnt years ago from experience via Odin suddenly came in handy. The fried chicken growled in anger and tripled his Magic Projection to match Naruto's controlled Projection, Raiser needing to Project more Magic due to him just allowing it to flow free, unlike Naruto.

"Stand down!" With that shout the entire hall quieted, nobody even dared speak a whisper.

Standing and glaring down the two boys was Sirzechs Lucifer, radiating a fury which reminded everyone _exactly_ why he was a Maou and became so feared in the civil war. As quick as possible the two boys powered down, both staring unwaveringly at Sirzechs, as if the slightest blink or aversion of their gazes would wind up with them atomized.

"Now I would like an explanation" He said seriously, walking up to them along with their parents.

Naruto felt himself shrink under the glares of the five adults, and the rest of the building. The look on his parents faces being something which he hadn't experienced in roughly a year and that brought up bad memories.

"I was simply talking to Naruto peacefully and-" Raiser began before being cut off.

"Your arrogance astounds me. Do not think that I am unable to see through your lies. Speak the truth or else" Sirzechs warned the Phenex.

"Fine" Raiser said through clenched teeth "I was showing the little upstart who's boss. Reminding him of his place and he snapped and got a lucky shot in" He admitted.

Naruto felt a strange amount of anger at all of his training being summed up as 'a lucky shot' but knew that an outburst would only get him in more trouble. So he settled for glaring at Raiser out of the corner of his eyes.

"Naruto Gremory" Sirzechs said formally, the anger in his voice making the teen flinch while turning to his older brother "Are the words he speaks, the truth?"

"Yes. They are" He said, swallowing his pride and not trying to give his point of view, believing it to be a worthless endeavor at this point.

"I see….." Sirzechs said before humming for a moment "Despite the verbal actions of Raiser Phenex, you still started the conflict. Due to this, you will pay for all the damage you caused, and you are cut off from any and all monetary, personnel and material possessions belonging to Clan Gremory for a minimum of 3 years" Sirzechs said harshly.

And just like that the weight of the world fell on the astonished teens shoulders. His legs trembling as the realization hits about the true implications of his actions bear down on him. His outburst had damaged not only the hall but also the political alliance between the Phenex's and Gremory's but also lowered their reputation as well. And for that he had been disowned in all but name from the Gremory Clan.

"Make no mistake, Phenex" Sirzechs said, turning his gaze on the smugly grinning boy "You will also receive a punishment. For the next three years you shall also be restricted from Clan Phenex's monetary possessions" Raiser now shared a look similar to Naruto's.

"Now, I want the two of you to go and cool your heads" He suggested, though it was more of an order "You may return in an hour" He added on sternly.

The two boys nodded numbly, Naruto using his experiences such as 'The incident' to force his shaking legs to move in what could be considered a normal walk. Soon the action became easier and easier as he began running the moment he left the ball. The world blurred around him as his eyes brimmed with tears, brown filling his vision before it turned to green as he left the mansion and entered the forest. Running as fast as possible he eventually came to a stop and sunk to his knees by a tree. He began to cry in the emptiness of the forest, letting his emotions run wild.

"Yeah kid, I know the feeling" A sympathetic voice said from a branch on the tree he was kneeling besides.

Snapping his head up his slightly blurry eyes widened at the sight of large black ears and a double ended, black fur tail. The figure also wore a very revealing Obi, not that he actually noticed in his emotional distress though.

"Kuroka the Black Cat? What are you doing here?" He asked between sniffles.

"Watching over my little Shirone. Though, talking to you is a little bit higher on my priorities right now, nya" She said while lounging on the tree branch and looking down at him.

"I've already had enough emotional beatings today to last a life time. If you're going to kill me at least do it without the fanfare" He said while sniffling, knowing that he still wasn't strong enough to take on an SS-class criminal like Kuroka.

"Nah, I'm not going to do none of that, nya. Just lend an open ear, I know how it feels to have your world crumble around you, nya" Kuroka said somberly, looking back at the mansion from her vantage point sadly.

"I'm insane" He whispered gently to himself while jumping to his feet "It's just. Raiser! He treats me like shit! He does nothing but tease and belittle and insult me! To him I'm lower than an Angel and the only time I ever see him is at this STUPID BALL! I always try to get out of it but noooooo! I'm the son of _Lord and Lady Gremory_ how DARE I not want to go to an event meant solely for the heirs and heiresses to attend!" He vented, the more he talked the less he cared about who it actually _was_ , that he was venting to as he paced in circles "And then the _one time_ that I retaliate I get that! I'm basically disowned in everything but name! No more support! No more resources! Nothing!" He yelled while clutching his hair and falling to his knees again while crying.

He continued to cry loudly even as Kuroka hopped out of the tree and pressed a comforting hand on his back, her eyes widening and her cat features standing on end at the sheer _strength_ his connection to nature energy had. Though she pushed that thought to the side in favor of comforting the teen who continued to ball his eyes out on the ground.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Was Naruto ashamed that it took him roughly 40 minutes to compose himself of what essentially boiled down to a temper tantrum? Not really, he believed it justified given the circumstances. Would he ever tell anyone about it, or how long it took? Not on his dying breath. What had actually helped was sort of a makeshift therapy session between him and the black haired criminal. For the entire forty minutes they swapped stories, grievances and even perceived failures.

"Thanks…..for the therapy session" He said softly while smiling slightly at her, his eyes and cheeks still red and puffy from how much crying he did.

"It's fine, nya~ I sort of saw myself in you so it didn't hurt to lend you a hand" She said with a teasing smirk.

A soft laugh left his mouth as she said that.

"While it did help, it'll likely be the only time we can do this, for helping me out I promise not to tell anyone about this interaction" He said while bowing to the girl who blinked in surprise.

"Who said this would ever be the last time?~" Right after saying that she morphed into a cute black house cat with two tails which twisted together to make what looked like one large fluffy one.

Kuroka, due to years of practice, easily jumped from the ground and onto his shoulder.

"And because I'm a Nekoshou no one will ever know that I'm anything more than an adorable house cat, nya" her voice said, coming out of the cats mouth.

"And you want to stick around me…why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because you get to be near Shirone much more than me, and you're interesting, nya~" She said in a sing song voice.

The boy simply sighed and nodded, knowing even after only forty minutes that arguing with her when she was like this was a completely useless act.

"Welcome to the family I guess, what should I name your cat form?" He asked the Youkai/Devil hybrid.

"Princess" She said smugly while sitting on his shoulder, curling around the back of his neck.

She just got a dry look from Naruto as he walked back to the mansion, and his inevitably worried Peerage.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Small, dainty fingers tapped a sharp rhythm on her desk as she used her other hand to massage her temple, the strain from the previous night giving her a massive migraine. Even now she could still hear the voices in her head. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Peter smiling gently as he sat besides her.

"The prayers again?" He asks, Olivia nodding tiredly while massaging her head.

"You get used to it eventually, but then again I don't think even in my prime I had as much prayers as you're getting. It may have something to do with all of those good acts you've been doing" He says with a fatherly smile that she smiles back at before looking at the table and frowning.

Olivia's green eyes stare at the messy blonde locks on the table that belonged to her.

"Its wrong though. Doing what Angels are supposed to do and follow Gods will shouldn't be such a monumental act that I gain followers like this" She complains before wincing as a shot of pain surges through her head.

"I know. But as sad as it is, it is true and it is reality. To change it would need something monumental. You don't need to worry about that though. You just need to worry about your followers and that nasty headache of yours" Peter chuckles "Would you like some medicine to try and help?" He asked kindly.

Olivia smiles gratefully and nods in return, the prospect of something, _anything_ to nurse the migraine she currently had sounded better than God.

' _Oops, there goes the collar again_ ' She thought in embarrassment as it darkened a shade.

The collar sitting around her neck was now a solid grey, though it had gotten much darker before. There was a common misconception about the Collars that most Angels had and that once it reached a shade, it could never go lighter. That assumption was actually wrong. The Collar was only an indicator about how close an Angel was to Falling. The only reason so many went around with dark collars was that once a Collar was put on, it never came off. The High Council refused to even budge on their thoughts on the matter, stating that once a Collar was placed on an Angel that they could fall at any moment and so the Collars couldn't be taken off as a 'safety precaution' for other Angels.

It was all bullshit and lies, the old cronies are just paranoid and the fear created by the collars allows them a slight modicum more power than one might expect someone of their positions to have.

Seeing Peter walk back into the room she smiled gratefully and swallowed the pills, hoping that they take effect soon and help soothe the migraine created by the prayers that most Angels receive. As she walked into the spare room, that was practically hers, in Peter's house the Angel frowned. The severity of her headache worried him, no Angel that he had heard of had ever had such a bad headache to prayers, even those about to fall had smaller headaches than Olivia, who by this point was having full-on migraines. What was going on?

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Olivia sighed as the teleportation formula disappeared and left her in a large building, a now annoyingly familiar hum accommodating her arrival into the building. Looking around she saw the customary paintings, items and people. Though there seemed to be more than last time. As always she waited for the hums to end along with the peaceful piano in the background.

She had been feeling guilty for days and seeing all these people only multiplied that. Because she hadn't been completely honest. She _was_ receiving prayers, though not as Olivia the Angel. She was receiving prayers as Olivia the Goddess. That was why her headache was so bad, because she wasn't receiving the influx of power that an Angel gets from prayers, she was getting the influx of power a _Goddess_ gets.

She truly hadn't meant for any of this to happen. She had just been helping people like she always did and somehow people had stopped seeing her as a benevolent Angel helping people in accordance to God's Will. Now she was the benevolent Goddess who helps those down on luck or beaten down by life and regularly attends the 'Masses' held for her. Appearing for those probably didn't help dissuade the opinion of her being a Goddess. Though she had found out exactly how stubborn and hard-headed people could be and had given up trying to convince them she wasn't a Goddess about 3 months ago.

"All rise for our Goddess!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAND DONE!**

 **After many, many, many,** _ **many**_ **days XD**

 **I would like to thank all that Reviewed, PM'd and joined my polls.**

 **Speaking of which I have a new poll on my profile page about whether Naruto and co. should go to Kuoh, you should check it out~**

 **I've also released a new Fanfic for fun. Its purely a Naruto fanfic though if you do read it there is a slight spoiler for this story.** _ **Which actually will appear in this story**_ **.**

 **Shameless advertising aside. I have another question for this chap~**

 **Favourite Naruto character and why?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chap, thank you all for reading, and I'll see your faces in the next chap of this or my other fanfic~**

 **Adios!**


	10. Moving's fun, isn't it?

**Hey guys~**

 **I would all like you to know one thing. Your hate only makes me stronger!**

 **I think that this latest chapter has been the only one that the negative comments (For which there was an ass-ton) didn't really faze me or make me think negatively about my skills as a writer.**

 **Something I did notice though, as time went on I got more and more positive reviews. On the topic of positive reviews, I think nearly all the PM's I got were positive in some way, so thanks for that.**

 **Also, at this point in time. There're 101 reviews on chap 9. HOLY FUDGE NOODLES!**

 **Anyway, this review reply should be shorter than usual. Due to the flames generally all saying the same, or similar things. Now, without further ado.**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **The Storm Master 567: Thank you for the detailed review, I love ones like this~ Thank you for voting on my polls and explaining your reasoning, really helped a lot.**

 **OmegaDelta: Yep, infuriating isn't it?**

 **Doomqwer: Bitch gonna get smacked XD**

 **Ezeakel: Well up until this point I'm glad you cared enough to write this review~**

 **KuraiArashi14: I know right~**

 **Scandalf: Thank you for bringing up most of the points people do in later chaps so I can skip them. If you keep reading fanfics that make you hate them, I really don't know what to say... And I really don't think you get what a fanfiction means…**

 **BLstaz: He's still young, and teenagers have wild emotions. Go fudge yourself**

 **Dragonkeeper10: Whenever you want. Go right ahead~**

 **(I'd like to give props to the Guest who straight up called out Storm Master 567)**

 **(I would also like to give props to the Guests who just straight up flamed the entire reviews section. You guys rock! XD)**

 **Eternity456: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. He might get Odin or Ophis as a benefactor~ and the decision on if Akatsuki will be a mercenary group or full-fledged faction. Not sure to be honest.**

 **Lordem: You too~ Also did you really leave a second review just to say I should kill myself? -_- Dude. Come on**

 **36Barry72: Thank you for defending me. More on the forced drama stuff later.**

 **SlyUzumakiVii: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much and have decided to download it. Also, don't worry. I HAVE THE CURE *Throws multiple needles at you***

 **MidnightRE: This comment made me so happy. I'll be sure to check out the photo!**

 **Ij0nk: That's certainly an interesting way of looking at the issue. I applaud you for your differing mindset!**

 **And that is all for the review replies. Now onto the forced drama issue. When I sat down and wrote the gala scene I had a completely different plan in mind, but I was already tired when I started writing (About 8:30-9PM) and that only got worse and worse until I finished (Roughly midnight). I think you can see where my drowsiness started to get to me and effect the pace and ending of the chap. Which is why I don't mind the flames, because honestly. I'm likely angrier at myself than you are at me.**

 **Anyway. ONTO "WHINY BITCH BABY" THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Purple eyes stared into purple eyes. One pair full of sadness and the other full of anger and curiosity. Idly a fluffy black tail swayed across his chest as Kuroka slept in her cat form on his shoulder.

"Let me get this straight. You want, me? The Devil with basically nothing, no prestige, no money, nothing. To come on a very important diplomatic meeting with the Youkai Faction?" Naruto asked incredulously while staring at Serafall.

"…Yes" She answered lamely.

"And, why, pray tell. Would I ever agree to that?" Naruto asked while glaring at her, his peerage (Plus Rossweisse) in the background, packing up all the gear in their rooms into small pocket dimensions.

Serafall looked between Naruto, his peerage, and the hundreds of items he would be forced to leave behind when he moved out of the warehouses. A ping of sadness resonating throughout her being as she looked around her.

'Your… Sirzechs. He spoke about you maybe wanting to be the Leviathan Maou. I thought that this might be a good learning experience" Serafall said, trying to keep her voice and body language happy and bubbly.

"Of course," He muttered while slouching back and rolling his head slightly. Locking his eyes back on hers he spoke once more "I'd like to correct that point. I made it very clear that I'm not looking to be a Maou. But if I did somehow become one. I would prefer to be the Leviathan" He said plainly.

His words caused the Maou to bite her lip slightly. Sirzechs had wanted him to go, and she was hoping that maybe taking Naruto and having them in close proximity would cause the rift between them to begin mending. It was hopeful thinking. But that was her entire M.O.

"If you come along I could give you some help" She said, catching the teens attention.

"Help? How so?" He asked defensively.

"I can give you some resources. Some money, Materials. Things like that" Serafall bargained. The knowledge that she was blackmailing him only made her feel guiltier, but she consoled herself by saying it was for a good cause.

The 14-year-old looked around at all the things they would have to leave behind. At all the things they were allowed to bring or that they even could bring. He stamped out the guilt in his heart with ruthless neutralism though.

"Okay. I'll go. When and where do I meet you?" He asked while trying to keep his voice as vacant and neutral as possible.

"In six days. Meet at the Sitri Estate at about…lunch!" She chirped before teleporting away.

Naruto, almost robotically, turned back to help pack all that they could physically bring with them. Seeing the Research warehouse, he decided to walk inside, one last time.

As he walked in he felt a soft, tender smile tug at his lips. He walked slowly, methodically. His fingers lightly running across various machines as he took a small detour down memory lane. He remembered getting nearly every single one of these machines. Using them for experiments and gadgets. Using them with his Peerage.

"You didn't have to stand with HIM! But because you DID! I get to kill you as WELL!"

Ah. And of course. How could he ever forget his first memory in this building. Ken… One of his largest mistakes. So many different ways he could have handled that situation. If he had been smarter, stronger…. kinder. He could have maybe had a stronger bond with his parents. With Rias. With Sirzechs. Maybe the added stability would have kept him cool enough to not deck Raiser. Maybe having a stronger bond with his parents and Sirzechs could have gotten him out of this very situation.

The teen forced himself out of his thoughts and quickly walked out of the Warehouse. The onslaught of memories and thoughts too much for him to continue dealing with at this time.

Walking out the front he saw his peerage and Rossweisse, all idly talking. Though some of their usual cheer was gone. He cursed himself and his moment of weakness even more.

"Naruto-sama!" Natsumi said happily. Practically flinging herself at him.

Said teen was surprised when he felt his Queen wrap him up in a tight embrace. He felt the scent of strawberries invade his nose as it was placed in her hair.

"I know you blame yourself. Please don't" She whispered in his ear softly.

Naruto looked at the kitsune in shock and only got a loving smile in return.

"H-how did? -..." He asked in shock.

"I know you the best. I know your tells. I don't blame you, we don't blame you. I think any one of us would have done worse~" She says with a light giggle before letting him go and walking over to the others.

As Natsumi walked back Naruto felt his heart pick up slightly. Looking at the girl, he felt his mood brighten slightly, and the weight that seemed to be resting on his shoulders lessen slightly. Walking over, he felt his mood drop slightly again. Though it was still a far cry from a few minutes ago.

"I'm going to be teleporting us somewhere far down south. From there we can try to find somewhere to build our new place" He said as a teleportation circle whirled into life underneath them.

"Why the south?" Esdeath inquired curiously as she walked to stand beside her Master.

"The south has the least amount of Devil clans" Naruto said with a small smirk.

And with that the 7 were teleported away. Not to see this location for quite some time.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Walking over to the beginning of a massive building with multiple wings was Tsunade. Said girl was lightly chewing her bottom lip in anxiousness as she consulted the book she was holding again. Since finding this unclaimed spot, nestled between a fairly large lake and two large mountains, they had all been working around the clock to build a new home for themselves. Though, for Naruto, that phrase was quite literal.

As she walked closer she could see her King using levitation magic to hold a support beam in place and bolt it together. The cat he had found a few days ago wrapped firmly around his neck and sleeping as he casually used magic to build a house for them all.

'Where does he keep finding all these pets? First Tri and now this cat that doesn't care about magic!?' Tsunade thinks in shock.

She heard a quiet yawn from the boy and that brought her back to why she had come to talk to him in the first place.

"Naruto! Can we talk?" She asked while looking up at him.

Despite having seen it for most of today the girl still slightly flinched at the dark and pronounced bags under his eyes.

"hmm. What's up? Actually, first. Do you think the design for our new house is good?" He asked, floating down to her and gesturing to the foundation work for the house.

"Its fine" She said dryly, honestly not caring about the house "Naruto. I'm worried. Have you slept at all since we've moved?" She asked, very likely knowing the answer.

"No, but I'm fine" He said while smiling softly at her.

"Don't bullshit me!" She growled "You need to sleep! The bags under your eyes look large enough to create a country!"

Naruto blinked and leaned back at the tone of her voice before smirking playfully.

"And where do you get off speaking like that? Maybe you need some tips from Natsumi?" He asked playfully.

Tsunade only narrowed her eyes further at the light-hearted words and actions. Such a stark contrast that she could almost immediately tell it was a cover-up. Though that was likely because of the massive amounts of study she did into psychology.

"I get to speak like this because I am your medic which means that I know what is and what isn't best for you. At least on a medical level" She said angrily.

Upon being called out on his fake actions and attitude the playfulness slipped away and left a tired and much less enthusiastic Naruto.

"Tsunade. Truly, I'm fine. I need to make sure that this place is finished as soon as possible. Give us an actual place to stay." He said softly while looking back at the house-to-be.

"Naruto. You know that none of us blame you right?" Tsunade said, trying to keep her voice soft and understanding.

The Gremory nodded slowly while turning to look at her from the corner of his eye. A small, sad, smile tugging at his lips.

"I know…. Natsumi let me know" He pauses, clenching and unclenching his fist a few times "But…. I still blame myself. No matter what any of you say. This was all my fault"

Tsunade paused for a moment, the fire of determination in her brown eyes wild fired into a blazing inferno as he grabbed his hand and pulled it, causing him to turn to her.

"Don't you even blame yourself for one second. This is not your fault. It is Raiser's fault. It is Sirzechs' fault. It is not your fault." Tsunade said resolutely.

"Great. Now if only I could feel the same way" He muttered as his free hand flexed.

"And that brings me back to the original topic of this conversation. You need to rest" She said with finality.

"I'm fine Tsunade" He said while trying to free his hand and go back to work.

Unfortunately for him, it was Tsunade that had come to get him, and not any of the other girls. He suddenly felt her grip increase and stop his hand from leaving hers completely. She started to walk back to their makeshift camp while pulling him like a deadweight. Two small trenches being created in the earth from his feet which slide along the ground like they weren't even putting up any resistance.

The sight that greeted the girls was surprisingly comedic. With Tsunade pulling along a weakly struggling and glaring Naruto who couldn't do anything to escape her vice-like grip.

Walking over to tent that was Naruto's (The smallest, by his design. The girls weren't exactly happy with that), Tsunade almost threw him onto the inflatable mattress that he had brought in place of not being able to use his actual bed. Poor Kuroka was sent flying off his neck with a loud 'meow'.

The teen groaned and tried to sit back up before a cough from his resident medic caused him to look up at her with mild annoyance.

"Don't even try to get back up, mister!" She said while leaning over and glaring at him.

"And why not?" He asked scientifically while sitting up anyway.

"If you keep trying to get up I will get the other girls, along with me, to basically straddle you until you fall asleep" She threatened with a teasing grin.

The poor 14-year-old felt all of the blood in his body rise to his face as he turned tomato red. His eyes unfocusing briefly as his brain momentarily short circuited at the mental image.

"Y-you wouldn't" He says in nervousness, before the more logical side of his brain took over.

He began to calm down and his blush dissipated as he realized how illogical and stupid it would be to have all the girls sitting on him just to make sure he fell asleep. He continued to get off the inflatable mattress. He never noticed Tsunade's grin even as she shrugged to herself and shook her head.

"Code: Workaholic!" She shouted, grinning evilly at his surprised 'huh?'

"Code: workaaaaa!?" He trails off into a shout of surprise as he is suddenly tackled back onto the mattress by Sayuri.

"Hiya So-Taichou~" She said in a sing-song voice before rolling onto his left arm.

His eyes quickly move to his right arm as Rossweisse sat on his arm with a light blush. Purple eyes quickly snap down to his legs as Saeko and Esdeath sit on his shins with large smiles. With every girl that sits on him his blush grows brighter and brighter, his vision wavering and blurring thanks to the amount of blood rushing to his head. The nail in the coffin though was when Tsunade herself straddled his stomach, wiggling around slightly before grinning and leaning down to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was, he never learnt as he passed out.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"I got him to agree, after promising to give him some resources or money" Serafall huffed as she teleported into the Gremory Mansion, being greeted by Venelana, Zeoticus and Sirzechs.

"The same resources or money he wouldn't need if someone had taken even a second to think over something other than near-on banishment?" Venelana asked while staring out of the corner of her eyes at her eldest son.

Said eldest son chuckled and smiled nervously while raising his hands in the air in a surrender-like fashion.

"At least he agreed?" He said, trying to diffuse his mother's anger at him.

Venelana just huffed as Zeoticus held her hand in his own.

"Sirzechs is right though, the fact that he even agreed means that there is a chance that things can be repaired"

Serafall just huffed and vaulted the couch, landing nimbly in a lying-down position while staring at Sirzechs.

"I'd rethink your decision to send Naru-tan to school in the human world. I saw some of the stuff he had to leave behind, it's definitely much more advanced than I thought it would be. He's such a smarty pants!" She giggled at the end while thinking about the parallels between his age group and her own.

"But if him and Rias-tan go to school they can become brother and sister again. And he can learn about human history and get more peerage members" Sirzechs argued, raising an eyebrow as Serafall started giggling.

"Zechsie~ That would be the learning equivalent of placing you back in combat school" She pointed out.

Sirzechs raised a finger and opened his mouth to refute that point, but really couldn't find anything to argue it. Because it was truly like that. From what he had seen the few times he had been in Naruto's research warehouse it was like looking at Ajuka's room when they themselves were teenagers

"I mean…. It wouldn't be that bad…would it?" He asked, looking around the room as he began to have doubts about having Naruto go to school in the human world.

They all agreed that it wouldn't be the greatest decision and he sighed while slumping in his chair.

"I can't seem to do much right when it comes to Naruto, can I?" He asked.

Serafall merely stayed silent while his parents talked to him with hushed voices, an image of herself overlaying Sirzechs and making her squeeze her eyelids shut and shake her head lightly. Hearing a soft, deep chuckle inside her head, she quickly pushed herself up, backflipping off the couch and onto her feet. Seeing all of the eyes in the room turning to her she merely fakes an enthusiastic smile and bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Sorry! Gotta bounce! Just remembered that I haven't spent much time with So-tan! Gotta rectify that~" She giggles and waves at them as they wave back.

Her enthusiastic persona and actions last just long enough for her to teleport, the moment she was gone all of the enthusiasm drained out of her body. Suddenly she didn't look like a bubbly teenager in a magical girl outfit. She looked every part the 200-year-old, war veteran that she was. Her posture slumped, and her movements lacked energy as she shuffled over to her bed and faceplanted down, turning her face to the side. Her blank purple eyes staring at a calendar

 **25th May 2014**

'Huh, it's pretty close to that day isn't it? I wonder if you ever hated that day before you died…' She thought sombrely.

Slowly she drifted to sleep as she delved deeper and deeper into memories she usually stayed away from. The image of silver hair and red eyes being the last thing she consciously remembered.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It was officially the day of the all-important meeting, Naruto stood in formal black pants with a white top and black vest over the top. He still found it stuffy and annoying, but he would gladly take this over the suits he had been forced to wear during formal events for the past few years.

Though right now, he faced a slightly more imposing problem than stuffy clothing.

"Natsumi. What am I looking at?" He asked his Queen who was standing beside him.

"I…um…really don't know, Naruto-sama" She trailed off slowly, as if trying to comprehend the situation.

In front of the two was a proudly smiling Esdeath, currently pinning Saeko to the ground while sitting on top of her. The purple haired girl trying to escape the grip of her fellow guard.

"So Saeko-san and I have talked it over Naruto-sama~" Esdeath grunted while Saeko tried harder to escape "And we've come to the unanimous decision that I'll be your guard for this trip~"

Anything that Saeko was going to say was muffled by Esdeath's hand.

"okay?" Naruto mumbled while waving Esdeath over in confusion.

The girl happily smiled and jumped off Saeko. Skipping over to him and grinning slyly at a glaring Saeko. Natsumi simply just shook her head, even while trying to suppress her own giggles at the situation.

Naruto only sighed while smiling fondly and snapping his fingers. A teleportation circle lighting up underneath the three of them.

Did Naruto take enjoyment out of the split second of terrified yelps that Natsumi and Esdeath let out as instead of sliding upwards, gravity took hold and they fell through the magic circle. Yes, yes, he did.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Sirzechs and Serafall both stood out the front of the Sitri Estate, Serafall chatting excitedly to Sirzechs to try and distract him from his nervousness at seeing Naruto again.

"Oh, he's arriving" Serafall said and looked towards a seemingly blank area ahead of them.

Sirzechs straightened himself out and looked towards the aforementioned area, knowing that Serafall (Out of the 4 Maou's at least) was their sensor. And a damned fine one as well.

A slender, red eyebrow rose in intrigue as the teleportation circle appeared a few meters above the ground instead of on the ground, as customary teleportation circles work. The moment he heard scared yelps he knew that something was definitely strange about the formula, right before Naruto, Natsumi and Esdeath fell through.

The Sanbi kitsune wobbled slightly on her landing, though that was still better than Esdeath; who only just managed to hold herself up. Naruto meanwhile spread his wings when he was mere centimetres from the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust at his sudden stop. Folding his wings back into his back he smirked teasingly at the two girls, purposefully trying to avoid noticing Sirzechs.

"What was that for?" Natsumi asked while straightening herself out.

"That. My dear Queen, was revenge for 'Code: Workaholic'" He said simply before turning to Serafall.

"So, I'm assuming you're teleporting us to Kyoto?" He asked curiously.

"Nope! That'll be your brother~" She said bubbly, only noticing her mistake when she saw the darkening of his eyes.

Naruto mentally counted down from 20 to reign in his emotions as the two girls next to him looked at him in worry. Naruto looked back up calmly and nodded before stiffly walking over and standing besides Sirzechs, who sighed and teleported the five of them away with a sad grimace.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Yasaka couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped her mouth at the sight of the three teens that had joined the meeting just to watch what happened during it. She could very clearly see that the two girls were very protective of the boy, the adorable Sanbi girl was nearly attached to his arm as she helped lead him along. The Yuki-onna was also showing her protectiveness, but through a slightly different method. Yasaka was certain that the girl's right hand hadn't left the grip of her katana the entire trip. The truly amusing part, at least for her, was the boy's actions. The wide smile and sparkle in his eyes as he looked around, she could almost hear the cogs in his head, churning at a million miles per hour as he tried to analyse and memorize everything they walked past. The Sanbi's grip suddenly making much more sense as he looked ready to tear off down any path he saw.

Reaching her mansion, she gave them the next part of the traditional trade routine, showing them some of the more fanciful areas of her house. Once again, the teens managed to get a few tiny giggles out of her. Finally, they reached her Council Room to begin the actual business part of this meeting.

"So, what do the current Leviathan and Lucifer Maou's want so bad from little old me that they went through two months of formal and politic red tape to get a meeting?" Yasaka asked, deciding to test them by leaning her elbow on the table, strategically placing her arm and body to enlarge her chest.

She wasn't at all surprised when neither Maou payed it any particular notice. The best reaction she got out of them was a second of eye-to-chest contact from Serafall, who then looked down at her own chest for not even a full second and then back up to regain eye-to-eye contact. The reaction she got from the three teens was much more telling though. She saw the boy's eyes drift down, honestly, she was surprised at the willpower he had at such a young age when his gaze didn't maintain on her chest, instead flicking up and down. Obviously trying not to stare, but considering he was entering his teenage years, it wasn't a surprise that he couldn't help but stare.

The best part for the Youkai leader was when the two girls noticed, both glaring at her for attracting the boy's attention so easily.

"We would like to take control of a city in Japan" Serafall said simply, the silence in the room was deafening.

"I beg your pardon?" Yasaka asked in confusion as she stared at the two completely calm Maou in surprise "Take control of a city under my protection?"

Naruto, Esdeath and Natsumi all looked at the two Maou like they had lost their minds.

"Make no mistake. Our intentions are not hostile" Sirzechs said, used to running damage control for Serafall when she decided to get mischievous "We would like to…purchase, shall we say. The city in question"

"You would like to…. purchase, a city in Japan?" Yasaka asked in a perfect formal tone.

"Purchase, trade for. Things along that nature. Though if we do gain a claim to the city. I believe that at the very least, a ceasefire agreement between our species would also be preferred to add onto the transaction" Serafall said professionally, turning into the tactical businesswoman that the other three Maou knew her to be, at times.

"A two-fold agreement then? You would like a city and an official ceasefire? What could you possibly offer that would make that a worthwhile deal?" Yasaka asked as she straightened her back, no longer highlighting her physical features as she became fully serious.

"The ceasefire agreement is a perfectly reasonable request I believe. Both of our factions are weakened after significant… losses, to both sides." Serafall ignored the chilling glare Yasaka sent towards the two.

"Yes, speaking of those losses, why should I agree to do anything with you? When you slayed an entire sub-species of our race for the actions of one?" She asked in concealed anger.

"Yasaka-dono, I would personally like to apologize for the catastrophe of the Nekoshou massacre. Many of my people lost themselves in their anger and for that I apologize for-" Sirzechs began before he was cut off by the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Do not start Lucifer. I know that the massacre was not an unsanctioned action. Do not take me for a fool if you wish this interaction to continue peacefully in any sort of matter" She said frostily.

The two Maou nodded while the three teens were suddenly reminded of their first meeting with Odin thanks to the magical pressure of Yasaka.

"Of course, Yasaka-dono" Sirzechs submitted before letting Serafall take reign of the conversation again.

"As I stated earlier, an official Ceasefire, or potentially alliance, could be beneficial for both sides. And Sirzechs and I would like to inquire about gaining control of the city of Kuoh" She said while pulling out a map and gesturing to it, showing the location of Kuoh in case Yasaka didn't know off by heart where it was.

"There is nothing particularly interesting or appealing about that city. Why do you want it? You would gain nothing other than a foothold in Japan by having it" She pointed out diplomatically while staring at the two.

"Both of our sisters have expressed interest in the human world, my sister in particular has inquired about starting a school in the Underworld. Therefore, I want to give her an experience in a human school so that she knows what to expect" Serafall said.

Yasaka hummed and turned her golden eyes to Sirzechs, moving her upper body as she did so, drawing Naruto's eyes to her chest. Natsumi almost immediately noticing and covering his eyes with her arms under the pretence of affectionately hugging his head. The teen King slumping in her grip and lightly patting her arm as she continued to block his vision.

"And you, Lucifer-dono?"

"My sister has a fascination with Japan and everything about it, being able to go to a human school in Japan would be a dream come true for her. And I'll be sending my brother there as well so that he has experience with those from other factions" Sirzechs said calmly.

At the mention of Naruto being sent to school the teen quickly, but carefully, threw Natsumi's arms off his head and glared at Sirzechs.

"I'm sorry, and I wasn't informed of this, why?" He asked angrily, all the attention in the room turning to him.

"It was meant to be a surprise. Why are you angry?" Sirzechs asked curiously.

"I don't need or want to go to a human school! I could pass the moment I stepped through the doors!" He said heatedly, his purple eyes glaring into his brother's blue-green eyes.

"It isn't about that. It's about the social interactions. You and Rias-tan can make up!" He said happily.

"Make up? With her? I'm sorry, do you even understand that she would sooner use her precious Power of Destruction on me then even be friends with me!" He said, his voice raising into a yell.

"Things aren't that bad" Sirzechs said, trying to calm Naruto down and diffuse the situation "I'm sure if you tried, everything would work out just fine"

"Maybe for you. If you haven't noticed, I'm sort of the punching bag of the Gremory family. Things don't exactly 'go my way'" Naruto said, taking a breath to try and calm down as he felt his fingers beginning to twitch in anger.

"The Gremory family punching bag? What do you mean by that? We don't treat you like a punching bag" Sirzechs asked while looking at his younger brother in confusion.

Yasaka meanwhile watched in fascination, allowing the scene to play out. Obviously, the Lucifer Maou was not the greatest of older siblings, at least for his brother. Either that, or his younger sibling was extremely spoilt and complaining over something small that really had no reason to be complained over.

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN!? I mean how the great and all-powerful Rias unlocked the Power of Destruction and I was instantly left in the dust! I'm talking about how I did what I had to survive Ken and my mother and sister instantly began treating me like a criminal, and you and dad avoid me like the bubonic plague! I'm talking about how I finally, FINALLY, stood up for myself to that arrogant, no-good, fuckwit Raiser! And what do I get?! A scolding? A fine for property damage? Even a minor temporary punishment?" Naruto at this point was huffing from the amount of air he was using to yell, now just allowing all of his bottled-up anger to pour out "NO! I get banished from my family IN ALL BUT NAME! So, FUCK YOU! FUCK GOING TO A STUPID HUMAN SCHOOL! And I hope that dear Rias-tan enjoys the favouritism!" With that said the teen barged out of the room, Natsumi and Esdeath hot on his heels, after sending Sirzechs heated glares.

The room was silent as Sirzechs sunk lower into his chair and silently sighed deeply, the guilt and regret for all his past interactions with Naruto suddenly rearing all of its ugly head once again. Serafall looked sympathetically at Sirzechs while he once again tried to regain his composure and continue the meeting.

Meanwhile Yasaka internally smirked, mentally noting down things that Naruto had said in his angry rant. Finding it extremely amusing and interesting that the famous Gremory family and strongest Maou would treat a member of their own family like they did. She mentally began listing ways she could possibly use this information to gain an edge in these negotiations. It was unlikely that she would even be able to use what she gained, but she still prepared regardless.

'Better safe than sorry' She thought to herself before speaking once again.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto stomped angrily through the halls of Yasaka's mansion and into the garden, Natsumi and Esdeath following after him. Esdeath not speaking and only watching for any potential threats, believing that this anger was something that he should naturally expend and work through. Natsumi on the other hand was trying her hardest to calm him down before he accidentally destroyed something or got in trouble, her attempts gaining little headway in the flood of anger that was now Naruto.

"I can't believe that smug little bastard!" Naruto said angrily while stomping through the garden, not having any particular destination in mind.

"I do hope that you aren't talking about me~" A jovial, deep voice said from their left.

Esdeath was instantly between the elderly male Nekomata and Naruto, her body crouched, and hand tightly wrapped around the hilt of her sword. Naruto meanwhile turned to him while glaring.

The man in question stood at about 5'6 and had greying hair and fur. His smooth and flat hair in a ponytail. The man wore light grey samurai clothing.

"Whoo boy! I haven't seen a Devil- You can stop with the combat stance, I'm not gonna hurt ya'- that full of anger in decades!" The man said, stopping in the middle of his exclamation to address Esdeath briefly.

Esdeath slowly slid out of her combat stance as Naruto growled.

"And why do you care? I thought that Youkai hated us?" He asked angrily.

"I don't particularly enjoy seeing people, especially youngin's such as yourself, that deep in anger. I know a few tricks to calm down, want ta try them? ~" The Nekomata asked while hopping up and crossing his legs, landing on the soft grass with a sly grin.

"I don't have time for this" Naruto scoffed while turning around.

"And why not? Ya looked like ya were stomping around pretty aimlessly to me. Come on! Throw this old man a bone?" He asked with a wide grin.

Naruto groaned and turned back around before plopping down on the grass, Natsumi and Esdeath kneeling besides him as they stared between the two curiously.

"You lassies are fine to join in if ya'd like?" Both gently shook their heads negatively "Suit yourself. Let's start with some simple meditation, sit like I am"

Naruto groaned in annoyance and copied the mans cross-legged stance, somewhat clumsily and off centre due to not quite having the needed flexibility to do it to the same extent as the old Nekomata.

"Now place your hands together like this" Naruto rolled his eyes and did so "Now boy-o! Close ya eyes and try to clear ya mind. Think of a white void" The old man instructed.

Naruto grumbled under his breath and did so, trying the clear out the jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions to successfully think of a perfectly void, white plain. After a few minutes of clearing his thoughts he felt himself beginning to calm down while imagining the white void.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Inside his mindscape a mental copy of himself was going through his thoughts and trying to clear them from his immediate thought process. Already feeling calmer as he flicked away thought after thought. Suddenly the white plain around him glitched out, causing Naruto to look around wildly as the once white void began to turn into a lush forest without him doing a single thing.

Spinning around once more, Naruto felt his mental body freeze in shock as he was met face to face with a shapeless cloud of black smoke with two glowing red patches, what he assumed was its eyes.

" **Hello again….my dear Sage~** "

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAAAnd I'm done!**

 **Finally! It's currently 10:30 pm when I'm writing this.**

 **So, how'd you guys enjoy this chapter? Moving to a new place, Serafall has a secret! And a nice little confrontation between Naruto and his older bro.**

 **Also. THE VOICE OF EVIL DOOM AND RANDOM POWER-UPS RETURNS!**

 **(I'll love to see the guesses to what it is once again XD)**

 **I'm very sorry for the delay (Hopefully it isn't delayed too much by my beta-readers and last second edits), I went through a slight Factorio addiction. Which if any of you have played or seen someone play the game, know that, that game is a ridiculous time eater. Then a friend re-introduced me to MHW (Monster Hunter World) …. yeah, not much needs to be said there. And now, in between a slight break in my MHW addiction I've been writing this so that I can try and finish it before Friday, which is when Spider-Man PS4 is coming out. Which will once again kill all the free time I have.**

 **Also, I would like to apologize for the A/N update, which should hopefully be gone by the time I post this chap. Speaking of which, Jesus Christ. I've actually had people drop the story because it updated when I deleted the A/N chap. You guys are just full of anger, aren't ya?**

 **Anyway, this chaps question(s):**

 **To those who play MHW, What's the best weapon type and monster in the game? And why?**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **Adios!**


	11. Mercenaries and Kitsune's

**Hellllooooo!**

 **Welcome to the 'Redeeming hour'! I saved myself from complete failure!**

 **XD**

 **Spider-Man has consumed me. Utterly, and completely.**

 **Though luckily, playing it on the hardest difficulty and general annoyance has allowed me to take a short (like 1 hour) break before bed. So now I'm going to start on the story…hopefully.**

 **Also…. guys. The "best weapon" question about MHW was a personal opinion thing…. Sorry I didn't make that very clear XD**

 **Also, HOLY HAODFIUBVAIUSNDF THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! THAT'S INSANE! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Anyway…. ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Redpandagod:**_ **Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to see what happens straight away? ~**

 _ **Zombieman55:**_ **Thank you, I'm glad you and so many others enjoyed it~**

 _ **Eternity456:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, Sirzechs is a dick XD and you'll just have to find out~**

 _ **DarthMEOWS:**_ **You're partially right~**

 _ **TheBlackEntity:**_ **I'm evil, aren't I? ~ And Akatsuki will have dealings with the Khaos Brigade, they just won't join them**

 _ **HeavenSpire12:**_ **Noted**

 _ **Deathbykitsune:**_ **Thank you for your wishes of luck in my addictions! Also, that may happen, it is a viable possibility.**

 _ **Alpha(guest):**_ **No. At least not fully, and not for a LOOOOOONG time**

 _ **AnimeIsLife0407:**_ **I'm very glad that you're a loyal reader~ I enjoyed all your comments and in order: Thank you. Very special surprise~ ikr! Yes, partially, he's just teaching Naruto meditation. I'm glad you enjoyed all the setting up I did last chap.**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **Glad you enjoyed Serafall's and Yasaka's portrayal. I wanted to give them a bit more personality and uniqueness than in canon, also Serafall's was to set up something in later chapters :P**

 _ **Guest:**_ **To the guest that sent the review so long I actually couldn't read it on the email alert. I loved it, one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. Ecstatic that you enjoy the Olivia sub-plot. Glad you commented on the Kuoh issue (Which is still somehow neck and neck on the poll) and enjoyed your comments about the Voice of evil doom and random power-ups and Sirzechs/Grayfia**

 _ **Guest 2:**_ ***Whispering* There's actually a character called Kiba!? Man, he must not be very important. Who could ever knock off a character like that?...**

 _ **Leomitch (Guest):**_ **THANK YOU! I wanted my story to avoid that trope because while it can sometimes be entertaining. For the most part I find it monotonous and boring/aggravating. Glad you enjoyed the direction I'm taking my story in~**

 _ **Hashirama 1710:**_ **Thank you so much! That means so much to me! I hope I can keep the standard up!**

 _ **Torbenefb:**_ **Of course, he does. In either this chap or next chap (Having fully decided yet) there will be a fight with Naruto in it.**

 _ **TheRazgrizDragon:**_ **Rossweisse is about a heartbeat away from actually becoming a peerage member. And if anything, Kunou is a younger sister character (Not sure if she should have a prominent…HOLY SHIT! I just had the best idea! Who would enjoy it if I made Millicas x Kunou?)**

 _ **Pug2130:**_

 **-King: Naruto**

 **-Queen: Natsumi**

 **-Knight: Sayuri, Saeko**

 **-Bishop: Tsunade**

 **-Pawn: Esdeath**

 _ **TravisUmbra:**_ **I'm glad you're enjoying the work I'm putting into Naruto's mental state and its development~**

 **And that's it for the review replies! I'm still so amazed at the amount I got (Like around 80 for this one chap)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this newest chap.**

 **Onto "HE FINALLY GREW A BACKBONE!"**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

" **Hello again….my dear Sage~** "

Naruto stared at the cloud in surprise as his mental body refused to move, the cloud seemingly having gained control of the visual representation of his mindscape as well as the mental version of his body.

" **Calm down…. I won't hurt you** " The echoing voice murmured as the cloud slowly circled around him, leaving a slight wisp of black smoke behind it.

Naruto stayed silent as his eyes tracked the black cloud which seemed to be analysing him.

" **Nervous? Of course, you are. I did hijack your mindscape after all** " The voice deduced " **Perhaps a genderless voice isn't the best idea to calm you down** " It spoke, like it knew that the entire time " **Is this better?** " It asked in a masculine voice " **Though knowing you…This sort of voice is much more relaxing** " It said, switching to a feminine voice.

Naruto hesitantly watched the cloud as it stopped circling him and stopped dead center in front of him.

" **I was right, of course I am. Your muscles have already subconsciously relaxed by 34%** " Naruto looked alarmed at this knowledge.

"Who- What. Are you?" He asked carefully.

" **Clever boy~ I go by many names. Millions in fact~** " The now feminine voice said teasingly before giggling.

"And one of those is?"

" **Now what would be the fun if I told you that? ~ Though you can always give me a new name. Saves calling me 'it' or 'cloud'** "

Naruto hummed, knowing that the voice was correct. Not to mention that giving it a name gave nothing away but also was harmless in the long run.

"Saya" He said plainly.

The newly named Saya hummed before levitating up and down to signify a nod.

" **Such a unique name, its somewhat similar to one of my others, though I prefer this one a bit more~** " Saya giggled and Naruto involuntarily felt a shudder travel up his spine.

"You never said what you are" He said plainly.

" **You're a smart boy. You can figure it out** " Naruto rolled his eyes.

Saya made a 'Tsk' sound as it quickly circled him before once again and stopped in front of him.

" **Ah, of course! How could I forget? You don't exactly like getting left out of the loop. Do you?** " Saya asked, its voice showing that it knew the information, even if it posed it as a question.

Naruto stayed silent and merely glared at the large gaseous mass. Said mass merely swirled around slowly as the two, glowing red 'eyes' stayed trained on him.

" **Not going to reply? Bummer. I was hoping for some of that classic dry wit that so many of you Naruto's are famous for** " That simple sentence caught his attention with a ferocity that he hadn't felt in years. (Before any of you crucify me for this, I've read a surprisingly large amount of Naruto fanfic where he has a very dry sense of humour)

"Other Naruto's?" He says with interest, his mind already racing through all the possibilities and arriving at two.

 _'Either clones made of me, unlikely. Or alternate dimensions, more likely. Though the second one only further increases the need to know who Saya actually is_ ' he thinks while keeping his sharp purple eyes trained on the cloud.

" **Ohhhh boy. I shouldn't have said that** " Saya mumbled as she watched the hundreds of thoughts suddenly whirl into existence around the two.

"What are you? For you to have that reaction that means that I shouldn't know about other me's. Are they clones? Or are they from alternate dimensions?" He asked.

" **Your mind is certainly something to behold** " Saya said, ignoring the onslaught of questions " **Regardless, I've given you enough clues about my possible identity. Farewell** " Saya said, beginning to swirl out of existence.

Naruto growled in anger and annoyance, swiping a hand out as he suddenly had control of his body, only for it to reach nothing as Saya completely disappeared, all vestiges of its presence having disappeared from his mind.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in anger, the trees around him being turned into shrapnel, all of his previous anger returning with a vengeance before dissipating after a few minutes.

Leaning against a fallen tree he tilted his head back and stared up at the endless white void that he called his mind.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, being met with the happy eyes of the elderly Nekomata and curious eyes of Natsumi and Esdeath. Looking around he noticed that the sun was still up but had moved slightly.

"I was meditating for an hour and a half?" He asked, turning towards the elder Youkai.

"Round about" He said with a happy grin before tensing his legs and flipping out of his seated position and onto his feet.

The elderly man chuckled as he looked down at the three young Devil's.

"Well now. I'll be on ma way" He said jovially.

The Nekomata grinned and cheekily saluted the three, as he saluted though, the sleeve of his yukata drew up, showing a strange tattoo on the underside of his wrist. It appeared to be some sort of goat like creature with two large horns, the points of the horns pointing towards his palm. As quick as Naruto noticed the tattoo it was hidden behind the Nekomata's sleeve again as he hopped away while laughing.

(Link for photo: . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwier9zn5bzdAhVGwbwKHYkrDdgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fimage-illustration%2Fsatan-goat-head-white-background-404544226&psig=AOvVaw1nUCIyrb9QxqGHDMLCOhQR&ust=1537093540729664)

Naruto's mind continues to revolve around the tattoo for a few moments before grinding back to the real world as Natsumi rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-sama? Are you okay?" She asked, worried by his sudden zoning out.

The red-haired teen felt a small smile cross his features, the meditation actually having helped calm him a great deal from the malevolent ball of anger and fury he had been an hour and a half ago.

"I'm fine actually, want to go back? I think I may actually be able to act calm around…. him. If I stay focused on Serafall-sama and Yasaka-sama that is" He said, adding a small bit of humour into his voice at the end to reassure them.

Esdeath merely nods obediently while Natsumi lightly bites her lip while slowly nodding.

After seeing the two girls nod he turns on his heel and begins walking back to the conference room, the walk back through the mansion making him wonder how the girls where doing back at the construction site they called their home.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Damn! Where did you manage to get all this stuff!?" Sayuri asked in surprise as she looked at the massive amount of materials ranging from metal beams and wooden planks to some sort of weird silvery-brown rocks that had been placed in a separate pile.

Rossweisse meanwhile giggled nervously while scratching her cheek.

"Some people may have uhhhh, owed me a _few_ favours in Asgard" She admitted shyly, not having expected the favours she called in to end up with this much materials.

She had given some friends in Asgard a basic list of all the items they needed to fully build the house they had all planned, what they had received was at least 2 and a half times what they actually needed. Some of the Asgardians surely didn't owe her that much, did they?

'I wonder what this would look like if I called in every favour that I had collected….' She thought idly to herself, quickly shaking her head to rid herself of that thought.

"Must have been some damned large favours" Tsunade said while casually holding a couple ton metal beam over her head.

All of the girls looked at Tsunade in surprise, honestly having forgotten the unnatural levels of physical strength the girl had, especially for a Bishop. Notoriously the physically weakest of all the pieces. Meanwhile said girl walks over and carefully places the metal beam vertically, slowly flying up. Reaching the top of the beam she punches it downwards while using her Super-Strength, the support beam burying into the ground with a thunderous crack and an explosion of dust.

"Despite how unnatural her strength is. It does help speed up construction" Saeko says while carrying over some wooden planks.

XXXxxxXXX

"I'm not moving 53 Youkai out of Kuoh simply so that your sister feels safe in her control of the city!" Yasaka said harshly.

"I can pay for it all. I can even compensate them. But I don't want to have to worry about my little sister being paranoid about her control being taken from her" Sirzechs argued.

"She is joint sharing it with So-tan!" Serafall piped up, only to be ignored.

The Leviathan merely groaned and rolled her eyes while slumping in her chair childishly.

"This is why none of us invite you to things..." She muttered "You always do stuff like this" She laments, already imagining the quite literal PR nightmare it'll be trying to re-negotiate all the terms and clauses that Sirzechs was trying to add.

Sirzechs was a very competent politician when in Devil society. Take him out of that safe-zone in any way and he became an absolute nightmare for any politician or negotiation he was a part of or talking to.

Meanwhile the three teens stared at the absolute political chaos (Because the room was otherwise surprisingly calm) that was occurring in the room.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting this" Naruto said dryly before slowly closing the door and turning back to the two girls "Change of plans. We're going to explore Kyoto"

The two girls couldn't help but giggle and snicker at the completely dry tone he spoke in. Nodding and following after him as he began to walk.

Walking through the halls they suddenly heard a loud commotion and they all turn to see what it was all about. Seeing a small blonde haired Kyuubi no Kitsune in a white and red rimmed kimono running while giggling as, presumably her guards, chase after her.

"Kunou-sama! Please stop running! Yasaka-sama ordered us to keep you safe!" One of them yelled while trying to keep up with the girl.

The child merely laughed merrily while running, seeing the trio ahead of her she runs and hides behind Naruto while giggling. The amused teen sending her a joking smile. The two exhausted guards stumbled over to them, only making Kunou giggle more.

"That…That is our charge. If you could kindly…. pass her over to us…." The guard trailed off, clearly looking for a name.

Naruto made an act of laughing slightly to distract from his eyes wondering around the hallway.

 _'Name…name…What would be a good-Whirlpool? That doesn't sound too bad to be honest_ ' He thinks while looking at the paintings on the wall.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" He said professionally before looking back at Kunou "Would you mind going back under their care?"

"Nuh-uh!" The girl shakes her head while pouting adorably, both girls silently cooing at her adorableness "You guys are boring! Mr. Uzumaki looks so much cooler! He has a cool suit and everything!" She says childishly, getting a laugh out of Naruto.

"I'm sorry. My guards and I are on a business trip with Lucifer and Leviathan right now. We were just going to look around Kyoto" He said kindly, dropping the Maou bomb to see the guards' reactions.

As predicted they tensed and their gazes became sharper, no doubt from a hatred of Devils in general. But unlike what he predicted, they didn't pull Kunou away by force, nor did Kunou move away willingly. Instead, the 9-year-old girls eyes lit up and she bounced around to his front.

"I can show you around Mr. Uzumaki! I know all the really cool places!" She says excitedly.

Naruto chuckles while ruffling her hair, making her pout. Meanwhile the guards look at each other nervously before looking at Kunou worriedly.

"Kunou-sama, I really don't think that's such a good idea…" One of them tried to persuade.

"It's a great idea!" She refutes stubbornly.

"You can come too if you aren't comfortable with leaving her alone with us. Actually, how old are you, Kunou?" He asked while kneeling down to her height.

"I'm 9!" She said proudly while puffing her chest out.

"Hey! You're the same age as my nephew, isn't that cool?" He asked with a small grin while closing his eyes.

 _'Speaking of Millicas, I wonder how he's doing?_ '

XXXxxxXXX

Millicas stared blankly at the TV screen as Rias sat beside him, squealing and bouncing on the spot.

"I can't believe I've never shown you this show before! It's amazing! You'll love it!" She said excitedly.

"But…. I don't want to watch another anime. That's all we've done since I've gotten here..." He says sadly, pouting and crossing his arms to try and further express his displeasure.

"Why not? You love 'anime-time' with your Aunt Rias~" She said with a confused look which turned into a smile.

"I used to…and I still do. But I don't want to spend all day watching anime like we used to. I want to do something fun with you guys!" He whined, not caring about sounding childish around his Auntie.

"But this is fun Millicas~ What would you rather do?" Rias asked, like the thought that something could be more entertaining than anime had never occurred to her before.

"Go out? Practice magic?" He suggests.

"Practice Magic? You're only 9. What practice do you have to do?" She asked.

"The basic spells. You know, Fireball. Ice spike. Water Shot. Those sorts of things" Millicas said.

"You need to practice those?" Rias asked.

Millicas blinked and spluttered in surprise, actually caught off guard by the sheer genuine confusion in her tone, as if the thought of practicing a spell in general was completely foreign to her.

"Of-Of course I have to practice it. Did you never practice your spells?" He asked.

Rias merely giggled and patted Millicas' head while rocking backwards.

"Of course, I never had to practice. Those are such simple spells" She said, the thinly veiled arrogance in those words nearly making him stumble on the spot.

"But how will you ever Master a spell if you don't practice? Uncle Naruto practices all the time and he still make mistakes!" Millicas tried to rationalize.

At the mention of Naruto, all of Rias' features darkened and an ominous aura began to develop off of her. Coating the room in a thick sense of danger.

"Now Millicas. Don't go believing that monsters lie's. All he is trying to do it get close to you so that he can kill you like an animal" She knelt down and stared him dead in the eye "That thing that you call your Uncle is a cold-blooded monster and you should never even be near him. Understand?" She asked.

Millicas whimpered in fear at the blank look in Rias' eyes and the barely visible black and red aura that was surrounding her and pressing down on him. He had turned as white as paper and was shivering like a leaf in a hurricane, sweat pouring down his face like a waterfall. The poor child felt like he was staring down Great Red himself as he stared into his Aunties eyes, barely staying conscious. He fearfully nodded so fast he actually gave himself a headache.

In an instant the dark and ominous look and aura disappeared as she smiled and stood up.

"I'm glad~ Now let's watch some anime!" She cheered while pulling him onto her extremely large and extremely pink bed.

Millicas allowed himself to be pulled around like a ragdoll, his brain having temporarily shut down from fear, his body subconsciously moving away from Rias. Said action was not very difficult as she was already completely immersed in her show.

' _I don't like it here…._ '

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto looked around as Kunou bounced on his shoulders while excitedly talking and pointing things out. Something that her guards certainly weren't happy about. Though his own 'guards' kept Kunou's at bay with a very unsubtle usage of glares and shows of power. He was distracted from his musings as Kunou lightly tugged on some hair on the right side of his head, letting him know to turn right.

"So, what's down here Kunou-chan?" He asked while turning right.

"A really fun arcade that mum took me to once!" She giggled while bouncing on his shoulders.

Natsumi giggled while looking at the pair, still surprised at how easily Naruto dealt with children. The usually kind but very systematic and scientific boy becoming much easier going and fun when around younger children.

As the group of 6 walked through the streets, the two kitsune both heard a murmur from the rooftops above them. Kunou dismissed it easily, used to being able to hear harmless conversations from far away. Natsumi meanwhile took a moment to listen in, blaming her kitsune curiosity when later asked.

"Even if she has those three extra guards this is still our best chance to attack. Now go." She froze at hearing that and seeing a Youkai swinging from rooftop to rooftop towards them.

The Youkai in question didn't look out of place, not in a particular rush or going to slowly. Nor was he giving any overt signals that he was about to do something very bad/illegal. Though, armed with her new knowledge, that didn't stop Natsumi.

"2 o'clock!" She warned Naruto, knowing that at that speed she wouldn't be able to get between them in time.

Kunou was stuck between a mixture of confusion, wanting to laugh, and wanting to puke as Naruto backflipped backwards while still holding her on his shoulders. The single Youkai shot out of the small dust cloud and straight at Naruto and Kunou.

' _He's looking directly at Kunou, he's likely going for her. Most plausible scenario is to blackmail Yasaka or to use her as a ransom. New objective: Keep attackers away from Kunou at all costs_ ' He thought to himself, knowing that telling himself the objective was ultimately useless, but it did help him focus.

Naruto caught the Youkai's attacking wrist, snapping his other hand up to catch the Youkai's other wrist as he tried to punch Naruto in the temple, Naruto stomping down on one of his feet to stop him from attacking with that particular foot. As the two had a power struggle he turned to Kunou.

"Hey Kunou-chan. How about you hop off and stay with your guards. Kay? ~" He said jovially.

Kunou nodded fearfully and quickly hopped off, running over to her guards who moved forward to help Naruto.

"Don't. You two stay and defend Kunou, he's after her" He ordered them before kicking the Youkai in the stomach.

The man yelled and grunted in surprise as he was launched down the street and skidded along the ground. People running and screaming in fear as the Youkai finally rolled to a stop and painfully got to his feet while glaring at the teen who glared right back. His mouth soon formed into a feral grin though as his partners helped him up and surrounded the six Devils and royalty.

"Simply shameful. That so many of you would try to do something so insidious to a mere child" Naruto said, addressing all the attackers while walking towards the first one.

As he walked, a magic circle appeared under his feet, slowly sliding up his body and changing his clothes as it went. The teen closing his eyes as it reached chest level.

"And for that. I will teach you my full might" He circle had just cleared his head and disappeared into thin air.

The teen was now wearing his Akatsuki combat gear (description at the beginning of chap 9 if you're curious). Snapping his eyes open, he glared at the offending party while his magic exploded out of him, ripping up with street and pressing an invisible force down on the attackers which made moving suddenly so much more difficult.

"Surrender" He ordered, his violet eyes flashing with power.

As all the attackers stared at Naruto in fear, Esdeath and Natsumi used the chance to transform into their own battle uniforms. Kunou though, was staring at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

"So cool~" She said, awestruck by his awesomeness.

The spell was suddenly broken as a Youkai to the left of Kunou tried to lunge for her, the female being cut down by Esdeath. The female Youkai was frozen solid and sent flying into another Youkai.

Just like that, chaos broke out in the street as the 25 or so attackers were faced with the three members of Akatsuki. Natsumi and Esdeath fighting and intercepting about 5 each while Naruto took on the lion's share with 15 Youkai.

The red-haired Devil could obviously tell that these Youkai weren't at the top of the food chain. Guessing that they had been trying to gain power or prestige by ransoming Kunou in exchange for money or some weapon or magic of some kind. This was made even more obvious as a monkey Youkai charged him in a rugby tackle. Though this attack never connecting as the twin jumped and twirled in the air, his hand reaching out and grabbing the man's tail. Using his grip on his tail he twirled the man around and slammed him into an attacking dog Youkai. Causing both to slam into the ground violently as he landed.

In his crouched position he could see and hear roughly 5 attackers approaching at the same time while 3 tried to sneak past. With a simple thought, three small magic circles appeared. Grabbing the magic circles like ninja stars (showing that they were actually solid) he spun and threw them. The trajectory of the formulas sent them through the 5 attackers and towards the 3 trying to sneak around to Kunou, actually missing them and landing flat on the ground in front of them. The Youkai were too late to realize the trick to the magic circles though, the formula's growing to be 2m wide each right as they were going to run past them.

Looking up for a brief moment, the teen affirmed that the three formulae had been set to the right coordinates. Reaching a hand into a hidden pouch, he hit a woman in the stomach with a palm strike, the item in his hand attaching to her stomach as she flew back into her teammates, who caught her. Both groups of attackers realized the danger of their situations too late though. The device attached to the woman's stomach sent out a strong electrical current which travelled into her teammates who were trying to steady her, frying all three of them. The three trying to sneak around, however, found that ground underneath the magic formula's to suddenly be missing. Due to their momentum, there was nothing they could do as they fell through the three portals and came out of the three in mid-air.

Seeing three falling through the air, the leader of Akatsuki ran towards the other two charging attackers and jumped up, both legs snapping apart and kicking them both in the head. Bat like wings unfurled like a bolt of lightning, allowing Naruto to flip in mid-air with no prior momentum or movement. His palms resting on their shoulders right before two magic formulas appeared under his hands. The two Youkai screaming in pain as they were flash frozen. Flexing his arms and using his flight he sent himself spiraling upwards and backwards at the same time.

The falling Youkai that took his opening attack, a knee to the temple, was knocked out in an instant and entered an uncontrollable, spiraling free fall away from the other two. Banishing his wings, he began to fall alongside the other two, reaching out and grabbing their shirts. Ignoring their growls of anger. He slammed the two together, disorientating them enough that he could place them under him and slam them into the ground with the force of a speeding bus, knocking them both out.

Looking back, he confirmed that all the Youkai's the girls had been dealing with were unconscious as well. Turning to the 7 remaining Youkai, he felt no regret in the look of fear in their eyes as he stared them down.

"I'm going to give you. One. Last. Chance. _Surrender._ " He growled out in warning.

Was Naruto's ego effected by that battle? Of course not. Was it effected by the shouts of praise he got from Kunou as the remaining 7 surrendered? Yes, absolutely yes. Though he would never admit it to anyone, ever.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Back in his formal suit, vest and all, Naruto walked down the halls of Yasaka's mansion on the way to her office. He was actually called to return to the conference room by a maid, presumably since it was ending, though his newest fan was something he was sure wasn't a part of the package. The 9-year-old Kyuubi was walking next to him while excitedly retelling his fight against the kidnappers for the 4th time since the fight ended. The fact that he even remembered the count was something that astounded even himself.

"and then! And then you were all like 'haah! 'hooooooh!' and you froze those guys! Then you flew up to those other guys! And it, it was just so COOL!" Kunou fangirled before squealing and giggling.

The girl's excitement and enthusiasm got laughs and giggles out of the four guards and a sort of 'I'm-exasperated-by-you-but-still-like-you' smile from Naruto. Opening the door, he was met by just Yasaka, who started out smiling before the smile faded away as she realized her daughter was with him.

"Kunou? Sweetie, what are you doing with him?" Yasaka asked in confusion, and slight wariness.

"I was showing him around Kyoto. But then these mean men attacked and Naruto-nii and his friends helped me, and they had these really cool uniforms with red clouds and-!" Kunou said before Yasaka giggled and placed a finger on her daughter's lips.

"Okay sweetie~ I'll have to hear your story later. So…. Naruto. A uniform? I've never heard of a peerage with a uniform before" She said, obviously fishing for information.

His mind whirled with possibilities. Answering her question would hopefully keep her happy with the "Kuoh Agreement" and might also gain some of her favour. Not to mention that they might also gain some publicity.

"That's because my peerage has created a…. mercenary group, of sorts. There are certain stipulations and such. But otherwise, like any mercenary group" He said while momentarily flashing into his Akatsuki gear before changing back into his suit.

Yasaka felt her eyebrow raise up in curiosity as her daughter bounced in her arms excitedly.

"A mercenary group? So theoretically I could hire you to do any job?" She said, getting a curious look from Naruto and his two peerage members.

"Yes, though we do have limits and rules that we won't break about the type of 'missions' we will take" He said professionally.

"Such as?" She wondered while bouncing Kunou in her arms.

"we won't kill children, and any assassinations need a reasonable explanation" He clarified "u-um…. Is it fine for Kunou to be here? Sorry!" He apologized to the girl who giggled and nodded.

Yasaka just put her down on a comfy chair.

"Kunou has a bad habit of breaking into important meetings, so unfortunately she's used to talks like this" She said regretfully.

"Those old guys just talk so loud!" Kunou whined.

Yasaka just sighed in exasperation and turned back to Naruto, her features taking a teasing glint as she shifted her weight to her left foot.

"What is the name of your little group?" She asked jovially.

"Akatsuki, Yasaka-sama" He said while bowing briefly as an introduction.

"Akatsuki…interesting name. Would your little group be interested in a job?" She asked, taking great amusement in the girls shocked looks and the speed at which his head snapped up to hers.

"Just like that?" He asked in surprise.

His hopes were dashed however when she began to chortle while looking at him with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Of course, not~ though…. if anything does come up, that I believe you can handle. And that I trust you to. I will contact you…Do you have a way I can contact you?" She asked, still giggling at the very subtle annoyance on his face.

She did have to give him props for managing to stay professional as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. She guessed that he probably always had a few on him. Handing her a card she saw that at first glance the only thing on the pitch-black card was a blood red cloud, just like their uniform. On a closer look though, she could see and feel the sheer number of magic runes packed into the cloud symbol.

"The work on this card is very impressive, I do have to say" She said with a nod towards him, getting an appreciative nod back.

"That is a onetime only card, once you use it to contact me once the card loses all its power and becomes an ordinary card. If you find our services satisfactory, you can always ask or offer something in return for a multi-use card" He said, getting a sly smile from the Youkai leader.

"My, my. What a businessman you are~" She accentuated her curves and grinned as his eyes involuntarily floated over to her "That is certainly an admirable trait~" She said, continuing to accentuate her curves until his Kitsune guard pouted adorably and covered his eyes once more.

The elder Kyuubi laughed and stopped her teasing actions, making the Sanbi pout and glare slightly at her while uncovering his eyes. The slight glare he sent her only making her laugh harder.

"Well. I really must be leaving now, before Leviathan-sama and Lucifer-sama leave without me" He said, only slightly joking.

"It is deplorable what him and your family have done to you. You truly have my condolences" Yasaka said while offering the teen a bow to show her sincerity.

Naruto nodded and felt a small smile growing on his face. Appreciating the gesture, even if she only knew about it because of his blow-up. As he reached the door of the room he looked back and felt a bubble of guilt rise up. Sure, he had saved her daughter from a kidnapping, but that never would have happened if she wasn't showing him around Kyoto. Not to mention Yasaka had been genuinely kind to him the whole time, if a bit teasing. He couldn't just leave without doing something nice, even if it was small, in return.

"Kuroka says 'hi'" He said gently and sincerely, Kuroka having told him that before he went to the Sitri Estate.

Yasaka froze in shock, the revelation that he knew, and was close enough to Kuroka, that she would ask him to relay a message like that was like a blow to the gut. She had thought he was interesting when he had just saved her daughter, she had thought him intriguing when he revealed Akatsuki to her. Now though, now he was worth a full-on investigation.

By the time she broke free of her shock and ran to the door (only three seconds at most, mind you). There was nothing on either side of the hallway, making her click her tongue in annoyance and straighten herself while closing the door. Turning back to her desk she saw Kunou sitting in her chair and smiling at her.

"He's so cool isn't he!? Can I meet him again? Please!" She said, clasping her hands together and staring at her mother.

Yasaka only smiled softly while chuckling and walking over.

"Maybe~ If, you be a good girl and don't run away from your guards. Okay? ~"

"Okie dokie!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The tavern was embroiled in full on chaos, loud shouts and cheers going around and people walking around and making wild gestures as they chugged more alcohol down. The figure in question only had one person on their mind though. A lone male sitting in a booth with a bright red blush as he swung his mug of ale around merrily while singing out of tune.

The hooded figure deftly moved through the animated crowd of drunks before arriving at his targets destination. Said target noticing the figure after a scant few moments, leaning towards them and squinting their eyes.

" **Who-Whoozit?** " Blinking a few times, the man's eyes finally cleared enough for him to recognize the figure " **hahaha! Commander! Fancy seeing you in a place like this! Come on! Have a drink!** " The man invited merrily.

The Commander's mouth twisted into a grimace as they stared at the sloshing yellow-ish liquid in the mug.

" **No. I am only here because you fall under my jurisdiction. I am here to inform you that the mercenary group 'Akatsuki' is now a Lieutenant-level threat. I expect you to perform your duties as expected of a man of your position** " The Commander said coldly.

" **Got-Gotta give the kids *burp* props thou-though. To become…. become, a Lieutenan…Lieu…. such a high-level threat is surpriiiising~** " He bumbled drunkenly, his superior officer now glaring at him.

" **Do not sympathize with the enemy! That leads to weakness! Weakness will get you killed!** " He snapped harshly at the drunk man who merely rolled his eyes.

" **Yeah… yeah *buuurp* I get it, cya Commander~** " He said in a sing-song voice while chugging the rest of his mug.

The commander merely snorted and turned on his heel, making his way back out of the tavern. He was stopped though as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him to the left.

" **Heeeyyyyy~ Why so slum, chum? ~** " the drunk Demon said with a stupid smile.

The commander merely turned to look at the Demon and, in a movement, so fast it seemed invisible to those around them. The man's arm was sawn off by a blade of water that extended from the Commanders hand, before swirling away into water vapor as the man fell to his knees while screaming in pain.

" **Do not think of even touching me in a similar manner ever again** " He warned ominously before turning back towards the exit and resuming his brisk pace.

He never even noticed the crowd parting for him like the red-sea for Moses. Too caught up in his thoughts.

 _A feminine arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled his head into her chest._

 _"I was practicing a spell!" He said indignantly into her large orbs of flesh._

 _"You've been practicing for 9 hours little bro~ Time to relax" The girl said before pulling him away from the training grounds forcefully._

 _Even though he was indignant that he was being manhandled away from his training, he couldn't help but smile as he began to run to keep up with the girl._

He shook his head and knocked the door open so hard he nearly broke the hinges. He didn't care though, simply continuing to walk through the nearly empty village.

' _ **I absolutely hate when people try that action**_ ' He growled in his mind.

His red eyes glowed as his anger soared once more.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAAAND FINITO!**

 **Quite a bit in one chap, don't you think? Even if it is only like 6k words ;P**

 **I personally think this chapter turned out very nicely. It's no masterpiece obviously, but it still turned out better than I expected~**

 **As of writing this it has been 13 days since the last update of the story, and I already have people complaining about me uploading. To them I have to say:**

 **Guys. I understand, I really do. I read fanfiction myself. I actually get in a lot of trouble for it at school. But I'd like to formally request that you at least wait 14 days, 10 at the very least. Before you start complaining about updates. Thanks! ~**

 **Anyway, this chap was a bitch to deal with because I set myself a deadline of this Friday to release it (I sincerely hope I didn't fuck up the quality because of that). The reason I did that is because on Friday I am going on a school camp to America. And I have like a combined total of like 30-40 hours of flights. This means that I wouldn't be able to finish this chap (because it's on my desktop) and you guys would have to wait EVEN LONGER.**

 **Since I finished it now though, I can send it to my Beta's. Get the grammar and shit fixed. Then release it to you guys, hopefully tomorrow!**

 **Also speaking of my flights. There is a chance that I'm just gonna spend a shit-ton of time writing. Which could mean either a bunch of different chaps for a bunch of stories. Or one fuck-off long chap for this one. Depends on my mood while on the plane I guess.**

 **This chaps Question!**

 **I'm going to the Kennedy Space Centre, Orlando (Florida), and San Francisco. In Orlando and San Fran, is there anything I should try to do or check out?**

 **(keep in mind that this is my first time going over to America XD)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chap! Imma go and take a shower then mess around for a little bit. See you guys later!**

 **Adios!**


	12. Falling from Grace and Missions

**HEEEYYYYY GUYS!**

 **I was so happy with the reception on the last chapter~ I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed it!**

 **As of writing this introduction (I got 3300 words in before writing the intro) I'm currently on a plane once again. About 9 or 10 days into my 16-day trip to the good ole US of A!**

 **Also, I apologize if this chapter isn't quite at the same level as some of the others, when not on my computer or laptop I tend to be a lot laxer with my grammar and other similar things.**

 **So, I've been to Universal Studios, was there all day yesterday. Should I feel ashamed for spending $410 (roughly) on comic book stuff and Harry Potter? Cause I'm surprisingly not ashamed at all.**

 **AND NOW!**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Redlox2:**_ **Thank you~ and thank you for the idea. It was actually so good I've been tinkering with it, trying to see if I can make it work~**

 **(For those of you that don't know. I don't really plan the story out. Its sorta what I can come up with as I'm writing. Wait! Does daydreaming about it at school count as planning?)**

 _ **HolyKnight5:**_ **Yep! That was sorta the plan~ Millicas has a bit of a larger role in my fanfic than in canon. So, things that happen to him (at least so far) have a purpose.**

 _ **AfterlifeXD:**_ **I'm sorry! XD speaking of which. I've actually been trying to work the Bijuu's into the story. But I just can't figure out something that makes enough sense for me to be comfortable with it. The closest Candidate is like having them either be Demons or be trapped in Cocytus with the Demons.**

 _ **RinnePotter726:**_ **Thank you for the criticism. What you said is correct. Negative feedback is definitely necessary, in small doses and if they have a point. Which luckily yours does~ though you did make a bit of a mistake. Sure, if people are disappointed in a chapter and a bunch of people drop the fanfic, I do try to fix things, to a certain extent. Because as much as this story is for you readers. It's also for me. And I'm not going to change major things just because people get pissy. (It's why I really didn't mind when I got multiple comments saying they're dropping the story because Naruto cries too much). I know you likely didn't mean it this way, I'm just using this chance to get that off my chest~**

 _ **Naga986:**_ **She gets a *partial* reality check in this chap. Though her actual full-on reality check likely won't happen until the Raiser Arc.**

 _ **MCRasengan:**_ **Thank you for your suggestions~ Currently on a plane to San Fran so this is helpful~**

 _ **DarthMEOWS:**_ **Thank you for the suggestion. And if you ever have suggestions for recipes don't hesitate to tell me~ XD**

 _ **Starravenwolf:**_ **AGREED! I wonder how much of a paper jaw I can give Rias without it being unrealistic?**

 _ **Kai Alard:**_ **Yay! You agree with me! For some reason I find the idea absolutely adorable.**

 _ **:**_ **Already been to Universal~**

 _ **Firehedgehog:**_ **I can only imagine! I'm currently Casually employed but I only have a few more years to go until full-time employment; -;**

 _ **Rebmul:**_ **XD Want to know something? That's actually an idea I've been toying with. And right as I'm writing this I think I've come up with an idea~**

 _ **Luffyxrobin-luffyxnami:**_ **Lovely name XD but uhhhhh, thanks?**

 _ **YuukiAsuna-Chan:**_ **b-but whyyyyy?**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Natsumi isn't based off any other anime. Sorry!**

 _ **Fuutone:**_ **Kiba? I haven't even added him into the story! If I did then I'd have to add Akamaru and- ohhhhhhh, right.**

 _ **AnimeIsLife0407:**_ **I would like to say, it's nice to see you on another chap~ but I actually finished the main story the night before u left home. Also, yes, the Commander is a guy from Serafall's past. I'm actually surprised that no one has connected the dots about his identity. I left a few very blatant (for me at least) hints about his identity. (He isn't an OC. Though his behaviour is a little OOC)**

 _ **PersonaNinja Lux:**_ **I haven't fully decided on if Naruto will change Rias' peerage just yet. Thank you~ kbaiii**

 _ **DALucifer13:**_ **He might~ he might not~**

 _ **CorpesKing:**_ **The magic making his eye glow is just an aesthetic that I ADORE. Which is why I keep bringing it up. Though the possibility of gravity magic? High, at least just simple spells.**

 _ **Bijuk34:**_ **At the moment. Just enemies. THOUGH! I just came up with an AMAZING IDEA for future Demon chars which if you guys don't find amazing/shocking will make me cry.**

 _ **TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0-:**_ **Truly, an astounding name XD and yes. He is, I'm glad that some viewers have managed to link them together. But they've also missed some other hints about him that I left in~ And I play on all three~ what's your PSN? I'll hit you up!**

 _ **uchihaNaruto247:**_ **THANK YOU! I'm glad that at least some people think the pace is good XD**

 _ **Dragonfire987:**_ **A fellow fanfic reader in class? I didn't think they existed! XD**

 _ **Starstream27(guest):**_ **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy his power growth! And the idea about Rasengan and Hiraishin is definitely one I'll be doing~**

 _ **Mizukodai:**_ ***slow claps* congratulations. It was completely unnecessary to leave that comment. But at least it was somewhat eloquent.**

 _ **Angelo47:**_ **Thank you~ I'm glad you like my take on a Naruto neglect fic. Also, hypothetically, she would be humiliated. A lot. Then Naruto would help her a few times. Eventually she'd have hero worship. Which then turned into love.**

 _ **Dippytrippy122:**_ **I thank you greatly for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Likely not until the start of Canon. And because they were supposed to have a much larger role when I first started the story (although with the way I'm going they might end up having a large impact once again)**

 **AAAAND THAT'S THE END OF THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **I'm so thankful for all your guys every chap for all the replies you give! Everything from reviews asking me to continue, to deep, though through reviews which take a more analytical lens to the chapter.**

 **Btw, before I go onto the chap. Do any of you guys know of any sights where I could write and release a book? Like an original storyline and stuff? Cause I've been thinking about writing a book lately.**

 **ANYWAY! ONTO THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

By THE Time Sirzechs had arrived home that night, he was fairly drained of his usual energy and enthusiasm. They had managed to get the city, but it was still listed under Youkai/Shinto claim and anything Rias or Sona wanted to do, to a certain extent, had to be reported to Yasaka. Not to mention the regular updates they have to do on the city as well. Though they now also had to pay recompense for the Nekoshou massacre, something they had weaselled their way out of in the aftermath of it happening, and that would cost a fortune or nine.

Walking into the lounge room; he was already prepared to "trip" over the end of the couch, faceplant into it, and fall asleep. Sadly, for him though, he was met with the sight of his wife trying to console their son. Said son was bawling his eyes out as he gripped his mother's maid uniform lightly. He slowly approached the two in confusion, flinching back as Grayfia's head whipper up and glared at him with a ferocity he hadn't seen aimed at him since that were first enemies back in the Civil War.

"Grayfia?...What's happened?" He asked cautiously while approaching.

"Your sister happened. I'm done ignoring the issue. She _needs_ to drop this hatred for your brother, look at how scared she made poor Millicas!" Grayfia exclaimed, allowing her emotional side out due to her son's distress.

"Hey…. Millicas, buddy…. What happened between you and Rias-tan?" He could _feel_ the ice-cold glare his wife sent at the nickname.

"I-I just brou-brought up Uncle Naruto a-and she snapped!" He bawled, only just being understood between the sobbing and his wife's clothing, muffling his voice.

"You need to set her straight. Sort out this irrational anger." His wife demanded.

Sirzechs nodded, already trying to plan the most reasonable way to go about this.

"Okay. I'll try to peacefully- "

"No! There is no _peacefully working things out!_ That doesn't get through to her! You need to show her some tough love for once in her life!" Sirzechs flinched at the tone of her voice.

"I'm sure I can get through to her!" He pleaded.

Grayfia's teeth ground against each other and she picked up Millicas, holding him tightly.

"We will continue this in a moment" She seethed.

And so, she left with Millicas, the feeling of doom only growing the longer Sirzechs had to wait. After fifteen minutes she did return though, just without Millicas.

"Why do you refuse to see reason?" She snapped "Gentle, kind words will _not_ get through to her!"

"I used _tough-love_ on Naruto! Now look at our situation!" He snapped back at her. Finally losing patience.

"Well obviously you do not care when it comes to Naruto! You keep making the same mistakes!" She yelled, huffing at the end.

"I'm _trying_ dammit! You _know_ that!"

"And yet you won't try another method when it comes to Rias?! Are you really that devoted to her!?" Grayfia asked incredulously "You can clearly see that the current method isn't working!"

"Because using tough-love doesn't do anything good! All it does it ruin relationships and I'm sick of doing that!"

"Well, now, it's going to ruin a relationship either way" She growled out, small flecks of ice growing by her feet.

Sirzechs felt his anger skyrocket at those words, his form flashing deep red for a moment.

"And _why_ , pray-tell. Is that?" He seethed. Preparing for a full-on screaming match with his wife.

"Because either you set Rias straight. Or I'm divorcing you" She said with finality.

Sirzechs felt all the anger drain out of his body. His expression going slack with shock as his brain short circuited.

"So, what is more important to you _Sirzechs-sama._ Your relationship with your sister? Or your wife? Choose." She commanded, knowing that in this moment she held every scrap of power there was to be held.

His mouth opened and closed wildly. His eyes glazed as he struggled to comprehend the threat. Inside his mind all the little 'hims' running around in panic as an alarm blared with a bright, flashing red light. Finally, though, right as Grayfia turned around to walk away. He spoke.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Rias sighed while walking to the dining room of their mansion, having been called down by a maid that said her brother was waiting for her. She had been binging a good anime as well!

"Might as well get it over with quickly. He's probably gotten me another 'birthday present'" She muttered to herself, knowing that her birthday was still a few months away.

Walking into the dining room, she was surprised to see Sirzechs looking at her sympathetically.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked, now worried.

Her older brother simply sighed and stood up, his armour making a small 'chink' sound as he did so.

"Yes. But you already know about it, Rias. I need to talk to you about what you said to Millicas when taking care of him" The girl gulped fearfully/

"I-I am sorry about that. Really, I am. But I was just so _angry_ that my nephew would look up to that monster!" The Maou frowned at her words.

"Why do you call him a Monster? He is your brother after all"

"Because he is one! He caused his own peerage member to go stray and then killed him in cold blood! Then he had the audacity to go and act _sad_ about it!" She said, beginning to rant.

Sirzechs though merely just sighed and internally shook his head as she continued.

"He's just a dirty little manipulator who uses people and twists them!" Rias yelled before huffing as she tried to catch her breath "I mean! Look at how he manipulated poor Millicas!"

At the mentioning of his sons name he remembered the fight with his wife and steeled himself.

"He's done nothing wrong to Millicas. You have though. I'm here because I'm going to try and make you see sense" He said professionally, wincing mentally at his own tone.

"What!?" She shrieked in surprise.

"Can you fight in what you're wearing?" He asked, looking at the casual clothes she was wearing.

Despite her surprise she still smirked and flipped her hair back.

"Of course, I can~ I could fight wearing anything" Sirzechs didn't dispute that, not actually knowing her strength in combat. But believing that she deserved her prodigy status.

"Then let's go" As he said that, he grabbed her shoulder.

A magic circle lit up underneath the two and in a few moments, they disappeared in a flash of red.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Rias looked around in confusion as they stepped into a large, falling apart, mansion. Her senses telling her nothing as she looked around before turning back to her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't even sense anything, you really expect whatever's in here to actually give me a fight longer than two seconds?" She laughed.

The elder Devil merely stayed silent though, instead just watching her to see how she would react.

Almost as if on cue, a dark, ominous chuckle echoed throughout the room. Rias tensed and looked around wildly. Her PoD formula's lighting up around her palms.

"Aw~ That's cute~ The little princess thinks she can hurt me~" The voice taunted her, causing her to growl in anger and launch a beam of destructive energy towards the probable origin of the voice.

She allowed herself a moment to smile smugly as a figure jumped out of the shadows to avoid the attack. That smile though soon turned to a look of horror as the figure stopped and she could see what it was. It was undoubtedly a Stray. But even the horror stories her parents told her as a child didn't live up to the nightmare that was this particular stray.

The only humanoid thing about it was the amount of limbs and the face. The Stray had two thick back legs that were shaped similar to a lion, muscles bulging through the two limbs. It's arms on the other hand were long and spindly, seemingly having no pure muscle in them, unlike its legs. The thing about its legs though…. each on was twice as long as its body. Its hands were large with long, clawed fingers; the skin almost vacuum sealed to the bones. Its face was stitched together, and eternally insane smile stitched onto its face. Said smile did nothing to help Rias' unease, neither did the one eye which just shook around uselessly in the socket. She refused to look at the left side of its face now.

"Come into my web, said the spider to the fly~" It quoted, getting an eye roll from Sirzechs.

Rias though could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat as her nerves began to get to her. It took all her self-control to stifle a scream as it lifted an arm up.

"If the great Lucifer himself is sacrificing his _beautiful_ sister to me. Who am I to judge? ~" It said creepily.

Rias screamed in fear and began to torch everything around her. Her PoD getting thrown around wildly with no control or thought. The Maou was safe because he simply just used his own PoD to burn hers away. The rest of the house and the Stray though, they were quickly atomized. The Stray screaming in pain while trying a last-ditch attempt to kill Rias. One massive arm swinging at her, the clawed fingers slicing through the air. The claws never reached her face though, Sirzechs catching the hand with his own. His blue-green eyes narrowed in anger as he instantly atomized the Stray.

Turning back to Rias he saw her composing herself, a small grin growing on her face. He raised an eyebrow at the smile.

"Did you see that! Hah! That stupid Stray was no match for us!" She cheered happily.

Sirzechs ignored her cheer. Instead he leant down and stared her in the eyes.

"Now. You and Naruto aren't so different. You both fought and killed Stray's" He said, doing his best not to turn into a mushy mess as he watches the realization sink in.

"B-but you killed him. Not me" She said, trying to take the blame off herself.

"The injuries you caused would have killed it anyway, I should know" He said seriously.

Rias was silent as she tried to process the revelation, that something she had been hating Naruto for, for years. She was now guilty of as well. Though, that anger she had been carrying for as long as she could remember just wouldn't let go without a fight.

"At least I didn't cause my own peerage member to turn so that I could kill them" She scoffed. Getting a deep sigh from Sirzechs.

The Maou simply just grabbed her shoulder and teleported them once again.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto sighed while relaxing in his bed. The house now having been built enough that they could use their own rooms. His room once again being the entire top floor of the building. Something which he hadn't planned. Though somehow all of the girls had persuaded him to accept it.

He idly looked around and began to plan ideas on how to fill up the massive amount of space in the room. For now, though he just focused most of his attention into sinking into the mattress that he had not been able to use for a good week/week and a half.

Right as he was about to fall asleep though, he heard a knock from the door of his room. He allowed himself the time to silently groan as he flipped himself out of the bed, nonchalantly showing how acrobatic he was as he landed perfectly on his feet with no issue.

Opening the door, the 14-year-old blinked at seeing Rossweisse standing in front of him with a sheepish smile. The 16-year-old waving slightly out of nervous habit.

"hi. I hope I didn't wake you" She mutters at seeing his general look.

"I hadn't actually fallen asleep yet. You're fine" He reassured with a small smile "What's up?" He asked curiously while leaning on his door frame.

"Oh! Uhhhhh. Odin-sama sent a message with the supplies. He says he would like to meet with you" The Valkyrie relayed professionally, getting a smile from the teen before it dropped off his face.

"And I just got back from Kyoto a few hours ago" He lamented, turning around to go and get dressed.

"Wait! No! He said that you have two weeks to arrive for the meeting" She said, cursing herself for not telling him that sooner.

"Oh, thank Maou" He breathed a sigh of relief while turning back to her "Thanks for telling me Rossweisse~ Can you please send a message to him saying that I'll be arriving to Asgard a week from today….at say 11am?" He requested.

The silver haired teen beamed happily and nodded. She totally wasn't this happy because she had a crush on the younger teen. Not at all!

"Of course, Naruto-sama~" She chirped before bouncing away.

Having learnt from many, many past mistakes. Naruto turns around to stop himself from staring and smiles lightly while shaking his head. Gently closing his door before collapsing on his bed, falling asleep no to long after.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Odin couldn't help but smile at seeing the caring glance his Valkyrie sent towards the Devil boy sitting before him. He could obviously tell that she had grown fond of him in the one year she had been serving him. He could also tell that the Devil in question was both nervous and excited. Though, he narrowed his lone eye in thought, he wondered where the excitement came from.

"Naruto Gremory- "He began before being cut off.

"Uzumaki. There was an incident occurring with my former family, I'm preparing the paperwork to fully cut myself off from them currently" He said respectfully, before bowing his head briefly, letting him know that Naruto was done speaking.

"A shame" He said, before his features morphed into a familiar perverted grin "If you were still a Gremory, imagine all the women you could rake in through your family's prestige~"

Both teens blushed, while all the guards around the room simultaneously facepalmed and sighed. The two teens of course blushed for mostly different reasons. Naruto blushed from embarrassment, Rossweisse blushed from jealousy induced anger. The Deity merely began to laugh whole-heartedly at everyone's reactions.

"Hee-hee~ anyhow. Hehe. Why I've organized this meeting is because I think its time that I allow Rossweisse to join your Peerage" Both look excited at the prospect, Rossweisse much more visibly so than Naruto "However!" Both shrunk down slightly "There are stipulations. One: if you hurt Rossweisse, run" Naruto nodded fearfully "Two: I don't want to hear anything about you forcing her to do something. And third! If you two have children, I expect to be the Godfather~" Both teens yelped and spluttered in embarrassment.

"Me and Naruto-sama? K-kids!? I don't! I mean!" Rossweisse said while blushing blood red and waving her arms around.

The Old God laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair, hitting the ground roughly while still laughing.

"You kids are so easy~" He chuckled while standing up.

"Hilarious" Rossweisse muttered dryly with a pout and blush.

"I know I am~ Anyhow, Naruto. I've heard that you've started a Mercenary group? I'm disappointed that you didn't come straight to me with one of your special business cards" Odin said while waggling his finger and tutting.

"And _how_ exactly did you learn about that? Especially the cards. I've only given one away" He said suspiciously.

"To Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai faction, I'm aware. And for how I know…. a little birdie told me~" He said cheekily.

"You've been spying on me with your jade crows?" Naruto muttered dryly.

"Yep! Now come on! Hand me one of those cards! A multi-use one if you would so please~" He said while holding his hand out.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, not liking the glint in his eyes but doing so anyway. At this point. No business could be bad business, right?

Wrong. He was so. Incredibly. Wrong.

Both teens stared at Odin in shock and horror/embarrassment.

"You want Naruto-sama to _what!?_ " Rossweisse shrieked, while Naruto shrunk into himself.

"Simple, my first mission to Akatsuki…Naruto simply has to spank you~" Odin repeated before giggling perversely.

"Nope! No way! No!" Naruto said with finality, grabbing Rossweisse's hand and preparing to teleport them both away.

"Surely you don't want your first ever mission to leave a black mark on your record? ~" Odin tried to persuade them.

"Don't care! No!" And with that the two teleported out of Asgard.

"Odin-sama…. that was cruel" One guard said disapprovingly.

"Meh. I have all the time in the world to play matchmaker~" He chuckled.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Pllleeeeeeaaassssse! I promise to be super good!" Kunou begged her mother.

Yasaka only smiled tiredly at her daughter. Placing her pen on the table, which she had nearly finished clearing of paperwork.

"I understand that you really like Naruto, sweetie. But I really don't want to waste his card if it's something someone else could do" She said, trying to circumvent the real reason why she hadn't given into her daughters begging.

"Come oooonnnn! Isn't there anything he could do? Ooooh! Maybe you could message him and train his girlfriend!" Kunou suggested excitedly.

Yasaka blinked and did a mental double take at her daughters' words.

"Girlfriend?" She questioned curiously.

"The pretty kitsune girl! Duh!" Kunou said while giggling and rocking her head to the side.

As Yasaka remembered the girl in question she couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her daughters skewed understanding. Her laughing made Kunou pout adorably and stomp her foot while glaring at her mother.

"Kaa-channnn! Why are you laughing?" She whined.

"The kitsune girl with Naruto wasn't his girlfriend, sweetie~ She just had a crush on him" She tried to explain to her daughter.

Kunou pouted and nodded while crossing her arms.

"They should date" She said as if it was a fact of life.

Yasaka couldn't stop herself and started laughing so hard she had to clutch her sides. More than one guard had to look away as her large…. _assets_ bounced around due to her laughing.

"If you want to believe that. Then you certainly can, sweetie~" Yasaka laughed while picking Kunou up and placing her on her lap.

"If you hire Naruto we can get him to date the pretty kitsune!" Kunou suggested excitedly, only making her mother sigh.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Three hours later. Naruto could be found in his room, idly writing notes down in a new notebook. Lying sideways across his swivel chair, using one of the arm rests as a head rest while his legs hung over the side. Hearing a 'meow' he briefly looked down from his notebook to see a now somewhat familiar black cat with sharp amber eyes and a fluffy tail lining up a jump. Rolling his eyes good-naturedly and smiling he didn't move to allow the cat to jump up onto his lap and curl up. Shifting slightly, he continued to write in his notebook for another few minutes before speaking.

"You know what. I can't tell if you're just a really good actor. Or if you just enjoy being a cat" He spoke while writing.

"A little bit of both~ So what'ya writing, nya?~ " A mischievous feminine voice came out of the cat's mouth.

"Just some notes for our house" He mumbled idly.

"Really? Cause it doesn't look like any language I've ever seen before" Kuroka said while looking at his notebook.

Even with as much travelling as the Nekoshou had done in her life, she had never seen a written language that was so…. archaic. Looking over the pages she tried to make sense of it but just couldn't.

"That's because you haven't. It's the written language of the Demon's" He said while looking down on her.

"Demons? Don't you mean Devils, nya?" She asked in confusion.

Naruto looked at her in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"That's right! You don't know about the Demon's" He commented, only adding to the Nekoshou's confusion more.

She watched how with barely a twitch of his finger a book suddenly floated out of the neatly stacked bookshelf and over to the two of them. Amber eyes looked curiously as the book opened to show her that it was full of the same symbols that Naruto had been writing in.

"It took me forever to decipher their written language. And even after 4 years I still come across words that I have no knowledge of" He explains.

"How does this explain these…. Demons to me, nya?" The Nekoshou-in-cat-form said dryly.

"I was getting there" He said calmly "As far as I've been able to figure out. Demons are the precursors to Devil kind. They had amazing power, but poor adaptability. They fought against the first Angels and the Biblical God" He winced as he got a headache "Apparently. After a few hundred years, about 300 at most. The Angels were losing…badly. On average, on Demon was worth about 10-15 Angels when in combat. Due to this, the Biblical God" He hissed in pain "Banished them all to the deepest level of the Underworld, Cocytus. The Frozen Wasteland"

"I know what Cocytus is, nya" Kuroka interjected, somehow managing to portray her annoyance on her cat features.

"You know only what it was like _before_ the Demons arrived. They seemed to have been able to Terraform a territory of Cocytus and warm it up. Inside this territory it's no different from outside here. Though I can't figure out how they've done that. The most I can figure out is that they are surrounded by some barrier. Anything more isn't given to the general populace apparently" He said, annoyance evident in his tone as he finished.

"That's pretty interesting, nya. Does that mean you've found a way into Cocytus?" She questioned.

Naruto made the book close and float back into the shelf with nary a thought. Turning his attention back to Kuroka, he nodded.

"Yes, I have" Was all he said.

Kuroka was quiet for a moment.

"Can we go, nya?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. But not now though"

"But I wanna go noooooooow, nya" She whined, the scene very comical due to her still being a cat.

"Today is for relaxing, I'm not going into Cocytus" Was his reply, the teen going back to writing notes in his notebook.

There was a sudden shift of air. Naruto's arms suddenly bent to fit the increased mass which suddenly appeared on his lap and between his arms. The swivel chair squeaked as additional mass was added onto it from seemingly nowhere. The poor 14-year-old felt his face go blood red as he felt very familiar "pillows" pressing against his chest and a beautiful, feminine face mere centimeters from his.

"Preleases!" She whined seductively, angling her body to not only press against his as much as possible but also beginning to lean her head in.

Naruto began to overheat, his genius mind turning to mush in the face of the seductive cat girl. This level of physical contact being something that he had never experienced or thought he would experience. As his mouth shakily opened to reply. The world suddenly numbed for half a second as the young King sensed a disturbingly large pulse of Demonic energy within the Underworld. His head snapped to the left, and he noticed that Kuroka's did as well.

Naruto made a brief motion and Kuroka rolled off of him. Easily landing on her feet and standing straight up as Naruto's wings unfolded and he floated off the chair and folded them once he was in the air. Much like the Youkai besides him he also landed on his feet easily.

"I can't bring you to Cocytus. But if you want to meet some Demon's there you go. If you want to keep your secret, turn back into your cat form. I need to go inform the girls" He said, Kuroka unable to stop the slight shiver at his commanding tone.

Turning back into her cat form. The girl ran and jumped on Naruto's shoulder as he fell through his custom teleporting spell.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

" **Okay Soldiers! Today. We are finally able to bring a Lieutenant into the Underworld. You all are the best Captains my Squadron has to offer. You four will be accompanying him to eliminate Akatsuki** " The Commander barked.

The four Captain-1's all saluted their red eyed Commander. Their Lieutenant standing on the right side of the line, obviously still drunk.

" **Your job is to assist the Lieutenant in his mission. Despite being a 5** **th** **level Lieutenant he is highly-** "He was cut off by the Lieutenant belching loudly and rudely " **Skilled and revered….** " The Commander finished off dryly.

" **T-thanks Commaaaander~** " He slurred drunkenly, the four Captains looking at him incredulously and with disgust.

The Commander looked to his left and nodded in satisfaction when he saw the portal opening up.

" **Now go! And kill those disgusting cretins once and for all!** " The Commander ordered.

The five of them all nodded, though the Lieutenant nearly fell over from dizziness, and moved towards the portal. The Captains going to move first, but the Lieutenant tripped over a rock and was so drunk that he couldn't even stop himself from falling through the portal. All four Captains sighed and looked at each other before one by one jumping through.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

" **Lieutenant! We have to move to a better location! If they catch us here we'll be at a disadvantage!** " One of the Captains basically begged.

" **Ahhhh! Such a worry wart!** " He laughed and slapped his knee " **We'll be perfectly fine. After all, I'm here with you guys!** " He laughed drunkenly once again.

One of the Captains was about to say something once again before turning her head towards a sound from behind her. Something that sounded like a dart cutting through the air. Within moments the other Captains noticed as well and turned to see four quickly growing dots in the sky.

" **Woah! Those guys are pretty quick~** " The Lieutenant exclaimed.

Suddenly one of the dots in the middle was surrounded by a cone of air which seemed to burst apart as they suddenly shot forward at almost double the speed they were going before. The figure dived down, gaining even more speed.

The Captains tried to intercept the figure, but they were all too slow. The Lieutenant though, his eyes widened in shock and adrenaline began to course through his body as he realized the danger this figure posed. He saw their lips move about 600 meters out, in less than a second though they were face to face. Glacial purple eyes staring straight into his, the figures hair waving around wildly as its fist flew forward and impacted his chest.

The Lieutenant tried to hold his ground, but the impact proved to be too much, and he was sent flying back at ridiculous speeds. The figure meanwhile backflipped and landed on its feet, staring down the four Captains. The first thing the Captains noticed was the ominous black cloak with red clouds across it, the second thing; the very noticeable wall of wind following after it.

" **Wind Wall!** " One of them cried, all four crouching and covering their faces with their forearms.

The figure merely stood completely still as the wall of wind it created from tis flight ripped up trees and threw them in their direction. All of the tree's seemed to magically miss the five, either going too high or hitting the ground and flipping over them. Then the wind hit, and with it came words which were seemingly spoken by the wind itself.

"This is your one warning Demons…. _leave_ "

Eight eyes locked onto the figure who stood in the exact same position while glaring at them. In a small flourish of wind, three females all clad in Akatsuki styled clothes landed around them. The four Captains froze, they couldn't help it. After all, Akatsuki had found them.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Olivia smiled brightly as she had her hand continuously shaken by the young exorcist, Irina Shidou. Her partner, Xenovia Quarta stood to the side while holding her face in her palm at her idiotic partners actions.

"It's so nice to meet an Angel! I've never met one before! You look so cool!" Irina babbled excitedly while still shaking her hand.

Olivia simply just smiled nervously while letting her hand get shaken continually, briefly her gaze flickered to the sword that Xenovia had, seeing her own reflection on the flat side of the blade and seeing the extremely dark grey collar around her neck. So, she _may_ have had a _tiny_ freak out when she learnt that none of the Archangels knew how the collars were being used and how people with them were treated. It wasn't enough to warrant such a large skip in colour!

"Why thank you Irina~ That's certainly kind of you~" She said kindly, finding the girls smile and attitude infectious.

The girl smiled brightly before pulling back and chuckling nervously after Xenovia coughed loudly to catch her partners attention.

"I'm sorry" She apologized sheepishly.

"It is no problem~ It is always a pleasure to meet someone as cheerful as you are!" Olivia said truthfully.

"So, Miss Olivia. What is our mission?" Xenovia asked respectfully, obviously being the more mature of the two.

"A Fallen took an old parchment of the Church, our mission is to get it back. Apparently, they've escaped into Japan and are trying to hide out among the Youkai" The 14-year-old Angel relayed the information.

"Okay! Wait, ummmmm. H-how are we getting to Japan? We're in Italy" Irina pointed out with a confused look.

"Easy! ~" Olivia chirped, pure white formulas appearing under the three "We're teleporting~" She then snapped her fingers and the three disappeared in flashes of light.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The three idly made their way through the crowd of people in the crowded market place. The two young exorcists following after Olivia, who apparently had managed to detect the faint Holy presence of the parchment. As they walked through the crowd. Both human girls noticed Olivia making multiple stops to give homeless people charity and briefly talk to them, or to help out people nearby.

When the Angel returned from one of her mini-detours, Xenovia spoke up.

"Miss Olivia, shouldn't we be focused on getting the parchment as soon as possible?" She asked in confusion.

"But Xenovia! These people need help! We wouldn't be true servants of the Lord if we didn't help those in need" Irina argued.

"While that is true, we also have been given this assignment by the Lord himself. This should be our priority"

Olivia sighed while walking, the two girls now having a full-blown argument as they followed her. Sensing the parchment nearby she looked around, her emerald green eyes meeting someone's metallic grey eyes. The moment their eyes met the man's eyes widened in fear and he turned and bolted.

"Xenovia! Irina! Over there!" With that she took off after the thief.

The two young exorcists saw the man and both climbed a nearby building, chasing from the rooftops as Olivia and the thief ran through the crowd. Slowing both of them down.

Olivia chased the man, thankful for the thinning of people the further they went through alleys and backstreets. Soon enough, between Olivia chasing him and the two girls helping herd him. The man backed up against the wall of the dead-end fearfully.

"We aren't here to hurt you. If we can just grab the parchment and leave, that will be perfectly fine" Olivia said calmly, trying to calm him down.

"T-they actually sent an Angel and exorcists after me? This isn't even an important parchment! It's just a drawing Gabriel did of Rome as a child!" The Fallen shouted.

All three looked at each other in confusion, they had been sent to chase a man who had stolen a random drawing?

"Surely you didn't mean to steal a drawing?" Xenovia asked from a rooftop to his right.

The man's fearful expression then changed. It was still fearful but there was a hint of…something. In that expression, a confidence which hadn't been there before. In a blink of the two exorcists eyes the fallen had created two spears.

"Sure, you want to hear what I _meant_ to steal? ~ Angels have fallen for less than this knowledge~" He spoke ominously, trying to hide his fear.

Despite the fact that Olivia knew the Fallen was scared, on the verge of terrified. She also knew he spoke the truth, and that scared _her_.

Olivia was quick to react, making a light spear and forming it into a chain. Spinning to gain momentum and throwing one end at the Fallen. The Fallen, in an attempt to distract Olivia, threw the two spears at the girls on the roofs. Olivia, seeing the spears quickly let go of her end of the chain and created two spears of her own. She spun on the balls of her foot and threw the two spears.

The two creations of intense light cut through the air with unnatural speed. Impacting the Fallen's spears and causing all four to explode, which sadly sent the two girls flying. Meanwhile the chain which Olivia had thrown at the Fallen had wrapped around him and kept him bound. No matter how hard he struggled they wouldn't even budge.

"Irina! Xenovia!" Olivia shouted in worry, leaping into the air and flying to each one. She sighed in relief when she noticed that neither had died, they were merely unconscious. Flying down she landed gently in front of the Fallen who realized they had lost and had started laughing insanely.

"Before I go" Olivia tensed in alarm "I'll tell you a little something, girlie~ God is dead! I was trying to steal his last words to Michael and Gabriel. Its why they sent people after me!"

Olivia started to shiver, shaking her head as her eyes seemed to zoom out.

"No, no! It's not true!" She cried back.

"Of course, it is! Why do you think an Angel and exorcists even got sent if I only stole a drawing? Why those forsaken collars are even used! Why people are losing faith in the church!" He screamed at her.

"NO!" She yelled in fury.

He simply just chuckled victoriously before his body began to glow and expand within her chains.

The Angel-Goddess created a shield around herself as the fallen blew up. Black feathers raining down everywhere inside the alley. As the smoke cleared from the now destroyed alleyway, the girl dropped the shield and fell to her knees.

' _God…is dead? N-no he can't…. but it would….it would explain so much…._ ' She though in shock.

The more she thought it over the more things started to point towards God truly being dead. Looking up she saw the fading remains of a link of the chain she had created. The light, a power gifted to Angels by God, was the final straw. Clutching her hands in front of her chest she screamed to the heavens, her wings flinging out of her back and turning black as her sadness consumed her. She continued to scream and cry for a solid five or so minutes before finally gaining some semblance of control. Looking back, she saw the black wings and dropped her head, gently lifting off the ground, she floated up and over to Xenovia, picking her up. Floating over to Irina, she placed the two together and sadly created a teleporting matrix underneath the two, a few seconds later they were gone.

Flexing her hand, she realized that she suddenly felt almost three times stronger than before. Using this strength, she flapped her wings once and sent herself hurtling into the air above the city. Looking down at the sparkling lights, she felt tears building up again. She wouldn't stay sad, she promised herself that. But she also deserved to cry, and so she shot off through the night sky to find a nice, isolated place to release all of her sadness.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto leant back as the Lieutenant's foot swung past, his red hair rustling in the breeze created by the attack. He knew that his opening attack should have been enough to kill even a Captain-1. So, what was different about this guy? When he retaliated, kicking the man in the stomach and making him stumble back, he realized it. He could harden his skin, but only small patches at the same time.

"Well that solves that issue" He spoke to himself before running forward.

As the drunk Lieutenant tried to make heads or tails of his surroundings he found himself face to face with Naruto for the second time. Swinging a hand up into a textbook uppercut he watched in shock and horror as Naruto swept his hand to the side. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and pull back, jerking him forward.

The Demon hopped forward slightly to keep his balance, though this is what Naruto wanted. As he reached the apex of his hop, the teen threw the hand holding his shoulder to the side. With the Lieutenant now twisted sideways in mid-air, Naruto now had many options to decide from. Raising his leg up he kicked the man in the stomach, wincing from the hardness. As he flew back the teen created and threw a formula which hit the ground and spread out.

The Demon looked at it in horror, but then confusion as he fell through the portal. His brain unable to comprehend what happened as he came out of the sister portal. The knife had come so quickly that he didn't even have the time to process it and harden his head.

The leader of Akatsuki shivered as the body hit the ground. He never did enjoy killing, but sometimes it was necessary. This was one of those times. Looking around, he saw that basically every other fight was done, except for the fight between Saeko and a red-haired swordswoman. Flickering over he knocked the sword out of the Captains hand and kicked the back of her knees, making her fall to the ground.

As the girl was about to get up she felt a sword point touch the side of her neck and turned her head to see her purple haired opponent. Knowing she was defeated she raised her hands while kneeling up, sitting on her feet as she stared up at the supposed leader of the Akatsuki.

' _He doesn't look too much younger than me_ ' She thought before shaking that thought away.

"Why are you in the Underworld?" Naruto asked sternly.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stared him dead in the eye. Speaking in a very obviously rehearsed speech.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Captain-1 rank. You will get nothing more"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Sooooooooo, what did you guys think? ~**

 **I thought the chapter has turned out pretty good. Especially because I wrote I on my iPad, and other such stories on my iPad have both terrible premise, and terrible writing due to laziness.**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~**

 **This chaps question:**

 **Best Naruto girl and why?**

 **My favourite jumps around a lot but tends to fall on Ino the most~**

 **Anyway**

 **Adios!**


	13. Promotions and Reveals

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Welcome to what is possibly the second part of a double update. As of writing this I'm in a plane on my way home, already more than halfway there.**

 **Anyway, as with all my updates coming out pretty soon, I'm writing this on my iPhone/iPad so that's why I haven't been uploading in the past two and a half weeks. I feel like some of you haven't realised that I was on a school trip….**

 **Regardless. Since chap 12 hasn't gone up there isn't any review replies (IM SORRY! DX) so I'm just going to go straight into the chapter.**

 **Also! This is the finale of the first arc to not be four chaps long!...this arc is 5 chaps. Also, who liked the reveal at the end of chap 12? I thought it would be a good way to introduce them.**

 **This chap will also likely be a lot smaller than usual. Like chap 1/chap 2 level of small so I apologise.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"How is she?" Naruto asked while staring at the makeshift cage they had placed Erza inside.

Said girl was silently sitting there and staring at Naruto curiously, something which everyone found odd as literally anyone else received the full force of her glare.

"She's fine. But she still refuses to say anything other than that stupid phrase" Tsunade said while glaring back.

"She's a soldier. It's not surprising they did drills about things like this. Especially such a bloodthirsty and invasion-hungry race" Naruto said factually.

Erza felt her teeth grit slightly. But as much as she wanted to argue. She knew it was true. The higher ups of both the government and the military made it no secret that they would be invading and slaughtering every race they came across in their quest for supremacy.

Naruto, seeing the calculating look in the soldier's eyes, felt his own light up as he laid a bit of bait with his next words.

"I wonder. Do the Demons know of the worlds hierarchy?" He smirked as her head twitched up slightly.

' _So, you know the value of information? Good_ ' He thought before turning and facing her directly.

"Let me warn you now. I know that you do not hold the same hatred in your heart as most Demons. If any of you think you can rise to be the greatest. You will fall" He said before standing up.

"...why tell me this? I am your enemy" She spoke quietly.

"Who says you have to be?" He asked before walking over to Tsunade.

"And you said all that because?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"I wanted to see how she'd react. Even if she escaped it's not ground-breaking information and may make things easier if they become more cautio-" He began before being cut off.

"You want her for the peerage, don't you?" She guessed, knowing him quite well by this point.

"...shut up" Was his ever-eloquent response.

Turning back to Erza he snapped his fingers and smiled as a previously invisible barrier disappeared.

"A little sound-proofing never hurt anyone, now did it?" He asked teasingly "anyway, Tsunade. I'm gonna summon Tri. Up for a game of fetch?"

The blonde girl mulled it over before nodding with a confident smirk, confusing the red-haired Demon.

Naruto released his hold on his magic for a moment, cracking the ground. Erza's eyes widening in fear at the display of power. Easily on the level of a Lieutenant-1 possibly even a Commander-5 or 4. She watched as he slammed his palms down on the ground and a large formula began to glow on the ground, roughly 150m in diameter.

The first thing to appear out of the formula was a massive bone. About the width of a regular house. Following the bone was three massive dog heads followed by the rest of Tri's body. Once Tri was finally out, the formula fizzled away. Leaving Naruto and Tsunade smiling at the massive Cerberus, and Erza fearing for her very life.

Every wag of his massive tail created gusts of air which nearly sent the three flying. With a massive 'boom' the bone hit the ground.

"You want to play fetch? Ready to get a good run in?" Tsunade said to Tri in a baby voice, getting his tail to wag even faster.

' _How the absolute fuck are they going to play fetch with a bone and dog that large?!_ ' Erza thought in surprise.

Her surprise only grew as Tsunade walked up to the bone and prepared herself to punch it.

"What do you reckon? I think if I went all out I could get a solid 15km" Tsunade bragged.

"12. Going to prove me wrong?" Naruto challenged, knowing exactly how to spurn Tsunade into doing something.

As she lined up the punch, her fist began to glow green. The green grew darker and darker and the ground caved slightly under the sudden weight of the dense magic. Swinging her fist forward, it met with a massive shock wave, a burst of green air moving with the bone as it was suddenly picked up and flung across the sky like it didn't weigh anything. In a series of small earthquakes, Tri ran after the flying bone. Erza felt her jaw drop in shock as the shockwave whipped her hair around like crazy and bounced slightly from Tri's steps. Looking at the ground she saw that once he had started running the massive dog was actually leaving impressions in the ground that were a few meters deep.

' _What are these people? They're so strong…._ ' She thought as the tremors slowly died off.

"Why even do that here? Surely such a creature doesn't need to play….fetch" She said tactlessly, blushing as she realized she had actually spoken.

She felt her face morph into an embarrassed glare as she noticed Naruto's smirk.

"He loves to play fetch, even if Tsunade is the only one who can truly do that anymore" He says, getting a smug smile from the girl in question "Not to mention, he's a part of our little family. Why wouldn't I take care of my family?" He asked rhetorically before turning back to look where Tri had run off to.

Since he was looking away from her, he never saw the look on her face. Her embarrassed glare turning into a wistful look as she stared at his back.

' _A family?...I wonder what it's like to be a part of one. If they are truly as great as people say._ ' She thought, tensing as she feels the tremors starting to return.

Tilting her head to look past Naruto she sees the faint outline of Tri which begins to grow bigger as the tremors begin to grow in severity. The giant Cerberus obviously excited to play fetch again as he ran back to his Master.

"Up for another round?" Naruto challenged Tsunade, who merely scoffed.

"Up for another round? Please! I bet I could go for another 20 at double that distance" She said with a smug grin.

"Five dollars says you can't" He challenged back.

"Make it twenty and you're on!" She said with a fire in her eyes.

"Deal" He said while shaking her hand.

Turning back, he saw Tri nearly upon them and stood back while mockingly gesturing her forward. Despite only doing it to egg her on he did find it genuinely funny to watch her eye twitch uncontrollably.

"You're lucky you're cute" She mumbled, too low for him to hear as Tri dropped the massive bone in front of them again.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

" **Here yet again? What's this? The fourth time?** " The Commander heard while walking towards the council chambers of the capital.

He groaned and rolled his eyes while looking at the General besides him, his distinctive rock and dirt wings sticking out of the holes in his custom jacket. Now sporting a gold embroidery of General-3. Having gone up 2 levels in the last year, truly nothing to scoff at. (The General from chapter 7)

" **Indeed, it is the fourth time. I assume you once again am going to vie in favour of promoting me to General?** " The Commander guessed while walking alongside the General.

" **Naturally. Having you stuck as a Commander. Even a Commander-1, is a waste of your potential and resources** " He rebutted with a small grin.

" **Even if you think so, too many of the Generals dislike my non-pureblood status to allow me to pass. Even going against brothers' pleas** ", the red eyed Commander commented.

" **It's a shame that this is the only place they'll ever oppose your brother.** " The General replies with a grim look.

" **I'm not surprised by that though. Apparently, he's a candidate for an Arch-General position** "

" **Him and that rival of his. It would be such a….shame. If he didn't show up** " The General said as they reached the Council Chambers.

Easily opening the blast doors made of solid metal, the General walked away from the Commander and sat in a nearby seat. Standing in the centre of the circle of seats once again he heard a few groans.

" **This song and dance again? Wonderful. I wonder how the cronies will rebuke you this time** " A lazy voice said, coming from a General-3 to the Commanders right.

" **Cronies!? Have you no respect for your Elders!?** " A fairly elderly General-2 said from the Commanders left.

" **You haven't actively trained in 400 years. You almost never speak up unless about our dear Commander here and people like him. You might as well have retired from the military. I don't understand what the Arch's are thinking still allowing you guys here** " The lazy General-3 from before said.

" **How dare you! I've served out raced faithfully for millennia! I will not be-** " The elderly General was cut off by a simple cough from a General with long, straight brown hair and equally as brown eyes.

" **If you could please get over your fighting. I would like to get through this chance to promote my little brother. Again.** " The General-1 said with slight annoyance in his tone as he brought up that this is not the first time his brother has been brought in for a General promotion.

" **Right….Ahem! We are brought here to discuss the promotion to General-5 of this Commander-1-** "

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It had been three hours of intense debate. Something which the Commander had grown used to over the last four times he had been brought in to discuss the same topic. Unlike the last time, new points and discussions were actually made this time, but once again. The exact same conclusion was reached.

" **Unfortunately. The General council has still found you lacking in a few vital qualities found in Generals. So once again, we regretfully cannot promote you** " Another elderly General said. This one being a General-1.

" **Surprise that. You people care not for waste. Instead only focusing on selfish greed and pride** " The Rock-winged General-3 drawled.

" **Meeting adjourned!** " The elderly General-1 said rather quickly.

Many Generals shuffled out of the room while grumbling in annoyance. The Commander walking out silently but with a visibly annoyance snarl on his face. Still inside the room was only five Generals, including the Commanders older brother.

" **Once again you hold back my brother because he isn't a pure-blooded Demon. Quite petty of you** "

" **I while not be lectured by a child** " The other General-1 said snidely. Both Generals staring each other down coldly.

The three other Generals began to lightly sweat as the two strongest General's in the room began to leak their magic out to try and pressure the other into breaking their gaze. The elderly General-1 beginning to very lightly sweat under the increasing pressure. Both Generals then suddenly stopped releasing their magic, though they both knew who the 'loser' of that little bout was.

" **You are playing a dangerous game Hashirama** " The General-1 growled.

" **And I will continue to play it. I hold far more loyalty to my brother than to any of you. Do not forget that** " He said before striding out of the room, leaving the other four Generals sitting there.

" **This new generation is practically** _ **made**_ **of monsters…** " an elderly General-3 muttered right before the doors closed once more.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAANNNNDD DONE!**

 **What I think is my shortest chapter to date! But there wasn't really much for me to put into this one without making it feel like I artificially inflated it just to put more words in.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chap. If you would like you can just think of this and chap 12 as one massive 9k chapter XD**

 **Sorry this took a while though guys. After getting back from my trip in America I was really sick (I still am. I haven't gotten better at all) so I had to fight to have the energy to begin writing.**

 **Anyway!**

 **ADIOS!**


	14. Canon and Foreshadowing

**HIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **Guess who's baaaaack? ~**

… **..**

 **Kiba? Who the fuck is Kiba?**

 **Anyway, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the double update. Despite the combined totals only being like nearly 10k words, I did the double update.**

 **1: As a way of apologizing for the break while I was on holidays**

 **2: As something to tide all you guys over while I worked on possibly some other chaps for my other fanfics.**

 **Despite the unusually low amount of reviews though. I did find it sort of funny that chaps 12 and 13 have a combined total of 14,523 views. So, what can I say, it was enjoyed and it does mean that my emails are now evenly split between reviews for Devilish Sage, Whirlpool's True Potential, and God of Requip (I just thought of a joke where that's a God of War x Fairy Tail crossover not Naruto x Fairy Tail XD BOI)**

 **I don't have much else to say soooooooo**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Redlox2:**_ **Hi again! And no problem about the shout out! I also agree with your choices :P And if you want any clarification, I'm always open on my PM's**

 _ **Whispers Of A Ketteh:**_ **Thank you for your wishes! They have finally reached me. Only this infernal cough has remained but it still plagues my nightmares! But I do hope that you continue to enjoy my story!**

 _ **Starravenwolf:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the comedy scenes. Ill be frank with everyone, I really don't know how to** _ **consciously**_ **write comedy scenes. I sorta think of something, chuckle to myself then try to copy it onto the word doc as accurately as possible XD**

 _ **Dragonfire987:**_ **Kushina?...Oh god! I forgot about her when saying Ino was my favourite! I apologise my red-haired goddess for I forgot your beauty and stunning personality! *Curls up into a ball and cries***

 _ **HolyKnight5:**_ **He's certainly going to be keeping a closer eye on Rias that's for sure. And while he may be stricter and colder with her he's still going to allow her some leeway due to optimistically thinking that she will change for the better.**

 _ **Sd74:**_ **Thank you for the suggestion/idea. It does have some merit and ill definitely see if I can use it. Though I'm very fickle and forgetful so I often accidentally forget to add in entire sub-plots to my chapters *Nervously chuckles***

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **I'm happy you think so! I'm glad I've portrayed those characters in an enjoyable way and that I've managed to keep their interactions fun and interesting. Though, yes. Mama bear Grayfia is terrifying…. FEAR NOT FOR THE MAMA BEAR IS NEVER TRULY GONE! I think it has something to do with the usual apathy that makes "Mama Bear Grayfia" so terrifying.**

 _ **Hashriama 1710:**_ **Hi Hashi! ~ And while I still haven't ironed out the kinks of most of the Generals. The Commander** _ **is**_ **Tobirama. I'm just really sad that nobody got the earlier hints. Also, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. And no, they didn't. They were knocked out unfortunately.**

 _ **Bob2121998:**_ **Long name…. ANYWAY! Thanks for enjoying my chaps so much~ And I'm glad you understand why chap 13 was the length it was (even if I completely forget a tiny plot-point…. Thankfully though it wasn't anything massive I had planned)**

 _ **The shadow overlord279:**_ **I hope I remember to tell you all XD Mira may show up, she may not~ Hopefully I do manage to tie Olivia and Naruto's stories together soon. Maybe tie** _ **them**_ **up as well *perverted giggles* But hearing that you didn't expect Hashirama does make me happy.**

 _ **The Great Dullahan:**_ **A list of the Demon ranks? Sure!**

 **(lowest to highest)**

 **Frozen**

 **Captain**

 **Lieutenant**

 **Commander**

 **General**

 **Arch-General**

 **I hope that was a help!**

 _ **Monkiepawn:**_ **Relax fellow fanfic reader. Olivia will join Naruto…. eventually**

 _ **God of Vampires aka Alucard:**_ **Because she's never explicitly said that that's the reason she hates him, out loud before.**

 _ **TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0:**_ **Glad you enjoyed it! And will do! Hopefully we can play some games together!~**

 **AAAAND that's the review replies finished. You guys' continued support has really helped me with my confidence as a writer and is what allowed me to have the confidence to post pilots for other fanfics and to continue this one. Honestly, I'm always a little worried about if a new chap will flop and crush the story along with it. But I'm glad so many of you enjoy it and keep coming back!**

 **With that little spiel over and done with…**

 **ONWARDS TO THE STORY WHICH HAS FINALLY REACHED CANON TIME!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Rias Gremory, now 17 years old smiled as she walked through the halls of Kouh Academy once again. Having joined the school during her first year of high-school. The girl had long red hair that reached just below her shapely rear and large blue-green eyes which easily captivated boys as she walked past. More than once she caught a boy eyeing her gently swaying form and she couldn't stop the urge to smirk lightly. She had an hourglass figure and large breasts which easily strained against her top. The teen stood at a reasonable 5'8" and was quite easy on the eyes in every sense of the word.

Leaving the main school building she made her way to the old main school building and walked inside. Her admirers sighing sadly as the intricate European doors closed behind her. Once they did, she allowed herself to relax slightly, still very posh and proper in her walking and mannerisms but not as much so as in public.

Walking up the stairs of her building and into a large room, furbished in the best-looking furniture she could find. Walking around the desk at one side of the room, she sat in her ridiculously comfy armchair. Finally allowing herself to relax and unwind while sitting down. Looking around, she noticed the time and frowned when she realized she once again had nothing to do, as was usual on Tuesdays such as this.

' _It had to be a Tuesday, didn't it?_ ' She thought bitterly to herself, knowing that every other member of her Peerage had classes.

Looking around she noticed the flat screen and shrugged to herself, not thinking of anything better to do. Grabbing the remote from one of her drawers and turning the TV on she was greeted by a news channel which quickly caught her attention.

"Just yesterday, the new corporate giant 'Uzumaki Tech' reached a net-worth of approximately 250 billion Yen. The company's CEO, Naruto Uzumaki, the 17-year-old genius has still yet to appear in the public eye since the 'Uzu Expo' over a month ago. Various news outlets have been trying to get in touch with the teenage CEO. However so far all attempts have been rebuffed" The news reporter calmly stated.

Rias clicked her tongue as a mild grimace crossed over her beautiful face. Quickly changing the channel, she leant back in her chair and quickly zoned out the noise.

' _Naruto, huh? Been a while since I've heard that name from someone other than mother or father. How long has it been? A bit over three years? Yeah, that sounds right_ ' She sighed while slowly spinning and staring at the ceiling ' _It feels weird, I know I still hate him but…I must have mellowed out recently. Maybe just being without him around for the last three years is the reason? I wonder if he's even contacted the family?_ ' She thought idly, surprised at how…cooled, her anger was.

Stopping her spinning and looking out the window, she couldn't help the somewhat sultry smile that appeared as she saw the brown-haired, second-year student running away from a crowd of girls with his two friends.

"I don't need to think about him. I just need to think about how to get Hyoudou on my side~" She said aloud to herself. Running through possible plans.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto coughed as he got sent flying backwards, twisting his body to affect the airflow around him and flip himself onto his feet right as he met the ground. As he slid backwards, he saw the blurring form of his assailant approaching him. Knowing from experience what would happen if he tried to dodge regularly, he swung his right fist straight up, impacting the blur right in the sternum. Causing the attacker to cough and hit the ceiling of the building.

Taking the moment's break, he made, the Ex-Gremory caught his breath and straightened out, wincing dramatically as the assailant hit the ground while wheezing.

"Ahhh. Sorry Sairaorg! You good?" He asked his cousin and current training partner, getting a wheezing groan and an unsavory hand gesture.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head while walking over, helping his cousin onto his feet and keeping him steady.

"I think that's enough for today, how about you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..." Sairaorg coughed lightly "You haven't hit me that hard in a while" He pointed out while chuckling slightly.

As they both caught their breath and straightened their posture. They saw Tsunade walking into the training arena with a scowl on her face. The 17-year-old medic, in question, had very large breasts which was placed on full display by the grey kimono-like blouse she was wearing. She wore dark blue yoga pants and heeled sandals. And though usually she had a calm or pleasant look on her face, right now all that she had was an annoyed scowl as she stomped over to them.

"How the hell did you two idiots cause this much damage?" She asked angrily "If I remember correctly, the two of you agreed not to use any form of magic or supernatural ability. And yet. This is how I find you two? I can tell just from looking that you both have at least 2 broken ribs, each" She huffed while glaring at the both.

Both males cringed slightly under her glare and shrunk down slightly. Sairaorg wore a skin-tight muscle-shirt and long jumpsuit pants. The large teen showing off his impressive physique. Naruto on the other hand had baggy, black cargo pants and a long-sleeved crimson shirt. His usual Akatsuki cloak having been shed before their sparring began. In the last three and a bit year the two males had continued to train and grow stronger. Sairaorg having been brought into the Akatsuki when Naruto was 15 and he was 17.

"We're just really strong?" Sairaorg supplied helpfully while still cringing.

"Evidently" Tsunade scoffed before her hands began to glow an intense green.

Lightly tapping the two boys, they felt a rush of energy and a soothing sensation as their broken ribs healed and their various other injuries disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"You've been practicing" Naruto said appreciatively with a nod.

Tsunade fought down the slight blush she could feel appearing but allowed the surge of pride to continue unimpeded. Preening slightly, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course,~ Can't exactly be a combat medic if I can't heal people well" She replied.

Sairaorg simply just chuckled and shook his head, amazed at the effect such simple praise had on his cousin's Bishop. Though, he also seemed to have the same effect on basically all his peerage.

"Now. You two should know the drill by now. Relax and take it easy for the rest of the day. A shower will help. And Sairaorg, for the _fifth_ time, having sex with Kuisha is neither relaxing, nor taking it easy." Tsunade said while glaring at the 19-year-old "And don't think about hiding it from me either. If I hear that you've done it again, I'm not healing you after your next 'magic-allowed spar'. Understand?" She hissed dangerously.

"Just because you're basically our doctor doesn't mean you can boss me around like that" Sairaorg grouched, obviously annoyed by the order.

Naruto couldn't help the small smile that appeared as Tsunade whacked the elder teen on the head while growling.

"Its _because_ I'm your doctor that I can boss you around. I'm just lucky that Natsumi has enough self-control to keep him in line during resting-periods" Tsunade sighed while pointing at Naruto who stared at her with a deadpan look.

"Where did the Tsunade that respected me, go?" He asked rhetorically.

"She killed herself after the fifth comminuted fracture she had to heal" Tsunade returned monotonously.

Naruto shrugged, knowing that she had him there. Walking over to the doors he stepped through calmly while grabbing his cloak. Placing it on with a practiced flourish. Calmly ignoring Sairaorg's teasing about if he just practiced that move in the mirror.

Walking into the elevator at the other side of the room, he held the door open for Tsunade and Sairaorg to step inside. Once they walked inside, he allowed the doors to close and pressed a button. Instantly the elevator car shot up at high speed. The three Devil's almost completely unaffected by the high speed. After about a minute of travel they could feel it slowing. Eventually coming to a stop before the doors opened.

What greeted the three was a large common room. Seeing Saeko and Erza cooking in the kitchen, he looked around and saw Natsumi and Kuisha approaching the three of them. Natsumi now stood at 5'9", a few inches shorter than Naruto's own 6'4". She had her golden hair done up in a pony tail, behind her was 5 swaying tails. She was currently wearing a beautiful golden battle-kimono that did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure. As the two Queen's reached them. Natsumi smiled lovingly at Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-sama. You two took a bit longer than usual. What was the challenge this time?" She asked curiously, expertly ignoring the couple heatedly-kissing besides them.

"No Magic or supernatural abilities" Naruto replied with a chuckle while going over to the table and sitting down.

"That must have been tough. Who won?" She asked while following him and sitting beside him.

"It was a tie actually. We winded each other by breaking some ribs" Sairaorg answered for her while sitting on the other side of the table.

"Honestly you two" Kuisha sighed with a smile "You're making the rest of us look bad with how much you train"

Tsunade snorted from her position on the couch as she turned the TV on.

"At least Naruto-sama has hobbies other than training and sex" Natsumi rebutted with a teasing grin.

Kuisha felt herself twitch slightly at the dig towards her King. Meeting her eyes with Natsumi's challengingly.

"At least I have him to myself~" She replied.

It took a great deal of self-control from Natsumi to stop herself from overreacting to her fellow Queen's teasing.

"Lunch is ready!" Saeko announced while walking in.

The purple haired girl was simply just wearing shorts and a tube-top with an apron over the top.

"Hell yeah!" Sairaorg cheered as he and Naruto immediately began to dig into the food, the girls following a few moments.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Emerald green eyes lazily scanned the street as she walked through the crowd of people. Even though she knew things would be different, she still felt intrigued by the amount of differences between the cities of Europe and the City of Japan that she currently resided in. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw one of her companions looking around nervously.

"A-ah. M-Mistress Olivia? Why would w-we happen to be in Japan?" He asked while fretfully twisting his hands together.

She felt a small smile grace her features as she stopped and turned around, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Brother Joel. Everything will be fine~" Turning around she continued walking, feeling her companions following "And we're here because I recently got a note from one of the Shinto Pantheon. Apparently, they would like to meet with me in Kyoto" She said in a calming tone.

"Brother Satoshi did tell us that they have discovered our Religion a month ago" A second companion told the first.

"D-do you know what they want to talk about?"

Olivia dragged her mouth to the left as she thought over everything they might possibly want to discuss/do once they got there.

"I have theories but nothing concrete" She finally answered as they continued through the crowd.

' _Though the real question is why reach out to us now? If they've known for over a month, then why wait?_ ' She thought to herself as she walked.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **HIIIIIII GUYYYYYYSSSSSSSS!**

 **IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG!**

 **So, the reason for that is: On the 3** **rd** **of November I was rushed to the hospital at 6 in the morning due to testicular torsion. I know there's nothing I could have done to avoid it or anything, but I really do apologise. As of right now (The 20** **th** **of November) I've only been able to sit at my computer for 3-4 days for any reasonable amount of time thanks to the surgery.**

 **I really do apologize and I hope ill be able to get chapters for my stories out at a faster rate, though I'm not promising anything.**

 **Anyway, I know this chap is short but I couldn't think of anything else to place in this chap without it feeling bloated or unnatural, I do apologise. I'm a bit out of practice XD**

 **This chap's question:**

 **If you could have a superpower in real life, what would it be?**

 **With that over and done with.**

 **Adios!**


	15. Christmas Special (OmakeOVA)

**HEEYEYYYY GUYS!**

 **It's me again! Back with a little insight into the Christmas festivities of Akatsuki! (Though set a year before chap 14)**

 **(This is literally me just starved for writing and wanting to give you guys a little gift for my delays)**

 **Also! Ill be reading review replies to this and chapter 14 in the ACTUAL chapter 15, so look forward to that!**

 **Without further adeu~ I hope you guys don't hate this XD**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"So-Taichou!" Was the shout of glee that awoke the sleeping 16 year old.

With a mild grunt of annoyance he cracked an eyelid partially open and stared at the entrance to his room, where a gleeful Sayuri stood. The teenage Wolf-spirit/Devil hybrid practically skipping over to the awakening red head. The movements and loud giggles awakening the black cat curled up next to one of his legs, its brilliant gold eyes soon glaring at Sayuri with the hatred of a thousand Sasuke's.

"So-Taichouuuuuuu! Wake uppppp! Its Christmas!" She moaned in annoyance while grabbing one of his arms and playfully tugging.

Lazily ripping his arm out of the girls grip, he moved it over to his bedside table and slapped the top of it limply a few times; groaning tiredly in annoyance when he didn't get a satisfactory result. Finally though, he hit the right part and a holographic display of the time appeared above the table. Purple eyes moved from the floating numbers to his still grinning Knight.

"Its also 6:30 in the morning" He drawled with a deadpan gaze.

"Yep! Now get up you lazy-bum!"

"I'd rather burn" He said in annoyance while trying to fall back asleep, Kuroka sauntering up the bed in her cat form and curling up on his chest.

"Aw! Even your cat's trying to protect you~ Too bad!" She turned to the door and cupped her mouth "Operation: Jingle Hell!~"

The teen King had barely a second for his half-asleep mind to register those words before the door burst open. In a cacophony of noise, entered Tsunade, and Erza. The blonde haired girl was blowing into a party streamer while banging on a vertical drum attached to her stomach. The red haired ex-Demon on the other hand was loudly banging two symbols together. Finally, the silver haired ring-leader of all this had pulled out a trumpet and started playing it loudly directly next to Naruto's ear.

With a strangled yelp, the teen jumped while accidently moving to the left, not only sending Kuroka into the air but also causing him to shoot off the bed and roll along the ground after hitting the corner of his springy mattress. As his ears stopped ringing, the sound of titters and giggles entered his ears. Sitting up, the King saw his Knight, Bishop, and Pawn x2 nearly doubled over on themselves trying to withhold their laughter; though Erza seemed slightly less amused than the other two.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up" He grunted while standing up, revealing his slightly scarred but also _ripped_ abdomen to the three girls who began to openly stare and drool lightly.

"Master, you seem very annoyed. Sayuri-san and Tsunade-san told me that this was a common tradition among Devils but I didn't realize you found it aggravating. Forgive me" Erza apologized while bowing.

Naruto, meanwhile, turned his head with an almost audible cracking sound towards the two girls in question. The two teens, despite their best efforts, could feel a nervous sweat beginning to break-out.

"So, this is a tradition among Devils, huh?"

"My Wolf-spirit heritage lets me see the future and sometimes I get confused?" Sayuri weakly offered while trying to futilely hide the trumpet behind her back.

The red heads mind began to whirl and grind with ideas for payback and revenge. Though after barely a moment, he found that the best solution, was also the easiest and most efficient.

"yeaaaaah, no. Erza, they lied to you so that you would join them in this little prank" The satisfaction at seeing Tsunade and Sayuri pale was both grand and deserving, in Naruto's own, humble opinion.

"You…tricked me? Into playing a prank on Master Naruto?" Erza whispered while settling a glare on the two.

"eh heh. No?" And with her two cents added, Tsunade took off down the hallway, Sayuri hot on her tail with Erza chasing the two while maniacally swinging a sword around.

Feeling a soft, furry creature winding its way around his legs; Naruto looked down to stare at Kuroka.

"You're not going to be able to fall asleep again. Are you?" She questioned humorously.

The 16 year old let out a loud exhale and faceplanted onto his bed, as if to prove her wrong.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Unfortunately for Naruto though, Kuroka had been correct. And so, the teen found himself walking into the kitchen in pajama pants and a loose singlet not even a full 10 minutes later, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh! Naruto-sama! You're awake!" Natsumi said happily from in front of the stove, wearing a simple combination of short shorts, a loose button-up shirt and an apron over the top.

Looking around, he noticed that, other than Natsumi, there was also Esdeath, Saeko, Rossweisse and Erza. Sayuri and Tsunade were tied up and gagged in the corner furthest from the Christmas tree. Nodding to Natsumi, as if to prove that he was indeed awake, he wordlessly moved over slightly so that Esdeath could sit next to him on the chair. The icy-blue haired teen made her way over sleepily and plopped down next to him, instantly leaning on him and sighing in relief as her paler than usual skin slowly began to tone. See, as Esdeath grew stronger, so too did her Yuka-Onna powers effect her body. So when it was especially cold at night (Like it had been, if the heavy snow outside was any indication) she often woke up in a state similar to this. She had often been compared to a lizard when Tsunade explained it, and though the ice user took offense to the comparison, it was apt.

"I'm sorry Master Naruto. I should have realized they were pulling a trick on me" Erza apologized while bowing.

"So _that_ was that maou-awful sound that woke me up" Rossweisse grumbled, with Saeko nodding in agreement.

"It's fine Erza, at least now you know" He said, finishing with a yawn.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, Naruto-sama~ Cause breakfast is ready" Natsumi announced while walking in with multiple plates balanced along her arms.

As she walked around and gave each member of the Peerage their breakfast, she smiled and wished them a Merry Christmas. Once she reached Naruto, he waited for her to place the plate down before looking up at her when she didn't with a confused expression.

"Not until you do as the apron says~" She says in a sing-song voice, showing off her good mood.

Panning his eyes down to the apron, he deadpanned at the words written in sparkly pink on the white fabric.

 **Kiss the Chef**

With a good natured and dramatic sigh and roll of his eyes, he leant up as she leant down and kissed her briefly before smiling thankfully as she placed the food down in front of him. After giving Esdeath her food and sitting down with a plate herself, they all began eating in comfortable silence. The silence was then broken by the muffled yells of the two girls in the corner, who were looking at the food hopefully. Looking at the table of girls the young King let a teasing smile adorn his features.

"So, who reckons we should wait until Midnight to open presents?"

Immediately all the girls at the table nodded with faux-serious expressions and breakfast continued, this time accompanied by the anime-style tears of Tsunade and Sayuri.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **SOOOOOOO**

 **Did you guys enjoy this Omake/OVA chapter? I hope you did.**

 **If you didn't, though. I wont be surprised XD**

 **I legitimately wrote this in like an hour and didn't even have my beta-reader look through this first (So that I could actually get it out on Christmas….well, Christmas-eve).**

 **Anyway! I hope this tides you over long enough for chapter 15 and I miss all of you guys so god-dang much!**

 **(p.s. I made a discord, so if you guys want to join it and yell at me for being lazy, feel free)**

 **/HZt5k8F**

 **Adios!**


	16. Meetings and Revelations

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome back to Chapter 15 of the story, the ACTUAL chapter 15.**

 **Also, a quick mention, I've started a Discord. So, if you want to join and yell at me for my lazy and inconsistent upload schedule:**

 **/V79GQbE**

 **There it is! Come join and yell at me!**

 **Anyway, I'm glad that many thought the omake was good. But some of you thought that the omake ruined the fanfic -_- To those of you that thought that, please do realize that I wrote it in an hour, on a whim? It was never meant to be a master piece that completely fit into the story. Case and point, my comment about having the "hate of a thousand Sasuke's"**

 **With my tiny rant over. ONTO REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Zombieman55:**_ **Thank you so much! It makes me happy to hear you liked the chapter~**

 _ **DALucifer13:**_ **That sounds beautiful. That's a power I would want as well!**

 _ **Hashirama 1710:**_ **I know right! Naruto doesn't need those other Gremory weirdoes!**

 _ **Zazuki Kurosuki:**_ **Thank you for your well wishes! And thank you for the praise~**

 _ **Shut Up I'm Evil:**_ **HAHAHAAH! I KNEW IT! I knew that someone would say that answer! Congrats on being the first!**

 _ **.3950:**_ **ahhhhhh. Thank you for clearing that up, I assumed Japanese schooling was the same as in Australia. Where Year 10 is age 15-16, Year 11 is age 16-17, and Year 12 is age 17-18. So, Rias and Naruto would be turning 18 in their current year of school (as third years).**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **Yeah, it pretty much blindsides you. And I'm glad that you saw the scene with Rias as a part of her personality and not any innate liking of Issei (Which is what I wanted it to come across as)**

 _ **Hikari Nova:**_ **Pretty much. There will be some more clearing up of things soon, where Olivia is concerned.**

 _ **Nicklaren:**_ **That's super true. Its why I usually don't read Gamer fic's. I don't enjoy how innately OP the ability is.**

 _ **Coki13566:**_ **No. Naruto does sleep with his girls, mainly Natsumi though. That comment was more to imply that along with the fact that Natsumi doesn't sleep with or let anyone sleep with Naruto after being healed so that he doesn't further hurt himself and can fully heal. And she's not really a** _ **tyrant**_ **. Its more like she's accidentally become a cult leader.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **(I hope you know I'm talking to you) Sayuri isn't from any anime. She's an OC, same with Natsumi and Olivia.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **A rook was used on Rossweisse, but ill show that in this chapter.**

 _ **ImmortalGodd:**_ **HERE IT IS! The second person to say probability/causality manipulation. I'm so proud of you guys T^T**

 _ **TheFoxSummoner Clan-Head:**_ **The THIRD to say probability manipulation. SO MANY TEARS!**

 _ **Ryuken85:**_ **uuuuhhhhhh. That was a joke…because Kiba is pretty irrelevant to…. everything? Except the Excalibur arc.**

 _ **TheRazgrizDragon:**_ **You may find out what tech he's selling~ You may not~**

 _ **JtBlack-Hawk3198:**_ **Oh. Don't worry, I fully realize this. That realization is what will push Rias into becoming a strong and/or independent character due to sheer necessity if she doesn't want Issei going Stray on her.**

 **Authors Note**

 _ **Everrock:**_ **Thanks for giving me the idea!**

 _ **Rozielrie:**_ **No abandoning stories here! *** **hurriedly tries to hide "Blast to the Past, with a Twist" and "Whirlpool's True Potential" under my bed** *** Yep! Absolutely no abandoning stories at all….**

 **Christmas Omake**

 _ **Bonkey1996:**_ **Why you hurt my feelings like this? ;-;**

 _ **CorpesKing:**_ **No, she knows that they are the same person.**

 _ **MCRasengan:**_ **Esdeath is 1 pawn due to the power disparity between her and Naruto when she was brought into his peerage.**

 _ **Jackseaweedjackson:**_ **Aww. Thanks! ~**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed it! I just wanted a little bit of happy slice of life fun for Christmas~**

 _ **LoverOfArtemis:**_ **This chapter is a flashback Omake. I pointed this out in the second line of the beginning chapter notes, just so you know.**

 **AAAAAAND REVIEW REPLIES ARE DONE!**

 **I'm so happy that so many of you were worried for and happy that I recovered from my injury and that so many of you were understanding of my plight when it came to my internet. Also, I can't believe I spent like 700 words on this beginning note…. But regardless, IM BACK BABY!**

 **SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE!**

 **Here's chapter 15, I guess….**

 **Onto the story and stuffs**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Sayuri was knocked out of her trance by a familiar knock on the door; two small, one loud, one small. Looking up from her TV and towards the door she grinned cheekily.

"Is So-Taichou here for a debauchery visit? ~" She teased as her King walked into her brightly colored room.

The teen had a tired but accepting smile on his face as he groaned lowly and tilted his head back at his Knight's teasing sense of humor. This action though was halted by the familiar sound of Sayuri's character dying; a low thrum that had become infamous throughout both the gaming world, and the Uzumaki household. Tilting his head back down, he saw the half Wolf-spirit's character fall onto his knees and then onto his stomach while the grotesque creature that looked like it had a shell chained to its back continued to attack the general vicinity. Sayuri looked like she was simultaneously going to cry, and her soul had left her body.

"Ah. Should I go add another death to the scoreboard?" He asked the girl like he was discussing the weather.

"So-Taichou, No!" She cried while throwing her controller onto the bed and pouncing on him "You know that the scoreboard only counts during game nights!"

As she desperately gave her King the infamous puppy eyes, she couldn't help but notice the teasing glint in his beautiful purple eyes. Her expression slowly sliding into a mixture of amusement, confusion and desperation.

"You played me?"

"Don't sound so surprised~" He joked while lightly prying the wolf-girl off him.

"That was such a Taichou thing to say" She pointed out on a deadpan reflex "That is _exactly_ something she would say. Taichou has been rubbing off on you" She then paused and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"I'm incredibly glad that you're so mature. Truly. Erza, Esdeath and Saeko could learn something from you" The red head sarcastically replied.

"Oh, lighten up So-Taichou" She giggled in reply "Anyway, what's up?"

"Yasaka-san hired us for another mission" Was his simple explanation.

It was enough to make Sayuri smile ecstatically though, the girl quickly running around her room and getting changed into more combat appropriate clothing. Not caring of the teen currently watching her get changed with an amused eyebrow raised, taking note of her fit form and subconsciously checking for any differences since she had last undressed in front of him, as she raced around and nearly tripped over multiple times.

"All ready to go!" She cheered while bouncing in front of him, her hand raised in a mock salute with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Didn't take as long as last time" He noted absently.

"Disappointed? ~" She teased while cocking her head.

"Hardly, we both know that I can look at you naked as long as I want" He said calmly, but the girl still saw the upwards twitching of his lips.

"True~ So why'd she hires us this time? Are we watching Kunou-chan again?! Can I go grab Millicas? Please! They're so cute together!" She pleaded as they began to walk down the hallway.

"No" He chuckled while pushing her clasped-together palms down "She's having a meeting and wanted us there as additional guard detail"

"So obviously not a very important meeting then?" Sayuri guessed.

"I wouldn't imagine so, no. Either that, or she has us there for some reason that wasn't disclosed to me. Likely a surprise factor to catch someone off guard" Naruto guessed while stepping into the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Reckon its someone from the Devil Faction? Maybe Lucifer-dearest?" She joked while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Unlikely, she would have informed me if that was the case. _Especially_ if it was Lucifer-sama"

"True, true. Actually! Speaking of him, how's good-ole Grayfia?"

"She isn't bad actually. During her last lesson with Natsumi she let it slip that she's finally managed to figure everything out with the divorce paperwork and handed it in. You'd be surprised how happy I was to hear that she could get rid of the 'Lucifer' name pretty soon"

"I can imagine" Sayuri said truthfully.

With a stereotypical 'Ding!' the elevator stopped, and its doors opened, showing the ground floor lounge room which was currently empty, save for the gold haired Kitsune Queen standing there while waiting for the both.

"Ready to go?" Naruto questioned as they walked over.

"Of course!" Natsumi chirped happily.

"Wait! Is it only the three of us?" Sayuri asked in surprise.

"Yep! Rossweisse is playing with her trinkets and toys. Saeko, Esdeath and Erza are all sword training and Tsunade is their stand-by medic"

"Smart" Naruto offhandedly mumbles.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Sayuri asked while quietly beginning to squeal and bounce on the spot.

"No. What?" Naruto and Natsumi asked.

"It's the OG's! The Original three! Going out into the world to show why we're so awesome!" Sayuri said in a grandiose manner.

"Huh. I hadn't thought of that. We really _are_ the original three, aren't we?" Natsumi said while blinking in shock.

"Well…. Three of four" Sayuri mumbled, her ears filling with the sound of crackling electricity.

"And just when I thought the nightmares about him would stop" Naruto mumbles to himself, unfortunately though, its heard by his two girlfriends.

"Naruto-sama? /So-Taichou?"

"Never mind" He shakes his head before smiling at the two girls "Let's not keep them waiting, yeah?" Before they could say anything else, the three of them dropped through Naruto's custom teleportation matrixes on the floor.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Olivia and her companions cautiously approached the two intricate wooden doors where they were supposedly going to meet Yasaka, leader of the Youkai faction, and one or more of the Shinto pantheons, representing the Japanese Gods and Goddesses. Though they had no clue as to who they could possibly be meeting, which was something of a novel concept to Olivia; who had grown up for the first 14 years of her life in Heaven, where if you were called into a meeting, you knew everyone else that would be in the room with you. Once they got within three meters of the door, her two companions seemed to freeze up in nervousness as they felt the faintest presence of magic emanate from within the room. Taking a breath to calm herself, the blonde Angel-turned-Goddess took five brave steps forward and knocked sharply but politely on the door. The knock seemed to reverberate through the three of them, the empty hall making it echo along with the immediate disappearance of the magic from inside the room.

After a tense moment, the door unlocked and was opened by a golden-haired Kitsune girl with five swaying, agitated, tails; her smile tense but nonetheless polite and greeting.

"Ah. You must be the guests that Yasaka-sama spoke of. Please, please. Come right in" She ushered them in while stepping to the side.

Once the three walked into the room, they froze at the sight that greeted them. Yasaka sat at a beautiful wooden desk with many intricacies carved into it, though despite the desk facing the door, she wasn't. Off to the right side of the door was the scene that froze the three of them in their tracks.

A red-haired teen sat in a beautiful woman's lap as she nuzzled his cheek against her own. The woman in question was one of the most beautiful women that the three of them had ever seen in their entire lives. She had straight and long, onyx black hair and similarly coloured eyes. She had a voluptuous body that somehow both matched and severely outpaced Yasaka's own world renown beauty and curves. The woman wore a magnificent black, silken kimono which went down to her ankles, embroided into the fabric was a beautiful silver fabric which created breathtaking imagery that flowed around her entire body. This would have made her seem quite formal and business-like…. _if_ she didn't have the kimono done up to show an extremely generous amount of cleavage and slits on the side of her legs that went up to her hips. On the top of her head was two black fox ears with silver tips and coming out of the back of her kimono was 10 flowing black tails with silver tips. The woman seemed to radiate an aura of both power and grace/seduction, that was hard for even the most beautiful and powerful of women to do, as easy as breathing.

This effect, though, was ruined somewhat by her current actions. The woman had a red-haired teen in her grasp and in her lap. The teen was sitting on her thighs with her arms wrapped around his chest and arms in a bear hug. She had her breasts pressed against his back as she nuzzled his left cheek with her right, one of her many tails softly rubbing and nuzzling his right cheek. Even with this happening, the other nine tails weren't idle; all of them claiming some spot of the poor boy to cover in their warm and soft, obsidian embrace.

"Oh, aren't you so handsome~ Saka-chaaaaaan! How could you hide such a cute kit from me!?" She whined while nuzzling the silent teen.

The teen had a deadpan expression as he was nuzzled by the powerful Juubi kitsune, seemingly staring into the abyss as he looked straight ahead without moving. Yasaka nervously smiled at the woman's question while a nearby silver haired wolf-girl giggled and the golden haired Kitsune besides her twitched and her smile strained even further.

"Say cheese!" The silver haired girl cheered brightly while bringing up a futuristic looking phone.

Olivia tilted her head in confusion while staring at the piece of technology. She wasn't the most tech-savvy person in existence; having grown up in the stagnant realm that was Heaven, technology wasn't something that was largely used. But looking at the phone, she tried to wrack her memory for anything that had come out lately that was similar in looks or capabilities but only found the odd memory of sci-fi movies she had seen in passing. The black haired Kitsune grinned brightly at the camera while the red-haired teen looked at the camera with a deadpan look, his purple eyes full of betrayal and annoyance.

"I will revoke your phone privileges" He stated blandly before the flash went off.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **(Roughly 12 mins before)**

Naruto and co. walked up to the doors and Naruto knocked calmly, hearing Yasaka's call from inside the room and proceeding to enter at an even pace. Walking into the room, the first thing he took notice of was the slight changes of item placement, nothing that would affect choke points or exits but certainly enough for it to catch his attention. After cataloguing all the changes, he moved his eyes over to his yellow haired client who smiled prettily at him as usual.

"So glad to see you again Naruto-kun" She greeted cheerfully.

"You as well, Yasaka-sama" He replied professionally.

"So, I'm sure that you're curious as to why I called you in?" Yasaka asked, skipping their usual formalities and going straight to business.

"Yes, I was curious" The red-haired King replied with a casual nod.

"Well. As I already disclosed, I would like you to be some additional guard detail for a meeting I'll be having shortly. It's not with anyone overly important but your group are both stronger than my regular guards and one of my, uh…. bosses. was curious and wanted to meet you" Yasaka explained, one golden tail coming up and rubbing her cheek as she finished with averted eyes.

Purple eyes locked onto her for not even a full two seconds before the teen spoke once more.

"One of the Shinto Pantheon is curious about us?" He asked, curiosity and shock seeping into his voice.

"Yes, I've tried to avoid giving them too many details because some of them are…. averse. to outside help. But luckily the one coming today isn't one of those ones" She said before cheering back up "Though, I also called you here because I would actually like you to take care of Kunou after the meeting is done" At seeing Naruto and Natsumi's curious gazes and Sayuri's excited one, she explained "I wasn't originally. But she overhead that you were coming and wanted to see her 'Big Brother Naruto'" She repeated fondly.

"We're always happy to take care of Kunou-chan" Naruto replied with a small grin.

"I'm glad. I'll also add the usual amount on top of the payment for guard duty" Yasaka supplied helpfully.

"Thank you for that" Naruto said truthfully.

"Its not a problem" The Youkai leader said before in the middle of the air, a dazzling spiral of rice and flowers began to appear, the spiral opening into a large circle. **[1]**

Out of the circle came the same ten tailed woman that Olivia would see a few minutes later. She had a casual smirk on her face which brightened at seeing Yasaka. In a burst of speed too fast for any of the teenagers to even hope of seeing, the woman was hugging Yasaka.

"Saka-chan! Its been forever" She cheered happily and squeezed the hug one last time before pulling back.

"Yes, it has. I'm sorry" Yasaka apologized easily before gesturing to the three of them with one hand "But these are the people that I've been working with recently. The one's you asked to meet"

"Oh! That's right!" The woman cheered before looking at them.

Her obsidian eyes flickered over the forms of Natsumi and Sayuri before landing on the calculating purple eyes of Naruto. After flickering up and down his form, the woman seemed to have sparkles appear in her eyes as she brought her hands up underneath her chin and squealed. Before any of the occupants of the room could even hope to react, the woman cleared the distance of the room and was sitting down with Naruto in her lap, her arms wrapped around him and cheek nuzzling against him.

"Hi! I'm Inari! The Fox Goddess~ Oh you're so cute!" She squealed as her tails covered him in a giant hug and she made a sort of purring sound while nuzzling him.

Sayuri began to quietly giggle at the actions of the Goddess in front of her. Meanwhile, Natsumi's pleasant smile began to tense and she unconsciously started releasing some magic as her annoyance grew. Yasaka grew a somewhat amused smile as Inari didn't even seem to notice the magic pressure the younger Kitsune girl was releasing.

"Help" Naruto uttered blandly while training his eyes on Natsumi and Sayuri and getting a giggle from Sayuri in return.

There was a knock at the door.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Sayuri was laughing as she went through the five or six photos, she had taken of him in the Goddess' grasp. Finally, though, Yasaka brought the attention back to her with a mild-mannered cough.

"Now that our guests have arrived. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yasaka; leader of the Youkai Faction"

"And I'm Inari! Fox Goddess and representative of the Shinto Faction!" Inari chirped while nuzzling Naruto.

"And I am Olivia. Goddess and leader of the…." She trailed off with an unsure expression before Joel spoke up hurriedly.

"The Olivians!"

The red-haired King couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for the poor girl who looked like her soul had left her body in mortification after her companion said the name. She obviously either didn't know about the name before now or didn't want it being heard. Whatever the case was, though, she very obviously didn't enjoy the name.

"Yes…. The Olivians" The name sounded almost painful for her to say.

"I'm Joel! One of Mistress Olivia's aids"

"And I am Samuel, another of Mistress Olivia's aids!"

Inari scrutinized the girl for a few moments before snorting lightly, which then turned into a fit of giggles that had the added benefit of making her even _more_ affectionate with Naruto. Who only grumbled and turned his eyes to the ceiling, almost praying for some primordial entity to save him from his current hell. Olivia, meanwhile, was left in confusion at the other Goddess' reaction, she felt anger that she was dismissed so easily but also knew that she couldn't act on it in case Inari took offense. She was still vastly stronger than Olivia after all.

"Why are you laughing at Mistress Olivia?" The second companion asked with no small amount of anger in his voice.

The blonde-haired girl froze and was going to begin apologizing before Inari spoke up.

"Because your dear _Goddess_ is no such thing~" She said as if it was the simplest revelation of all time.

Despite the tone she said it in, and the closing of her eyes and tilting of her head to further emphasis her tone, the room still turned deathly quiet. Half of the room looked at Olivia while the other was looking at Inari, but everyone had the same expression of confusion across their faces. Finally, the silence was broken by the spluttering of Olivia, her cheeks burning up in indignation.

"Wha- How- Of course I'm a Goddess!" She rebutted with a heated glare at the elder Kitsune.

Instead of reacting with anger, she merely let a smug smirk settle on her lips and rested her cheek on the top of Naruto's head (An action which earned her even more ire from the boy).

"Oh really?" Her voice sent chills down the three members of the Olivian religion "Then what are you the Goddess of?"

Olivia froze, all the heat draining out of her glare and her blood seemingly turning to ice as the woman's words scored a direct hit.

"The Goddess of?"

"Of course, ~" Inari said in a chiding tone of voice "What domain do you hold domination over? What aspect of reality can you call yours? What force of nature bends itself to your whims? What unseen quality of life or death can you effect with the merest glance of those pretty emerald eyes? ~" She asked as if talking to a small child, which considering the age gap, was a fairly apt comparison.

"I-I don't…. I can't….do anything like that" She whispered while curling up her hands at her side.

"I thought not. That's why it took us so long to learn of this new religion that seemingly had a brand new and unheard-of Goddess leading them. Because you aren't one, not really. It's all well and good to call yourself a Goddess sweetie, but maybe leave it to the professionals, 'kay? ~" Inari finished her chiding and explanation with a grin and a wink at the girl before allowing her expression to fall as she noticed the fallout.

Her well maintained nails dug into her palms and her head bowed forward, covering her scrunched-up eyes with her silken blonde hair. She fought to keep her voice down and to not let the shaking of her limbs show. The black collar that was still attached to her neck felt like it was burning her, branding her with the realization that Inari had all but hammered home with a mallet as large as Yasaka's legendary Kitsune form. Behind her, Samuel and Joel stood, still frozen in shock as they stared unblinkingly at Inari (and by extension, Naruto). On the sidelines of the room, Yasaka, Natsumi and Sayuri all looked at the girl with pitying and sad looks, which only increased in intensity as Olivia slowly lost her war with her tears.

"Olivia dear. I didn't mean to- "Inari tried to begin apologizing before Olivia cut her off.

"Mean to, _what!?_ Take the happiness I've managed to culture in the last three years and burn it like those fucking pigeons in Heaven!? Cause that's obviously what you called me here to do! It was never about some peaceful intention or even mere curiosity! It was all to _fucking prove yourself right!_ You couldn't handle a _teenager_ holding such a _coveted and precious_ title, COULD YOU! It didn't matter that we only have a few hundred people in our religion. It didn't matter that we deliberately stayed away from every other pantheons areas of influence and tried our best to stay to ourselves. None of it matters! Because of course you wouldn't care about something like that! You're a _Goddess!_ Not a fake one! Oh nononono! You're an _honest to god, Goddess!_ So of course, you couldn't share the spotlight anymore than you physically had to!" Olivia screamed, her silver wings unfurling themselves from her back and spreading out as she slowly lost control of her powers "You're all the same! None of you care about anyone below you! Despite our aging, despite our powers, despite _everything!_ " Olivia took a moment to collect her thoughts and her anger seemed to suddenly diminish, her wings folding back into her back (she never noticed Naruto following every movement of her wings with an almost enraptured gaze) as she panted, and blood dripped from her clenched fists "All we are, all _anyone_ is, is just ants to you, something to be ignored, crushed or toyed with on every whim you _all powerful_ beings have" She huffed before bringing her arms up and trying to wipe away her tears.

Yasaka felt her heart ache and lurch towards the girl who reminded her so much of her own daughter after she had been bullied. Reminded her so much of her old friends and allies who woke up every night broken and traumatized by the things they had seen and done. She wanted to help the girl, she wanted to help her _so much!_...She just didn't know how. She didn't know how any of her actions would be taken and she didn't know what to say in the face of such blindingly clear aggression and anger at someone she had come to see as her own mother or aunt.

"Olivia…. I never wanted to- "Inari tried again, her obsidian eyes wide with horror and sadness.

"Save it. I wouldn't want you to waste your time on a _faker_ after all" She spat before storming out of the office, the sound of the doors slamming shut seeming to break her aids out of their trance as they followed in a hurried rush of apologies and cries for Olivia to slow down.

The office was silent for a few moments before a gentle sigh filled in the gap of noise made by the angrily screaming girl. Immediately everyone's eyes turned to Naruto, who had made the sound in the first place.

"So that's what it looks like…." He muttered to himself before gently prying himself out of Inari's slack grip and standing up.

"hm?" Yasaka made an interested and confused grunt while watching his rising form.

"Do you remember the first time you met me? How I blew up at Lucifer-sama. For a while afterward, Natsumi and Esdeath kept trying to explain how I had looked but I never really got it. Not until just then, anyway" He explained while walking over to the door "I remember how it felt to have that anger eating at me, I'm lucky that I was able to calm down quickly…" He trailed off and motioned with his head for Natsumi and Sayuri to follow him "I'm sorry. I know we're technically still under your employ, but I can't not do something to help" He said to Yasaka before the three of them left the room.

The closing of the doors had never felt quite so deafening before.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Mistress Olivia! Please calm down! You're scaring the children!" Samuel tried to reason with his leader and only got an icy emerald glare in return.

"Didn't you hear her? I'm not an actual Goddess. I'm some lying teenager who's been stringing you all around for years" She snapped while walking faster.

"But Mistress Olivia! That doesn't change all the things that you have done for us! - "Joel tried next, only to be cut off as Olivia stopped and spun around, fury in her eyes.

"How do you not understand yet!? I! Just! Want! To! Be! Left! Alone!" She punctuated before continuing to stomp away from her two stunned aids.

The two men stayed in their spots for what felt like an eternity before each of them felt a hand on their shoulder. Looking to the middle of them, they say the spiky red hair and bright purple eyes of Naruto looking straight ahead down the street.

"Good. So, she did go this way" He muttered to himself before finally looking down at them "Ill help your wayward Goddess okay?" He smiled gently down at each of them before walking past and in the direction, Olivia had stomped away in.

"Wait! Why would you help us? Help her?" Samuel corrected as Naruto paused "You heard what Inari said. She isn't…." He trailed off as Naruto turned his head back to look at them, but kept his body facing forward.

"So? Who says you need absolute power or control of something to be a Deity?" Naruto asked, as calm as can be "She seems to have a pretty good thing going. With you guys and her other followers" He clarified "I don't want her to ruin that. Because unlike me, she might not be able to bounce back" He said somberly before turning his head back forward and walking away.

"Hey! Wait- "Both tried to catch his attention again as they stumbled forward.

Before either of them could stop him or catch up, however, the teen and his black cloak with red clouds seemed to morph into the crowded street of Youkai like they were an illusion.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

After a solid hour of following the broken girl, he arrived at a small, out-of-the-way, alleyway bar. Walking through the flaps covering the doorway, he saw the dimmed bar that only had a few people in it, mostly those that looked like the standard criminal type. He didn't worry about Olivia though, especially with the guy lying in a crumpled heap by the entrance and groaning in pain. Looking to his right, he saw her. Her previously silken hair was now frazzled and stuck to her cheeks like it had been statically charged. Her form was hunched over the table of the booth that she sat at, she seemed to be pouring the contents of a white bottle into a small saucer.

' _Sake_ ' Naruto thought to himself as his lips curled upwards into something resembling a snarl ' _Of course a place like this would sell alcohol to a teenager_ ' He thought in disgust.

With nary a whisper in his steps and a fluidity built through years of combat, the King slid into the booth across from her and nimbly grabbed the saucer she was about to down, along with the source bottle; he idly noticed the weight.

' _It's still pretty heavy. Hopefully she hasn't had any yet_ ' He thought to himself.

Right after she snapped her head down with a narrowed glare of annoyance, the other teen poured the saucer onto the floor next to his booth and threw the bottle across the bar, where it smashed quite noisily against the wall and covered it in alcohol. Both teens easily ignored the indignant spluttering of the bartender who was beginning to turn red.

"What the hell was that for" Olivia seethed at the teen who hadn't spoken a single word since she had entered Yasaka's office.

Naruto couldn't help it, and he really tried. His best award-winning, confident grin slipped onto his face and he placed his elbow on the table, leaning his cheek into his knuckles as he gently chuckled, careful not to accidentally make it sound patronizing.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm afraid. I'm not the largest fan of alcohol and thought that its absence would make this conversation a bit easier for the both of us~" He closed his eyes and his grin seemed to grow a thousand times larger.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **[1]: Inari (IRL) is the God of rice cultivation and prosperity, thought I'd give a little nod to that in her portal "effects"**

 **OMG I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT!**

 **I'm so proud of this chapter! I don't know why but I just have a really good feeling about this one…. now I hope it actually does well. ANYWAY! I didn't notice but the story is nearly at 2.5K favs and 3K follows. Like, holy shit guys! You all are so amazing, and I love you all so much!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that this one was longer than my last….4 updates, and I think this chap only** _ **just**_ **misses out on being on the upper half of my chapters in terms of length. But for this chapter, I just started writing and it just flowed out. You don't believe me? I wrote the first 400 or so words in 5 days. I then proceeded to write the next 5.2K words in two days, it also helps that I don't have to work tomorrow and its currently 11:53pm and I've been working on this since like 4pm with intermittent breaks.**

 **Anyway, pls check out my discord (link at the top of chap and ill put it in my profile) and ill see you guys next time!**

 **Adios!**


	17. Heart to Heart and Hypothesis'

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I'm back! And it hasn't even been that long since I posted chap 15. I'm glad that many of you seemed to enjoy chap 15, though I do have one thing to say…**

 _ **THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT: GRAYFIA LUCIFAGE IS NOT JOINING NARUTOS HAREM**_

 **There we go. Yeahhhh, I didn't even want to keep this a secret because so many people complained about it so I'm letting all of you know now. You may now calm the fuck down.**

 **Anyway. I don't have much else to say, so onto the review replies!**

 _ **Wacko12:**_ **Yes**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed my chap. And for the Grayfia thing, already revealed it.**

 _ **Blight23:**_ **You must not like fun. Does seeing other people not freaking out over something physically hurt you? I'm just curious. (p.s. you have anger issues)**

 _ **The Great Dullahan:**_ **Hopefully in a meaningful direction**

 _ **Gold Testament:**_ **You make a good point but…whoopsie**

 _ **Dr. Masaki:**_ **Naruto is a contributing factor. But its not why Grayfia is divorcing Sirzechs. The reason is because of Millicas. Sirzechs kept allowing Rias to take care of Millicas and when he brought up Naruto, she snapped at her nephew and terrified him. Grayfia said that he could either set Rias straight or she would leave him. And though Rias is on the right track, she still isn't there yet.**

 _ **Moonlight Slayer:**_ **Olivia** _ **technically**_ **wasn't lying. She genuinely believed herself to be a goddess. Unfortunately, she wasn't. Ill delve into this a bit during the actual chapter.**

 _ **MCRasengan:**_ **Rossweisse is a Rook**

 _ **Kikarak:**_ **Ah! Here it is! I have to congratulate you for what I think is the longest review I've ever gotten if I'm honest! Also, thanks for backing me up on the honorifics issue that blight brought up. I would like to thank you for all of the genuine and constructive feedback and suggestions that you gave me, and it really made my day (By this stage I think I've re-read your review about 4 times) and I will be striving to take that criticism and hopefully make this story the best that I can make it.**

 _ **Kidray98624:**_ **You will. Don't worry.**

 _ **PedoStranger:**_ **I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and how I got Naruto and Olivia to meet.**

 _ **NaruUchiha24:**_ **Thanks! And don't worry, all that and more is to appear.**

 _ **Shin:**_ **Yay! Someone understood where I very badly came from! But don't worry, I will be explaining that during the chapter.**

 _ **TheB:**_ **All will be explained! Worry not!**

 _ **OrangeSpark5555:**_ **I apologise, but no.**

 **Aaaaand that's all done!**

 **Now, before I start the chapter. If you would like to come and yell at me on my discord for my lazy update schedule. Here ya go!**

 **/V79GQbE**

 **And with that said. ONTO THE POORLY WRITTEN PIECE OF SHIT THAT I CALL A STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It had been barely thirty seconds since all of the teenagers in the room had left before Yasaka sighed softly and turned a look at Inari.

"Inari-sama…"

"I know..." She whined while digging her palms into her onyx eyes "It's just…. I thought I was helping"

Yasaka raised an eyebrow and Inari sighed.

"Its just…its….it was different talking to, someone like her"

"Someone like her?" Yasaka asked in concerned confusion.

"Do you have any idea how different it is to talk to a mortal after living in Takamagahara **(1)** all my life?" At Yasaka's silence, she continued "All of my brothers, sisters and relatives are within decades of the same age, including me. We've all been through so much and have the maturity and…. I guess it would be called 'wisdom' to know generally what we are all feeling and how to make sure that our intentions are felt by each other. Do you remember the first time we met?" Yasaka nodded while tapping her arm with a slender finger.

"I was 134 I believe. I had been the leader of Kyoto for two years and suddenly I got a message from Amaterasu-sama that a Goddess had decided to meet me" She explained from what she could recall "I was quite confused"

"Do you remember the actual meeting though?" Inari implored the Kyuubi Kitsune.

"Vaguely. You stumbled over your words a little bit and had slight difficulties expressing your intent" Yasaka recounted calmly, trying to remember the day that had happened over a century ago.

"No need to be polite. Ama-chan gave me quite the tongue lashing after we left for how uncomfortable I made you" Inari revealed with a soft smile and small giggle.

It didn't take long though for the soft smile to sink into melancholy and the giggling to die like a tree in a wildfire. With slow and careful movements, she picked up an empty cup and with nary a word, it began to fill with the sweet scent of Yamecha Tea **(2)(3)**. Taking a small sip, she continued speaking while looking at the green liquid.

"That was my first time seeing a mortal in over 600 years…. The only reason I didn't do to you, what I did to Olivia. Was because you were over a century old and had grown up in a very strict and harsh environment. You had matured and that allowed me to use a few cues from my family…."

"But Olivia didn't have any of those cues…did she? You had no idea how to properly convey yourself" Yasaka guessed while sadly looking at the millennia old Juubi Kitsune.

"No…. I didn't mean to be mean. I wanted sort of like the chiding mentor thing going. You know what I mean?" Yasaka nodded with a nervous smile and sweat drop "Instead, all I did was come across as…. I don't know! Some kind of arrogant jerk, I guess" She huffed and leant back while staring at the roof.

Yasaka was silent for a few moments as she idly tapped her desk with her well-manicured nails, her eyes trained on a spot on the wall as she thought before snapping to her senior as she stood up.

"I should probably go and apologize, huh?" Inari asks with a cheeky smile that seemed a bit forced to the Youkai.

"Its probably better to let Naruto deal with it. He's closer to her age and she might not want to see you right now" Yasaka points out as the voice of reason.

With a dramatic sigh and a pout, the Goddess sat back down and snatched her cup of tea before drinking it, her body language showing a childish anger, but her onyx eyes swam with guilt.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Olivia stared at the fellow teen for a moment before huffing and crossing her arms.

"And you are?" She asked somewhat rudely, but even then, the grin never left Naruto's face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you Goddess~" Olivia growled angrily, and her emerald eyes seemed to flash for a moment.

"You heard her" She seethed under her breath "I'm not a Goddess at all. I'm just a dumb brat playing pretend" Her glare threatened to burn him where he sat but he paid it no heed.

"My apologies" He said calmly "You seem to be taking it quite badly, mind if I ask why?"

Olivia scoffed and flicked a strand of bright blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Why should I tell a glorified plushie like you?" She asked while keeping her piercing glare trained on him.

"I'm just a curious soul. Wanting to help someone who seems in desperate need of help" He decided to brush off the plushie comment as her simply being angry.

"I'm not in desperate need!" She hissed while leaning over the table, before seeming to realize what her actions were portraying and glaring more while slowly leaning back into the booth seat.

"Could have fooled me~ So. Want to explain?"

"Why do you even care? You could have just as easily left the pathetic Fallen girl to wallow in her pity" She flicks her gaze over to the alcohol covered wall briefly.

"Well. I just noticed how sad you looked, those words tore down your whole world, didn't they?" He asked seriously, the grin slipping from his face as he levelled his steeled purple eyes on her.

"And how would you know?" She heatedly responded "How could you have ever possibly experienced your world crumble to dust around your eyes? I've seen the way those two girls look at you. I've seen the look in your eyes. You're happy! How could you have ever felt how I'm feeling right now?" She seethed, heedless of the cheeky gleam exiting her 'companions' eyes.

In an instant the girl felt a subtle wave of magic pressure emanate from the Devil. She was stunned silent at the deadly glare that his eyes had morphed into and the thin line that was once his seemingly never-ending grin. Staring into his eyes, she felt like she was being judged by something far darker and serious than the teen she had come to know since entering the office twenty or-so minutes ago. The trance that the two had was broken as his fingers began to sharply tap against the table in a smooth and quick motion.

"When I was ten years old. I had to kill one of my own Peerage members. Want to know why? Because I saved them" Olivia blinks in surprise and subtly leans away from him "They were on the verge of death, they were as pale as a ghost and had shed enough blood to have easily killed others, but they struggled, they held onto that flickering flame. And I couldn't stand to see it. I had only gone there, because they had a Sacred Gear. But at the time, I couldn't care. As quickly as I could I ran over, revived him and healed him to the best of my ability" Olivia let the story continue, unable to stop it in her surprise at his tone "But it didn't matter. I had 'turned him into a Devil against his will' and for that, he could never forgive me. I tried so, so hard to accommodate him. To make him like me and I had believed it had worked…until the night he tried to kill me" Olivia's eyes widened.

With a shaky breath, he continued talking "We fought, he used every trick he had learnt and even the familiar that I had helped him gain to try and kill me. And in the end, I had to kill him. I overpowered a fire spell and melted him" Naruto shivered while looking at his hands "I had nonstop nightmares for so long. And to add insult to injury, my sister and mother turned their backs on me for killing a Peerage member, someone I was supposed to see as family. My father ignored me. I only had my brother, and even he turned his back on me. I was the laughing stock, the brother of a great Maou who couldn't even stop his own Peerage member from turning into a Stray Devil. Four years, four years I dealt with all that! And it hasn't even fully stopped to this day…. And then, at a gala that I already despised to begin with. My sister's fiancé approached and begun to relentlessly mock me for it. I snapped, I hit him once…and I was removed from my family in all but name. I lost practically everything that day, I could only bring the items I could fit in a pocket dimension and had to leave the one place I had to call home….to call 'mine'." He tilted his head up slightly and looked at Olivia through the top of his eyes, his spiky red hair hanging over his eyes and creating ominous shadows "So tell me 'fake Goddess'. Think I have no right to talk to you about your world falling apart?"

Olivia was silent, her eyes wide and staring into his like a drill, her hands lightly shaking as she exhaled shakily and tilted her head down.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea…" Naruto sighed and leant back in the booth, stopping the ominous look and aura he had going, before.

"…its fine. I got a little worked up anyways" He took a calming breath "So, mind answering my question?"

Olivia felt her eyes wonder over the table and her arms as she leant on the booth table, trying to articulate the words within her own mind. Naruto, mistaking the silence for more hesitance gently spoke up.

"I may be a stranger but talking can help put things in perspective and could help you. And I just gave you my own backstory." He tacked on the joke at the end and managed to get a split-second smile from the girl.

"I wasn't born a Fallen, nor a Hybrid of some kind. I was born to two full blooded Angels and lived in Heaven for the majority of my life…. I used to love living there. Everything was so pretty and colorful and full of life. Though, after the first mission that I followed along on, that sort of changed…..The Angels have this sort of….warning system for those that Fall -at least, those that fall gradually- and all it took was a split second where my wings were no longer pure white for it to be attached to me like an eternal weight and branding…"

She tugged at the plain black collar that sat around her neck, the accursed leather-like material locked around her neck for what she imagined would be the rest of her millennia-long life.

"This used to be pure white, but the further towards a Fallen one goes, the darker it gets. As you can see, its black, which means I've Fallen. After I fell, I was reeling from the event and only had those I had helped to fall back on, and they had believed me to be a Goddess. And they gave me strength, with them, I didn't feel like I did as an Angel, or even my limited time as a Fallen. I began to think that I really was a Goddess, I felt like I wasn't just deluding myself. I built myself back up and around this idea that I had become a Goddess, that I could actually do good and help my followers. That I could actually make a change and do something among these…. titans of strength and the pantheons which had hundreds of Gods, Goddesses and warriors; even if it was something as small as keeping them safe…but finding out that I was just a fraud? That I really was deluding myself and all I was, was just a Fallen that was deluding myself?" She pauses and tears began to leak out of her eyes "I just couldn't handle it…I hate that I really am just that same dumb Angel who couldn't protect anybody" Naruto tried to comfort the now crying girl, but not knowing how, he just stuck to patting her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a moment before he spoke up.

"Who's to say that you aren't a Goddess though?" When Olivia snapped her head up to him and stared at him like he had lost his mind, he continued "For a human, a mere lower-level supernatural is a God. To a low-level supernatural. The highest levels are Gods. If that's the case, then its not really about what Inari said. The aspects of reality that you can bend to your whim above all others. I think its about the actions you take, and the way you present yourself and your powers that makes you a God or Goddess. And, if you were really just a regular Fallen, why would you ever possibly have silver wings?" Olivia's eyes widened.

"My wings? I thought it was a defect. Or some kind of accident or something…." She muttered while rubbing her arm self-consciously.

"Maybe you can explain how an Angel's or Fallen's power work, if they have different mechanics?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Weren't you supposed to be trying to cheer me up?" Olivia asked with a small smile as the boy froze.

A small, very tiny, blush lit up his cheeks and he raised his arms with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away…. again"

"Its fine" She placated him with a gentle smile "I am feeling much better now. You really knew what to say to cheer me up" She teased slightly, enjoying the soft moment of tranquility.

"I'm glad…. maybe we should continue this conversation _somewhere else_? Like, not a bar?" He asked the other teen.

Olivia jolted as she remembered and looked around, seeing most of the bar patrons having gone back to their drinks and/or conversations after Naruto had thrown her Sake against the wall. Though a few, including the owner, glared at the both of them with a hatred that was almost palpable.

"That sounds like a good idea…" She slowly slid out of her seat, followed by Naruto.

As the two began to walk out, and past the man who was still passed out from when he tried to hit on Olivia as soon as she entered, the owner stomped towards them with an annoyed glare. Stepping in front of them, he crossed his arms and blocked the doorway.

"You two aren't leavin' till ya pay for tha alcohol an' tha wall" He sternly points towards the alcohol-soaked wall.

The 'Goddess' froze and paled, having left all her money with Samuel and Joel…. who she had abandoned when she ran out of Yasaka's house and through the backstreets and alleys of Kyoto. Naruto, meanwhile, sighed and calmly pushed Olivia to the side a little bit as he walked forward; his suave and confident grin returning as he reached inside his cloak and grabbed a small wad of notes out, handing it to the owner.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a lovely evening!" He says, his grin only serving as an unashamed reminder of what he did as he confidently walked out, Olivia meekly scampering out of the bar and next to Naruto.

"That looked like a lot more than was needed…" She hesitantly began the conversation while evening out her pace with his.

"It was." Was the only reply she got.

"Oh…."

"So. You were going to explain how your powers worked?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah… So, Angels _and_ Fallen Angels, powers run on a system of faith" She scrunched up her face as she tried to remember the lessons she was taught so long ago "You can, of course, train manually to increase your strength. But a sort of 'easy' or 'overnight' solution was to increase the amount of Faith you received. If humans, or any creature really-" She tacked on at the end with a thoughtful expression "have Faith in you or pray to you. Your strength and abilities passively improve. This also works for the Pantheon one is apart of. But that strength is spread evenly throughout the whole pantheon, unlike when a single Angel or Fallen receives prayers or Faith" She looked over and saw Naruto looking at her attentively with an encouraging smile "Its also why the Fallen are, on average, weaker than the Devils and Angels, because they no longer receive the passive bonuses of being in an actually known Pantheon like Angels and rarely, if ever, receive individual prayers"

"Maybe your wings turned silver because the type of prayers or 'Faith' you got was altered?" Naruto chucked a hypothesis at her.

"Altered?" She parroted in confusion.

"Yeah. I have two ideas. It could be because you no longer have the management system of the Biblical God to filter the 'Faith' so what you're now getting is the unfiltered power of their prayers" Olivia hummed in thought, having never thought about it like that before "Or! Receiving the prayers and 'Faith' of being a Goddess is somehow fundamentally different from the prayers and 'Faith' of an Angel" He said while resting his right arm on his left hand and flicking his finger out to the side.

Olivia was silent as she mulled over the two hypothesis' and thought about which one was more likely to be true. Both had merit to them, and she couldn't immediately discredit either. As they both walked, and she thought about them, they made idle small talk until hearing Natsumi call out Naruto's name. When they turned towards her, they saw her, Sayuri and Kunou -who had launched herself at Naruto- approaching. With a small grunt and a spin, Naruto caught the flying kitsune and let her down.

"Hiya Naru-nii!" She chirped happily, getting a grin out of the Devil.

"Hey Kunou-chan~" Naruto greets her "Say hi to Olivia" He gestures to the 'Goddess' besides him.

Kunou squawks in embarrassment and stumbles back before straightening herself and hurriedly bowing with a large and tomato red blush on her face.

"I'm so sorry! My name is Kunou, daughter of Youkai Leader Yasaka" She repeats in a clearly rehearsed speech "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Kunou" Olivia giggles slightly while playing along "But you don't have to be all formal around me, its fine"

Kunou sighed and straightened herself out, her posture momentarily snapping into a straight and noble stance before quickly melting into a more relaxed one as she grinned at Naruto again, and then at Olivia.

"So, squirt. Now that we've all met up. What would ya like to do? ~" Sayuri asked while grinning and crouching down to Kunou's level, an action which made the younger girl pout slightly.

Her golden eyes boring heatedly into Sayuri's silver, she grinned before turning to Naruto happily.

"Can we go get Yakitori?" **(4)** She asked, seeing Sayuri pale out of the corner of her eye.

"The usual restaurant?" He asked kindly, getting an excited nod from the young girl "Okay. Let's go" He encouraged everyone as they started to move in a group.

Noticing one member missing, Naruto turned back and saw Olivia standing awkwardly in the same spot, her head tilted down and grasping her elbow.

"Olivia. That was aimed towards you as well" He jokingly chides while smiling gently.

When Olivia looked up in genuine surprise, he hid the small stab of sympathy that spread through him at the sight. He motioned for her to come over and a small, shy smile stretched her lips as she power walked over to the small group.

"Yakitori!" Kunou cheered while animatedly walking forwards, Sayuri looking like her soul was trying to escape.

And through it all, Olivia couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled up through her lips.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAANNNNNDDDDD DONE!**

 **Also, here ya go!**

 **(1): Takamagahara is the Japanese realm of the gods. So like Asgard for Norse mythology**

 **(2): Inari is also the God of tea**

 **(3): Yamecha tea is a green tea grown in the Yame region of Japan. It is known for its sweet taste and smell and for its quality.**

 **(4): Yakitori is a kebab**

 **What is it with me and finishing these chapters somewhere between 11pm and midnight? I've done it for so many that its, frankly, ridiculous. Any who! That's chapter 16 and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Another thing I'd like to say. I did SO MUCH FREAKING RESEARCH for this chap. Idk why, but I think I spent more time researching stuff than actually typing this chap.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chap, I'd also like to say that on the 4** **th** **of February I start my last year of high school. So, my updates will likely slow down. I'm letting you all know now in case I don't update before then.**

 **Regardless**

 **Adios!**


	18. All welcome Sylvia to the stage!

**Hey guys!**

 **You know. Despite the overall lack of response to last chap (When compared to others. I still love you guys and thank you for every review) I still think it did pretty well and I'm glad so many of you enjoy it!**

 **I don't have much to say, just that I've been writing almost every night since school started a week ago and I now have a schedule that will (hopefully) allow me to get more chapters for multiple stories out at a quicker rate.**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Justinmil22:**_ **This chapter!**

 _ **Thejmanlt:**_ **You got it!**

 _ **Newgate-D-Luffy:**_ **Yes**

 _ **Dr. Masaki:**_ **Everything that you have said is true. I do apologise for the lack of pay-off and suddenness of various plot elements. This is my first ever posted fanfic, so I knew there would be problems. I will try my best to smooth them out and not repeat any as I get better at writing. But please throw me a bone, even a small one?**

 _ **FirstThaumaturgy:**_ **Thank you for that clarification!**

 _ **Kurokawa Kazunari:**_ **Gooood~ Let the questions flow through you~ Let the theories develop~**

 _ **TheRazgrizDragon:**_ **Maybe~ Possibly~**

 _ **Heroaki:**_ **I would just like to thank you for this. This and a few other chapters are just what I needed. Ill be honest, this chapter has gotten a lot of flames. And right before reading your review I started having doubts on whether I should continue but….thank you for your lovely comment!**

 _ **Cloth slayer:**_ **I would hope that you like the explanation for the powers that I came up with~**

 _ **Ncpfan:**_ **Who says Venelana** _ **hasn't**_ **been trying to find him?~**

 **And with that. The review replies are over. I would like to thank those of you that have enjoyed this story. I really, really owe you guys so much. This story getting such good reception actually helped my confidence a bunch. And even with this chapter. Where I had like ten reviews in a row that back-to-back roasted me and flamed me (To the point where I briefly considered ending the fanfic) The reviews from those who love this story, and want to see it, and me, succeed was just the right pick me up that I needed. I can never thank any of you enough…**

 ***Wipes tears and gross amounts of snot into sleeve***

 **O-Okay! Now that the sappy stuff is over! Time for my shameless plug!**

 **If you want to come yell at me for my shitty update schedule (Pls do. I barely work otherwise), come talk to me, or watch me be the spazz that I am from anonymity. Come on and join my discord server! Open to all! (Conditions apply)**

/tbavhWc

 **(Also. If this link glitches, like I think its been doing : ( Then PM me if you want to join my Discord!)**

 **Onto the (hopefully) end of the 'filler' chaps!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Sylvia felt a tingle of excitement race down her spine and through her nerves. Her lips stretching into a smile that haunted the nightmares of so many of her subordinates. Her ruby red lips stretching and twisting well past what any sort of body should allow them to. The corners of her lips stopped in level with her blood-red eyes and the curve of her smile dipped down to her chin. She lifted up her top lip and revealed the 32 teeth in her mouth splitting into 64 and sharpening until they looked more like miniature rapiers than teeth. A rattling, scrapping giggle escaped her throat as her body flickered like static on a tv screen.

The nearby Demons all scrambled away from her and tried to drown out her demented giggle which belonged locked away in the deepest part of the frozen wasteland. Her fingers twisted and cracked as they elongated.

180 degrees around. 270 degrees in the opposite direction of her joints. 180 degrees around again. 270 degrees in the direction of her joints again.

" **Oh my sweet little Successors~** " She rasped, the rattling and screeching quality of her voice, even at regular volume, was enough to crack the windows surrounding her " **Your attack dogs….** _ **Akatsuki~**_ " She purrs, a nail lengthening and scratching along the tiled floor as she flexed the digit. " **They're young.** _ **Inexperienced**_ **. They forgot they had a time-limit~ They forgot that there's** _ **far more**_ **to our might than Lieutenants and weak Commanders~** " She spoke to herself, reaching a hand out in front of her, dipping the edges of her sharpened nails into the miasmic red glow in front of her. " **Allow me to remind you why** _ **Yahweh**_ **-** " She expertly ignored the flaring of pain, the blisters and boils that bubbled up from her creamy skin and popped in an instant, sending white-hot agony flowing through her veins. " **-Locked us away~** "

Blood and pus oozed and dribbled out of the hundreds of popped blisters and boils. Covering her form in the two liquids and causing her skin to crack and dry red and yellow.

" **I wonder how you'll break~ I wonder** _ **if**_ **you'll break?~** " She murmured to herself before laughing hysterically like a metallic hyena going through a blender " **Oh** _ **please**_ **don't break~ There's nothing more I would love than to find that secret and use it to** _ **break you all to tiny shards!**_ " She cackled, the windows surrounding her turning to powder. " **Show me what you hide, my dear Successors~** "

Sylvia, a General-4, in all her misshapen; demented looking glory. Stepped through the miasmic energy, and into the Underworld.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Grayfia-chan. Please!" Venelana begged, nearly at the point where she was on her hands and knees "It's been three years. I've done everything that I can. But I can't find him! Please. I want to see Naruto again. I want to apologize. Please bring me to him!" Grayfia couldn't help but feel her heart shatter at the desperate tone the older mother begged her with.

The three years of having to both deal with watching her eldest son's marriage fall to pieces and having not been able to even _find_ a hint of where her youngest son and his Peerage went into hiding had done their damage to the Lady of the Gremory household. While by many standards, she was still easily a 10/10. Those who knew her well could also spot the slight bags under her eyes hidden with makeup (Something which she previously never used unless going to extremely high-class balls and gala's), the hair which had lost some of its shine and luster. Her posture had worsened, and her attitude and optimism got worse with every passing day. It had gotten to the point where Zeoticus was starting to consider using every resource and connection the house had to find their youngest son.

"Lady Gremory…" She began before hearing Venelana sob.

"Please Grayfia!" Tears began to roll down her delicate features and only made another knife of guilt stab into her heart "I miss him so much! I want Naruto back! I want my baby boy back!"

Grayfia was silent before sighing silently and nodding slowly.

"Lady Gremory… I know this has been tough on you. I'm sorry about mine and Sirzechs circumstances. I know that it's been affecting you, please do not lie." Venelana began sobbing again "But I think you deserve some closure….I'll bring you to Naruto-sama's house" Her head tilted upwards so fast that her neck popped minutely.

"R-Really? You'll bring me to my Naru?"

"To his house." Grayfia corrected the women gently "I don't have a marker directly on him"

"Y-you will!?" It was almost cruel, how such simple words brought out such joy in the woman "Now? I-I need to get changed. I-I need a dress! Jewelry? Something simple" She began to babble while running around her room to try and find the items she was talking about.

Grayfia couldn't help but smile softly at how excited and simultaneously, how nervous Venelana was.

' _I know I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone where the Uzumaki household is… But I can tell how genuine this excitement is…_ ' Grayfia thought to herself while watching the chaos unfold.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Sylvia looked around her, but not how a regular person would do so. Neuropathic and nociceptive pain assaulting her senses as her eyes suddenly spun around her head. Skin rippling and tearing as it moved around her eyes like rippling water. Once she had gotten a 360-degree view of the surroundings, her eyes shrunk into her head and slowly melded out of her front. Blinking a few times to get used to proper sight again, she began to saunter through the Desert that she had been teleported into.

She took a deep inhale of air. Enjoying the new scents and stimuli that the Underworld had, compared to Cocytus.

She continued walking for another two hours before sensing 10 weak magic signatures approaching and smiling seductively.

" **Oh dear~ It took two hours to sense and reach me? What a shame~ You certainly** _ **have**_ **grown weaker. Haven't you my dear Successors~** " She muttered to herself before strutting in the direction of the approaching magic signatures.

As she walked, she reverted back to her normal appearance and kept her eyes constantly locked on the signatures. Yawning dramatically as they finally landed in front of her. Her eyes lazily scanned over them. In front of her stood 8 males and 2 females. She saw that they all wore the same uniform, unfortunately for Sylvia; none of them were Akatsuki.

' _So these peons are the Devils military?_ ' She thought while looking each one up and down.

She couldn't help but find them disappointing in every aspect. Sure, they had a fairly decent formation if what she was reading from their body language and magic levels were true. But other than that? The three males using weapons had weak grips. Both females had long hair, only one put it in a ponytail. To make matters worse, _five_ of the males had long hair as well.

' _Its like they want to die…OOH! What if they do?~ Would regular torture still be just as effective?! Maybe they want themselves to die but keep the others alive?! Could I use one as an example? WAIT! Could already wanting to die be the key? If I somehow make them want to live. Could that be the key to breaking the unbreakable?~_ ' She thought psychotically as the ten Devils stared her down.

"Halt! State your name and species. Under the order of the great Maou Asmodeus, you are under arrest" She raised an eyebrow.

" **My name~** " They all flinched at the echoing inflection in her voice " **Is Sylvia. My species?~ Torturer~** " She flew forward.

In a mere second. Two of the males dropped dead. And the rest of them fell into the sand.

"I-I can't move my body! I can't feel anything!" One of the females screams in fear.

" **Oh dear~ Sorry~ You have a terribly deceptive body type you know? Your C4 vertebrae was a bit higher than expected~ I only wanted you to not be able to move~ Its no fun to inflict pain when your subjects can't feel anything~** " Sylvia saunters over to the girl.

The girl's eyes widen in horror and fear as the monster of a lady saunters towards her, casually stepping on the bodies of her comrades. Eventually the monster reached her and covered her face in shadows. Her fingers morphing horrifically into various pieces of surgical equipment. Not changing to metal or anything either -They stayed flesh and bone.

" **Don't worry~ I can fix you up~** " The Devil girl screamed in horror.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The light died down and allowed Venelana to see the surrounding environment. She felt her eyes tear up as the looked around the spacious common room that they ended up in. Various members of her son's peerage idling around and doing their own things. What caught her attention though, was the blood red hair that had been ingrained into her memory and had rarely left her mind over the last 3 years. Sitting at the kitchen bench, patting a beautiful black cat which sat on the bench itself. He was holding a book in his spare hand, the Lady of the Gremory house guessed he had been reading until they had arrived. Now though, hauntingly similar purple eyes stared into her own purple orbs. She could see them widening as that brain that she knew to be as great as Ajuka's connected the dots. She swore that she could _hear_ the neurons in his brain firing off as he comprehended the situation. She felt the swell of magic and desperately stepped forward, an arm outstretched.

"Naruto-kun please wait!" The build-up of magic died down, but now he was tensed -staring at her like a dangerous predator.

Now, she had his full attention. Now, she had _everyone's_ attention. And that wasn't a good thing, _especially_ considering the tense silence and the look in Naruto's eyes. Two sets of purple eyes flicked in the same direction.

"Erza!" Naruto barked, the girl stopping with a blade mere centimeters from between Venelana's eyes.

The Lady of the Gremory household considered the strange red-haired girl before her. She had seen her coming -Of course she had- and could have avoided it, though the speed necessary may have pulled a muscle with how out of practice she was. Nevertheless, she had proved to everyone in that room that she was no less deadly than any enemy they had faced before.

Hovering _just_ far enough from Erza's sternum to avoid damage…Sat a dagger of pure Power of Destruction.

"Naruto-kun. Could we talk? Please!" She asked, her tone pleading, borderline begging.

Naruto looked over at Grayfia briefly, a flash of emotion that both older women had seen many times flowing through his eyes.

"Please don't blame Grayfia. I had to beg her with tears in my eyes to bring me here" Venelana said while extinguishing her PoD dagger and bowing her head "Please. Don't blame her. Please don't…"

Grayfia watches the emotions war through Naruto's eyes as his face stayed perfectly neutral and passive. Before finally he exhaled slowly and went back to patting the beautiful feline on the bench besides him.

"…You said you'd like to talk?" The brown-haired woman snapped her head up.

The tone was cold, the words neutral in their choosing, and his eyes spoke of immense pain. For what exact reason, Venelana did not know. What she _did_ know though, is that Naruto had thrown her a line. He wasn't immediately pushing her away, and for that. She couldn't help the blinding happiness that flowed through her veins and graced her lips in a small, but beautiful smile as she nodded.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Rias yawned and sat up from the, honestly, pretty stiff bed she had slept in the night before. Hearing the surprisingly feminine yelp and stutter from her 'bedmate' she grinned saucily and opened her green-blue eyes. What greeted her was the fairly small and plain bedroom of her newest Pawn and, of course, the actual Pawn himself. She leant forward and rested her cheek on her drawn-up knee, wrapping both of her arms around her knee and shin as she stared at the perversely grinning boy.

Looking at him now, how plain he looked truly stood out. Especially considering the power that resided in him and had caused her to use all 8 of her Pawn's on him two nights ago. Akeno must have gotten it wrong, because no simple Twice-Critical could ever put a mere human's value from 1 to 8 Pawn's. But it was no matter, he was _hers_ now. And nothing would change that. She would train him to beat that disgusting, pig Raiser. And considering his eyes had never left her quite bountiful breasts, _once_. She didn't reckon she'd have to try very hard to motivate the poor boy, and who knows, if he does well. She might even be gracious and let him cop a feel. But for now, introductions.

"Hello Issei-kun~" She tittered with a husky voice, instantly catching his attention "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Rias Gremory, a Devil. And your Master~"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Sylvia yawned as she stepped through the blood and tiny portions of body that covered the sand of the Desert around her. She continued to walk away, the blood on her high-heels eventually drying out or being left behind to clump the sand together as she walked away. What constitutes as the bodies of the squad of 7 being left behind. Of the 7, five had been dissected and chopped up into tiny pieces…Well, chopped was a strong word. Each had been obliterated in their own way. One male was turned into a Devil-pressure bomb by his own bloodstream, how you ask? Sylvia had cut his arm's and legs open and stuck a finger into each wound, easily ignoring the pain as her fingers stretched and split and thinned and _spread_. The rest of the squad had been forced to watch in horror as he had screamed, and screamed, then as it turned into gargles as his eyes rolled up, then into spastic convolutions as his abdomen and head seemed to swell. Until, finally, he exploded. His limbs had rolled across the now bloody sand, but a few chunks of flesh and bone right above his heart had managed to reach a few meters in height. Another two males had met their end by annoying Sylvia with their yelling and threats. So she had grabbed one, gone a few meters back, and thrown him at the other with enough force to turn both of them into flesh, bone and organ projectiles over the sand floor.

The next to go had been the second girl, who had been cut open as Sylvia rifled through her organs and prodded at her muscles, her death having been highly painful, even as she bled out. And then after that, she had done the same to the third male of the group, having even taken the time to laugh when she reached his dick. The last two members of the squad having been forced to watch as she had chopped it off and spent a solid twenty minutes making fun of it and laughing at it as she waved it around and even took a bite out of it. Though apparently the taste had been so bad that she found it personally affronting and obliterated the thing on the spot while spitting out the chunk of meat.

The last male, from his spot lying in the bodily-fluid soaked sand, had begged and pleaded. Promised her anything in his power. That hadn't saved him either. At hearing his pleading and begging, Sylvia had scowled and knelt down, grabbing his head in one hand and lifting his limp body off the sand.

" **You, pathetic scum!** " She growled, her features twisting and dementing in her fury " **You peons are supposed to be our successors!?** _ **My**_ **successors!? You couldn't take over for a rock sitting in the sun!** " The Devil stared at her in absolute fear and babbled nonsense to try and appease her " **A soldier is supposed to fight until their dying breath! They're supposed to** _ **never break!**_ **They aren't supposed to be turned into blubbering messes by the sight of comrades dying!** " She screamed in fury, her scream having once again gained the 'metal-hyena-through-a-blender' quality.

And the final girl had watched as his head exploded inside her grip, his body dropping to the floor and collapsing, blood spurting out of his torn open throat like a fountain.

And then Sylvia had turned her attention to the last member of the squad. The first girl. She took a moment to appreciate her handiwork as she stood over the defenseless Devil. She had indeed fixed the placement of the C4 vertebrae she had knocked a little too far. By then, the Devil woman could feel, but not move -like the state the rest of her squad mates had been in before their demises. The wound having been closed by Sylvia pulling chunks of the girl's long hair out of her head and using it as surgical string. What she had done to the last girl was both more and less merciful than every death other than the male who had, had his head crushed. Sylvia had spent five minutes slowly walking around and grabbing an arm from each body or splatter. And once she had collected five and ripped the sixth off the headless body it was attached to, she had walked over and prodded her body into a spread-eagle position. One arm stabbed sideways into her left arm, acting like a flesh stake. The girl had just begun to scream in pain as the second arm went into her right arm. Then one through her right shin, and then her left. She had then stepped on her limp thigh and speared the fifth arm through the girl's stomach. Screams and babbled nonsense threatened to wear out her voice box completely. Though it was not to be, and with a sickening squelch, the last arm went through her head.

And then after spending another twenty or so minutes moving things around and arranging her message, Sylvia had walked away. And at the scene of the crime? The body parts and blood had been moved to make a message.

' **Your turn Akatsuki**

 **-Sylvia, General-4** '

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **I'm so sorry!**

 **I never even realized that it's been a MONTH since the last update! I've been following my new schedule, so while progress has been made for every one of my stories. Individual progress has been slowed, so I'll get chaps for one fic out slower than if I worked solely on that chap. It also doesn't help that I've just started my last year of high school. And as much as I don't want to say it, this may be how long you guys will have to wait for each update. I'm so, so, so sorry!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Adios!**


	19. Sylvia and family meetings

**Hellllooooo y'all!**

 **Idk, wanted to try a new greeting.**

 **ANYWHO**

 **I'm back baby! (afteranothermonthofdoingnothingjesusFUCK) I'm sorry about the wait. But this chapter is pretty slow, and I was sorta putting it off. I know, I'm an asshole. Sorry, but I can be very lazy XD**

 **Also. My Discord admin has started yelling at me for this, so I have a new system for telling y'all about my Discord!**

 **ctMzhq3**

 **^^^ There's the code to join my Discord. Now wont delete it! Hah!**

 **Anyway, if you want to join and come scream at me (Please do. My writing schedule FUCKING SUCKS) Then come and Join!**

 **I don't have much else to say.**

 **ONTO REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Justinmil22:**_ **Thank you for saying that. Honestly, I need to hear stuff like this more often *Sheepishly scratches head***

 _ **The Great Dullahan:**_ **She is an OC!**

 _ **PersonaNinja Lux:**_ **Will do!**

 **A Rook and 5 Pawns**

 _ **Thejmanlt:**_ **A Demon. A Demon General-4. That's also how she knows about the Akatsuki.**

 _ **Yare(Guest):**_ **Thank you for saying that. I'll try to remember in the future.**

 _ **Shinobinoyami16:**_ **There will be other girls from other universes. Though probably not female Alucard (Sorry!)**

 _ **Zentari2238:**_ **I dare you to write a good fic while only keeping Canon chars and ideas. Watch the fanbase drown you in flames for only using boring Canon characters and bringing people in from other series 'just because'**

 _ **Cloth slayer:**_ **Thank you for your review! I truly enjoyed this one and I'm glad that you enjoyed the decisions I made. Truth be told the Sylvia torture scene has been cooking since around chap 12/13. So I had lots of time to think about it~**

 _ **Foxcomm:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the Sylvia scene. And Rias'll warm up to Issei. Due to how I portrayed her in early chaps and stuff. I wanted her to be a little colder when first meeting Issei.**

 _ **Inkman92:**_ **Bit of both. This is the slow point of the story.**

 _ **uchihaNaruto247:**_ **gladly! Harem list is:**

 **Natsumi  
Sayuri**

 **Erza  
Esdeath**

 **Tsunade**

 **Saeko**

 **Kuroka (Sorta)**

 **Rossweisse**

 _ **Olivium(Guest):**_ **Gladly. Naruto is roughly Commander-1 (General-5 if he** _ **really**_ **pushes himself). Natsumi, Esdeath and Sayuri are around Commander-2. The rest are Commander-3/4.**

 _ **Kurokawa Kazunari:**_ **hopefully it goes well (From a story telling perspective) and I don't fuck it up XD**

 **AAAND FINALLY DONE!**

 **With that over. I hope you all enjoy the chap!**

 **Onto "Holy shit your story-line is jumbled" chap 17!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Blood.

Blood, fire, bodies and rubble surrounded the struggling figure. The young girl's hands and arms shaking from exertion as she tried valiantly to crawl along what had been pristine marble a mere hour ago. Her eyes leaked tears that mixed with the blood caking her face as she struggled along the ground. She ignored the pinky bent at an angle far too unnatural to be anything but broken beyond repair as much as possible as she clawed at the ground and dragged herself with what little energy she had left. She could feel the phantom pains coming from the leg that she _knew_ she didn't have anymore.

Behind her she heard the faint echoes of that _monsters_ steps that slowly grew louder and louder as she tried to continue struggling through the rubbles and dead bodies. She couldn't even feel anything as she had to struggle over the bisected body of her auntie. Numbness and an overwhelming desire to _survive_ emptying her body of every other emotion.

" **Oh? We have a survivor? Maybe not all of you Devils are worthless after all** " She felt herself halt even as she continued to claw along the ground.

She grunted as she was flipped onto her back, staring at the sky and the face of her attacker. She saw her ruby red lips stretched and caked in blood right before wheezing as the woman's heel landed on her stomach to keep her still.

" **You know. This scene is** _ **so very**_ **reminiscent of one of my childhood. The fire, the blood, the rubble. Oh! And of course the bodies~** " The girl felt the first modicum's of anger piercing her shell of numbness at the woman's words " **Even the position you are in right now! I was in the same position! Without the missing leg of course. As your family found out. Its quite hard to de-limb me~** " She knew this. Having seen her regrow limbs after they were taking off by her families magic, Crack **(1)** " **You remind me so much of myself…Which is why I can't allow you to live. You are a survivor, like me. And survivors like us? We only ever come back stronger than what we survived. And I can't allow that you see. So, Buh-bye!~** "

White hot rage enveloped the girls entire being and she screamed in fury while swinging her glowing hand at the woman. Her hand was mere inches away from the woman's thigh before the woman stomped on her face. The glow almost instantly faded from the girls hand as blood, brain, bone and other bodily necessities exploded out from under the woman's foot. The now limp arm smacking uselessly against her thigh before crumpling to the dead girls chest and sliding down.

Sylvia chuckled darkly while stepping away from the young girl and walking towards the one part of the building that she had kept as undamaged as possible. She stepped through the hole that had once been the high-class entrance to the small library full of books. Looking around, she tried to decide where to start first. Even as outside the fires raged on and the message, she had created solidified on the blood-soaked soil.

' **2-0 Akatsuki. You disappoint me.**

 **-Sylvia, General-4** '

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto strode through his house with a confidence that Venelana had seen before in his father. Every step was long and covered as much distance as possible but measured. He did not waste any energy -well, he did. But considering his age and the limited amount of combat she assumed he had been in, it was still impressive- and left no sound even as he walked over impressively polished wood planks. The Lady of the Gremory household knew this game though, she had been playing it ever since she had been betrothed to Zeoticus at the mere age of 37. The confidence and silent footsteps were a mind-game, a challenge if you will, that most Nobles kept hidden from their children or relatives. It was an unspoken right of passage that all noble Devils had to go through to be considered 'Noble' by the vast majority. It was for this reason that she smiled softly, a smile full of love and fondness, and began to play the game herself. The soft 'click-clack' of her heels on the floor suddenly ceased into silence and she followed him with a false confidence that mirrored his own actual confidence. She noticed the slight stiffening of his posture and how the feline wrapped around his neck suddenly stared at her with yellow eyes intense enough to freeze low-class Devils in their tracks. She knew the feline was a beautiful creature, disarmingly gorgeous in its looks.

She didn't dare underestimate it.

She couldn't feel an identifiable magic source when looking over her with the barest of sensory techniques, anything more than what she used would likely place her under even _more_ suspicion, but she could feel the same aura emanating from the feline as that from creatures matching Ultimate-level Devils and higher. Finally though, they reached the fourth floor. Venelana immediately noticed the difference. Instead of a long main hallway with doors on the sides and branching hallways, there was only a few meters of hallway and only a single door. She followed behind Naruto as he walked inside. Once inside her youngest son waved his arm and suddenly items and fabrics that were around the room whizzed around into what Venelana could only guess was a smokescreen to hide whatever blueprint was on the wall directly to her right. She had only the barest glance at it before it was covered by blurred items, some sort of crystalline-structured hub with smaller crystalline-structured rooms seemingly floating around it. When the items were put away, the blueprint was gone and in its place what she managed to recognize as a computer screensaver (Even with her extremely limited knowledge about technology). Her heart ached at the happy image of Naruto smiling and his current peerage all surrounding or hugging him with large smiles themselves. She turned back to her son and saw him sitting at a desk by a window. She walked over and sat in one of the comfy couches facing him and his large, intricate, wooden desk. She wasn't sure where he had learnt all of these Noble-level mind games, but she certainly approved.

"You wanted to talk?" He repeated his earlier words while staring at his mother.

If he was honest, there was a part of him that was currently screaming to kick her out. To force her out of his life and never talk to her ever again. He didn't completely ignore that part of him, he knew that where it came from was a place of truth and past hurt. But he also followed the part of him that had seen the painful longing in Grayfia's eyes whenever her recent fights with his brother were brought up. How her feelings had never diminished, but instead a singular fight had spiraled into more and more fights and how those fights grew in size. He listened to the part of him that saw that same painful longing in his mother's eyes and couldn't help but sympathize with her. The part that also catalogued her disheveled appearance (At least compared to how she looked when he was still a Gremory) and dragged the _shards_ of his childish admiration for her kicking and screaming to the surface. Because as much as Grayfia had grown angry at her husband over the last few years, as much as their fights had escalated to the point where _glaciers and chasms_ had been found after especially bad ones. She still loved him, with all of her heart. And he saw that same love directed towards him with hauntingly similar purple eyes.

He wouldn't lie, at least not to himself, that look made his skin crawl and his stomach churn violently. And the most annoying thing is that he couldn't figure out _why_. So he hedged all of his choices on this one conversation. He would give her the _tiniest_ of chances. If that trust was broken in _any_ way shape or form. He would force her out of his life forever, no matter what that took.

"Yes…I'm so sorry" She bowed her head.

"For?" He trailed off with an eyebrow raised.

"For everything since that incident 7 years ago" Venelana said without hesitation "I…I blamed you for nothing. I projected my own insecurities from the civil war onto you…And Rias picked that up and turned it into her own hatred"

"What insecurities?" Naruto asked curiously, one hand digging his nails into his palm.

"Back, during the Civil War. I had a best friend called Faylinn…We had grown up together. Her clan and the Bael clan were allies so it was encouraged as much as possible. When the 72 Pillars began to ally to the old-Satan faction, and the new-Satan faction. Her clan allied to the old-Satan faction. While as you know…the Bael did not. We both believed in the decisions our clan's had made wholeheartedly. So when we met on the battlefield, our fight could barely be called that. It was more both of us trying to convince the other to join our side while half-heartedly lobbing spells at the other." She paused briefly as her eyes began to moisten "Of course it didn't work. My side of the battlefield had to retreat, and I had to leave or be captured. We met again and again, in locations all over the Underworld. Every time we would try to convince each other, and every time it would grow more and more violent as we got angrier and angrier at the others stubbornness. I could see her changing-" She hiccupped and tried to hold her tears at bay "-She grew more and more… _twisted_ every time. Soon she wasn't my friend who I had grown up with for hundreds of years. She was an _enemy_. I didn't believe it though…I thought deep down that I could save her. I-I don't know _what_ from. But I thought- I thought that I _could_. And then, one battle she actually came at me with intent to _kill_. And I didn't want to die. I just- Sirzechs was only 42 by that point. I-I couldn't just _abandon_ him so early in his life! I-I didn't have a choice! She- She barely even spoke to me! I-I tried- I really did! B-But I couldn't-" Venelana clutched her chest as her breathing began to quicken and her pupils dilated.

Naruto realized what was happening almost as soon as she stopped talking and tensed up.

"Venelana? Venelana are you okay?" He asked, desperately wishing she'd answer so he doesn't have to go further.

When she began to gasp and keel over sideways, he knew the distant approach wouldn't work. With a hitched breath he launched himself over his desk with a handspring and caught her before she hit the ground. He held her shoulders and stared into her shaky and unfocused eyes.

"Venelana. Its okay. You're okay." He said firmly, though she didn't seem to register his words.

He hung his head and exhaled while his eyes burned with irritation as he looked her dead in the eye once again.

"…Mother- M-Mum." He managed to force out "Its okay. Everything is okay. You're with your son. The past cant hurt you. You're safe now" He noticed that actually bringing up their blood relation seemed to help her calm down enough to grab the reigns herself.

He slowly, cautiously, let go of her shoulders as a shuddering sob wracked her once again. But he could see the light slowly entering her eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry you h-had to see that…I-I usually have better control of my emotions than that" She tried to laugh it off while weakly smiling.

Naruto suddenly realized where he got his habit of making bad jokes when sad from. Though, it worked even worse on him than it did on his peerage (And that's saying something).

"Yeah….I can imagine" He said somberly while walking back around his desk and sitting down "So….This whole time? You…What? Blamed me for doing the same thing as you?"

"S-Something along those lines. Y-yeah….I-It was stupid of me. I never told you or Rias about it…Y-Yet I expected you to have learned from my mistakes. B-But I didn't think. The situations where similar enough that I didn't stop and consider them. How he was a peerage member you had only had for about a week and a half. How he was hostile to you every step of the way and how your first battle with him was one to the death."

"It _was_ a stupid and snap-judgement decision" Naruto said bluntly, making her flinch "But I suppose it does _sort of_ make sense. It in no way excuses your behavior or actions though." He finished quickly with a glare and stern tone.

She nodded, having already known that for years at this point. It did nothing to lessen the sad look on her face though.

"If there's anything I can do to prove that this apology is sincere. Please. Tell me" She said, bowing in her seat.

"You want to prove that you're sincere? Okay. Fine. I have a test for you. A mental one to be exact" he said, catching her attention as she straightened her back.

She watched as a piece of paper floated across his room and onto his desk while a magic circle flashed briefly over his finger. Her musings as to what it could possibly be were cut off when he tapped his finger on the piece of paper and it suddenly filled with words. Her purple eyes widened minutely, having never seen a spell similar to it before. Rapidly, the words stopped appearing and he handed her the piece of paper. Her eyes scanned over the words at blurring speeds before she blinked and held the paper a little closer.

"You didn't think I would make it _easy_ for you. Did you?" Naruto said, forcibly dragging her attention away from the paper "That particular test took me _over a year_ to work out. So I know, if you can figure it out, that you are serious" He didn't mention the fact that he had spent a good amount of time deciphering it from the Demon's native language.

Venelana's hands shook and a soft smile splayed her features "I promise to work on it every day"

Whatever either of them was going to say next was cut-off when both of them sensed the presence of a teleportation spell. Followed by the appearance of four magic signatures. Naruto smiled slightly and was in the process of calmly standing when Venelana practically jumped to her feet.

"What are three Holy presence's doing here? How did they get here? Do you need he-"

"Everything is fine. I called them here. I would kindly ask that you _do not_ attack them" Naruto said coolly.

Venelana faltered under the glare of her son. Obviously not trusting the three Holy presence's, but also not willing to test his tentative line of trust mere moments after gaining it.

"O-Of course…I just worry is all"

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You really shouldn't. If I can lead my own Clan, I'd like to think I'd be smart enough to choose my guests properly"

"Wait. Your own Clan? But you're still apart of-"

"Nope!~ Look up the Uzumaki Clan when you get the chance. Good evening~" And Venelana suddenly fell through a portal with a startled yelp.

Naruto walked back to his desk and sat down while the portal rapidly fizzled into nothingness. He massaged his temples and leant back in his comfy seat.

"Why tell Venelana about the Uzumaki Clan?" Kuroka asked while jumping onto the top of his chair.

"I want to see her reaction. Whether or not she'll try to force me to rejoin the Gremory Clan" He said while staring at the window.

Before his eyes it seemed to glitch out and roll into itself, soon turning into a second screensaver. Waving his hand he opened a document he had worked on the night before.

"That truly is a marvelous trick. And considering that it isn't magic it'd fool practically anybody" Kuroka praised him while still in her cat form.

"That was the plan~" He tapped a button on his desk "Olivia and co. please make your way up to my office. Natsumi will be happy to escort you" He then leant back and cracked one of his knuckles after it had been feeling stiff.

"Game time once again oh mighty leader?~" Kuroka jokingly purred, getting a laugh from Naruto. Both of them unaware of the brewing storm.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The soft 'Click, Clack' of Sylvia's heels were deafening as she walked into the council room. The room itself was fairly large, styled in a circular college type layout with enough seats to comfortably fit 500 people. She saw roughly around 320 in the room and made a show of yawning as she walked down the steps towards the stage type area at the bottom of the room, grinning insanely as a few of her fellow General's waved her off or made rude gestures in return. She reached the bottom and shifted her eyes to take up roughly 60% of the surface area of her face to get a full view of the room. Once she had mostly memorized it, she returned her eyes to normal. It was not a moment too soon as the doors slammed open and a vile and _powerful_ presence filled the room. Every General turned towards the door and froze as the figure calmly closed the doors and stalked down the steps.

Red metal plated armour clinked as the man walked down the steps, black eyes flitting around the room and scanning every Demon in there. Sylvia couldn't help the inhumanely wide smile that stretched her face at the sight of her idol. The man that she looked up to above all others.

" **What the fuck…an Arch-General is joining the meeting?** " A few General's whispered to each other.

Eventually the Arch-General sat down in a seat directly up the front of the room.

" **The other Arch-Generals are interested in the supposed information you have. Don't disappoint me.** " He ordered Sylvia who nodded quickly, her inhumanely wide smile still on her face.

" **Of course Sir!** " She said excitedly before turning to the rest of the room.

In an instant and with practiced ease, Sylvia transformed her upper body into a large gaping maw with rows of spinning blades for teeth. Inhaling for the briefest moments, she screamed with enough force and at a high enough pitch that all of the wooden tables and chairs developed cracks and splintered slightly.

" **Hashirama is going to be so annoyed when he hears about this~** " The Arch-General grinned to himself.

Sylvia transformed back to normal and made sure everyone was paying attention.

" **Sooooo~ I just get back from the Underworld. And hoo-boy do I have some information for you all!~** " And so Sylvia explained everything she had learnt.

In the shadows created by his own spiky charcoal black hair, Madara Uchiha's smile _gleamed_ with aggressive malice.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AND DONE!**

 **(1): The clan ability of the Belphegor Clan of Devils. An Extra Clan, meaning they aren't one of the 72 Pillars. It essentially allows them to create a tear on anything or anyone they want. If they aren't too much stronger than them that is.**

 **I'm very sorry about the wait. But I had a LOT of trouble with this chap. And honestly, I wanted to make sure that things actually** _ **happened**_ **. (No matter how small scale they are).**

 **Anyway I don't have much else to say.**

 **Adios!**


	20. Realisations and old 'friends'

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **So I'd like to bring up the absence of…y'know.** _ **Chapters**_ **.**

 **After chap 18 came out. I got hit pretty hard by the flame train. And while it wasn't the first time it had happened; this was the final nail in the coffin. A mixture of flames, writers block and burnout was what caused me to stop writing. So while I won't apologise (If I tried to keep going I likely would have dropped the fic) I hope you all understand my reasoning.**

 **On another note, I've decided to adopt a new policy on chapters. I'll try to write two at a time. Then release one and wait two weeks before releasing the other. If I'm lucky this will allow me to always have a chapter ready. If not, it gives me a little more free time xP**

 **I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE. MY BETA-READER AND EDITOR: InfiniteBioDragon9780 HAS BEEN SUPER BUSY LATELY. I HAVE ALSO JUST BEGUN SCHOOL HOLIDAYS AS WELL AND I'VE SPAMMED HIM WITH ABOUT 5 CHAPTERS SINCE IT BEGUN 4 DAYS AGO. SO IF YOU'D LIKE TO BE:**

 **BETA-READER**

 **EDITOR**

 **BOTH**

 **AND MEET THE STIPULATIONS:**

 **Have discord**

 **16+ age**

 **Don't mind reading DS/GoR/BNHA fanfics**

 **THEN EITHER DM ME ON OR ON MY DISCORD! (Velvet Scarlatina#3030)**

 **I'M LOOKING FOR 2 OR 3 PEOPLE AND ANY AND ALL HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED! THANK YOU!**

 **And now. My shameless plug:**

 **If you want to join my Discord and yell at me. Here's the code! ctMzhq3**

 **Also I will be skipping the review replies just this one time because the amount of flames scare me ;-; (Someone went through and wrote a flame for every single chap -_-)**

 **ONTO THE STORY AND STUFFZ!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto scowled while pacing along the sand. The gruesome scene and message having been sitting where this…Sylvia, had left it for roughly about 22 hours if Sayuri's and Tsunade's predictions were correct. His purple eyes once again flitted to the girl impaled by her own teammates arms. He barely even registered Natsumi walking up next to him. Her hand on his shoulder jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto-sama….How are you doing?" She asked with a concerned gaze.

He looked over at her, her golden fox ears drooped forward, and her posture somehow seemed sad and despondent despite being perfectly prim and proper. None of that had surprised him though, the sight had been a shock to them all. The message left behind, even more-so.

"I'm…..angry." He finally said while turning away from her once more "22 hours….A _General_ got into the underworld for who knows how long. They took out a military squad and an entire Extra Clan… _We're_ supposed to be stopping the Demon's. If Sairaorg hadn't told us. Would we have found out?" He asked rhetorically while turning to her, his eyes hardening as his emotions swelled from the tight grip he had on them.

"But he did tell us. We did find out.." Natsumi tried to placate him.

"Not soon enough!" Naruto yelled while stomping his foot, a brief surge a magic flowing outward "We shouldn't have to rely on Sairaorg _happening_ to find it by pure luck! We shouldn't have to arrive at both scenes _hours_ after they happened! Its not that we _did_ find it! Its about _when_ we found it! _How_ we found it!" He ranted while throwing his hands in the air and beginning to pace randomly.

Natsumi looked to the side and noticed Naruto's cat, Saeko and Tsunade walking over. The rest of Akatsuki having split off to check out the destroyed ruins of the Belphegor Clan. Saeko having kept a hand on the handle of her sword at all times since they arrived here.

"Naruto? Are you okay? It's not like you to get this angry" Tsunade said while Kuroka in her cat form leapt onto Naruto's shoulder and curled around his neck.

"No! I'm not okay!" Naruto yelled while whizzing around and throwing his arms down "Dammit! How could this happen? Argggh!"

The three females in human form looked between themselves in worry before turning back to Naruto. Who was now kicking blindly at the sand as he stomped around.

"Naruto-sama…Grayfia-sensei always suggests-"

"Don't mention her!" Naruto thundered while stomping back to the girls.

The three couldn't help but lean away and back up a small amount. The fiery anger burning in his purple eyes feeling like a weapon in and of themselves. It was that reaction that finally allowed Naruto's rage to simmer down, his body very visibly slackening as he exhaled.

"I'm sorry…Shit. I didn't mean to explode. Its just a lot has happened….No. That's not an excuse-" Naruto began to ramble while ruffling through his hair.

Tsunade very gently lead Naruto into a sitting position on the sand. Natsumi sitting on the opposite side while Saeko stood directly behind him, constantly scanning the surroundings. Kuroka purred and rubbed her furry cheek against his own in an attempt to try and make him feel better. As the one person he, arguably, spent the most time around (One of the perks of her being his 'pet cat') she had become his pseudo-therapist. The teen having spilled hundreds of his woes to her by this point in time. She enjoyed it. She got to help him in exchange for him taking care of her. So finding out that he was so angry and stressed? That hurt far more than the Nekoshou ever thought it would.

"I'm sorry…." He mumbled once more.

"Naruto. Its fine….Actually. Would you like to talk about it? It could help" Tsunade suggested while rubbing his forearm.

"Yeah….Okay. Yeah." Naruto muttered despondently "This last day…day and a half. Its been way too hectic. First Venelana shows up _in our house_ and begs for forgiveness. And Grayfia also betrayed my trust in the worst way possible. And now this!" He wailed quietly while holding his face in his palms.

"You….You do know that you don't have to forgive everyone. Right?" Tsunade asked.

"I know that! It's just….I don't want to _be them_. I want to be better! If they won't forgive someone who's done nothing wrong. Then…It would make me a better person than them by forgiving someone who has….right?" He lifted his face from his palms and looked at them with vulnerable eyes.

"So….You're trying to beat the Gremory Clan. Your ex-family…By being a better person than them?" Saeko questioned while keeping her senses alert.

Naruto nodded his head without saying anything. He blinked slowly when Natsumi gently wrapped her arms around his head and hugged it to her chest.

"Forgiving someone to spite them….I don't think that's quite how that works" Natsumi quietly joked "And you're doing it to get a 'win' over your old family, right? You don't need to forgive someone to do that. You _shouldn't_. Grayfia-sensei and Venelana hurt you. None of that is your fault. You have nothing to apologize for and they don't deserve your forgiveness" Naruto stiffened against her "You've already gotten so many wins over them. You've proven how amazing you are~" She gently cupped his cheeks and lifted his head up to the same level as hers "And after everything you've been put through. You deserve to be selfish."

"But… Your lessons with Grayfia-"

"Can stop. It's fine. Really" She reassured him "If she could become so great without lessons. Than I can become even better~" He smiled gently and cupped her left hand with his right.

"Thank you guys.." He hugged Tsunade and Natsumi and smiled thankfully up at Saeko.

 **Beep beep!**

Naruto looked down at his phone and grabbed the technological marvel out. Sliding it open and answering the call from Sayuri. As he spoke to Sayuri about what they found at the Belphegor ruins, Natsumi sidled up besides Tsunade.

"So am I telling the other girls? Or would you like to? As his personal doctor and all?" She asked while keeping her golden eyes on her Master.

"I will. I'll have to study up on psychology some more…..I don't like seeing him like that. Anything I can do to help" Tsunade muttered back, wringing her hands together.

"I don't reckon Rossweisse or Erza will let him out of their sight" Natsumi weakly joked, getting a small chuckle from Tsunade.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Kuroka yawned and stumbled into the bright lights of the 'Development Studio', as Naruto called it at least. The rest of the girls called it the 'mad scientists lair' considering some of the stuff Naruto managed to concoct in the _giant_ room. Sitting smack-dab in the center of the room was what looked like a quarter of the crystalline structure Venelana had seen for barely a moment. Naruto sat cross legged on an unfinished beam of the structure, welding something in his lap while his goggles protected his eyes from the extremely bright glow of the oxy-acetylene welding torch which spewed a flame mere centimeters above his legs.

The cat girl yawned and languidly leapt up to Naruto's position, even as tired as she was. She silently padded up to him and got a grunt in return to let her know that he acknowledged her. She wrenched the welder out of his hand and switched it off, staring down at him as he flicked his goggles up and looked up at her. His eyes almost immediately zeroing in on her breasts which looked ready to spill out of his button up shirt she decided to put on. On principle he forced his eyes up to meet her own.

"Its 2:30 in the morning. You need sleep" She said while stilling holding his welder away from him.

"But this can help us! The sooner I get it up and operational the sooner we wont get caught off guard by Demons" He said while standing up, multiple joints popping from the motion.

"Everybody's familiars are on sensor duty all over the Underworld. We'll be fine for tonight" She placed the welder down and took a step towards him.

"But this part is so close to finish. Just another hour and then I can use-"

"Naruto. This isn't healthy…" She murmured, the red-haired teen stopping his motions instantly.

"Don't make me go back to sleep…."

"What?"

"I can't go back to sleep. I-I can't. Ever since we found those…sights, I can't get them out of my head. I close my eyes and I see Natsumi, Sayuri, all of you. And the longer I thought about it, the- the more _jittery_ I got-" Kuroka let her arms swing down limply as he rambled "And this! This right here! Building. Creating. Its something useful. I can create things to _protect us_. To… to warn us in advance," She took a few steps forward and hugged him, causing his voice to splutter out and go silent.

"You need _sleep_. If you can't sleep. Then you at least need to rest. Okay?" He limply nodded against her shoulder "And if you're really so worried, I'll see if I can help tomorrow. Okay?" Another limp nod "Okay. Lets get going~" She began to lead him away only to jolt back when his feet didn't move "Naruto?..."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. Sorry…" he mumbled as he finally remembered to move his feet.

He tried to ignore the voice in his head screaming to pick up the welder to keep working. That the structure was so close to being finished he could _feel it_. He really, really did.

Naruto did not get much sleep that night, and for once, the flirting and intimate actions of Kuroka had nothing to do with it.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It was merely a day later when Naruto found himself once more wide awake while lying in his bed. The mattress, for once, occupied by more than Naruto and Kuroka. Now occupied by none other than Erza, the red head having noticed the bags under his eyes and sleepiness during the day and having thought that he'd feel better with 'protection' with him while he slept. And while it certainly did help, he no longer felt like fire poured through his veins and ants crawled right underneath his skin due to being unable to build and tinker, it wasn't enough. He felt wide awake, like his eyes were unable to close and his mind unable to stop churning out inventions and the odd spell. His purple eyes once again moved from the ceiling over to Kuroka, who lay curled up next to him in her cat-form, her words from the night before slamming themselves to the forefront of his mind with all the impunity of a full-speed truck slamming through a tiny picket fence. He tried closing his eyes and relaxing his body.

Other than feeling a tiny bit more comfortable, it did nothing. _Marvelous_. Instead he ran through ways to try and help fall asleep, sadly almost of them involved getting out of bed in some way, shape or form. So instead he went to the most cliché option he could think of. He decided to try and meditate while lying in bed.

He allowed every though to drift by (admittedly getting sidelined by a few noteworthy designs he thought up) as if he were standing in a river. He allowed himself to relax. And before he knew it, he began slipping into a trance without even realizing. His breathing evening out and muscles he had unknowingly been keeping wound up and tense could finally unwind and relax. The movement of his body slowing minute by minute. Until eventually, apart from his bodies autonomic processes, it ceased. The grass outside the mansion swelled and grew inches in seconds. Tree's growing and twisting around each other as they grew far passed what they should naturally be able to. And in a rush of energy, Nature energy filled his every cell and nerve. The process all done so quickly and subtly that the sleeping Kuroka only shifted in her sleep.

And thus, Naruto found himself falling from the 'river' within his mind into a lush forest. An aura permeating the area that he had only barely sensed once or twice since he was fourteen. He turned around, and there it- she, was. The dark cloud almost twice as large as before and her red eyes a darker shade than he remembered.

"Saya…."

" **So you** _ **did**_ **remember me. I have to say, you're definitely one of the most inept Naruto's I've seen when it comes to handling me~** " Saya paused and her eye's tilted diagonally " **I suppose that could be that Nekoshou teaching you false practices…Regardless!** " Both of her eyes turned into shapes resembling 'U's " **Nice of you to finally show up again after three years~** "

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAND DONE!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chap! By the time this comes out. Chap 20 will already be complete and will be releasing in two weeks. So I hope you all enjoy that!**

 **Adios!**


	21. Learning and KFC returns

**AND IM BACK WITH CHAP 20!**

 **I hope you guys all liked the last chap, and didn't mind the two week wait for this one** **XD.**

 **SHAMELESS PLUG!**

 **Hi! Have you ever wished to scream profanities at me for my slow update schedule? Or for my general laziness? Well now you** **can** **! With my state of the art** _ **Discord Server!**_

 **ctMzhq3**

 **^^^ Theres the code! Don't forget to join nowwwwwww!**

 _ **Rpguy777:**_ **No problem! And thank you for understanding**

 _ **Zentari2238:**_ **Don't like it? Don't read it -_-**

 _ **Kyle Vittoria:**_ **Possibly. Haven't decided on that yet**

 _ **VampireDraken:**_ **Im happy to answer your question! What Grayfia did which they see as a betrayal is bring Venelana to their house. After explicitly asking her not to. And they aren't, they're just on the level right before that XD**

 _ **The shadow overlord279:**_ **Yep. Every. Single. One. Me, my Beta (Bio) and another writer by the name of theriku260 had fun going through them and mocking them. Im glad you enjoyed it!**

 _ **Plums:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **Kyunin9:**_ **Yeahhhhhh. So. About Naruto confronting Rias and Riser *Gestures to this chap***

 _ **Kindasortastantheman:**_ **I do care! Thank you for telling me this! I love little tidbits of knowledge like this. Please don't be afraid to say things like this!**

 _ **AnimeIsLife0407:**_ **Thank you so much! Stuff like this honestly warms my heart to read~**

 _ **Nise no kishi:**_ **Glad youre enjoying the 'mind games' im playing with Naruto. Hah! Jokes…**

 _ **MercMizu:**_ **Kishimoto garbage? WTF!?**

 **AND THAT'S ALL FOR REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **AND NOW ONTO THE STORYYYYYYY**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

" **Nice of you to finally show up again after three years~** " Saya purred while floating before him.

"What do you mean by that? I've been trying."

" **Obviously not enough** **.** " Saya quipped, getting a small tick mark from the red haired teen.

"Look…" He said, exhaling slowly to try and keep calm. "I don't know what you are. I can only guess that your connection to Senjutsu is incredibly high, and even with _Kuroka_ teaching me. Nothing, zilch, nadah." Naruto said, his emotions running on high around the sentient cloud for seemingly no reason.

" _ **Kuroka?**_ " Saya asked before laughing, the cloud bouncing in rhythm " **Oh come now my silly little Sage~ Sure she may have a pretty solid handle on broken Senjutsu** " His purple eyes narrowed as he caught the wording " **But you're a Sage~ You really think your body would let you use such a….** _ **pathetic**_ **version of me?** " Saya's eyes widened as she realized her slip up.

"Me?...no way…" The sentient cloud winced as he pieced it together in mere seconds "That would make you _literally_ the soul of nature, an Elemental." She scoffed and she seemed to darken for a moment.

" **Not** _ **an**_ **Elemental** **,** _ **t**_ _ **he**_ **Elemental** **.** " She replied grouchily.

"Fine, _t_ _he_ Elemental, and you've, what, chosen me to be your 'Champion?" He asked in an unimpressed tone.

" **Exactly! And since the cats out of the bag, I might as well explain some stuff to you!** "

"Not like I'm falling asleep anytime soon" He said grouchily while leaning against a tree.

" **I mean…** **t** **rue** **...a** **nywho! As I was saying earlier. That silly cat was teaching you a method your body will eternally reject. That's why it never worked** **, a** **nd honestly, you seemed so bright when I first met you..** " She teased, getting a glare and growl from the teen.

"So? If I'm learning an apparently 'flawed' method. Then what's the proper method?" Naruto asked while cocking his head to the side.

" **Ugh! Thinkkkkkkk** " She whined to the teen.

He rested his head back against the bark and thought about what he did differently between when meeting Saya and when practicing with Kuroka. At first he comes up blank, his mind scrambling for an discrepancies before managing to find one after many minutes of thought.

"My….movement?"

" **Precisely! You can't move while using Sage Senjutsu. It means you can't constantly use me like your kitty cat can~ But the power boost is like 4 times stronger, easily!** " Saya said, her personality once again jumping around randomly.

"Right…..So I need to stay still to use 'Sage Senjutsu'?" He asked cautiously.

" **Yep!~ Not moving allows your body to filter the Senjutsu and create the purest form possible~ It's why the other supernaturals go insane to my power! I have so much malevolence stored in me I break their minds!~** " Naruto cautiously inched away from the energy cloud that seemed so peppy about such a…..unique topic " **Though instead of going insane. Sage Senjutsu has a different danger. You could turn into a statue!** " He paled drastically, his mind running through scenarios of how that would feel and look like.

"I could turn into a statue? Is-is there any way to undo that?..."

" **Nope!** **Once you fully turn into a statue you're stuck that way!** " Saya chirped while swirling in a circle for a moment.

"And I want this power….why?" Naruto asked, seeing the negatives to _far_ outway any possible boosts.

" **With** _ **perfect**_ **control of me, a Low-class Devil could be an Ultimate-class Devil. At least for a few minutes~** " Saya giggles while bobbing and ebbing through the mental clearing.

Oh how quickly opinions change. Naruto suddenly found himself leaning forward in interest with wide purple eyes staring directly at the cloud. A fire of determination burning incredibly brightly within the orbs, almost as if a wildfire had been captured and condensed in the twin pools of amethyst.

"I'm listening…"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"I don't reckon Saeko or Esdeath are going to be talking to you much for a while, nya." Kuroka said while curled around his neck once more.

"I expected that. But did you really have to walk into the kitchen dressed in only one of my shirts?" Naruto asked the currently feline woman.

"Hey! Its not my fault, nya! Ever since, like a week ago, I wake up _literally_ drunk on Nature energy when I sleep with you!" She retorted.

"Which will be cut down, might I remind you." Natsumi said coldly from Naruto's right.

"Oh great, nya. And why are _you_ angry at me?" Kuroka snarked while using her feline flexibility to roll her head back without moving.

"I do not appreciate a member of Naruto-sama's harem so blatantly breaking one of my schedules for as long as you have" Naruto hung his head back against the seat he was currently sitting in.

"Not my fault that a _Kitsune_ like yourself couldn't realize who I am~" The black cat said smugly.

"And what is wrong with being a Kitsune?..." Natsumi asked cautiously.

"Oh, Nothing~ Except everyone knows that us Nekoshou are better in every way~" Kuroka teased while poking one of Natsumi's breasts with a cat paw.

Natsumi placed a strained smile on her face as one of her golden eyes twitched like she had been shocked. Kuroka snickering quietly from around Naruto's neck. The Queen tilted her head up to Naruto with an almost audible creaking sound.

"Naruto-sama, did you know the Chinese have this marvelous dish known as 'Dragon tiger phoenix' **(1)** that utilizes cat as the main ingredient? I'm certain I could make it for you for lunch, no problem~" Kuroka hissed angrily in response.

Before the two could come to blows, the vehicle slowed to a halt. Well, slowed may have been an _understatement_. The tires squealed and the three passengers nearly flew out of their seats; Kuroka made an angry cat noise and hissed as she dug her claws into Naruto's jacket to keep herself from flying into a wall.

"Everything alright?" Naruto asked the driver through the speaker situated above his seat.

" **Yes sir** " A deep voice spoke through the speaker " **We have arrived at your destination.** "

"Lovely, what was with the sudden stop?" Naruto asked while puffing his sleeve and rolling his eyes.

" **Forgive me sir. I was merely distracted by your conversation.** " The voice replied simply.

"You're an AI, Kurama. You don't _get_ distracted." Naruto snarked.

" **I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, sir. For I** _ **was**_ **very much distracted** "

"Barely a week old and already giving me that much snark" Naruto groaned while stepping out of his limousine.

Kuroka nimbly wound herself around his neck with fluid grace as he stood up to his full height, Natsumi following him out while wearing a very _snug_ fitting Yukata. The Yukata itself was dark blue with intricate and beautiful white patterns embroided over the entire piece of clothing. Unlike a usual Yukata though, it only came to between her mid thigh and her knee, a slit going up the side to just above her mid thigh to allow for maximum mobility. She had thigh high black stockings and wore some small high-heels to finish up her Japanese maid ensemble.

Naruto himself just wore a fairly simple black tuxedo but with a vest instead of a jacket, a crimson red tie around his neck.

"I remember when you used to try and hide in every place imaginable to stay out of a tuxedo" Natsumi giggled while flickering her eyes over him.

"Yeah, well. I've sort of had to get used to them over the past few years" He replied with a charming grin "Try to put me in one of those jackets though and I will make your life hell" He warned his Queen who merely smiled politely in response.

" **Sir, if you are done with your lovers quarrel I do believe the schedule** _ **you**_ **created dictated you already being on your way to the reception desk?** " Kurama butted in from his phone.

"Of course Kurama." The young genius suavely responded while walking towards the large, European style building.

Natsumi made sure she stood extremely close to Naruto as they walked along the main path, students around them beginning to notice the two of them and go silent in dumbfounded shock. She couldn't help the smug smirk that graced her features at the jealous glares many female students sent her way. Once they reached the doors Naruto easily pushed it open and they walked inside. The lady at the reception desk typing away lazily at a keyboard while her head was buried in her monitor. The two teens walked up to the desk with the lady never even noticing.

Naruto leant on the polished marble for a moment before blinking in surprise when the lady still stared at the screen. He turned to Natsumi with wide and confused eyes, getting a similar look in return as she shrugged. Naruto spun his hand in her direction before finishing with a flourish to leave his hand pointed at the receptionist. Natsumi shook her head and gestured to him with both arms before thrusting them in the direction of the receptionist. With a roll of his eyes and momentarily slumped posture, he turned back to the receptionist. Resting his right elbow on the marble bench he covered his mouth and lightly coughed to catch her attention.

The lady startled and nearly threw her keyboard in the air as she jumped in her comfortable desk chair. Taking a quick moment to compose herself she looked up.

"I'm terribly sorry abouuuuu-" Her voice died out as her brain registered the sight before her eyes "M-M-Mr. U-U-Uzu-Uzumaki" She stammered, both managing to blush and pale as she realized she had just accidentally ignored the _CEO_ of Uzumaki Tech "I-Im so sorry!" She stood up and bowed.

"Oh no, it's fine, truly. I can appreciate someone so dedicated to their work." From behind Naruto, Natsumi internally grinned at how easily Naruto was playing this poor woman.

"Yes...uh, oh, uh, w-what brings you to our school?" She squeaked out, falling back into her chair.

"I'm hoping to talk to Rias Gremory." He reached his left hand down into his pants pocket.

"M-Miss Gremory? Oh! Are you recruiting her?" The woman gasped.

"No~" He chuckled while grabbing his phone out of his pocket "Merely just coming to have a chat with my dear older sister~" He tapped his phone against the top of the lady's monitor.

Almost instantly his phone chimed and Kurama spoke up " **Database copied, sir** "

Meanwhile the poor lady just sat, slack in her chair and staring in the direction of Naruto with wide, glassy eyes. Kuroka silently snickered at the look on the woman's face, like her entire world view had just been obliterated before her eyes.

"Thank you for your time ma'am~" Naruto said while waving using his phone and walking away.

Spinning the device deftly in his hand he tapped the screen a few times and found what he was looking for.

"Rias Gremory. Let's see…aha. Timetable for a Tuesday? She has a free period right now. Usually spends her time in her club building, ounds about right." He scoffed slightly at the end.

" **If I may. Rias does not appear to be the most…socia** **l** **of people** "

"You may indeed. And that doesn't surprise me. Even as a child she was very picky with who and what she spent her time with" Naruto replied, Natsumi nodding full-heartedly from next to him.

Eventually they reached the double storied building that Rias' 'Occult Research Club' had _claimed_ as their own. The red haired teen raising an eyebrow.

"It seems her tastes haven't changed since she was ten." Natsumi commented idly while walking up to the door and channeling a small amount of magic into a knuckle as she knocked.

The magic in her knuckle was transferred into the door and revealed the bright red magic circle and rings covering the entirety of the building. Luckily Kuroka had placed an illusion up over them so no one would find out. Looking over the security system, Natsumi hung her head and sighed.

"Neither has her choice in security spells apparently. Really, a three ring, central point circle?" Natsumi commented in disappointment as her palm lit up in an orange seal with a swirl symbol in the center.

The moment her magic circle met the security system the entire thing disappeared into a fizzle of tiny red dust which soon shimmered out of existence.

"Now, let's go ruin dear old Riser's fun." Naruto said with a quiet cackle.

With that said, the three figures walked inside the now defenseless building (Well, technically only two of them walked in). Naruto easily navigated the building from a blueprint on his phone, going up a set of stairs, down the hallway a bit, and turning to the large double doors.

"How should I enter?" Naruto hummed to himself while staring at the door.

They felt a brief wave of heat and the familiar sound of Phenex fire. He grinned predatorily, something which made both Kuroka and Natsumi feel weak and blood rush to their faces. With a flourish he threw the doors open and grinned as they slammed against two heavy bookshelves, catching the entire rooms attention. And before the three members of the Uzumaki clan sat the Peerages of Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex, with Grayfia standing to the side and staring at him with what he could tell was surprise.

"Well, well, I was expecting a party but how nice of Yakitori to invite his harem~" Naruto said while strolling into the room confidently "Adds a few more people y'know? Helps it feel more like a party than a small get together. I'm proud of you Rias, didn't think you'd have it in you."

"Naruto!? What are you-" Rias started before Naruto placed a finger against his lips.

"Shhhhhh, the adults are talking Rias"

"Adults!? You're younge-" He patted her head with his other hand while still holding his finger against his lips.

"Shhhhhhhh"

Rias blushed bright red in embarrassment and began sputtering, not able to get a single word out as she scrunched up her fist and raised her shoulders. Meanwhile Naruto strolled over to one of the couches and nimbly vaulted over the back so that he landed sitting on it. He sat at the corner of the couch with his arm resting along the arm of the couch. He twisted his head back to look at his sputtering sister.

"Oh yeah. I let it slip I'm your brother to the receptionist and broke down your security seal. Hope you don't mind? No? Awesome, thanks sis."

Straightening out his neck to stare directly at Raiser, he saw the _lethal_ glare that the Phenex was levelling at him. And the pure rush of vindictive pleasure that filled his entire being was so strong and so pure that when he smiled, he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that it was straight _villainous_.

"So, what were we talking about?~"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **DONZO WASHINGTON!**

 **(1): AN ACTUAL FUCKING MEAL IN SOUTH CHINA UTILISING CAT AS THE MAIN INGREDIENT. I SHIT YOU NOT. THAT IS THE** _ **ACTUAL NAME**_ **.**

 **I'm done! I'm finished! Now chap 19 can finally be released XD**

 **I hope you guys thought the two week wait was worth it cause if not…..sorry? Well** **, n** **ot really. But I said the magic words at least?**

 **Anywh** **o...** **I hope you all enjoyed this chap. I actually had a lot of fun with the end (I WoNdEr WhY?) so I hope that showed XD I think 19 chapters of pure Original Content was a bit too much. Now that I have the rope of** **c** **anon to hold onto things hopefully shouldn't be as hard.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Adios!**


	22. Challenges set

**Sup homies!**

… **okay I promise I'll stop.**

 **Real talk. Guys, I don't want to do this. But as I was going through my reviews and talking to a friend, we realized a pattern (One which he had apparently noticed a while ago -_-). So, incase any of you don't know, I have been getting an exorbitant amount of flames for a few months now. And my friend has pointed out that 90% of Guest reviews now are flames. So I've decided to disable Guest reviews on all chaps going forward. I apologise to any guests wanting to give actual criticism or praise, I mean none of this to you.**

 **Also, for those Canon Purists who don't like original content or characters. Please fuck off. This isn't Canon, this will never be Canon. If you want to read Canon. Then go read Canon.**

 **And my last point. When I began writing fanfictions. I never expected** _ **any**_ **of them to blow up like this one has. So thank you all so much. But, please,** _ **for the love of God**_ **, understand that I can only write 2000-5000 word long chaps. I stop when I believe it's a natural stopping point. And I'm doing this for free, mind you. Im not obligated to do anything for any of you. So at least** _ **try**_ **to be understanding instead of spewing shit at my. Pls.**

 **Okay, my rant is over now.**

 **Onto the review replies!**

 _ **Incursio456:**_ **Amazing name btw. I'm glad that you felt the way about the cliffhanger that you did. Means I did it well XD And im sorry to say, but apart from a few chaps. They're all gonna be about 2K**

 _ **Kyle Vitorria:**_ **Ab-so-lutely!...in another two weeks. Sorry!**

 _ **Arrow3ss:**_ **That is indeed the case!**

 _ **The Great Dullahan:**_ **It really is! I swear to god its not a joke! WHY WASTE SUCH A COOL NAME ON A DISH THAT USES** _ **CAT!?**_

 _ **Kyunin9:**_ **I promise to try and avoid that! And the all-out war? Likely after the Excalibur arc. The Great Three meeting will likely be when it kickstarts.**

 _ **Dragonkeeper10:**_ **Ikr! The personality was basically crafted to be his 'human persona'. But he uses it when he wants to fuck with people~**

 _ **ThePhenoix11:**_ **Then fuck off (I apologise. But the amount of flames I get are ludicrous)**

 _ **Deepthoughts42:**_ **Because that's the amount I can usually write in 1-2 days. I don't want to add what I see as pointless padding to chapters and I get impatient as well. If I tried to reach the word limit of my early chaps. Chapters would likely take much longer to get out. And when chapters take a while to come out. I also get slammed. And when I finish a chap, I usually begin work on the next chap for either DS or another story as well. Also im in my final year of highschool.**

 _ **Drums4life:**_ **No. I agree. It wasn't. But if Canon purists are gonna attack me. Then they can suffer. Also I enjoy cliffhangers.**

 _ **Crimson1red1flame:**_ **OMG THANK YOU TO THE HEAVENS (or Hell. If we're in DxD *giggles*) AND BACK! You honestly have no idea how happy I am to see an actual** _ **constructive**_ **criticism and not a flame. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, characters, etc.. But thank you for pointing out the thing about the details. I promise to try and rectify that in future chaps.**

 **And done!**

 **And now to sell myself out.**

 **Want to get updates on all my stories? To talk directly to me. Maybe even get to chat to me? Come join my Discord! We welcome everyone except toxics!**

 **ctMzhq3**

 **^^^ there's the code! Come and join!**

 **AND NOW ONTO THE ROAST OF THE CENTURY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"You…" Riser seethed, his whole body shaking in rage as he stared down at the teen grinning at him "What are you doing here?" He growled out.

"Killing two birds with one stone." Naruto said airily while waving his hand around "So if you'd mind moving a little to the left? Mean's I don't have to move as much to throw it." The villainous grin returned.

"What are you doing here?" He tilted his head back and saw Koneko glaring bloody murder at the cat around his neck.

"My cat? Surely you don't mind my bringing my pet along?"

"Don't play games-"

"Koneko-chan. What's wrong?" Rias asked in concern, taking a step towards her Rook.

"Right there." She pointed at Kuroka, the cat staring back at her "I can feel it. That's my sister. That's Kuroka."

"What!?"

A bright light filled the room and when it subsided, one of Natsumi's ears flicked in annoyance as she saw Kuroka sitting on Naruto's left leg and hugging him in an almost teasingly possessive manner.

"Hiya sis, nya" Almost instantly everybody other than Issei, Asia and Grayfia had attacks prepared and/or aimed at Kuroka and Naruto.

"Everybody calm down." Naruto spoke calmly "She is under the protection of the Uzumaki Clan and has been serving a reasonable sentence for her past crimes" Nobody moved, Koneko looking even more prepared to attack than before "Bloody hell. That means lower your Magic Circles" He enunciated clearly.

"Disarm yourselves." Grayfia ordered, almost instantly the room soon went back to a level of normalcy.

"First you crash this important meeting. Then you bring a _criminal_ here. Who do you think you are?" Riser sneered while leering down at Naruto.

"The person who wants to turn you into a bloody pulp so badly I can _feel_ the blood pumping through my hands?~"

"You insolent little shit!" Riser snapped "You think you could stand up to me? When I have the power of the Phenex?"

"Clear reliance on Clan abilities above all others." Naruto tilted his head back once more to stare at a glaring Rias "You sure you can't make it work? You two are actually pretty similar." Rias growled and Naruto clicked his tongue while tilting his head forward again "Ah, that _is_ true. Riser is at least three trash levels above you. Clearly out of your league." Rias' glare narrowed even further.

"Hey! You bastard!" Kuroka turned and rolled her eyes at the brown-haired teen glaring passionately at Naruto, said teen lazily turning his head to stare down the Pawn.

"My parents very much were married when they had me. Riser though…." Naruto quipped in return.

"Don't play with me you bastard! Who the hell are you!? Why do you keep making fun of Buchou!?" Issei swung his arm to the side while glaring.

"Cause it's fun. And she deserves it." Naruto answered with a shrug, getting a small smile from Natsumi.

"Bastarrrrddddd!" In a flash of red light, a red gauntlet covered the teens arm and he dashed forwards.

 **Crack!**

Issei slid to a stop about half a meter from the couch, said piece of furniture now buried slightly into the cracked and cratered wooden floor of Rias' office. The teens face frozen in fear as he trembled on the spot. Everyone other than the Uzumaki peerage, Riser and Grayfia were in similar positions.

With his head hanging back off the couch and an orange aura _visible_ around Naruto, he lazily stared at the frozen Pawn who had tried to attack him moments earlier.

"You know. When Odin used this same technique against me, I was much younger. I stood up against twice this amount of Magic Pressure." Naruto drawled before rolling his purple eyes to stare at his shivering sister "Rias. I suggest you call off your _poodle_ before he suddenly finds himself missing some _vital_ aspects of his physiology."

Stuck somewhere between white hot rage and being terrified, she managed to lift her arm and point at him.

"You can't threaten me or my Peerage."

"Oh. I very much can~ After all. As a Clan heiress yourself, you should know the repercussions for attacking a Clan Head"

"Clan Head?" Naruto tilted his head forward once more to face Riser "And what clan could that _possibly_ be? After all, like you said, my dear bride is the heiress of the Gremory clan~"

"Naruto-sama is the head of the Uzumaki clan." Grayfia said politely before hearing a growl from Naruto.

" _I can speak for myself._ " Grayfia blinked in confusion and hurt at the venom in his words and in the glare he shot her "But yes. I am the Clan Head of the Uzumaki clan"

"You can't just _create_ a Clan." Rias began haughtily "Every clan needs their own magic symbol. And do you really expect us to believe you-"

With a pulse of magic a Magic Circle whirled to life over one of Naruto's hands, showing the burnt orange colour and the whirlpool symbol displayed in the middle of the spell.

"How did you-"

"And to think you're always praised for being smart" Naruto scoffed while dispelling the Magic Circle "You know how our Magic works right? How its based on this thing you don't have, called _imagination_."

"Ara, ara. I don't think you should be making fun of Rias so much~ You might be _shocked_ at what happens~" Akeno said as tiny trails of lightning arced off her.

"I'm terrified. No, no really. I am" Naruto deadpanned "Regardless. I'll use small words so the happy bride and groom-to-be can follow along properly." Their Peerages growled in warning "Devil Magic. Based on mind. Brain power is limit. Can do anything if smart enough." He easily brushed off the various levels of KI "But what that means _dear sister_ is that…"

Suddenly Naruto's Magic Circle sprung to life again before the burnt orange flickered to a fiery orange, the symbol in the middle now the one of the Phenex clan. Shocked looks where all situated on the floating and slowly spinning circle as he then switched it to the Gremory symbol and it colour faded to a dark red.

"You…You can use my clan's spells!? I'll murder you for this insolence" Riser growled as the heat of the room suddenly spiked.

"Keep your panties on KFC." Naruto said while dispelling the Magic Circle. "I can't use clan abilities or anything. Though, looking at you and Rias, not really sure I'm missing out on anything"

"Grrrrrrrr" Raiser growled in anger and snapped his fingers.

From out of Raiser's Peerage, a blue haired girl wielding a staff shot forward. Rushing for Naruto, and by extension the cat girl still hugging him. She got all of five steps before a series of bright blue flames shot towards her and created three rings around her body, entrapping her and causing her to fall over and slide along the cracked and dented floor. Riser raised his blue eyes to stare at the blonde haired Kitsune smiling innocently in his direction.

"Why are you even here Naruto?" Rias asked sternly, getting him to turn to her.

"Not out of the goodness of my heart. Believe you-me. Well, I suppose it sort of is. But not for you. More out of the goodness of my heart for others that asked I do this" Issei tilted his head to the side and slumped in confusion. The question mark almost visible over his head "If it was up to me. I wouldn't butt in at all. Let you get married to the fried prick. You suffer, I get to enjoy the end result. Win-win in my opinion." He shrugged while an unapologetic expression flitted over his face "Though I do suppose your saving grace came once again in the Bael's."

"Once again?..."

"Ugh. The Power of Destruction. Rias, sweetie, it's certainly a pleasure having you around. Gives me mocking material after all. But do try to keep up. If your head starts hurting just let me know and I'll get some Advil for you. Kay?~" Naruto stood up, Kuroka sliding deftly off his lap and onto her feet.

Once again Rias turned red in anger and shook her fists while spluttering, stomping her foot slightly in an attempt to reign her anger in to keep her 'regal and poised' look and aura that she prided herself on.

"But as I was saying before, I was _all for_ sitting back and watching this shitshow commence on its own. Some popcorn here and there and maybe some soft drink **(1)** thrown in as well. But our dear cousin brought up the most marvelous point. I could ruin this entire thing!" He spread his arms out wide.

' _t-pose to establish dominance_ ' Kuroka thought with a slight snicker.

"Because as much as I hate you Rias, and trust me, I hate you _a lot_. There's only one, maybe two or three, people who I hate more. And guess who's the blonde asshole sitting at the top of that list?~" He very slowly and dramatically tilted his head in Riser's direction "Cause you see. Doing this. Ruining this wedding. It's definitely a double whammy. But it hurts no one _more_ than **Riser**." The weaker Devils in the room outright shivered at the malicious intent in the Phenex's name.

"Heh. Hah. HAHAHAHA!" Riser began to laugh arrogantly while bending over slightly "You...hehehe...you think _you_ have the power to do something? You are _nobody!_ "

Naruto merely checked over his nails for a moment, lightly polishing them on his vest before placing both his hands in his pockets.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan. Hereby declare Raiser Phenex unfit to marry Rias Gremory" Silence.

"You- What!?" Raiser hissed in shock and anger "What do you expect that to do? Magically stop the wedding?" He scoffed.

"Under what grounds?" Grayfia asked, getting shocked looks from Raiser and Rias.

"His strength is inefficient and thus will lead to weak offspring and/or widowing of Bride Rias Gremory" Naruto very obviously looked displeased to be talking to Grayfia, but knew it was necessary.

"Those are sufficient grounds. Groom Raiser Phenex. Do you wish to challenge this claim?"

"Of fucking course I do!" Raiser growled in fury.

"How does the challenger propose to settle this claim?" Her grey eyes turned back to Naruto.

"Why, a Rating Game of course~ Raiser's Peerage vs Mine~" Naruto's magic spiked again and he turned to Raiser.

Within moments the two Kings were face to face and glaring down each other. Their magic rising as Naruto gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"This is acceptable. The Rating game will take place in one week. Now both of you power down."

The two flares of Magic died down and Naruto took a step back, his grin even more bloodthirsty than before and his eyes glowing an ominous purple.

"Lets see how well your regeneration works when I get a piece of you~ Tahta~" And with that said, Naruto and his Peerage disappeared from existence.

"Congratulations my lovely bride~" Raiser said after a moment to compose himself "You get front row seats to me crushing your delinquent brother into the dirt~"

And for the first time in close to 8 years. Rias found herself siding with her brother and hoping to see him succeed.

"I'll be cheering him on as he rips you limb-from-limb."

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAND DONE!**

 **(1): Soft drinks are soda's for you American folks xP**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chap. Its finally happened! I hope the wait/hype was paid off XD**

 **I don't think I've asked this before. SOOOOOO**

 **Who's your fav DxD girl and why?**

 **With that said and done.**

 **Adios!**


	23. Yakitori Rating Game Showdown!

**WHATS UP MUTHAFUCKA'S!?**

 **ITS RATING GAME TIME! THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **IT'S THE SMACKDOWN SHOWDOWN OF THE GENERATION. THE CRISPY FRIED ASSHOLE VERSUS BEST TRAUMATISED BOI. TONY STARK 2.0 FIGHTING WOLVERINE ENDEAVOUR! THIS ONES GONNA BE GOOD!**

 **SO SIT DOWN, BUCKLE UP AND CLOCK IN. CAUSE THIS CHAPS GONNA BE THE ENTIRE RATING GAME AND ITS GONNA BE A FUCKING** _ **RIDE**_ **ATOP THE TSUNAMI THAT IS NARUTO'S PEERAGE.**

 **QUICKLY ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Insanemaelstorm:**_ **Glad you enjoyed it! And hope you enjoy this chap xP**

 _ **TheFreezerStreets:**_ **YEAH BOIIIIII!**

 _ **Wolfey141**_ **: Teeeeccchnically. It'll be more like an ongoing arc spread over 2-4 arcs**

 _ **VampireDraken:**_ **Makes me happy to hear that! Grayfia is divorced, it was mentioned pretty briefly. And sure!  
King – Naruto**

 **Queen – Natsumi**

 **Rook – Rossweisse**

 **Bishop – Kuroka**

 **Bishop – Tsunade**

 **Knight – Saeko**

 **Knight – Sayuri**

 **Pawn – Esdeath**

 **Pawn (x2) – Erza**

 _ **Xanthosxd:**_ **Rias will eventually try to seek forgiveness**

 _ **ThePhoenix11:**_ **That's an amazing idea! Thanks! I'll be implementing that into the story xP**

 _ **Hirameki Kitsune:**_ **Im glad you enjoyed how I set the rating game up. And of course! The T-Pose is the ultimate way to establish dominance.**

 _ **AnimeIsLife0407:**_ **Yep xP I'm starting to think that cliffhangers are my semi-specialty or something XD Hope you enjoy this chap**

 _ **Dreams of NoBody:**_ **The colour is basically just a by-product, and im still tossing up whether the sigil changes anything for Devil magic.**

 _ **Vongola Ninja:**_ **Love the review! Let me answer your questions dear reviewer!  
1: Canon girls aren't fully decided. But some will have a change of heart faster than others**

 **2: Yes**

 **3: Yes. And no she isn't in the harem**

 **4: No he wont be stealing any sacred gears**

 **5: He'll get Ravel, but he doesn't go out of his way to do so**

 _ **The Sith'ari:**_ **Marvellous idea, I can certainly understand it and definitely agree with it. Hopefully this chap has what you're looking for xP**

 _ **DeathKing24712:**_ **Dude, use my update schedule as much as you want XD And im glad you enjoy the detail I put into each of my chaps**

 _ **Hirolobster:**_ **Im glad to hear that. I honestly thought this fic would flop** _ **well**_ **before 100K and now here I am XD**

 **ONTO THE RATING GAME OF DESTINY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

If there was one thing, one thing at all that Naruto enjoyed about having to fight in Kuoh for their rating game. It was the fact that he was giving free reign to _fuck up_ the entire school. It wasn't the actual school, and therefore he couldn't truly destroy Rias' shit. But he supposed this was the next best option. Nearly tied for number one.

He had been placed almost as far as possible from the old school building. Where Raiser had taken up residence as his own HQ. The reasoning he had chosen was almost verbatim "This is the building that belongs to my lovely bride. Which means it will soon belong to me, regardless~" and had given the red haired King even more reason to turn the building to rubble.

Currently Naruto stood on the roof of his building alongside his entire Peerage, all decked in their combat gear and adorning either the Akatsuki symbol on their clothes, or an Akatsuki cloak. Kuroka now wearing a black kimono with red Akatsuki clouds over it. Wearing it in the same style as her usual kimono as she stretched seductively, pouting when Naruto's eyes didn't move from where she had confirmed Raiser's Peerage was.

"Kuroka-san" She blinked and leant back, stretching a leg forward as a sort of counterbalance, staring at Natsumi.

"Please do try to refrain from trying to distract Naruto-sama" She said professionally.

"Relaxxx! It's just a bit of fun, nya~" She purred teasingly with a wink.

"Are you all ready?" Naruto asked while finally breaking his gaze from the school building.

They all replied affirmative and he smiled, a vicious, bloodthirsty smile that sent shivers up all of the girls spines and nearly made Kuroka, Natsumi and Sayuri collapse on the spot thanks to their more…..animalistic halves.

"Good to know~ Cause I do believe we're starting soon." He said, returning his gaze to the building.

They all began to get ready, Tsunade stretching while Saeko and Sayuri dropped down into sprinters poses. Within less than thirty seconds, the starting buzzer went off and the entire Peerage moved into action. Kuroka and Natsumi approached his sides, forming a line as all three of them raised their hands in the air and created identical magic circles, all glowing a burnt orange and easily as big as their bodies.

In a burst of air and a cracking sound, Sayuri and Saeko took off with every inch of their Knight speed, sending showers of dust and roof tiles in the opposite direction as they kicked off.

With a thunderous kick off, Tsunade chucked Esdeath to their left before using her super-strength on her legs and kicking off, following after her temporary teammate in a second burst of air and flying tiles. Erza and Rossweisse merely just unfurled their wings and took off to the right, admittedly at an alarmingly fast rate, but nowhere near as showy as their other Peerage members.

At once, all three magic circles began to spin in a clockwise manner, a slight hum filling the air as the magic circles began to spin faster, spooling in preparation as slowly their magic requirements were met.

"Remember. This spell takes a chunk of magic. Don't dry yourselves out" Naruto said as he pumped more magic into his own magic matrix.

"We'll be fine. But that stupid bird won't know what hit him, nya~" Kuroka purred as hers and Natsumi's also began to spin faster.

With eyes glowing toxic purple, and a grin which screamed bloodlust. Naruto cheered and fire his spell, the sheer force of it sending him sliding back. Kuroka and Natsumi following suit a few moments later.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Raiser snapped his head up and stared out the window of his lovely brides club room. Many of his Peerage members that were more sensitive to magic doing the same. It was then that he caught sight of the two rapidly approaching dust clouds between the trees and the massive shadow converging on his building. As quick as he possibly could, he moved his gaze upwards and froze. The shock was so much that his cocky smirk was frozen onto his face. Like the vengeance of the Gods brought down on Raiser, hundreds, possibly even thousands, of basketball sized balls of water flew through the air. A small drizzle passing over the forested parts of the school and dragging down large portions of the ever nearing dust clouds.

"Shields!" Raiser barked, his cocky smirk sliding into a scowl.

He had expected for that little brat and his Peerage to attack first. It was a common strategy amongst his opponents. They tried to catch the great-Raiser off guard with a quick response. Of course they failed, but none had ever approached it in such a manner before. And that, having his predictions broken in the first twenty seconds, infuriated him more than he ever thought possible. So as his brides building exploded in a shower of metal, stone, wood and water; he snarled in anger. His three girls grunting in an effort to keep him safe from the barrage of water. All of his other girls screaming in fear as they tried to avoid them, ending up leaving the building as it exploded and collapsed on itself.

When the barrage finally stopped, the three girls guarding him thankfully dropped their shields, covered in sweat and barely able to stand properly as they gasped for air.

" **Raiser Phenex has lost 2 pawns and a bishop** " Grayfia announced into the pocket dimension, getting an even larger scowl from the man.

"You!" He barked, pointing at a congregation of his Peerage "To the gymnasium! And you!" He turned to another gathering of his Peerage "To the club house!" All of them ran or flew away as quickly as possible.

A scream tore him from his ordering, turning to its origin, his three shields, only to find his world spinning. As his upper body burnt to ash and reformed from his hips up, he realized what had happened. One of that brats worthless sluts dared to try and cut him down? The nerve! Spinning on the ball of his left foot, he saw two forms sliding to a stop, one with purple hair, and one with silver.

" **Raiser Phenex has lost 3 pawns** " Grayfia announced again, getting Raiser to grind his teeth together.

Without wasting anytime both girls flung themselves back at Raiser attacking him in a flurry of swords and claws. He didn't try to avoid any of them, merely starting a spell over his palm…until it fizzled out of existence as his dismembered limb turned to ash in the wind. He growled and took a step back, his left arm snapping up to his side and his fist lighting ablaze in orange flames.

Burning blue and cold-as-steel silver eyes flashed into clarity for a brief moment before a blur of shining metal and flexed claws severed the leg he was putting all his weight on and his left arm. Both grew back of course, but there was nothing he could do to fix his position in time. His body was already falling, subject to the gravity of the artificial dimension. His eyes narrowing in anger as the wolf youkai used his falling to her advantage, appearing besides him in a blur of speed and planting her feet. Sending as much momentum into her swinging claw hand, even as the ruined ground beneath them cracked from the force as her sudden stop. With all the momentum of a speeding car, and claws sharp enough to tear flesh from bone, her hand struck him. Digging her fingers in and yanking back, she tore a chunk of flesh and cloth out of his side, not caring as it fizzled into ash in her grip. Only caring about the momentary flinch of pain right before he snapped his hand out and cast a wall of fire at her and Saeko.

In a blur of speed, Saeko stood before her. Feet positioned flat on the floor and one slightly in front of the other. Her back straight and her gaze narrowed as her arms tensed overhead. In a flash of motion she brought them back up and over her head, swinging down. As if playing out some twisted play of Moses and the Red Sea, the flames split around her and Sayuri, harmlessly flowing past them in a roar of power and heat. Her narrowed gaze stayed on the seemingly still immaculate figure as he wobbled out of the ditch Sayuri had dug using his own body, even as she dropped into a launching position, her sword poised for a thrusting motion and body tense in preparation.

"If that is all you have. I find myself somehow more disappointed than before" Saeko said coolly, before her and Sayuri once again shot off towards him, both curving towards him in opposite directions.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Tsunade cracked her neck and flicked a stray pebble off her shoulder, staring up at the hole in the roof of the gymnasium, said hole was easily ten meters across and caused the nearby parts of the roof to sag and fold inwards. Occasionally pieces of it would fall onto the similarly cracked and cratered form of the gymnasium floor, of which Tsunade still stood inside. Finally deciding to leave the bent and cracked wooden hole, she hopped out and landed besides her partner who had a bloodthirsty smile on her face as she idly spun her sword around in an intricate pattern through the air.

"Well don't you seem excited?" Tsunade asked with a slight upturn of her lips, placing a hand on her hip and she cocked it.

"I get to injure and cut up Naruto-sama's enemies~" Esdeath hummed happily, changing the pattern she spun her sword in.

"As the Peerage's medic _and_ psychiatrist, I find what you just said highly disturbing" Tsunade pointed out with a deadpan expression.

"Hmmm~"

The doors burst open, causing brown and blue eyes to snap over to the commotion. In stepped a meager four girls. One of them wore what seemed to be slutty army attire with a porcelain mask covering half her face and red streaks in her brown hair. Another was a brown haired girl with bandages wrapped haphazardly around her head and wearing a mixture of clothes halfway between a knight and a school girl, her armoured hands were on the sheath and handle of a sword attached to her hip.

Next to them were two fairly young girls, appearing to be about 16/17, both with roughly the same appearance. Blue eyes and bushy green hair, along with both of them wearing fairly common highschool gym clothes. Honestly, they wouldn't look out of place in a highschool anywhere in Japan…if it wasn't for the softly humming chainsaws that both of them wielded.

"Those chainsaws are major health violations!" Tsunade called out while cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Hehe~"  
"You're right! Here's a demonstration!" Both girls launched forward, their chainsaws revving louder and faster as the teeth began to spin and speed up.

Tsunade watched them approach and kicked off, flying to the roof. With an easy flip she gently touched down on the roof upside down before cracking and damaging the roof further as she kicked off. Aiming for the two brown haired girls still at the back. Hitting the ground between them with a thunderous crack and quickly aiming for the sword wielding girl.

Meanwhile, Esdeath matches the twins bloodthirsty grin with a downright demonic one in return, three spiraling pillars of ice forming from her feet and twisting in the air before flying down in an attempt to both skewer and crush the two girls. Both of them jumped apart while raising their chainsaws above their heads. In a rush of air, Esdeath appeared behind one of them, grin small but showing all the insanity held within her voluptuous body. She stabbed her sword forward and cared little for the screeching sound as rapidly rotating metal teeth tried to grind into her sword. She knew it wouldn't break, wouldn't chip or blunt to such a subpar weapon, her Master made it after all. She snapped her leg up and a small shockwave blasted outwards as she sent the girl flying into her sister and caused them to both impact one of the ice pillars she made. Landing with a grace that seemed to be the polar opposite to the sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"Shame. I was hoping with such barbaric weapons that you would actually be strong" She scoffed.

Two small barriers of ice were erected on either side of her as their chainsaws ground into them. Spinning in a circle, she cut through her barriers and nearly cut open their diminutive chests as well. Both girls yelping and growling as they rolled back the avoid the deadly swing. Blue eyes sparkled in mischievous bloodlust as Esdeath crouched and stabbed her sword into the ground.

Before either girl could even begin to question her strange antics. A _tornado_ of wind tore through the gymnasium, breaking Esdeath's ice pillars and sending the twins flying with startled cries.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **A few moments earlier**

Tsunade found keeping up with the Rook and Knight far easier than she should have been able to. Twisting around a straightforward punch from the Rook before leaping into a horizontal spin as a sword swiped past where her chest had been before.

"Got you!" Isabela, the Rook, screamed in vindication as she twisted her body into a powerful punch.

' _That's all? A right hook? Are Naruto and Sairaorg the only two Devils who train their Peerage's?_ ' Tsunade thought in annoyance, as she lashed a hand out while spinning.

It was a testament to both how strong Tsunade was, and how weak Isabela was, that even without using magic, when her arm hit Isabela's it snapped the girls arm like a twig. Landing on her feet and twisting to a stop, she looked at the two girls with unimpressed eyes. Raising an eyebrow as Isabela whipped a clear vial out of her cleavage and downed it in an instant. For the briefest of moments, she wondered what the vial possibly was, interested in how this would play out (And just the _tiniest_ bit arrogant) as she watched the scene unfold before her. With another sickening crack, the girls arm snapped back to a semblance of normalcy, seemingly completely healed if the flexing of her fingers was anything to go by.

"Phenex tears? What a cheap cop-out. Spend a few years learning healing magic like the rest of us" Tsunade scoffed.

"Master granted us this power to defeat his enemies~ Now it'll be a sinch~" The Rook said arrogantly.

"Ugh. Its infectious" She cringed, thinking of the arrogance Raiser seemed to ooze wherever he went.

Dropping into a leaping stance with a fist raised, it began to glow a bright burnt orange, her feet also being covered in faint wisps of burnt orange magic. The magic surrounding her fist twirled and coalesced into a single point in the middle of her knuckles, glowing like a condensed sun.

"Sadly there's no cure." She spat as Isabela scoffed and slid into a bracing stance, making a 'come here' gesture with one hand.

In an explosion of wood, metal and dirt, she launched forward, closing the gap in mere fractions of a second. With every ounce of power she contained, she swung her arm forward, intent on making a statement out of the Rook. As her glowing fist swung forward more and more, Isabela's cocky smirk and attitude were wiped away as an unmistakable and overwhelming sense of 'death' washed over her. A feeling she had never before felt, freezing up in shock and fear, her defense crumbling in the wind as her eyes focused and unfocused wildly. She didn't even react as the fist was fractions of an inch from her face, or when she disappeared in a cloud of red particles.

Tsunade growled as the girl disappeared right as she released the magic held in her fist, creating a vortex of wind that tore through the gymnasium, sending everyone but her and Esdeath flying. Three screeches reaching her ears before they abruptly got cut off.

" **Raiser Phenex has had one rook forcefully retired to avoid lethal injury and has lost 2 pawns and a knight** " Grayfia announced, getting a victorious grin from Tsunade.

"Lets go get a piece of that crusty high-class asshole~" Tsunade said, smacking a fist into her open palm.

And with that the two leapt towards the rubble of the Occult Research Club.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto, Kuroka and Natsumi touched down at he ruins of a building which had once been the sporting club room, half of the rubble having fallen into a roughly six foot deep crater which was charred and had a line of fire crawling up it, which had set the nearby grass and foliage on fire. There was a line of cut, charred and toppled trees around the edge of the clearing. Following the path, the trio could see the destruction the girls had all caused. Eventually they reached the running track for the school and saw the chaos that was unfolding.

In the middle of the running track was Erza, grinning as she clashed blades with the Knight of Raiser. This was before jumping to the side to dodge the axe kick sent her way by the cat girl who was growling ferally and ducking under a kick from the Chinese themed Rook. Erza engaging in an acrobatic flash of weapons and limbs as the four of them somersaulted and dodged around the inner ring of the track.

Meanwhile Rossweisse found herself only fighting a single member of Raiser's Peerage, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl in a pink frilly dress who looked disturbingly similar to the blue eyed asshole of a King. She was scowling at the ex-Valkyrie as the two floated in the air, her posture closed and defensive. Her eyes wavered slightly and Rossweisse almost, _almost_ felt the slight bit sorry for the girl. But considering she followed that blonde prick and was happily aiding him to fight Naruto-sama, she was pretty much all out of mercy.

Rossweisse launched forward and Ravel flinched and flew back and up while creating a shield out of a magic circle. Her breathing coming out in rapid bursts as her pupils dilated. She stifled a scream as the silver haired warrior tore through her left arm for what was probably the twentieth time, a ball of fire flickering into existence and forcing Rossweisse to fly back to avoid its path. In a mere second Ravel's arm regrew in a burst of flames, but she still held it close to her chest for a few moments.

"Having trouble?" Naruto asked while floating up to Rossweisse, getting an ecstatic smile from the ex-Valkyrie.

"She has a strong regenerative ability. My attacks do nothing, but she doesn't seem to be able to hit me either" Rossweisse reported, getting a hum from the red haired King.

Turning his gaze to Ravel, he raised an eyebrow as she flinched and a small whimper escaped her. His trained eyes easily saw her shivering as staring at Rossweisse in fear.

"Ravel." He spoke calmly, having known her name as she was Raiser's younger sister "Are you okay?"

"Master?" Rossweisse asked in shock.

"She is on the verge of a panic attack Rossweisse. And Ravel isn't her brother" Naruto reasoned, floating closer to the girl with Rossweisse following.

Another whimper left her mouth as they floated closer "D-Don't! Please! I-Ill forfeit! J-Just don't use that sword on me again!" She cried in fear, staring at the sword in Rossweisse's hand.

"The sword?"

"It burns! I hate it!" She cried, floating a bit further away.

"Forfeit. Or face us as an enemy" Naruto said, Rossweisse preparing herself if Ravel didn't forfeit.

"I-I Forfeit! I-I give up!" She exclaimed, relief flooding her body as she was teleported out of the pocket dimension.

" **Raiser Phenex has lost 1 Bishop through forfeit** "

Naruto looked back at his silver haired Rook and looked at her sword which appeared to have a cross guard made of metallic wings.

"Perhaps because it's technically a Holy object?" Naruto murmured to himself.

" **Raiser Phenex has lost 1 Pawn, 1 Rook and 1 Knight** "

"We're done, nya!" Naruto looked down and saw Kuroka, Erza and Natsumi floating up, ignoring the Magic presence nearby trying to hide themselves.

There was a crackling and pop of air above him and an explosion went off, covering the five of them in thick black smoke.

"That was all it took to defeat you? Truly you are as much the pathetic weakling Raiser-sama says you are~" Yubelluna cackled as she twirled her staff in her hand.

"Oh give it a rest" Her eyes widened as the smoke was forcefully dissipated to show that Natsumi had blocked the assassination attempt with a shield above Naruto "None of you fried birds could even come close to Naruto-sama. Not that we'd let you, regardless"

"Insolent welp" She growled.

"Naruto-sama. Allow me to take care of this" Natsumi said confidently, her five tails waving in the non-existent breeze "Ill meet up with you in a moment"

"Don't be late" Naruto replied before they all left.

"You're his last line of defense" Natsumi stated professionally "I will make sure nothing gets between Naruto-sama and his vengeance" Pale blue lights lit up the tips of every one of her tails and basketball sized magic circles floated over her palms.

"Adorable." Yubelluna scoffs while pointing her staff in Natsumi's direction.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto arrived to a blackened and burning landscape full of trenches, craters and cuts in the earth. Before him was Raiser, trying to fight back four of his girls while screaming in outrage. The blonde Devil was almost constantly in a state of regeneration thanks to the four girls simultaneously attacking. Limbs and chunks of body constantly flying around and burning up, the smell of burnt ozone and ash filled the air. He watched as Raiser managed to get a wave of fire out before losing both of his hands to Esdeath once more.

Bouncing on the spot slightly, he hit the ground and shot off. Impacting Raiser like a missile and carving the both of them into the earth like a drill. Stepping off the man, and grinning down at him.

"You know, that was pretty cathartic~" Naruto taunted with a grin.

"RAAAARRRRGGGGG!" Raiser screamed in fury and shot a flamethrower of bright orange flames at the teen.

Naruto clicked his fingers and a shield appeared before him, the symbols flickering for a brief moment before settling into Egyptian hieroglyphs with the center of the formula turning into an Eye of Horus. The flames hitting the formula and glancing harmlessly off the sides, of course they lit everything nearby on fire, but that was neither here nor there. When the flames died down, Raiser stared in shock at the Egyptian spell in front of him.

"You'd be _amazed_ at some of the tricks that other Pantheons have~ though. You'd have to take that stick out of your ass first" Naruto said as the formula fizzled away.

Taking a step forward, Naruto reached down and grabbed Raiser's ankle in a blur of motion, picking him up and swinging him over his head and back into the ground. The Phenex gasping as the wind was driven from his lungs and his head swam. Before he could even try and recover though, he was swung over again and slammed face first into the ground once more. Over and over he was slammed into the ground, the world blurring and sounds condensing together in a cacophony of noise which set his brain on fire. His regeneration never able to kick in before the damage was re-dealt.

Suddenly he was weightless, the wind rushing against his torn up and mangled back, lighting his nerves of fire as his regeneration was finally able to kick in. Blinking a few times and shaking his head, he was met with a gigantic piece of ice falling down on him. He screamed for all of half a second as he was crushed underneath it.

Naruto strode up to the large sphere of ice and mentally counted down in his head, the ice beginning to hiss and rapidly melt and evaporate before a firestorm emerged from the top of it. Looking up he saw a _seething_ Raiser Phenex panting and glaring down at him.

"Upstart! Pathetic! Fucker!" He spat furiously as he rained fireballs down on his opponent.

Creating another Egyptian shield with one hand, he blocked the fireballs, and with his other hand, three small, yellow, magic circle formulas crackled into existence, resting between his fingers like throwing stars. Flicking his hand to the side, he let the formula's go and allowed them to follow their flight pattern as they curved to surround Raiser, situating into place before releasing three lightning bolts which struck the Phenex and caused him to roar in anger.

"Hey douchebag!" Naruto yelled out as Raiser convulsed in mid air "How many volts do you reckon it takes to cook a chicken?~"

"I'll kill you!" Raiser roared while shattering the formula's and launching a fuck-off huge fireball at the teen.

It struck the ground and exploded in a plume of fire, melting the ground and sending smoke into the air as he crowed and laughed maniacally.

" **Raiser Phenex has lost 1 Queen** "

"WHAT!?" His head whipped towards Yubelluna's battlefield.

He never sensed the magic behind him till it was too late, a hand grabbing the back of his head and latching to his hair, forcing him into the ground with an explosive impact not too dissimilar to a meteorite striking the Earth. The ground exploded outwards and caved under their momentum, dirt and rocks flying high into the air. More and more dirt scrapping past his 'regal' features until they rapidly approached a stop. He groaned in pain, the world swimming and a warm and wet feeling running down his face, ears and neck. His flames flickered and sprang to life, dull and lazy as they struggled to heal him.

"W-What?...M-My flames..Y-You b-bastar-"

"You are mortal lord douchewad. And everyone that is mortal has a limit~ Why'd you think I had my girls constantly attacking you?~"

"M-My stam-staminaa" he gasped "I-It should- Should re-replen-"

"Not faster than you were using it~"

Stars exploded behind his eyes as Naruto lifted his head back up and slammed it into the dirt once more, effectively resetting the progress his flames had been making.

"You insulted me and you insulted my peerage. You stood atop your golden horse and reaped the benefits of doing nothing while I shed sweat, blood and tears. And now I get to hear something I've been dreaming of for years~ Shitty game, Raiser"

His head was slammed into the dirt for the third time, a small shockwave emanating from the impact and ruffling his peerages hair and clothes as they stood at the edge of the crater. The body of the regenerative prick finally going limp as his flames diminished to barely the size of a candle flame.

" **Raiser Phenex has been defeated. The winner of the Rating Game is Naruto Uzumaki!** "

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **FUCKEN DONEZO!**

 **4.6K! SUCK ON THAT YOU DICKWADS! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH (Im sleep deprived. Help)  
RAISER GOT HIS ASS KICKED AND NARUTO GOT HIS REVENGE.**

 **Seriously though. I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter may be delayed. Cause I have exams and ugggghhhhhhhh.**

 **Regardless! Cya all for the aftermath of Raisers beatdown**

 **Adios!**


	24. Reactions to a searing beatdown

**IM BACK BABYYY! WOOO!**

 **I would like to thank all of you** _ **SO MUCH**_ **for the sheer positivity of your feedback. I'm so glad that you enjoyed the rating game!**

 **I don't want to waste too much time, so I'll just be selling my server out then going to the review replies!**

 **ctMzhq3**

 **^^^ That's the code. Feel free to join!**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **Calderoneric758:**_ **Well I hope you and everyone with similar thought processes enjoy this chap!~**

 _ **Yano Uzumaki:**_ **My muse for that scene xP**

 _ **SonNaru98:**_ **Equal to Sairaorg**

 _ **Tropic (guest):**_ **Its possible. I do enjoy their looks. Though I wouldn't hold my breath on that**

 _ **Yugi the Godfather of Games:**_ **Exactly! Naruto finally got to show exactly how outclassed Raiser was.**

 _ **Emperor Wan Athers:**_ **Oh that? As far as I remember that was a joke about how much she could swallow in one gulp XD**

 _ **Vongola Ninja:**_ **Hmmm. I'm very glad you enjoyed the chap. But about creating a Sacred Gear. That depends on what you would and wouldn't classify as one~**

 _ **ImGoingForAWalk:**_ **You, sir/madam. Are a goddamn fucking genius. Thank you for this brilliant idea.**

 _ **Djflemse:**_ **Thanks for noticing! I actually put a surprising amount of thought into this rating game.**

 _ **DiscordedShados:**_ **That sounds like a brilliant idea! But- Why the waffle golem- how would- I don't- WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH THIS KNOWLEDGE!?**

 **DONE WITH THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **Now that, that is done. There is only one thing left to say.**

 **ONTO "EVERYBODY FINDS OUT ABOUT NARUTO'S AWESOMENESS" the chapter!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **(Five minutes before the start of the Rating Game)**

"Serafall…What are you doing?" Sirzechs asked with a confused tone as he watched his fellow Maou running around like a headless chicken.

"I'm making sure I'm prepared!" She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Naru-tan is gonna destroy him! I wanna make sure I don't have to leave my seat once!"

"Lady Leviathan, you are a Maou. Please act like it" Grayfia admonished her from besides Sirzechs, fulfilling her duty as his Queen.

"But I am acting like it. Isn't Satan meant to enjoy the pain of others?" She replied flippantly before vaulting the chair and siting down in her cushioned 'throne'.

Grayfia felt a small gear pop out of place inside her head as her entire train of thought derailed while trying to process Serafall's reply. It was only centuries of self-control that kept her from sputtering like a child and keeping her facial features neutral. Though, as Serafall began to suck down a jumbo-sized cup of Coke, there was a twinkle in the Maou's purple eyes that gave her the thought that even _that_ wasn't enough to hide her surprise from the diminutive girl.

Sirzechs couldn't help the sweat drop at the mountain of food and drinks stacked around Serafall's chair.

' _She must have increased her training regimen again. I haven't seen her with so much food since we returned home for those two months during the war.._ ' he thought, inevitably bringing him to thoughts of his ex-wife who stood beside him to keep up appearances.

He looked back at the silver haired woman and couldn't help the miniscule flinch that wracked his body when she refused to look back at him. He logically knows that they were now divorced for a reason, but that doesn't help him to _emotionally_ understand and come to terms with that fact.

"It's starting!" Serafall squealed like an excited child as she bounced in her seat, catching the divorced couples attention as they look at the large screen before them.

"An explosive start, a good strategy against an arrogant opponent." Sirzechs surmised as the group split apart.

"Ooooh! A water spell! What's it do?" Serafall asked excitedly while leaning forward, munching on a handful of popcorn.

"You can tell through a recording?" Grayfia asked curiously.

"Of course I can!" Serafall scoffed "I may specialize in ice, but I was still born a Sitri."

Then the spell was fired from the three Akatsuki members.

"Go Naru-tan! Kick his butt!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"I truly do hope that Naruto can pull out a win" Lady Phenex said while rolling a closed, hand-sized battle fan between her fingers.

"You would wish against our own Heir like that? We do want this marriage with the Gremory's to go forward" Lord Phenex said placatingly.

" _You_ want it to go through. And don't act like you don't think Riser needs some humility as well!"

"Be that as it may. I still don't see how he could get around the Phenex regeneration."

"Let's hope he finds _some_ way around it. I'd rather that poor Gremory Heiress not be anchored down to our youngest son."

Whatever Lord Phenex was going to say, and he _was_ going to say something; she could see his mouth opening through the blonde hair currently hanging over her right eye, was cut off by the start of the Rating Game and the explosive start that the Uzumaki Peerage began with. A soft hum of approval leaving the pretty and plump lips of Lady Phenex as a slight smile stretched them.

"If nothing else, he definitely inherited his parents combined intellect~" Lady Phenex tittered to herself.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Rias felt a swell of anger as she watched her precious clubhouse fold in on itself like a ruined house of cards. Sure, she was glad that Riser could no longer prance about one of the few places that was immensely special to her and claim it all belonged to him. But watching Naruto, Natsumi, and Kuroka destroy it without even blinking an eye set off some hidden switch in her head, sending anger through her veins even as relief travelled those same routes. She instead tried to distract herself from her anger by enjoying her betrothed's fury once the dust cloud subsided and rocks and mortar stopped raining from the sky.

She made sure that her hand was petting Koneko's head softly whenever Kuroka was shown, as the loli was teetering on the urge of attacking the holographic screen whenever her older sister appeared through one of the camera feeds.

"Ara ara~" Akeno purred while watching the feed of Sayuri and Saeko attacking Raiser "I do have to say, watching such _gruesome_ combat is certainly exciting~ Oh how I would love to be there~" Her cheeks began to heat up as thoughts of sadism filled her mind.

"I honestly hoped that he wouldn't be _this_ stupid." Rias grumbled as she watched the assault "Even if he can't hurt them _right now_ , Riser is still a Phenex. There is no getting around their regeneration. Even _we_ couldn't get around it if we tried." Rias said, getting a wave of grumbles from her Peerage.

Asia found herself looking over as the sound of quiet sobs reached her ears. Her emerald green eyes were met with the sight of Issei furiously rubbing his eyes while tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Um…Issei-san?" She asked hesitantly, wondering why he was crying for no reason.

"It's not fair! Both of those jerks have harems filled with such hot babes! And that red haired one's harem has such busty babes too!" Everyone in the room couldn't help but deadpan and sweat drop at the 'crisis' that Issei was having.

"That 'red haired one' is Buchou's brother" Kiba supplied helpfully.

"Really?" Issei asked in genuine surprise "Oh right! He did call Buchou his sister when he crashed that meeting!"

Rias just sighed and hung her head as her singular Pawns mental inadequacies were once again given the limelight. Repeating the mantra "he has a Longinus" in her head like she was Asia praying to God. She eventually looked back up at the screen as the one of the views switched to another camera.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Kunou giggled and cheered while jumping around her mother's desk as they watched the broadcast of Naruto's Rating Game from her office. Yasaka was somewhere between giggling at her daughters excitement and trying to focus on the strategy and spectacle playing out in front of her.

"Did you see Big Brother?" Kunou asked her mother excitedly "Him and Aunt Natsumi and that pretty kitty lady were like Vrrrrr-" She created a very tiny fireball which travelled all of three centimeters before disappearing in a tiny shower of sparks, pretending to slide back like Naruto, Natsumi and Kuroka had "And then all the water fell on that big meanie!"

"Excited?" Yasaka asked, knowing that her daughter only acted so hyper when she couldn't control her excitement.

"Of course!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"They're doing well" Odin commented, focusing the most on Rossweisse and how she handled the Phenex girl.

"I can see. Rossweisse has definitely grown stronger, I remember that she could barely swing her sword that fast before leaving, let alone do such intricate maneuvers" A very mature and curvy Valkyrie said from besides Odin.

"And those movements highlight her- agh!" Odin cried as the Valkyrie smacked him over the head.

"Do behave yourself Lord Odin. She is 1/1000th your age."

"My own Head Valkyrie striking me. You need to go through behavior correcting training!"

"I am not allowing you to spank me while giggling like a fool."

Odin pouted comically and crossed his arms with a pout, focusing on the screen again with a loud 'harrumph'. Despite his perverted comments and actions, he could indeed see that improvements that Rossweisse had undergone. Far easier and more in-depth than the woman besides him as well. That wasn't to say that his Head Valkyrie was unskilled or daft, or anything else of that sort. But when you had been alive for _thousands_ of years. When you watched and fought those blasted Silver Wings and Demons during their prime. You simply had skills and experience that _nothing_ else could really give you.

Even as he pouted and slouched like a child within his luxurious throne, he caught notice of the way that the Phenex girl reacted to Rossweisse's blade, a gift that all Valkyrie received. He knew _intimately_ what happened to a Phenex when they were injured. He knew what it _looked like_ when a Phenex was injured. And while the girls flames were certainly working as intended, one couldn't really ignore the inches deep cuts and gouges that healed in mere moments after all, they seemed….off.

(When he would, a few minutes later, hear Naruto's mumblings on the possible reasoning. He would laugh himself hoarse and fall out of his throne)

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"She's…..strong" Issei gulped as they watched the sheer _destruction_ caused by Tsunade's 'Ultra Punch'.

He wasn't the only one that was intimidated though. Every member of Rias' Peerage suddenly felt clammy and restricted as the camera's switched to another view to show what essentially amounted to a small ravine caused by the force of her punch.

Issei suddenly felt the need to cross his legs and cover his privates. Because he had been punched in the nuts before. Pretty damned hard too. But he had a feeling that she could and _would_ obliterate them completely.

' _Note to self, don't piss her off._ ' He thought, his twisted and broken self-preservation instincts finally turned on for but a few moments before falling into a deep slumber once more.

They watched as Tsunade and Esdeath then made their way over to Riser and began to assist in the dismembering and general harming of the arrogant Heir. Rias rolling her eyes once more and getting a cheerful, yet sadistic, giggle and smile from Akeno.

"So many limbs flying around. Oh if only more blood was spilt~" Akeno cooed while watching the screen, her thighs rubbing together while a bright blush colored her cheeks.

"They're just wasting their time. Like I said, this is nothing to a Phenex. So while they tire he'll just be able to wipe them out once he can gain some ground." She held her hands up in a 'what-can-you-do' gesture while shaking her head.

"U-uhhh. R-Rias-san"

"Yes, Asia?"

"Aren't the Phenex's still mortal? Surely they would have a limit right? A-all mortals do."

"Sure they have a limit. If you have a holy weapon or holy magic. Asia, Phenex's have a regeneration so strong that even some of the weakest members teeter on the edge of immortality. Sure, they may be mortal. But they're as close to immortal as anyone could possibly get"

"Oh look, Naruto is on his way to Riser." Kiba commented idly, switching everyone's attention to the screen.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"No. No, no, no, no. No."

"But why not?~ They would be cute together." Lady Phenex said with a happy smile and placing her palms together while slanting them to the right side of her face.

"Our daughter is not going to marry _him._ " Lord Phenex said gruffly.

"But he was so sweet to her."

"He is a _commoner_ from an Extra Clan."

"He's definitely strong." She pointed out.

"He's making the Phenex House look pathetic!" Lord Phenex spat angrily while watching the teen dismantle their son.

"He would help give us favorable standing with other races and factions." She pointed out diplomatically.

"Doubtful."

"He has a Valkyrie in his peerage, that means Odin must favor him."

"Correlation does not equal causation" Lord Phenex huffed in annoyance.

"That _may_ be true. But given your _own_ experiences in acquiring a Valkyrie. I'd say the evidence is quite telling."

"You _swore_ not to bring that up again."

"Of course. My apologies dear~" She said, acting the perfect part of the submissive wife.

They were silent for a moment as they watched the end of the rating game, Lord Phenex scowling at the hologram as he watched his youngest son get slammed into the ground. Disliking that he was losing _and_ in such a violent manner.

' _Does he not understand the royalty of the House of Phenex? That stupid brat!_ ' He roared in his head while clutching the arms of his chair tightly, easily denting them.

' _Certainly strong. Fairly kind-hearted as well from what I've seen. Though he already has two bishops, so a piece trade is next to impossible. Perhaps if I traded a spare piece to Riser and then made a deal with him?_ ' Lady Phenex thought while spinning the small battle fan between her slender fingers once more.

"He can use Egyptian magic." She pointed out simply.

"I am not allowing him to sully our Phenex blood." He snarled in anger.

"Of course. I understand." Yet even as those words left her lips, a piece of paper floated through an artificial draft above their heads and carried a note to a servant by the doorway without Lord Phenex ever noticing.

With a slight fumble and trying to be as silent as possible, he opened the note and read its contents.

' **Excuse yourself and head to Riser's infirmary room and let him know that I wish to discuss something with him. Also try and establish some form of contact with the Uzumaki house that I will also be able to utilize.**

 **-Lady Phenex'**

With nary a word, the servant left the room. Unnoticed by Lord Phenex as he began to rant to his wife about how poor of a showing Riser put on. Especially frustrated that he _lost_ of all things.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Rias. Riiaassss. Hello?" Akeno asked as her Master stared at the ceiling without blinking.

"I think….she's broken." Koneko mumbled while grabbing another candy from the table.

"Rias-sama?" Asia asked worriedly while walking over, hesitantly waving a hand over her face.

Everyone watched as she continued to stare at the ceiling with wide, unblinking eyes. Her pupils hazy and her mouth slightly open. Both definitive signs that she had finally been broken by watching her longest antagonist be curb-stomped by the one person who she would sooner curse to eternal-damnation than compliment. And he had done the one task that even if she wished she could do, always secretly knew that it would be impossible to do.

"He beat Riser." She mumbled, catching everyone's attention.

"He did." Koneko said simply.

"But-But _how_!?" Rias asked while flailing her arms up "Phenex's _literally_ can't run out of stamina and can heal from _nearly anything_. It doesn't make sense!"

"A-Ano, Rias-sama. N-Naruto-san explained why, d-didn't he?"

"I know but- That would mean- Dammit no!" She roared while jumping to her feet and flailing her arms downwards.

"Rias?" Akeno asks, a worried expression on her face as she gently reaches out.

"No! I'm not wrong! I'm not wrong! He used a holy item or artifact somehow! That's the only way he beat Raiser!"

"Buchou. Calm down. No one said you were wrong." Kiba said, getting to his feet and raising his hands placatingly.

"Nobody _had_ to say anything. I can't be wrong about Raiser's invulnerability-"

"Why not?" Issei asked, immensely confused.

"Because that makes Naruto right! And if he can be right about this, what else can he be right about? What can I be _wrong_ about?" Issei, froze. Unsure how to continue or handle the situation.

"Buchou-"

"I'm not a monster!" She screamed, a wave of malevolent red magic flowing out of her and causing everyone to dive for cover.

"No one said you were." Akeno said as she dropped her shield "Let's just calm down. I heard the manga store you like is having a sale, let's go visit?"

"Y-yes. Okay, okay. Right, let's go." She said, taking a shuddering breath as she does so before walking out with everyone else following with shared, nervous/confused, glances.

"Is it Buchou-s time of- Hwuuuaa!" With a crack of displaced air, Koneko punched Issei right in the solar plexus and sent him flying out the window.

"Go die."

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"YEAH! Go Naru-tan!" Serafall cheered while watching Raiser have his head smashed into the ground for the final time.

"I don't believe it…" Sirzechs muttered in shock, sitting limply in his seat and staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the hologram.

"This is…surprising." Grayfia said, trying to overcome her own shock at the display she had just witnessed.

She had always known of Naruto's animosity towards Raiser, a trait apparently shared by most of the Gremory household, but she was just now realizing that she had never realized how _much_ animosity there was. Naruto had always had a habit of stacking odds in his favor as quickly as possible, but she had never seen him do so in such a _ruthless_ , yet efficient manner.

If Grayfia was being honest, she felt like she was watching a completely different person controlling Naruto's body during the rating game. But she knew that, that was not the case. What she had seen was merely just Naruto expressing years of pent-up anger in a legally and no-holds barred contest of strength, speed and power. Suddenly she couldn't stop thinking about how _angry_ he must have been, be? She honestly had no idea if he had released all of his anger and stress in that match, and that worried her.

Sirzechs looked over at Serafall and noticed that the entire mountain of food and drinks had been nearly completely finished in the short time that the rating game had been going on.

' _No, seriously._ Where _does it all go!?_ ' He mentally asked.

"You knew he was going to win didn't you?" He asks his fellow Maou accusatorially.

"Of course!" Serafall chirped happily.

Well, if nothing else, Sirzechs could say that he was certainly happy to see some of what his brother truly had to offer. Made him feel better now that he knew he could handle almost any threat that came his way.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"So _that's_ why so many of the lower-class Demons were having trouble with the Akatsuki. Their leader is certainly formidable." Tobirama murmured to himself as he shut off the high-jacked broadcast of the Rating Game.

He closed his eyes and leant back in his seat as he ran through all of the abilities that he had seen, coming up with counters or nullifications for them all. Hearing the door open and the shuffling of feet joined to the clinking of metal armour, he cracked a red eye open and looked towards the door.

" **Report.** "

" **We have still yet to find them sir. They must have a way to track when someone is looking for them.** "

" **I was his student for 72 years Commander. I know that both him and his wife are lousy sensors, even with advanced techniques. No, you simply haven't been looking in the right spots. But that does not surprise me. An Arch-General and General would undoubtedly know the best places to stay hidden. Try the 32** **nd** **Sector next.** " Tobirama ordered while forming a small, swirling, ball of water in his palm which he began to manipulate into complex shapes.

" **Of course!** " With that, the Commander left. Leaving Tobirama in his office by himself.

" **First the Akatsuki and now you and your wife. I'd be tempted to think you were related somehow…** " The water then morphed into an imitation of a tri-pronged throwing knife with complex patterns etched into the otherwise smooth handle " **But neither of you will stop me. I will destroy the Akatsuki, and then you…..** _ **Yellow Flash**_ **.** "

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNN**

 **ALL DONE BUCKO'S!**

 **How'd you enjoy the twist at the end?~ heheheheheheheehehhe.**

 **I don't have much to say here except for one more thing.  
Would you guys participate if I made a fanart comp? Could be anything from any of my fanfics. Both on here and on ao3 (Plasma_Assassin).**

 **If enough of you guys say yes. I'll put out a temp authors note detailed the rules and everything xP**

 **Anyways, cya you all next time!**

 **Adios!**


	25. Marriage Contract and Flirting

**CHAP 24 (technically 25) YEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **I'm out with another chap an honestly its one that I never thought I would ever get to. I didn't even think I would get to** _ **10**_ **chapters let alone 24. I know it seems a bit weird but that realization sorta just hit me while I was trying to plan out this chap.**

 **Anyway! Onto my shameless plug!**

 **Join my Discord Server! The code to join is ctMzhq3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NOW ON TO THE REVIEW REPLIES!  
**

_**Nise no kishi:**_ **Im glad you enjoyed it! When I first came up with the idea. Minato wasn't even** _ **supposed**_ **to be mentioned until Naruto met him face to face xP**

 _ **Xirons20:**_ **Exactly!**

 _ **SPark681:**_ **All will be revealed in time~**

 _ **Vongola Ninja:**_ **Im glad you enjoyed it! I actually loved this review btw. Yes! It did effect her all this time. The Phenex family is certainly one of issues and strife. And** _ **eventually**_ **they will get back together.**

 _ **Gold Testament:**_ **It was something like that~ And Lady Phenex will** _ **mercilessly**_ **tease her husband if she finds out.**

 _ **ThePhenoix11:**_ **They aren't tho. Where did you get that idea from?**

 _ **Yugi the Godfather of Games:**_ **Love your name btw. But yes indeed! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chap~**

 _ **Mikeblade:**_ **If I called them "Demons" then sorry, that was a genuine mistake. But the Devil clan that Riser is a part of is spelt "Phenex" not "Phoenix" which is how the actual creature is spelt.**

 _ **Plums:**_ **He is no longer apart of the Gremory Clan. So by blood he isn't from an Extra Clan. He has still forsaken that clan and created a new one. Placing him in an 'Extra Clan' despite his heritage.**

 _ **HanableKing28:**_ **Yeeesss! Give me more praiisssseeeee! XD nah, im joking. But thank you so much and im glad youre enjoying it so much. This story was sorta just a little passion project that I made so I could have a few of my fav girls in the same story.**

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **And with that out of the way, time to return to the world of Devilish Sage in the aftermath of the Rating Game!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto had been flying on a high for the past 34 hours since his Rating Game with Riser. A smile pretty much attached to his lips and a twinkle in his eye for the entire time. Of course his Peerage had seen how drastically it effected his actions but even business partners and contracts had noticed how much more positive he was. The only thing he was sad about was that he couldn't gloat to Rias, the Princess of Ruin having basically locked herself in her room since the transmission of the Rating Game had ended.

Though even the most powerful of emotions can be swept aside by circumstance, and right now was no different.

"Really? Are you _certain_ it's from Lady Phenex?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Tsunade.

"Yeah. Sairaorg handed it to me when I visited his mother today for her check-up." Tsunade explained "Apparently a servant of the Phenex family delivered it to him because he was your cousin and knew he could likely get it to you. The servant said the letter was made on the order of Lady Phenex herself." With that said, the medic left the office, leaving only Naruto inside.

The King checked the plain envelope, the only things on it was his own name on the front in fairly neat handwriting and the Phenex seal on the back of the envelope. With the barest flick of his wrist he had the envelope open and emptied of its contents. The only thing in the container being a single slip of paper with a magic formula on it, bearing the language of the Devils and the insignia of the Phenex Clan.

When he felt the slip of paper give off a pulse of magic, he wouldn't lie, his first thoughts lead themselves to some kind of bomb or attack. Instead of doing anything harmful however, it merely began to show a hologram of the Phenex logo. And with startling clarity, Naruto realized what the slip was. It was essentially the magic equivalent of a skype call. The symbol turned into static and noise began to flow through so he could only guess that someone had answered the 'call'.

"Ah Lord Uzumaki~"

"Oh! Lady Pheeeeeeeee-" Naruto cut his voice off before he ended up squeaking, he could already feel his face heating up.

"I'm glad my servant managed to get the letter to you. Though as you can see I am not quite prepared for us to converse just yet~"

There, shown on the hologram before his eyes, was the image of Lady Phenex. A very attractive woman, who was currently _very_ naked and sitting in a bathtub. He was just glad he couldn't see below the top of her cleavage. Because if he could, he knew without a doubt that he would _not_ be able to maintain any sort of conversation, let alone professional attitude. As it was his eyes have already, reflexively, looked down at her large breasts. Which despite her age seemed just as round, soft and perky as one of his own girl-

' _Abort, abort, abort! End that thought sequence immediately! Wee woo wee woo. Shutting that shit_ _down_ _._ ' He thought as his face flushed even brighter while he coughed nervously.

Subconsciously he noticed that they appeared to be a bit smaller than Kuroka's and Tsunade's but still easily enough to match all of his other girls. And that he could _just_ see the tiny bit of pink flesh denoting her nipple over the top of the _very thankfully_ murky water.

Even when he managed to move his gaze away from her chest he still noticed her beauty. Her wet blonde hair curling elegantly down and around her face in a way that he knew was purely coincidental but looked so breathtaking that he couldn't help the thought that it was done deliberately. By the time his eyes finally trained back on her eyes, he could see the satisfied and seductive smile on her face.

"And here I was thinking that I was beginning to lose it~" He fought to keep another blush down, just smiling nervously instead.

"My apologies.."

"Oh no. Don't apologise. It's certainly a welcome treat~ At least now I know that if Plan 1 fails I always have Plan 3. So feel free to stare as much as you want~" The mature woman then proceeded to slyly smile and wink in a way that set his face aflame like it hadn't in _years_.

He's fairly certain that steam began pouring out of his ears, but he really wasn't sure because he was too busy trying to calm down and _not_ think about what Plan A and Plan B are. He thought he had grown out of his blushing, nervous phase dammit!

"O-Okay…"

"Well we really should find a time to talk, maybe when I'm a little _more_ clothed?~" She teased once again with another seductive smile "How is…tomorrow at 11 am? Simply just teleport to the Phenex Manor and I'll take care of the rest."

"That is….fine" He lightly coughs into his hand "What is this meeting about? The rating game?" He guesses, managing to lesson his blush by keeping his gaze locked on her eyes and _nowhere else_.

"Partially~ I'd say more along the lines of...an, _alliance_ , shall we say?~" He must have shown his confusion on his face because she lifted a delicate looking hand to her face and giggled into it "You'll learn more tomorrow. Farewell~" And with one final teasing action of blowing a kiss, the hologram fizzled out and the slip of paper burnt to ash.

It would take Naruto twenty minutes to realize this, as the second the hologram had cut out he had bolted towards his bathroom with a blood red face. Intent on taking the coldest possible shower he could.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"This was a bad idea. Why did I accept? I'm not going to be able to do anything the whole time..." Naruto sighed to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror.

The nearly-adult looked over his spiky, blood red hair. Pulling a strand of it out to the side then sliding a hand around his neck to the back and ruffling through his hair. He noted that he'd have to get it cut soon or put it in a ponytail or something. He wore black combat boots that came up to mid shin, his baggy black and grey camo pants tucked into his boots. He had a belt looped around his pants to help hold them up and a second, larger, belt only through a few loops so it slanted diagonally down and hung over where he would usually keep pouches of various items. He had a blood red long-sleeved shirt with black embroidery of a kyuubi kitsune stretching from his right hip, up, over and around his left shoulder and curling back on itself slightly over his back. Over all of this, he had a black haori with red clouds over it and a high collar, a red thread attaching each side of the neck to each other.

"Lady Phenex is a very noble and sophisticated woman, Naruto-sama. You have no reason to fear this meeting, other than possibly Lord Phenex." Naruto sighed, knowing that Natsumi didn't believe him about what happened during the hologram yesterday.

"If you say so…"

"Though it is strange that Lady Phenex would organize this meeting. Usually it's the head of the house that organizes such things."

"Perhaps he was busy?" Rossweisse suggested, getting an appreciative hum from Natsumi.

"I hadn't considered that…yes, that would make sense"

"Well. Time to go" Naruto said as the two girls walked over to him, a spinning magic formula appearing at their feet and raising up into the air, seemingly swallowing them before fizzling out of existence.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Even if the Phenex clan as a whole are douchebags. They have a nice place." Naruto commented idly as they appeared directly outside the door to the Phenex Manor.

"I mean, it's certainly pretty but it's totally inefficient and a waste of money. Do they have any idea what they could be investing in if they didn't spend so much?" Rossweisse, ever the budgeter and deal-seeker, grouched while looking around.

Before anything else could be said, the large wooden double doors opened, and a pair of rather attractive maids stepped out. Unlike what all three of them were expecting, they were actually wearing surprisingly modest and conservative uniforms. They still were tight enough to show off their bodies, but nothing compared to the slutty maid cosplay that two of Raiser's Pawn's wore.

"Lord Uzumaki." They both greeted with a bow, getting Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong-" 'Which he isn't' Natsumi mouthed behind him "-but is such a greeting not reserved for Lords of the 72 Pillars?"

"Ah! Lady Phenex told us to address you as such. She did not give any reasoning however."

"I see. I assume you are to take me to my meeting then?"

"That is correct, Lord Uzumaki." With that, the group of five made their way through the, surprisingly majority mahogany and red oak, halls until they reached what appeared to be a small conference room.

Naruto could only guess it was for meetings between Lord and Lady Phenex and only two or three other people based on the small table and limited amounts of seats. In one of the seats sat Lady Phenex herself in all her glory. The woman had her usual hairstyle with her bangs framing her face and a strand of hair coming down diagonally between her two eyes, her high ponytail falling down into four separate drill-style curls (much like Ravel's) that reached roughly the middle of her back, maybe a little further. She was wearing a black and red dress, the dress featuring a high collar but seemingly going out of its way to show as much of her cleavage as possible. The low-cut of the dress not forming a V shape but more of a line across her chest while also sticking to and curving around it like spandex. The dress also had long sleeves which came up to her wrists and once again seemingly stuck to her skin like spandex, each forearm adorning elongated gold plating as jewelry. Around her neck was also a beautiful necklace featuring a red gemstone at the base of her neck with two golden chains reaching out from each side and stretching around her neck, the front parts of the chains adorned with four diamond-shaped blue gemstones hanging off the chain. Finally what finished off the necklace was almost certainly what made it her favorite necklace, a red gemstone hanging off the main one and sitting at the beginning of the swell of her large breasts and also at the start of the deep valley between them. Undeniably meaning that anyone admiring the necklace would end up staring at her extremely generous chest.

Naruto found himself fighting down a blush as he found himself doing just that within moments of seeing her and quickly sat down in the seat opposite her. Natsumi and Rossweisse standing on either side of his chair.

"Thank you ladies~ You may go now" Both maids bowed and left the room "So, how did you enjoy the lovely maids I chose to pick you up? I made sure they were above average in terms of looks."

"I did notice that Lady Phenex. Why _specifically_ send such attractive maids?" Natsumi asked respectfully.

"Ah! You must be Natsumi, the infamous 'Tailed Queen'. I must say, I enjoyed your match against my sons Queen."

"Oh, well thank you for the compliment Lady Phenex. But, respectfully, Yubelluna was not a challenging opponent for me to face."

"I did see that. I'll have to see the extent of your abilities one day, perhaps when you've gained a sixth tail? If you can that is. I've heard there's a cap on such a growth"

"I believe it to be a myth at best, I strive to become a Kyuubi through sheer effort and hard work"

"Wonderful! Truly a wonderful Queen you have Lord Uzumaki~" Lady Phenex said with a small clap and smile.

"That reminds me, my Clan is only an Extra Clan. One that is barely a few years old at that. Why insist on referring to me with Pillar formalities?"

Lady Phenex hummed in thought for a few moments, pretending to look around and mull over her words despite having rehearsed this conversation many times last night.

"The Uzumaki Clan is definitely not worthy of such titles based on pure age and merit. Surely my dear _loving_ husband would blow up should he hear how I refer to you, but you see, I'm not your everyday Phenex. You, and by extension your Clan, are _valuable_ Lord Uzumaki~"

Blue eyes stared at the King across from her with a half-lidded yet hard stare, a somehow lazy and seductive smile playing across her features as she delicately crossed her arms, resting them on the table and leaning her body forward just enough that her arms pushed her sizable bust up and together to pronounce it more. The lighting suddenly dimming as all the candles in the room suddenly had their flames diminish from the size of a child's finger to the size of a pupil. The changed lighting perfectly highlighting her features, which still looked to be in their early twenties, and her blue eyes suddenly seemed so much more pronounced in the dim lighting.

Both girls suddenly felt _so very threatened_ by the woman sitting before them. Her having eyes for only Naruto and using seduction techniques on him reminded Natsumi of Yasaka, except Yasaka suddenly seemed like an average teenage girl next to the veritable Goddess of Seduction that was Lady Phenex.

"Ties to two of the four Satan's, the Norse Gods and the Egyptian Gods? That makes you an _oh so valuable_ ally~" Naruto, despite the bright blush on his cheeks, was taking what she just said with immense seriousness.

"….Your husband has no idea about this meeting, does he?" He finally asked, the conversation so far not sounding like something that Lord Phenex, the man famous for his arrogance and pride in his clan and social execution of Extra Clans, would try and set up.

The older woman let out a slight giggle which sent shivers down Naruto's spine "Not in the slightest~" And it turns out his theory was true.

"Pardon my intrusion, Lady Phenex. But is this not then technically treason?" Natsumi asked, not wanting Naruto to get in trouble.

"Its only treason to go against the _head_ of the clan~" All three of them understood her implication within seconds.

"Your husband isn't the head of the Phenex clan?" Rossweisse asked, speaking for the first time in the meeting.

"Oh he thinks he is~" She tittered "And of course I play up the act in public. Can't have thousands of years of tradition fall for no reason, now can I?"

"I see." He paused for a moment "You want to create an…alliance?"

"Of sorts, yes. Are you aware how much controversy your Rating Game has created?" Naruto actually paused for a moment.

"I know that a few people are stuck between happy that I humiliated Raiser and angry that I beat a member of the 72 Pillars. But that is about it."

"Well there's more to it than that" She giggled melodiously at the look on his face "Don't feel annoyed, Lord Uzumaki~ That is the most social and widespread of the controversy. The other part of it is that even though I enjoyed the show and the lesson you taught my son; your actions have harmed the Phenex Clan. Brought our strength and prestige into question. Oh no, don't worry. It's nothing we can't recover from. But you see, unlike my husband, I can see a much quicker solution to our problem. Tell me, what are your opinions on my daughter?~"

Naruto _froze_ within his seat. Rossweisse's smile began to slip off her face. Natsumi's ears stood on end and her tails began to sway more frantically and in more aggressive patterns.

"You're referring to Ravel...?"

"She, unfortunately, _is_ my only daughter~" She brought back her sly smile and winked at him suggestively "I might have some more though~" She shifted and once again brought her chest back to prominence.

Naruto coughed and had a bright blush on his face, working hard to try and keep his composure. Mentally going through the English alphabet backwards before speaking.

"She is my favorite of the Phenex clan members that I have met" Lady Phenex made a teasing hurt sound "She seems nice. Certainly a reverse of Raiser in terms of personality."

"And what about her looks?~"

"…She is attractive"

" _Only_ attractive?~ She's _nearly_ a carbon-copy of me. Are you saying that I'm also _just_ attractive?~" Naruto turned red and his eyes flickered down, refusing to answer her question.

"I am happy to hear that though. Tell me, what would you think about a marriage between my Bishop Ravel Phenex and you to make our Clans allies?~"

" _Your_ Bishop? Was Ravel not Raiser's Bishop? I did fight her during the Rating Game." Rossweisse asked in confusion, also allowing Naruto to calm down a bit as Lady Phenex's attention turned to her briefly.

"She _was_ my sons Bishop. I traded him a spare piece for her. So what do you say, Lord Uzumaki?~"

"Does it _have_ to be a marriage...?"

"Oh of course not. I just thought the poetry of a marriage for a marriage was too good to pass up~ Though my daughter is quite pretty, and definitely single. So perhaps I may have been giving her a little nudge~" Naruto sighed.

"I couldn't accept such a deal." For only the briefest of moments, Lady Phenex's beautiful face creased in annoyance before disappearing entirely.

"Oh well, Plan 2 it is then." There was something about the sheer _nonchalance_ in her tone that set all of them on edge.

"Lady Phenex…Do you not mean 'Plan B'?" Natsumi asked while trying to ignore the alarm in her head.

"Of course not~ That implies that I only have 26 plans~" None of them knew how to reply to such an ominous comment.

"Lord Uzumaki~" She began, her tone completely changing "As recompense for breaking Lord Lucifer's orders regarding the three-year punishment of Riser Phenex~"

"I _knew_ it." Natsumi whispered while glaring at the woman who had risen from her seat with her hands clasped over her crotch.

"-I have gotten permission from Lord Lucifer himself to give you a gift instead of incurring a worse punishment. Please accept the gift and our apologies." She bowed at a perfect ninety-degree angle before handing the King an intricately carved metallic Phenex symbol.

"And what is this?..." He asked, shaking off the whiplash from her sudden attitude shift.

"A symbol of your ownership of one Ravel Phenex." He froze in the midst of reaching out for it "For the sake of the clan's standing and to make sure Raiser incurs no more punishments she has fully agreed to this but should she begin disobeying, this symbol also contains a marker that allows me to teleport to it so I can help _sort out_ whatever issue may be plaguing her~"

' _This woman. She's pure evil. She knew I would deny the marriage request…She planned this out_ ' Naruto thought as he tightened his hand into a loose fist.

"And if I still refuse?" He asked cautiously.

"You see, even if my husband is technically the Head of the Clan. I still can't allow it to suffer. So as much as it would _pain_ me to do so~ I would just have to move to plan 3 or 4"

"…And what are plans 3 and 4?"

"Plans 1 and 2 respectively but I use myself in the place of my daughter~" Naruto felt his heart sink into his stomach at those words.

"You win. I accept the gift….both parts of it." He grumbled as he stood up and grabbed the symbol.

"Marvelous~ I'm immensely glad that you chose to do so."

"You gave me no choice."

"Ahhh, but that's where you're mistaken. I always make fair deals when among business partners. I don't work in ultimatums."

"It certainly _felt_ like an ultimatum."

"That's one of my greatest skills~ You could have simply said no, and I really wouldn't have much ground to try and force you into this situation. But by making it _feel_ like an ultimatum…"

"You got me to agree to the option that you clearly wanted but I wasn't thrilled with."

"Precisely~ If you agree to marry Ravel somewhere down the line I'll teach it to you~"

"Please don't." Lady Phenex looked over at Natsumi and Rossweisse who seemed rather pale "Naruto-sama is already terrifying enough during meetings. Please don't give him knowledge of such a terrifying ability." Lady Phenex couldn't help but giggle at Natsumi's plea.

"Oh you just keep getting better and better, _Lord Uzumaki~_ " She took a step forward and leaned forward, her eyes half-lidded and her lips upturned in a seductive smile.

"A-ah...I'm, glad?"

"Say, if you're interested I can sweeten the deal for you?~"

' _Don't. Don't you dare. You_ _know_ _this is a trap. Don't you_ _fucking_ _dare you-_ '

"How so...?"

' _Why am I so dumb!? Is this puberties fault? *sigh* I need to get laid so shit like this stops happening…._ '

"You could have me as well~" Her smirk got a little bigger as she winked and shifted ever so slightly closer.

"I-I'm good!" He squeaked, _squeaked_.

"You sure?~"

"P-positive. T-thank you for the gift…" He began to inch away from the woman.

"No problem, _Lord Uzumaki~_ Do come around in two days' time won't you? I'll have your gift all packed and ready to be picked up. And I'll have my own bags packed just in case~" Naruto felt all of his blood flow in two separate directions and to two very specific parts of his body and could almost feel the steam leaving his ears.

"T-that really won't be necessary L-Lady Phenex…"

"Oh, _do_ call me Serena~" Rushed assurances and apologies met her ears as Naruto almost flew out of her room, his girls in tow.

Her soft giggle bounced around the room as her back straightened back out and she stared at the closing doors. A twinkle crossing over her beautiful blue eyes as she hummed in thought.

"You know…I think Plan's 5 and 6 may still have a surviving chance~" She muttered to herself with a grin and began making her way out of the meeting room and to her daughters room.

Her hips swaying as she replayed the conversation over in her head and her heels making a light clacking sound as she elegantly made her way through the halls. Eventually she reached her daughters room and knocked lightly. Waiting for her daughter to say something before walking in and smiling at the girl. Of course she was going to tell Ravel the good, but still somewhat disappointing for Serena, news. But first she had to begin her new daily ritual with her daughter.

"Time for training~" Ravel dropped the teacup she was sipping from, not even minding the tea and glass shards everywhere as she stared at her mother in horror.

"T-training is daily?"

"Of course dear~ Would you rather be like Raiser and his ex-bride?~"

"No….But I'm still sore from yesterday. I didn't even know what feeling sore _felt_ like before yesterday."

Serena just giggled and teleported both herself and her daughter out of the room in the midst of a startled shriek from her daughter.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAND DONE!**

 ***ARA ARA INTENSIFIES***

 **How'd you guys enjoy Serena? I've literally fallen in love with her. She's genuinely my new fav character to write. Also from like the** _ **five**_ **photos of her online that I found. She's pretty as fuck.**

 **Anyway, I have to ask.**

 **How would you guys feel about me opening a or a Kofi or something?  
There wouldn't really be **_**rewards**_ **per se. Except maybe bloopers/deleted scenes or omakes or something. Just been thinking about it cause I'm about to finish high school and stuff soooooooo. Yeah.**

 **Anywhooooo, See you all next time!**

 **Adios!**


	26. Catching up with the Gremory's

**I'M BACK!**

 **That's right, fuckers. I'm back from the dead!**

 **I have an announcement. I will be trying my** _ **goddamned**_ **best to keep to a consistent schedule. But** **I'** **m in the last half of my last year of** **high school** **and have gotten fucking** _ **slammed**_ **by school work.**

 **Anyway! Join my Discord!**

 **/ctMzhq3**

 **^^^ There you go. I really hope it didn't delete it….OH WELL!**

 **REVIEW REPLIES!  
**

_**Harrison Aldrich Emrys:**_ **That is quite simply because he's had time to get used to his girls. And he's also at like the peak of his hormonal imbalances. Plus I personally think Lady Phenex is hot**

 _ **Hahaminato:**_ **It's a mysssstterrryyyyy~ Nah. Just "regular" combat training. And also lessons on how to be a good wife.**

 _ **HanableKing28:**_ **That's something I've noticed with most of these reviews. I think people sort of live out a sort of power-fantasy with my Naruto so when he** _ **isn't**_ **in control of the situation, people flip. But I hope you do!**

 _ **Zentari2238:**_ **I apologise. But do you know how hard it is to write? How much brainage it takes to make the words go?** **I'm** **trying mah best here.**

 _ **TheliteraryJourneyman:**_ **Oh yeah. Naruto will get revenge on Serena somehow. He's not gonna just take it and forget**

 _ **Hashirama 1710:**_ **Yes!**

 _ **Z-Breezy:**_ **The…first chapter? Is that what you mean? I mean. That was over a year ago dude.**

 _ **Naga986:**_ **Distrustful Slut is a bit far in my opinion….But I also know all her reasoning so that's unfair xP and exceedingly wary is how you** **should** **feel. But I know you likely don't feel wary in the way I intended XD**

 _ **PhantomSnow13:**_ **Its confirmed. But can change. Though hopefully it doesn't XD**

 _ **Mnorsyafiq92:**_ **Congratulations and welcome to the World of DxD where everyone is stupid, and the plot is retarded.**

 _ **Gold Testament:**_ **Indeed there will be!**

 _ **Perseus99:**_ **OMG I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I'm so glad you got what I was going for. I legitimately almost cried when I first read your review!**

 _ **Hakusa Sagane:**_ **I LOVE YOU AS WELL! I have such awesome readers! T^T**

 _ **JDS62:**_ **What I love even more is that it still did it in your review XD**

 **THAT'S THE END OF REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **AND NOW ONTO THE STORRYYYYYY**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Zeoticus walked into their families study hall to find a sight which was familiar but still terrifying. Walking up to his wife, he could easily hear the powerful tapping of her fingernails against the polished wood of the desk, the sound echoing in the room while her narrowed eyes glowed acidic purple beneath her furrowed brow.

"Venelana. What puzzle is troubling you?" He asked cautiously while approaching her.

"A difficult one."

"Then why not just leave it till later?"

"Because our son gave this to me. And I don't even get a _chance_ at forgiveness until I figure it out."

"Ah…..Perhaps Grayfia could-"

"He doesn't trust her anymore. Pretty much everyone we have contact with is 'Blacklisted' so to say" Venelana growled.

"Listen…If he's really trying this hard to distance himself. Perhaps we should just…give him the space he wants?" His wife stills and an eerie silence fills the study hall.

"You want me to just _give up_ on one of our children? Just say 'oh it's too hard' and never talk to them again?"

"Now I never said such a thing. You're taking my words and twisting them Venelana." Zeoticus defended himself.

"Well that's what it sounded like to me. And why aren't _you_ trying to do anything? Do you not care about our own son?"

"Of course I do!" He replies hotly with a glare of his own before exhaling and straightening his back again "But I spent a _lot_ of his childhood in my office, at meetings, or simply just with Rias. Believe me, I'm certain my own father is turning in his grave over how things have ended up. But I can admit to myself that he really _doesn't_ need us anymore. Do I wish I could have done things differently? Absolutely. But he's trying to push us away for a reason Venelana. We hurt him."

"But we can fix that! I'm _working_ to fix that." She glares heatedly. Her hands tightened into fist and her knuckles an ash white on her already pale skin.

"Are you? I can't even tell if that's a real language. And who's to say he won't just go back on his word?"

"He's a Gremor-"

"As are we. And yet here we are. I'm not saying not to try. Just…don't expect things to turn out perfectly" Venelana huffed and turned back to glare at the paper.

Right as Zeoticus expected her to blow up in anger (a trait he noticed his daughter inherited from her) she opened her mouth.

"I don't agree with anything you said. But you are right about needing a break. I'll be talking to Serena if you need me." She says in a clipped tone before teleporting away.

This left Zeoticus to sigh and hold his head in his palm. Massaging his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"And that still somehow went better than expected…"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"This is going worse than expected…" Issei muttered to himself while flexing his gauntleted hand and kneeling down.

"Just don't die trying to cop a feel, perv." Koneko deadpanned while kicking a rock forward to block the stray blast of black and red fire.

Issei looked towards the glowing red form of Rias as she raged, her destructive aura flaring around her and eating away at the rocks and grass in her immediate vicinity. He coughed and spluttered as Koneko kicked off, flying towards her King at high speeds.

"Issei-san. Please be careful." Asia begged from besides him, getting a soft smile from the teen.

"Of course Asia-chan. Because if I'm not careful I'll never get to touch oppai again!" The poor ex-nun fell over dramatically and sighed as Issei stood tall, proudly, with his un-gauntleted fist clenched and fire in his eyes.

"Please be serious!" She whined as anime tears fell from her eyes.

Issei then felt a sense of dread wash over his body, tensing all his muscles at once and sending alarms blaring in his mind as he whirled to face Rias, the green gems in his gauntlet glowing a bright green as another stray blast approached him. Fear gripped him in a vice hold and refused to let go as he stared down his inevitable doom. Unbidden, Akeno's words on how to defend against the volatile magic played back in his head, drowning out the roaring pumping of his blood in his ears and the erratic sounds of combat ahead of him.

" _Buchou's Power of Destruction is dangerous to fight against. Dodge if possible. If you can't dodge, don't block with your body. Use your magic."_

He desperately reached out for the core of magic in his gut, beginning to claw out the small and stubborn energy to shield him. But like always, even with the help of his boosted gear, it was slow and sluggish. Pushing back against his wishes and seemingly refusing to do anything but sit in its home and do nothing.

" **Do you wish to be stronger?** "

" _H-huh? Who are you?_ " Issei asked mentally in confusion.

" **I am the being which resides in that gauntlet of yours. The Red Dragon of Domination! The Red Dragon Emperor! But you** **…** **Issei Hyoudou, you can call me** _ **Ddraig**_ **.** " The name of the dragon struck a chord within Issei. A sense of power carried in the few syllables that Issei had never before experienced.

" _Ddraig? Wait! You live in my gauntlet!_ " He asked in shock, his vision suddenly swimming only to be met with flames which swirled and flickered as high as four or five stories.

" **This gauntlet houses my soul and power. Tell me Issei Hyoudou! Do you desire power? Power to beat your enemies? Power to survive this** _ **stray**_ **blast of magic?** "

' _He doesn't sound too happy about my current situation_ _._ ' Issei thought to himself nervously.

"Y-Yes! I want power to do those things!"

" **Remember this Issei Hyoudou. I shall grant you power whenever you wish. But if it is more than what your body can handle. You** _ **must**_ **trade something of equal value. Understand?** "

"Crystal clear Ddraig…sir."

" **We will work on that.** " Issei gulps at the warning in the dragons tone " **Now go! Take my power and survive! Teach the world that neither I nor any wielder of my power will ever fall to a** _ **Princess throwing a hissy fit!**_ " A gargantuan roar met Issei's ears, making them feel as if they were going to burst. The giant flames dispersed like they had never existed and for a mere moment, Issei could see Ddraig in all his glory. And then he found himself staring down the energy blast again.

Suddenly, the red energy of Ddraig swirled to life. The volatile, _potent_ , energy colliding with and meeting his own abysmal magic core and substantially increasing its size in an instant. Like a container about to burst, the magic took the path of least resistance down his arm, initially just going to burst out of his palm with no direction to go. But of course, Issei had help. Hearing the furious roar of the Red Dragon Emperor in his head, the teen could feel the dragon _forcing_ his magic into a hemi-sphere shaped dome around him and Asia.

Striking the dome of hardened magic, the stray blast couldn't hold its form and splattered around the shield like water. Fizzling away by the time it reached the end of the shield or creating small, finger sized, holes in the ground. Seemingly sensing the pulse of power used to create the shield, Rias whirled on Issei and growled, launching forward.

"That _Monster_ is not cool! He is not someone to be envied! He's a murderer! A disgrace of a Gremory!" She shouted crazily, her aura flaring sporadically as she met the shield with a punch which was so sloppy she nearly broke her own hand.

" _ **You spoilt, upstart, Princess!"**_ Ddraig roared in Issei's head loud enough to make him wince _**"You know nothing of the world! Nothing of your own kind or its history! And you dare to attack**_ _ **me!?**_ " The teen refrained from commenting that _he_ was the one being attacked to instead focus on keeping the shield up as Rias launched a barrage of attacks at it _ **"Well let me teach you a lesson! Perhaps this will teach you to attack your superiors!"**_

Issei felt the power flowing through him suddenly quadruple, a large burst of it leaving his palm and sending his hemi-sphere shield hurtling above the ground with the crack of a gunshot. Impacting Rias and picking her up off the ground before hurtling all the way across the field and past the rest of her peerage. Crushing her against the hard face of a small plateau before exploding with enough force to make a crater as wide as a bus.

When the smoke cleared, they could all get a look at Rias, buried into the rock as she was. Despite the situation, Issei couldn't help the perverted grin and nosebleed at seeing Rias wearing practically nothing. Almost everything was gone except a bit of the left side of her skirt and a tiny strip of her shirt which covered her left nipple. Right as a giggle began to leave his lips, a dark red aura pulsed from rias, destroying the rock around her and freeing her. In an action that was soundless (and really _shouldn't_ be soundless, Issei thought idly), black leathery wings popped out of her back, spreading wide open to show every inch of them as she growled. Throwing her head back and screaming, a massive aura coalesced around the enraged King and cratered the ground beneath her, lifting stones into the air and very quickly eating away at them until not even dust was left. Koneko and Kiba were blown back, both flipping to land on their feet and sliding back while lifting their arms to protect their face. Akeno was forced to fly further away to avoid the flickering and fluctuating edges of the aura and the wind it picked up. Her worried gaze stuck on her oldest friend as her high-pitched scream picked up in intensity.

"Perv." Koneko accused Issei getting an incredulous look from him.

"W-what? I attacked her! For once this had _nothing_ to do with her oppai!"

Koneko just gave him a dry look before turning back "Next time try to actually knock her out."

"Hey! That's not fair! I've done- nggk!" his body suddenly froze up.

" _ **And that's it. That was your freebie. That amount of power was far too much for your body. If you wish for that power again. You must sacrifice something."**_ Ddraig said before falling silent, Issei's magic plummeting to nothing as every nerve in his body lit up in pain.

"Issei-san!" Asia yelled out in worry, running over.

The small girl stood behind him, her hands lighting up green as she began trying to heal him. Meanwhile, Rias' aura began to condense as her screams suddenly began to deepen and warp. The energy condensing until it fit against her form, glowing bright before shattering outward. Shimmering red glitter flying out, not destroying anything (thankfully) as it passed over them and the clearing. When they deemed it safe to open their eyes. They were met with a whole new look on Rias that none of them had ever seen before.

The girl in question levitated above the ground, her red hair now black from the very roots to just short of the tips of her hair, which were the same red as her hair normally is. The black gently fading into the red. Her eyes, previously a blue-green now glowed a dark red which made all of them tense up. Sticking out of her hair were two simple, slightly curved, horns. Starting out black and fading into red, much like her hair. Both the hair and horns occasionally sporting the small flickering of PoD off them, which seemed to do no harm to her. Her wings were still a deep black and appeared to have a leathery texture, but now appeared to be tattered with PoD flickering along the edges of every hole and tear. Her hands, which were wide open, appeared to be covered in the same material as her horns, with the same colour scheme, that formed sharp claws.

With a roar of power, the five Devil-hybrids were once again buffeted by a large gust of wind. Asia having to pause her healing to hold Issei's weight to stop him from falling over. The first thing Issei realized was that Rias was _right in front of him_. The explosion from her kick-off and the feeling of her magic pulsing slammed into his consciousness soon after as her claws inched ever closer.

And suddenly it was gone, her overwhelming aura, her mysteriously potent magic, her new look. It all disappeared in a small flash of light, her eyes rolling up and her body going limp as she impacted Issei, making him yell out in pain as her body bowled him and Asia over, leaving him lying on his back with Asia underneath his legs, whining in pain, and an unconscious, naked, Rias lying across his chest and stomach. His now elbow-length gauntlet disappearing in a flash of light.

"What the fuck…" he muttered, soon blacking out to the pain.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **FUCKEN DONEZO!**

 **I know that Naruto didn't appear in this chap. And I also know that I'll be flamed for that. But I really wanted to write out these scenes and didn't want to bog the chap down with a (fairly mundane) scene with Naruto in it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys** _ **did**_ **enjoy this chap and** **I'm** **looking forward to seeing all the reviews. Until next time!**

 **Adios!**


	27. DS going forward AN

**Hey guys! Long time no see! …read?...type? Eh, whatever. Nice to see you all again!**

 **Now I know I've been on an impromptu hiatus for a few months now with no explanation or anything so I decided to take this chance to both address that, some other things, and the future of this fic going forward**

 _ **NOTE: WHEN THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS DELETED IT WILL SHOW UP AS AN UPDATE. IF IT SAYS ITS UPDATED AND THIS AUTHORS NOTE HAS DISAPPEARED THAT IS WHY**_

 **So I realise that its only been nearly two months, and in the grand scheme of things (especially fanfiction) a hiatus that long is practically nothing. I've followed stories which have gone on like three year hiatus' even. But still, I do feel bad for doing so with no explanation whatsoever. So here it is.**

 **Im finishing Highschool this year. As I speak I have four weeks until im done** _ **completely**_ **, that even includes end of year exams. This also means that school has been a huge focus and has made writing in general pretty difficult unless I was 210% hyped to write a chapter or story. I know that's not exactly a bulletproof excuse as many of you know I have updated multiple stories in that time. It is one of the reasons.**

 **On the topic of the end of the year. On November 30 GMT+8 (My birthday) ill be starting a Kofi page to both make my life a little easier and to also make writing more frequently (hopefully) a more realistic goal.**

 **The next thing is that my stories on Ao3 (You should totally check them out btw. Same username as on here. Just with an underscore) have dominated most of my writing time. This is mainly due to the fact that they are all MHA fanfics. And as I read the manga for MHA weekly. Im constantly kept hyped and given ideas for fanfics and chapters. This doesn't mean I don't like writing Naruto crossover stuff but I will admit I haven't been reading nearly anywhere as much as I used to in terms of fanfics.**

 **And finally, I've been thinking about lots of things regarding this fanfic. Overall this fanfic is both my best and worst in my own opinion XD  
This fic suffers from what I like to call "Bleach-ism" as just like the Bleach manga. This idea was developed from cool ideas/characters/fights and the story was built **_**around them**_ **instead of the other way. As I believe it should be when writing a good story.**

 **But at the same time this fic is my first ever posted, my most famous** _ **by a fucking huge margin**_ **and also the one that's the closest to my heart. I've put so many cool ideas and concepts into this story and have so many more planned out.**

 **This is why the flames for this fic hurt particularly bad. But about…..three weeks? After the posting of the last chapter. Reading back through the reviews. I realized something thanks to the flames and criticisms (by no means do I condone flaming. Im just saying in this case they lead me to this revelation). A lot of people lately have been complaining about both the chapter sizes and also how every chapter feels like filler with nearly no story progression happening. And to those who think that. I think you're wrong.**

 **See, I think I realise why so many people think this way and its because the story isn't just focused on Naruto and Co. like the beginning chapters. I'm now juggling many, many storylines and character developments in the same amount of space, and thus it feels like everything is moving at a grindingly slow pace.**

 **This lead me to the question of "how can I fix this?" And at the time, I really didn't have a satisfactory answer. Since then I've read a lot more. Watched videos and talked to my fanfic friend TheRiku260 a lot, both about my own fanfics and also hers. See, I realized that in terms of a lot of things in this fanfic I had written myself into a corner with poor planning, laziness and rushing chapters. And even though its only been two months (nearly) I feel like I've grown in leaps and bounds. I now believe I know how to dig myself out of many of these corners I've dug myself into but that brings me to my next issue.**

 **To bring this fanfic back to something that** _ **I**_ **can be proud of (Because I know a lot of you adore this fanfiction highly already) I would need to do one of two things.  
1) I would need to dedicate one to three chapters **_**just**_ **to fleshing out the world, characters, relationships, etc. And these aren't like 2K chapters either (If they are im going to punch myself because that will be me skipping corners again) these are like 5-6K  
2) I would need to spread my focus to other characters and storylines to try and slowly drag it to a satisfactory position. But this will take a while and might cause more problems down the line (Not too sure but it could).**

 **Failing to do either of these things would leave me having to end this version of the fanfic and completely reboot it. But the reboot, though starting similar to this version, would end up in a completely different spot to this version. Personally im not too keen on this idea but I still prefer it far more than just never working on DS or a story like it again.**

 **Im telling you all this because I want to hear what** _ **you guys**_ **reckon I should do. As I can be pretty indecisive at times and not to mention this fanfic is like 80% for you guys anyways. I care about your opinions and want to make this the best that I can with your help.**

 **This is pretty much all I wanted to talk to you guys about and if you've read this far I really, really thank you. I really love all you guys and I cant wait to read all your reviews (Pls no flames. This is meant to generate constructive criticism not people telling me to kms or getting angry about me possibly rebooting it or anything) and for those with accounts. I'm always happy to PM you guys.**

 **Anyway, if you want more detailed news or discussions you can always join my discord with the code:**

 **/ctMzhq3**

 **Where I have a channel specifically for this fanfic xP**

 **That's been me for now, thank you all!**

 **Adios!**


	28. And on it goes

**I'M BACK!  
**

**Hey guys! Sorry about everything once again. My authors note already went over all this stuff so I wont say too much more but I now have a Ko-fi and honestly donating would help me get out chapters so much sooner and more consistently (Not to say that you** _ **have**_ **to. If you don't/can't then that's perfectly fine. I'm not gonna paywall anything)**

 _ **/plasmaassassin**_

 **Also if you want to yell at me for my fucking horrendous update schedule come join my discord server!**

 **/ctMzhq3**

 **^^^ Theres the code. Hoping to see you guys there!**

 **ONTO REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **The Sith'ari:**_ **I'm planning to hopefully address this issue later on in the story. But what Rias is doing is both similar and completely different to a Stray transformation.**

 _ **Calderoneric758:**_ **Indeed! That is the vibe I was semi-going for. Glad it came across!**

 _ **MCRasengan:**_ **Not quite. Once again this is something that will be discussed later on. But she is still a Devil, not a Demon.**

 _ **Zeru'Xil:**_ **It may be your sadistic streak. But the way I've written her is quite antagonistic and hateable so I understand sort of**

 _ **Rebmul:**_ **Fear not, Rias** _ **will**_ **be coming to her senses! Don't worry!**

 _ **Mr. Blackwood:**_ **I have tried an update schedule in the past. But honestly im too flighty for such a thing and the world likes to shit on my plans so its sorta just a day-by-day "what do I want to write/do" sort of thing**

 _ **Raw666:**_ **I will try my best to explain xP**

 _ **Lovefanfictions72:**_ **Not so much get angry as get hurt. Its about a 30/70 between laughing and pain. Some of them are quite vitriolic**

 _ **narutoDkurosaki:**_ **I understand that some people consider 5-6K to be normal length. But in terms of my own writing that's pretty long. The longest chap of DS is only like 8.7K after all.**

 _ **Chosen-One-92:**_ **Honestly, thank you. After going through the many,** _ **many**_ **flames of chapter 26. This review was exactly what I needed. This actually really lifted my spirits, both when you sent it and right now as I read through it. Definitely words to live by and consider.**

 **AAANND DONE WITH REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **AND JESUS FUCK OKAY I GET IT XD**

 **No reboot. Option 1 (I think is what it was) is what I'm going with. 2-3 long chaps of worldbuilding and character development. I honestly have no idea how much the story will progress through these chaps, I have a bunch of ideas going forward.**

 **REGARDLESS ONTO THE WORLD OF DEVILISH SAGE!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Occult Research Club, Kuoh Academy**

"Rias…It's been a week. We need to take a different approach to this situation..." Akeno said softly as Rias sat at her desk.

The girl, while still majestically beautiful, had let herself go slightly over the past few days. Loose strands of hair sticking out of her usually meticulously combed hair and a few of them knotting and clumping together. Her skin appeared a bit paler and she also looked a bit thinner. Her eyes sporting small bags under them as she looked over at her Queen.

"I can feel that I'm getting closer Akeno. Soon I'll have this under-control" She said confidently, only getting an internal sigh from her best friend.

"We _need_ to take a different approach to your transformation. Please. You're running everyone ragged trying to battle you and recuperate so rapidly. Poor Asia-chan can barely keep up as it is."

"Akeno this is my _own_ power. I've never had any trouble with any of my abilities before. Why should this be any different?" Akeno could feel a slight swell of annoyance in her mind at her friends stubborn disposition.

"Because this is like _nothing_ you've faced before. You may actually have to train and work to gain control of this.." The demi-Fallen Angel said softly.

"Why should I _have_ to train? I just need to get past that mental wall and then I'll be so much stronger than Raiser, even Sairaorg!"

"It's not just a mental barrier, Rias. We can see it whenever you actually transform. Your body can't handle it" Akeno said, desperation thick in her voice.

"Are you trying to say that I'm _weak_ , Akeno?" Rias asked, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"….Yes. At least in terms of being able to handle this transformation" Akeno said, feeling the slight swelling of her power.

"I am _not_ weak. I'm not like others who have to spend all their time training just to grow slightly in power" Rias huffed indignantly while crossing her arms.

"Is that what you have against training? That you see it... below you?"

"Because it is!" She exclaimed fiercely.

"Is it because that's what Naruto does…?" Akeno asked cautiously.

"Grrrrr" Rias' eyes shone dark red for a few moments and Akeno sighed.

"Rias… I understand you don't like your brother but this has gone on way too far. If you don't train with this power it could kill you. Please, as your friend..." She grabbed Rias' hand, the girl looking conflicted.

Her green eyes flitted back and forth between the desk and her hand, currently held in her friends. Her mouth opened and closed before her jaw clenched and she balled her other fist up tightly.

"We're going to fight again. I know I'll get it." Akeno sighed sadly and let go of Rias' hand.

"Okay… I'll go get the others." She shuffled out of the room, Rias flexing her hand as she walked out to the safe training ground with a small smile.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The Occult Research Club currently sat in their clubroom covered in bandages and injuries, other than Akeno (a long-ranged fighter), and Asia (A healer who avoids conflict). Currently Asia was tending to a far-too-sore Kiba as he lied across one of the couches, staring at the handle of one of his broken swords with a hard look in his eyes.

"T-thank you Kiba-senpai…I don't think I could have avoided that blast on my own..." Asia mumbled, knocking Kiba out of his trance and getting a soft smile from the boy.

"I was the only one who could properly react. It would be improper to allow our precious healer to be damaged" He spoke charmingly on instinct before wincing as one of his injuries flared up as part of Asia's healing.

' _If this is all it takes to injure me this badly. How much stronger do I have to grow to_ _ **destroy**_ _Ex-_ ' Kiba thought darkly, one of his fists clenching tightly before Akeno cleared her throat while placing down a tray filled with tea on the coffee table in the middle.

After softly handing a cup to everyone and taking a soft sip of her own cup she looked over at the unconscious form of Rias, the girls uniform once again ruined and her body covered in dirt, grass and small injuries. None of the injuries were even close to life-threatening and all the other members that _did_ have injuries had worse ones, so Akeno had softly instructed Asia to work on them before going to Rias.

"We need to find a way to convince Rias that she is doing this the wrong way…" She began, catching everyone's attention.

"She's destroying herself." Koneko muttered, her unwanted abilities feeding muddled information to her about Rias' current situation.

"She is?" Issei asked cluelessly.

"Yes. As far as I've noticed. The transformation not only eats up her magic and stamina at astounding rates but also… destroys her body. It can't keep up, that's why the sessions get shorter and shorter each time.." Akeno muttered while placing her cup down "That said. I _think_ I may know what this transformation is… at least partially." everyone looked at her in intrigue.

"Really? It's only been a week though..." Asia muttered, astounded by her upperclassmen's intelligence.

"Its because it's similar to something we've faced many times before… I think, and I'm hesitant to call it 'controlled', but I think this is some sort of controlled Stray Transformation…..Or some sort of 'Semi-Stray' transformation"

"Huh?" Everyone deadpanned to various degrees at Issei's completely lost expression.

"Issei. Did we ever explain how a Stray Devil is created?" Akeno asked him while sitting on the couch at the end of Kiba's feet.

"Uhhhhh, something about not following orders or something. Right?"

"Not even close pervert." Koneko deadpanned with no mercy or remorse.

"Issei's easy to distract Koneko. Don't get too annoyed~" Akeno turned her attention back to the one Pawn Rias had "That has _something_ to do with the transformation. The thing is that Stray Devils, at least in terms of the transformations they undergo, can only be achieved by those reincarnated by an Evil Piece that _weren't_ a Devil beforehand."

"Umm. Why is that Akeno-senpai?" Asia asked nervously.

"Its because an Evil Piece floods a person's body with Devil magic, forcefully changing at least half of their genome to match that of a Devil" Issei felt completely lost by some of the bigger words but luckily still managed to get the basic gist of it "The Evil Piece and by proxy, the King, regulate the magic inside their body. This is because Low, Mid and sometimes even High-class Devils don't have proper control over the magic. And when left to do as it pleases, Devil magic is quite volatile and dangerous."

"So…the Stray Devil transformation happens because the magic goes out of control?" The resident pervert asked and got a pleased smile in response.

"That's precisely it, Issei~" Akeno clapped her hands together slightly in praise "The Evil Pieces create a strange mental bond between a King and their other Pieces. It doesn't allow telepathy or control of one's body or magic. To be truthful I don't think even Lord Beelzebub fully understands what it is. When a piece disobeys too many orders, or severely enough, this link can… strain and break, for a lack of a better term"

"Like a fraying rope?"

"A rather apt description actually" Akeno nodded her head "And when this link is broken or strained too far, the Devil magic within them begins to run rampant and causes strange macro-physiological changes. Similar to the spider legs and… acid that the Stray Devil, you faced Issei, had. Of course if one has enough control over their own magic, even if they murder their King they don't have to worry about this downside" Akeno was distinctly aware of Koneko's gaze on her after using a very familiar example "This transformation causes a influx of magic, essentially a power-boost, due to its chaotic nature that allows the Devil Magic to run rampant within the body. But this leads to a degradation of mental faculties, sometimes permanently, sometimes temporarily…" Everyone looked at Rias, remembering her mindless berserker rage when in her form.

"But didn't you say it only occurs in reincarnated pieces? And those that weren't Devils?" Asia asked in confusion.

"I did… which is why, along with always reverting back to normal, I believe that this isn't a true Stray transformation. It shows remarkable similarities in certain areas but differences in others. What I think this is, is the closest thing a Pure-Blooded Devil can reach, to a Stray transformation"

"But why? She doesn't have a 'link' she can severe." Asia asked curiously, moving over to heal Issei.

"Not between her mind and her Evil Piece. But Devil Magic is highly susceptible to emotions and is fueled by imagination. I think her Sins have finally gotten the better of her since the Rating Game…"

"Sins? What sins?" Issei asked before yelping in pain.

"Every Devil. _Every_ Devil. Correlates with one or more of the Seven Deadly Sins. Even if they don't show it, they are drawn towards that Sin. Yours is unequivocally Lust." Issei opened his mouth to refute the statement before gulping at the glare Koneko sent him "Rias, I believe, correlates with _four_ Sins"

"What are they?" Koneko asked while sipping her tea.

"Pride. Wrath. Greed. Sloth."

"Uhhhh. How many do Devils usually have?" Issei asked while looking between Akeno and Rias.

"One or two."

"Oh…."

"'Oh' indeed. Rias is one of only, ironically, four Devils in history with four Cardinal Sins, if I'm correct that is."

"But didn't you say something before about not showing it?" Asia asked curiously.

"I did. Many Devils are known for how well they control the temptation of their Sins. To the point that a rare few have so much control that people don't even know what their Sins are. The thing is, much like two of the other Four-Sins in the past. I believe Rias suffers from Cardinalism…."

"Cardinalism? Is that some kind of disease?" Issei asked while scratching his head.

"Of sorts. It's a mental disease. Like depression or anxiety. What it essentially does is it limits or outright destroys any resistance to the temptations of their Cardinal Sins. If someone can break through the 'barrier' that it creates, steps can be made to fight back the Cardinalism. Of course they will always be more susceptible to the temptations, but it will no longer control their every action."

"So you think we have to…break through this 'barrier' to help her?" Kiba asked seriously while gingerly sitting up.

"I do…But at this stage it would take a serious psychological attack or shock to do that…It's possible that we could slowly grind away at it, but that can lead to some dangerous backlash"

"Screwed if we do, screwed if we don't." Issei murmured while trying to wrap his head around everything Akeno had said.

"Yeah. Buchou is dangerous." Koneko said monotonously while looking at the Heiress.

Kiba tightened his hand around the broken sword handle before dispelling it finally, just flexing and unflexing his hand in thought. A dark glint in them that was thankfully hidden by his hair.

"I'll keep trying to talk her down from this suicidal 'training' she's doing. Try to get her to attempt some more regular, less life threatening, training. But as her Queen I have one request of you all. Please, keep training. We need to be stronger, for her, and for ourselves" She gets nods from Asia, Koneko and Issei and a plastered on smile from Kiba, too distracted to notice "It's getting pretty late. I think you should all be getting home. I'll look after her"

With murmured agreements everybody stood up and began to make their way out of the ORC building and the school-grounds as well. Asia and Issei walking in silence as they made their way back to his house. Around them long shadows were cast by the setting sun, a warm orange glow bathing the sky and lighting up the clouds with beautiful colours and hues. A soft breeze running through the streets and ruffling their hair and clothes.

" _ **Looking back on your memories. This 'Cardinalism' explains quite a bit of her behavior. And also where her hatred of her brother draws its strength from.**_ " Ddraig supplied helpfully.

' _Huh? How so?_ ' Issei mentally asked his 'partner'.

" _ **You moron… Look. That dark haired girl said it before. The red haired Devil you're so enamored with contains strong temptations from**_ _ **four**_ _ **of the Seven Cardinal Sins**_ "

' _Yeah? How does that explain her behavior or hatred for Naruto?_ '

" _ **Her Pride leads to the princess-ly, sophisticated manner she holds herself in. And is one reason she doesn't train. Her Wrath explains her brutality to her enemies, especially ones like that Fallen Angel that spited you,**_ " Issei felt himself shiver at the reminder of Raynare " **,** _ **Her Greed explains quite a lot of her actions. Such as willingly flirting and flashing you with minimal disagreement.**_ "

' _Hey! She does that because she likes me..! I think…?_ '

" _ **Keh. Keep telling yourself that~ And her Sloth explains her minimalistic attitude. Especially in-terms of training and gaining power.**_ "

' _Gaining power?_ '

" _ **You and the other 'Peerage' members.**_ "

' _What do you mean?_ '

" _ **Don't worry about it. By the way you should watch where you walk**_ " Right as Issei registers the words he collides with a cloaked figure.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Issei gets up and offers a hand.

A black, leather clad, feminine hand reaches out from the cloak and grabs his hand, letting him pull her up. As he does, he overestimates how heavy the person is and pulls them a little too sharply, their cloak opening slightly and a necklace continuing their momentum and swinging forward. Issei felt his eyes widen as a sudden, searing, pain emanated from where the pendant on the necklace struck his jawline. Wrenching his hand out of the strangers and slapping it over the burning area with what was meant to be a pained scream, but only came out as a strangled hiss thanks to the closing of his throat.

"My apologies, Iapologies I should have been watching where I was going" A feminine voice came from under the hood of the cloaked figure.

A second cloaked figure tapped their shoulder and the first one sighed.

"Yes, yes. I know. Thank you for the assistance and sorry for running into you" The two turned away and began walking away.

As they were leaving the wind ruffled their hoods and Issei got a glimpse of their hair, chestnut and blue hair respectively. But at the current moment he was a little too preoccupied with the burning sensation from his jaw that made his whole body lock up and made breathing more of a struggle than he ever remembered it being before.

"Issei-san? Are you alright?" Asia asked, moving around from where she was standing relatively out of the cloaked figures sight.

With great effort he forces his hand away from the area, hearing Asia gasp and cover her mouth with her hands. There, folding from under his jaw around to partially on his right cheek was a bright red, pulsating, very, very burnt marking.

Issei had accidentally been branded with a Biblical Cross.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Underworld, Akatsuki House**

"Alright. So you said that after a training session yesterday you felt _something_ 'click' within you?" Naruto asked the Silver-Winged Angel lying in the machine.

Olivia was currently lying down on a padded, metallic table as a metallic ring slid up and down over her, shining a soft green light along her body as it did so. Constantly scanning her for a multitude of things that Naruto, Tsunade and Rossweisse were looking at on a series of monitors.

"Yes, I was practicing with my magic and suddenly I felt something click inside my mind. I'm not quite sure what it is but I feel stronger. Not massively so but... noticeably so" Olivia explained while looking at the ceiling like she had been instructed.

"Her vitals are stable, a little more optimal than her last check-up, actually. Though that's probably due to the practices and exercises she's begun doing" Tsunade prattled off professionally, showing her expertise "Though I think I may have found either the cause or a reaction to this 'mental shift' Olivia was explaining"

"You have?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Its strange… You're aware of the magic nodes within your wings, correct?" Rossweisse asked the girl, getting a nod in response. "The nodes seem to have strengthened and thickened, especially in your second set of wings. How long have you had them?"

"The second set? Roughly two months now."

"From what we know of Angels. The nodes shouldn't be this developed until you're close to growing your third or fourth set of wings. And that's not even mentioning your first set." Tsunade said while writing something down on a tablet.

"Its likely because of whatever catalyst caused the Silver-Wing phenomena." Naruto replied, getting an affirmative hum from Olivia.

"Also every now and again I'll catch words drifting to mind, but I don't believe I've ever heard them before." She informed them.

"That so…? What would these words be?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Uhhhh. Capti. Reliquia. Daemonium. Perses." She recounted getting furrowed brows from the three Devils.

"Capti… Reliquia… Daemonium… Perses... Trapped, relic, demon, Perses?" Naruto translated, writing it down with a large question mark next to it "Is there anything else? Any other words? Any context or anything?"

"It's not my voice… It's soothing, powerful, and male. It's strange. I think the voice tried to tell me something else but all that came through were a bunch of static and screams, over the top of his voice..."

"How long has this been happening?" Rossweisse asked.

"Only last night, after that mental _something_ clicked into place" Olivia replied before turning her head to Naruto, getting squawks of indignation from the two girls "Would we be able to spar? I want to test this new strength."

Naruto hummed before shrugging and placing his tablet down, walking over to a holographic keyboard and typing in the command to turn the table she was sitting on, off. As Olivia sat up and slid off with a groan the King turned to his Peerage members.

"Nobody's using training room S are they?" He asked, getting a roll of her eyes from Rossweisse.

"No. You can take our Angel friend to your 'greatest creation'" Tsunade teased with air quotes.

Naruto flicks her forehead as he goes past her, getting a slight yelp from Tsunade as she snapped a hand up to rub the spot he had just flicked. Blushing red in embarrassment at the teasing grin and twinkle in his eyes as he walks out.

"Don't be rude, _Tsun-Tsun~_ " Rossweisse slapped a hand over her mouth and turned red from her effort to not bust out laughing as Tsunade bristled in embarrassment.

"She said she wouldn't tell!" She cried in indignation and embarrassment.

Naruto paused at the doorway and tilted his head to look back at her with a smirk while Olivia looked between them curiously.

"You believed _Kuroka_ when she said she wouldn't tell me about that?" He asked in a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

Tsunade opened her mouth multiple times before snapping it shut and slumping over with a defeated groan. Facepalming with an embarrassed moan while tilting her head up.

"You're right… that was my fault"

"Don't worry too much about it. I think its cute you want me to give you a nickname~ Olivia, lets go. Tsun-Tsun and Rossweisse will be watching and studying from the side, okay?" The Silver-Winged Angel nodded slowly and followed.

As the group of four walked through the underground tunnels they entered a _very_ large room. The room, as Naruto explained proudly while walking in, was a full 250x250x150m in dimensions. The entire surface was covered in what looked to be thick white tiles with gaps between them. Each tile was approximately 10x10m with a gap between each tile roughly three or four centimeters and was a deep black. Honestly, just the size and aesthetic of the room was impressive to Olivia, let alone whatever other tricks Naruto had packed into it. Right next to the entrance was a staircase covered in what _appeared_ to be very thick glass which lead to what appeared to be an operations and command room, of sorts. Said staircase and room is where Tsunade and Rossweisse diverted off to while Naruto gestured for Olivia to keep following him.

The two walked roughly fifty meters into the room before Naruto stopped, Olivia stopping roughly five meters away from him. She watched him shrug off the jacket he was wearing and begin to stretch, deciding she should do the same, even if to a lesser degree.

" **So, Master. Which setting would you enjoy this time?** " Rossweisse asked through a speaker system.

"I don't have a preference, surprise me. " Naruto replied as he slid out of his stretching into a more relaxed stance, spurring Olivia to do the same.

The Angel only had a moment to wonder what they were talking about before suddenly the pitch black gaps between all of the tiles began to light up a burnt orange. Suddenly the lights began to focus themselves on the ground floor and before her eyes holographic wire outlines of buildings and streets began to appear in the same burnt orange light as those surrounding her. The wire outlines beginning to get filled in by actual material while the tiles began to shift colours and hues. The whole experience giving Olivia a slight bit of vertigo as within moments an entire cityscape had been risen and built around her. The two of them new standing in the middle of a street in a city which was modelled after some American city she wasn't quite sure of.

"Woah…." Olivia gasped in awe, the tiles having shifted to show the sky in such detail that she almost forgot she wasn't outside.

"Certainly beats helping my company in Europe doesn't it?" Naruto asked with a small chortle.

The girl just nodded before slowly sliding back into a more combative stance, her Magic visibly swelling around her getting a small grin from the boy across from her.

"We have Tsunade on hand, don't be afraid to go all out. " Naruto reminded her before sliding into his own combative stance.

With a crack of pavement and displaced air Olivia disappeared in a frontal rush. Reaching her target in moments the Angel created a long sword of light and swung downwards as if trying to split the boy in half. Said boy side-stepping it smartly and noticing the much more silver glow of her light compared to the regular golden or white glow of Angelic light. Noticing the change in her grip and stance he lent back to avoid the swing at his chest and followed his momentum into a backflip which he used to kick her in the chin.

The Angel felt her teeth clack together audibly and her body began to lift off the ground from the sheer force behind the quick attack. Even with her head forcibly tilted up, and her gaze of him blocked away, she knew roughly where he was and with her free hand shot a blast of light at him. Said blast of light hit the road before exploding, causing Naruto to jump back to avoid the very harmful light. Grinning as the dust cleared and saw Olivia standing there seemingly fine.

Olivia dispelled her sword and stared down the young leader of the Akatsuki. Unbidden she felt a small smile light up her face even as her silver wings popped out of her back with a swell of her magic. With barely the slightest of sounds she shot into the sky. Naruto in hot pursuit with his own bat-like wings on display for everyone to see. The two beginning an aerial magic dogfight as they blasted through the artificial cityscape in intricate loops and shapes.

"So Naruto, " Olivia began to speak as she curved around a building in a very sharp turn, causing three of the magic missiles following her to hit the building adjacent to her, `` I'veher ", I've been wondering. What's the relationship between you and your Peerage?" She flipped so her back was to the ground as she flew and begun to rapid fire blasts at the teen.

"Me and my Peerage? Well. Im pretty close to all of them really" Naruto responded as he used flight in tandem with kicking off buildings to avoid her volley of blasts "Other than Ravel at this point. But would you count her? I mean she isn't technically- shit!" Naruto did an impromptu barrel roll to avoid a chunk of a building which had been broken off by a stray blast and nearly fell on top of him.

"So you're pretty close to them? As in 'friend' close orr...?" Olivia questioned curiously.

"Why the sudden questions?" Naruto asked, landing on the road and exploding forward in a burst of speed which ate up the distance between them in seconds before launching himself up and grabbing her ankle, using his sudden sideways momentum to transition into a midair roll and flip her over his shoulder and into the ground.

The beautiful Silver-Winged Angel hit the asphalt with a pained cry but got up nonetheless, albeit shakily "Just curious is all really…. I know you and Natsumi are boyfriend-girlfriend close but I don't really know about the others…." She panted before holding her hands forward and lighting up a silver magic circle.

"Oooh~ What'sWhats that? And to answer your question. While I _am_ probably the closest to Natsumi. I'm also close to all of my peerage. Both physically and mentally"

"Thanks for answering. And this is just a little spell I thought up. Nothing special" Out of the magic circle came many small beams of silver light which sent Naruto's instincts screaming in danger.

Watching them cut through everything in their path with minimal effort as they fanned out to converge on him was enough justification in his head to begin dodging them with everything he had.

"So have you been… _intimate_ with any of them?" Olivia asked amidst the chaos with a small blush.

"Huh? No, no. Not yet. I promised my first time would be with Natsumi and we agreed we'd save it for her first Heat. " Naruto replied while dodging before flinging a few miniature magic circles at her.

Olivia saw them out of the corner of her eyes and quickly abandoned her spell in favor of leaving their blast radius to avoid any unnecessary damage. Hearing something cutting through the wind and feeling her instincts scream at her she turned to the side and raised her arms as Naruto struck them. And while it helped for a few moments, he very quickly broke through her guard at the same time as her feet left the ground. Thus the girl was introduced to the very unpleasant feeling of both having a fist striking between her sizeable chest and her back being used to carve through a building.

" **Okay Naruto. I think it's time you guys stopped. We got everything we should need from the readings.** " Tsunade spoke over the seemingly omni-present speaker system built into the room as the cityscape around them began to fizzle away in a multitude of different coloured lights.

"Good fight~" Naruto spoke cheerfully with a small grin, getting a groan from the poor Angel.

Easily pulling her to his feet he casually leant towards her, not noticing her blush as he flicked some artificial rubble out of her hair which fizzled away soon. Leaning back he grinned at her, finally noticing her blush.

"Sorry about that. I probably should have asked before getting that close, huh?..." He asked with a sheepish grin.

"Alright lovebirds" Naruto's eyes widened minutely and Olivia yelped and covered her face with her blonde locks "I'll heal Olivia up and go over a few small tests. Meanwhile I think you should go to your 'training' with Serafall" Tsunade said with a small snort.

"Playing games and watching her tv show _is_ training. Thank you very much~" Naruto responded in a fake haughty tone while puffing his jacket as he put it back on.

"I think its cute~ It's like you guys are siblings~" Rossweisse responded with a soft giggle.

Naruto froze slightly at the comparison. His fingers clutching his jacket in a vice grip before he began to loosen his grip. His eyes looking down at the floor as a soft smile stretched his lips. Looking back up at the girls with such a soft, heartfelt expression it practically put them in cardiac arrest.

"I think I'd enjoy that~…" He mumbled softly, walking past them all and out the room.

Right as the doors closed both Tsunade and Rossweisse fell to the floor with bright blushes. Tsunade holding a hand over her heart just to feel it beat and make sure that nothing bad was actually happening to it.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Underworld, Serafall's Mansion**

Naruto walked in with furrowed brows and his lips pressed together tightly and stretched in a thin line. His purple eyes lazily looking around in slight worry at the hallway he walked through. He knew their routine inside and out. He would arrive and everytime, _everytime_ she would open the door and nearly hit him in the face. She would then drag him down the hallway to the same room, her room, every time and then they would either watch a movie, TV show or play a game. And sometimes she would teach him a few cool things. But this time he was waiting outside the door for twenty minutes and she never showed up. So moving towards her magic signature he stopped in front of her door awkwardly.

A few seconds were spent raising and lowering his hand before he finally knocked on her door. What met him was the very tired looking form of the usually hyperactive girl. Her hair frazzled and out of her regular pigtails and her purple eyes half-lidded, slightly red, puffy and blank before she realized it was him.

"Oh! Naru-tan. I forgot to tell you not to come today… sorry..." She mumbled, hugging a body pillow to her chest and burying the bottom half of her face into it.

"Serafall? Are you… okay?" He asked softly, unsure how to properly approach the topic.

The Maou took a few moments to think, humming quietly into her pillow before stepping aside to let him into her room. The girl closing her door behind her and sitting on the edge of her bed, looking over to Naruto slightly before looking back down at her pillow.

"What's wrong?..."

"…I suppose you deserve to know…today is the anniversary of the day my brother died…" the weight of her words hit Naruto like a truck and he nearly fell off her bed in shock.

"You…had a brother? And today is….oh. I don't….why does no one…."

"He died when he was young….barely into his thirties" Serafall mumbled in a dead tone "My parents, and the other nobles at the time, went through a lot of effort to keep him hidden…..Not even Sona knows…."

"That's….I'm sorry…." Naruto mumbled. Looking down at his lap and fiddling with his thumbs, his mind running a mile a minute "Could I…. know more about him…? I'm sure if he was your brother he must have been amazing" Serafall cracked a small smile while looking at her own lap.

"Yeah… he really was~…Okay. I'll tell you a little bit about him…" Naruto smiled at the answer, even if it was said with the same half-dead tone as everything else "I suppose I should start with the basics. My brothers name…."

Naruto hung off her every word, even if she really hadn't started yet their was an undercurrent of _something_ in her voice that entranced him. He watched as she turned her head to stare directly into his eyes and uttered words which, even if he didn't realise it at the time, would become immensely important in the future. The elder Devil taking a moment to take a deep breath before finally speaking again.

"My brothers name was Tobirama Sitri…"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAND DONE!**

 **What's that? Cries of confusion and anger at a cliffhanger? Oh yes they most definitely are~ How do ya like them apples!?**

 **But in all seriousness, I hope you guys enjoyed the chap, I had a surprising amount of fun writing it, and bonus! I managed to reach my 5-6K goal I set for myself. I'm actually quite proud xP**

 **Anyways, see you guys next time!**

 **Adios!**


	29. Serafall's greatest regret

**Hey guys! Im finally back with a new chap!~**

 **I don't really have much to say, so ill skip the bullshit and go straight to the review replies xP**

 **REVIEW REPLIES!  
** _ **pippothehippo:**_ **I have a great many things planned for both Naruto and Tobirama going forward, so look forward to that xP**

 _ **Nise no kishi:**_ **Could it be?~ Or could it be something else? You'll find out in this chaaaap~**

 _ **Eternity456:**_ **Im glad you enjoyed the chap, Cardinalism and reveals galore! They are indeed a dangerous combo, and one that I had to think a while about surprisingly XD**

 _ **HanableKing28:**_ **The four sins thing isn't Canon unfortunately (Or if it is I've never been made aware of it)**

 _ **Perseus99:**_ **Hey! Im glad you're enjoying all of my plot threads! At this stage Tobirama isn't an Arch General. Just a regular old General. Also im so happy you're enjoying my Olivia plot line! Ill be honest, I never really thought about it like that, at least not recently. Its sorta just been a mindless thing, it might be because I went to a religious school so I understand both sides but either way its working out so I don't really care xP**

 **AAAAnd that's the review replies finished! Wasn't very many this time! But that's pretty good, means I can head straight into the sellout portion and then the real meat an potatahs**

 **Discord code: ctMzhq3**

 **Ko-fi name: plasmaassassin**

 **Donation website beginning with P and ending with Eon: Plasma Assassin**

 **AND NOW ONTO OUR GLORIOUS FLASHBACK CHAPTER!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"My brother's name was Tobirama Sitri…" Serafall began with a heavy tone "He was my younger twin, we were about an hour apart. He was…similar to you in many ways. Smart, powerful, kind. Though one difference was his endless pragmatism. I used to joke that he would sell me to the Angels for just another spell" She giggled slightly at the memory.

"Well that's quite rude" Naruto joked, getting a snort from the powerful Devil.

"I know right? But he was a pretty big contributor to the Great Three War, even if most people never knew of it…Actually I have a recording of his last battle in the war….before his d-death" She quickly stood up over choking up slightly, walking over to a bookshelf and grabbing a thick disc just slightly larger than her palm.

"A holo-disc? That ones' ancient….How is it even still working?" Naruto asked, leaning forwards curiously to get a closer look at it.

"Ajuka has helped keep it running. He keeps complaining about how he can just upgrade it, transfer the file to some better, more modern equipment. But….this is my second last reminder of Tobirama" She said, gently running her fingers over the aged glass on the top of the holo-disc.

Naruto was silent, watching Serafall stare at the old tech with a glassy eyed look, robotically caressing the top of it before seeming to snap out of her daze and looking back up at him.

"S-sorry about that just….lost in thought. Anyways, just watch this ok?" She placed it on the floor and Naruto sat down on one of Serafall's many beanbags throughout her room.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **As seen on the Holo-disc  
(AN: Any bolded paragraphs or lines are Serafall or Naruto talking in present time)  
**

"The date is July 2nd, 1801. We received word from our scouts of an advancing party of Angels lead by Camael himself. Lord Tobirama has ordered us to set up a perimeter defense around this position and to all begin recording via holo-disc's….i-if anyone finds this. If I'm dead. Please tell my wife to look under the couch. I-its where I hid her engagement ring. Please. S-she needs to know at least that…"

" **Woah….that's a bit dark"**

" **He did survive….was never able to fight again, but last I heard he had a little girl who was looking to join the military just as her father did…"**

" **Aww. That's sweet, in a morbid sort of way"**

"Light rain incoming!" The man recording the video looked up as the sky began to brighten, the warrior shouting and beginning to fire rapid blasts into the sky alongside many of his brethren.

The blasts seemed to knock a chunk of the light spears away from them, but far from enough. The light now making a few soldiers shield their eyes and attempt to shield themselves. When suddenly the sound of rushing water, like that of a wave hitting a cliff, filled the battlefield and the sky dimmed to far darker than it once had been. The muted sound of shockwaves travelling through water met the holo-disc, the soldier looking up and seeing a floating figure one their side of the massive water wall which had appeared, their hands raised in the air.

 **Serafall began to sob, both of her hands over her mouth as she stared at the hologram. Tears very slowly trickling over her fingers and hands.**

"I-Its Lord Tobirama!" A Devil cheered as the rest began to cheer as well, the holo-disc picking up the cheers of the recording Devil the loudest.

The camera, seemingly of its own volition, zoomed in on Tobirama. His black hair spiked and waving in the air created by his rushing water wall and his blue eyes staring intently at the wall for a few moments before turning back to look down at his men.

"Casualties?" He barked, keeping his arms raised to keep the wall up.

"Only one sir! Debris!" A commander only ten or so meters from the holo-disc called back.

Tobirama's face seemed to sour at the words before twisting into an ever-so-small snarl as he turned back to his wall, able to see dim light flowing through parts of the murky blue waters as the sound of a waterfall deafened out the explosions of the light spears, even though the water was flowing in the reverse direction.

"All troops take defensive positions!" He barked out as he lowered his hands so they were outstretched directly in front of him.

Before him appeared a massive dark blue magic circle. Spinning and seeming to wave in the air just as an ocean wave would against the coast. A deep, sharp breath, which could be heard even from the holo-disc left Tobirama's mouth as he kept his left arm outstretched and slowly began to pull his right arm back. The magic circle following his right arm in a series of smaller and smaller formula rings. A deep, rumbling sound was heard as the massive wall of water began to draw inwards and coalesce into a sphere easily as tall as a skyscraper.

The disappearance lead to the troops being bombarded by what was left of the light spears, magic formulas and crystalline magic structure's popping up all over the battlefield as the spears struck the ground, turning it to a field of craters in mere seconds.

A brief silence washed over the battlefield before Tobirama sharply exhaled and thrusted his right arm forward while flaring his dark blue magic around him. The rings of formula's snapped together into the main magic circle with a sharp, metallic twang that was followed by the sound of a single geyser of water. From the opposite side of the sphere of water hundreds of balls of water began firing out in a blur of blue liquid and white froth.

Hearing a distant cry, the soldier and the holo-disc both turned towards where Tobirama was firing to see hundreds of white specks and golden lights beginning to appear and grow in size. A glint of red being caught by the camera which zoomed in to see an Angel with a hole punched through the left side of her chest dropping out of the sky like a plane that had a wing torn off.

" **Huh…..that's sort of like the move I used against Riser…."**

" **Yeah…you two are so alike….." Naruto would have had to be braindead to miss the depression thick in her tone.**

More and more Angels were hit, coating their brethren in blood and filling the desert and canyon in blood and corpses. The ten winged Angel leading the charge had a hard look on his face as he seemed to increase his pace; the Angels behind and around him beginning to once again fire back as they got closer. Once within a few hundred meters of Tobirama, he grabbed the sword from his side which lit itself on fire, the barest of slashes turning any of the water bullets into puffs of steam. With narrowed eyes he seemed to phase out of existence.

Tobirama leant back as the flaming sword passed by his face in an explosion of steam, effectively destroying the rest of the water the Devil would have used against Camael's allies. The sword was quickly followed by the rest of the Angel's body as he flipped out of the steam in a flurry of white wings and waving cloth. His sword coming down into a second overhead strike which was met by a magic formula for only a few seconds before Tobirama was sent hurtling into the ground with an earth-shattering boom and an earthquake to match.

Camael flapped his wings and shut into the dust cloud after the powerful water user. The moment he did so the Angels rained down on the battlefield, soon locking into combat with Tobirama's battalion of Devils.

 **Naruto stared at the hologram with wide, amazed, yet horrified, eyes as he stared at the sheer size of the battle shown to him. The hundreds of Devils and Angels all locked in combat and throwing spells at each other.**

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot rang out as a white blur shot out of the dust cloud right before the dust dispersed in a shockwave which blasted all the debris away from the glaring form of Tobirama, still in a punching pose which he soon began sliding out of.

"Did you truly believe I wouldn't know melee combat? Pathetic fool" Tobirama muttered before launching himself after his enemy.

Camael growled and stomped forward, blocking both of Tobirama's punches with his palms, his sword dropping into the ground between his feet almost perfectly upright as the flames extinguished and the blade easily sliced through the dirt to allow it to stand up.

"Filthy Devils. Just allow this post to fall and this war will be over in no time at all" Camael growled and pushed back against Tobirama as the Devil placed his feet back on the ground and pushed back.

"And you Angels are always so conceited. Looking down on others because of your 'purity'. Without you-know-who you'd all be lost! That 'purity' you're so proud of would be what corrupts you!" Tobirama growled back as deep blue water and bright golden flames sprung up around the two of them similar to aura's of magic.

The hiss of steam could be heard all across the battlefield as it spewed out of both the edges of their elemental auras and also their interlocked fists. It began to cover the battlefield and thickened with every passing moment that went by before finally being broken by a trio of warcries as three Angels dove into the steam.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed as he began to make their forms out of the steam. With a grunt of exertion he moved his fists to clasp the Angels own, getting a surprised look from him before his eyes widened as Tobirama flipped over him while keeping their hands clasped together before the Devils feet met the ground and the Angels left it. With a burst of magic for added insurance the Angel was sent summersaulting through the air at ludicrous speeds, impacting the middle of his three allies with a sickening crack and splurt of blood, half of which coated the powerful Angel.

Knowing he needed to keep his momentum and maintain the element of surprise he had managed to attain, the dark haired Devil spun on the spot, a tendril of water appearing from out of his aura and grabbing the handle of Camael's sword before twirling and with a flick which created a burst of air sent it hurtling forward.

The polished metal stabbed cleaned between the right Angel's eyes. Sliding all the way in until the guard cracked both his nose and his forehead in another sickening crunch and splurt of blood which caused the body to backflip rapidly as its momentum kept it going before hitting the ground with a muted thump and sliding along it for a meter or two.

"Daviiiiiid!" Camael yelled out before whipping his head around to Tobirama and disappearing with a flap of his wings.

The ten winged angel appeared before his last living ally and created a golden, crystalline shield in a semi-dome around the both of them, blocking the multitudes of water needles which suddenly bounced off the crystalline structure and lost their form, reforming into a massive water mallet. Said mallet winding up for a very brief moment and allowing Camael to throw his ally back before the mallet struck his shield and shattered it in a burst of air.

There was the sound of roaring flames and the water once again evaporated, filling in the mist which had been blown away or condensed back into water beforehand. The crackling of flames able to be heard as a golden light shone through the mist even as thick as it was.

"Holy flames? So I got you to finally use them" Tobirama called out in the direction of the golden light.

His only response was a brief intensifying of the golden light and a roar of flames so loud it rattled loose pebbles and rocks on the ground. A clawed hand of golden flames rushing out of the mist and trying to close around Tobirama only for a magic circle to appear under his feet. A hand of water appearing and grappling with the hand of fire before Tobirama disappeared with the sound of a crashing wave and an explosion of water.

The camera lost focus and blurred for a moment, in which many loud impacts could be heard before focusing back on the action as Tobirama twirled away from a sword strike and struck out with the sword of water formed over his right hand. Said blow was avoided in a similar fashion, Tobirama swapped the style of his blade to a more rapier style blade as they continued. The clash of blades and movements began to grow faster and faster, steam leaving every three or so clashes.

Tobirama, seeing a chance, kicked at one of Camael's ankles, making his foot fling out to the side and unbalancing him. Knowing that this was a chance that he couldn't waste, Tobirama immediately stabbed his sword arm forward only noticing the fire beginning to jet out of Camael's kicked out foot too late. The Angel using his flames similarly to a jet engine and spin his body at blurring speeds even to Serafall as the fire blazed to the size of a bus for a mere moment.

A choked wheezing sound left Tobirama's mouth as Camael spun like a top for a second, blood flying into the air between them as three large cuts over his abdomen were sliced open. The Angel slamming his foot down onto the ground to slow himself down, ending up facing away from Tobirama as the Devil clutched his chest and fell down to one knee, blood dripping down his chin.

"Ah. See this suits you much better, though if I were honest I'd prefer you on both knees. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers" The Angel chuckled darkly and spun around, his sword once again igniting as he looked down at his enemy.

"And Angels will always be short sighted, a shame…" Tobirama coughed out before slamming his bloody left hand on the ground while keeping his right over his chest.

The entire battlefield then began to rumble, the Desert seemingly hit by an earthquake out of nowhere. It seemed to get stronger and stronger, almost as if building up to the true threat.

The battlefield cracked open like a pane of glass.

Water as murky brown as the Desert sand gushed out of the cracks in an instant. Hundreds of thousands of liters of water rising up high into the air before coalescing into eight tendril's which began to try and stab at Camael who began to deflect, block or dodge them. Though considering how much water he had to deal with every passing second he chose the third option more often than not.

The Angel leapt and corkscrewed through the air to avoid all eight, landing in a semi-crouch before standing up straight again, grinning victoriously. Right up until an acute pain in his back was followed by a blur leaving the front of his chest followed by an extremely high-pressure gout of blood spraying out of his back and chest. Shakily turning his head back to stare at Tobirama he saw his hand raised in a finger gun motion right before the medium-sized lake of water hovering above them came crashing down all at once. Landing directly on top of the two combatants and wiping out the holo-disc.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Present time**

"W-woah…your brother was amazing" Naruto breathed out with wide eyes, staring at the old holo-disc lying on the floor of Serafall's colourful room.

Looking over he felt his eyes melt into concerned softness, scooting over and gently but slightly awkwardly hugging her. The older girl burying her face in his shoulder and clutching his shirt as she began to fully bawl into it. An ugly, emotional, raw crying and hiccupping left her lips as the tears seemed to intensify, beginning to freeze halfway between dropping off her cheeks and hitting the bed/his legs.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Im so so so so _so sorry!_ " She babbled into his shoulder "I didn't mean to! I didn't _mean tooooooO!_ "

"S-Serafall?..."

"I killed him!" Naruto felt as if she had used her magic to freeze his blood solid in an instant "I-I killed him! I didn't meant tO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO I WAS JUST JOKING AROUND LIKE ALWAYS AND-"

"Explain." His short, almost furious tone seemed to snap her out of the spiral she was going down.

"W-wha?.."

"Explain how you killed him….you said you didn't mean to…..so I want to know. You don't have to tell me obviously but-"

"N-no….I've already shown you the holo-disc. I-I might as well. O-ok so….T-Tobirama and I were twins right? He g-got water and I got Ice. H-he was always so serious and calculating, l-l-like So-tan. B-but we were always there for each other. S-s-since birth, h-he kept me in check and I unwound him. I-it was always just….natural to us, y'know? B-but because of that….because of that…..I-if I could've said one last thing to him. I-it would have been 'I love you'" She muttered meekly, managing to pull her head out of his shoulder a little.

"I love you?" Naruto parroted back, confused.

"We never once actually said it. It was always just implied. A-and back then neither of us saw any problem with that but now…b-but now. Now I wish I could just get one more chance to say it!" She sniffled and furiously wiped the tears out of her eyes "B-but you want to know how I killed him? W-well, he was like you" At Naruto's confused look she elaborated "He liked to create spell formulas and change existing ones. H-he was pretty good at it too. A-a-always had countermeasures in-case he messed one up. B-but this time…m-maybe he forgot? O-or I somehow messed _those_ up too? O-or maybe he couldn't concentrate on all those parts at once. Or- g-gah! A-anyways he didn't seem to have his countermeasures up this time"

Naruto could already imagine the many possible ways this story could be going and some of the less child-friendly options began to make him feel just the slightest bit queasy.

"I-I had been looking for him all day. I had just gotten back from the frontlines the day before but I was too exhausted to talk to him then. S-so I was looking for him that day, right? A-and I had spent hours trying to track down where he had secluded himself. B-because he had so many different spots he visited and h-he never told anyone where he went b-because he hated to be interrupted. So I had begun to get a little annoyed and pent up right?" Naruto nodded to show that he was still listening, even if she wasn't looking at him.

"So I find him. A-after six hours of looking and he's hunched over this massive formula that he had carved into the ground. A-a-and I thought he had his usual measures up. So I wanted to mess with him a little, a-a-and get _revenge_ for making me look for so long…" her voice began to shake and quiver, and the tears once again returned "S-so I waited until he had begun to activate it and I jumped out and scared him. A-and he jumped to his feet, a-a-and he ruined his formula! H-he began to scold me and i-I just began to _laugh!_ " She wailed in despair as she held her hands over her eyes.

"I-I told him not to be such a prude, a-and that, that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. H-he just kept scolding me and I kept laughing. T-t-then the formula pulsed and he began freaking out. A-and this white w-wispy ball of energy formed in the middle and floated in the air before beginning to suck leaves and rocks and stuff in as it turned i-into a portal. T-tobirama kept getting m-more and more panicked as he tried to shut it off b-before these h-hands! Oh Maou the hands!" Her hands moved to the sides of her head and clutched it as her eyes began to shrink "T-the hands. G-grabbed Tobi. The hands. Oh maou." Her breathing began to increase in frequency.

Acting quickly the teen grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them tight, drawing her attention to him. A stern but caring look in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Hey. It's ok. We're here, we're safe. Just calm down ok?" He said in a soft, soothing tone of voice.

"Yeah…y-you're right. S-sorry I just….lost myself" She mumbled in a far away voice at the end.

"You don't have to keep going, really. I can tell it's painful"

"I…..I-I think I need to. E-even just this once…" Naruto twisted his face slightly but slowly nodded "T-the hands….these white, willowy, clawed hands formed out of the energy from the portal. A-and they latched onto Tobi. He….he screamed. So, so loudly. I-it felt like my bones were shattering and my lungs were constricting just listening to it! I- I couldn't do anything. I-I _froze!_ B-by the time I tried to help he was nearly in the portal. H-he tried so hard to fight back but the portal seemed to…..use his energy to sustain itself. A-and then he was….g-gone. I-I heard his final scream. I-it sounded like he was being tortured. L-like he was being ripped apart and then it just….stopped."

"He….died." Naruto mumbled sadly, still clutching her hands before she threw her arms around him and cried loudly, letting every last wall and dam burst all in one instant.

"Tobiramaaa-ahaaahaaaaaaa!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **200+ years ago, Tobirama's view**

Lightning seemed to shoot through every nerve in his body, aggravating his only partially healed gashes through his abdomen. A scream tearing itself from his lips as the pain only seemed to increase the better hold the hands got and the more that latched onto him.

A ball of water swirled into existence besides him before falling to the ground uselessly as a wave of fatigue inflicted him, making his pupils shrink and his lungs burn as the fatigue brought on another wave of pain. His magic being ripped from him forcefully to keep the anomaly open and strengthen the hands. He desperately clawed at the ground and tried to dig his feet in but with more of his magic getting drained every second and the pain somehow getting worse at the same rate it was a losing battle.

' _S-serafall! W-why isn't she helping!? S-she's just standing there! S-since when has she ever frozen to fear! W-why…..WHY WON'T SHE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!_ ' Another 'bolt of lightning' passed through his body and every muscle in his body tensed up at the same time.

By the time he had reached the portal his vision swam in and out of complete darkness, his throat felt like it was shredded by barbed wire and his hearing just made him feel disoriented and nauseous. He blinked his eyes rapidly, seeing only the faintest hint of movement from something coloured green-ish before having to slam his eyes shut as a searing migraine roared to life within his head. And with one final roar of sheer determination and excruciating agony he was pulled into the portal which slammed itself closed.

He had no idea how long it lasted, or even where he was flying through, but he could feel his body breaking down. Just prolonging the pain that the hands had caused and physically damaging his body. Eating away at it thanks to his utter lack of magic to help defend himself from whatever it was. He could vaguely see himself nearing a light and he screamed one last, final time. A scream which seemed to warp and shatter and stretch as his body did. Both his body and voice seeming to glitch out like a video-game character before flinging itself into the light which knocked him out finally, after so many minutes? Hours? Days? Of agony that he had gone through.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **An unknown amount of time later**

Tobirama gargled and groaned as he awoke suddenly and completely in one moment. Pain ignited through his nerves a moment later and making him convulse around, only for him to vaguely realize that his body wouldn't move how he wanted it too, couldn't actually.

In the process between going through the portal and ending up wherever he was now. He had lost his right foot, everything below his right knee. Six of his fingers seemed to also be missing. His chest wound had been reopened and was joined by a myriad of smaller cuts, burns and other injuries. His eyes also seemed to have disintegrated from whatever that thing was, his right eye forming a concave while his left was just missing a chunk of it.

Believing that moving at all was better than just lying where he was, he began to drag himself by his left hand (with all of three fingers still attached to it). Making near on no progress but still managing to move himself, if nothing else.

' _S-she left me! She left me to die!_ ' Tobirama thought to himself furiously.

' _It was sudden! You saw that look! That wasn't a look of malice! We would have done the same if the roles were reversed!_ ' Another side of his mind argued.

' _It was sud- IT WAS SUDDEN!? We dragged that out as_ _ **f**_ _ar a_ _ **s we p**_ _ossibly_ _ **could and**_ _sh_ _ **e still didn'**_ _t do_ _ **ANYTHING!**_ '

' _We don't know if something was stopping her! We don't know if the hands stopped her from getting close to us! It wasn't her fault!_ '

' _ **FUCK YOU! She was always jealous of us! We were always better! Always calmer! Always the winners! She got rid of us on purpose!**_ '

' _Do you hear yourself!? WE were the ones that fucked up the formula, not her! This isn't her fau-_ '

" **F-finally! A body!** " Tobirama froze as he heard the weak voice and hagged breaths from someone next to him, followed by a muted thud " **Y-yes! Finally a body I can inhabit! I-its severely damaged but the take-over process will reverse or fix that I just have to-** " Tobirama was flipped onto his back, leaving him completely helpless " **YES! An open chest wound! That makes this so much easier!** " And Tobirama's mind went blank.

By the time that he came around again, he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or just hallucinating on the brink of death. The sight of purple leafed trees above him, after what felt like days of pure darkness, was an almost instant indicator that something had changed. Managing to give his vision back, the weak words he had heard before passing out passed through his mind and he looked down at his hands while sitting them up, seeing them caked in blood and dirt, like the rest of him, but otherwise spotless. His legs were in much the same situation.

"Did he take over my body?...whoever he was? But I still feel like I'm in total- hrgh!" he hunched forward and clutched his chest as a blue glow emanated from it.

The glow brightened and the pain spiked for a moment. His magic going wild as his Evil Piece rattled and shook unstably within him. A strange sense of anger overcoming him as he on instinct coated his hand in magic and yanked his Evil Piece out of him. The small blue King piece trying to shake in his hand as a pair of sharp, insane eyes rattled around inside it.

" **How dare you, you little shit! Your body is supposed to be mine! MINE! I found you on the brink of death fair and square! Your soul was on the way out and I was just making sure your body didn't go to waste but you just had to fight back and trap me in this shitty antique! Who do you think you are!? I'm a Demon you hear me!? A COMMANDER-3 DEM-** " Tobirama snarled in anger and crushed the Evil Piece in his hand, opening his fingers and allowing the shards to fall onto the ground.

"Fucking asshole. Who does he think he is? Just trying to take my body? Well I fucking showed him! I killed that little fuck- What am I doing?...This isn't me. I don't talk like that. I-I don't feel anger like this." Tobirama stumbled back and placed a palm on a tree while holding his head in the other.

A whine left his lips as a headache resonated throughout his skull for a moment before settling down into just a dull ache. Taking his hand off the tree and resting his back onto it instead, raising his free hand, he created a flat pane of water above it. Another uncharacteristic snarl leaving his mouth as his water came out as ice instead, though the reflection it made was much clearer than if he had used water.

His eyes had changed from blue to red and his hair from black to grey. Three red lines now streaking up his left cheek, right cheek and chin respectively. His calm features twisting almost instantly into pure rage as he crushed the ice mirror into crystals and let out a scream to the heavens and hell.

"S-she ruined me! She tried to kill me! She's made me mutate into this….this thing! I'm not even me anymore! I act different, I look different! She was so fucking jealous she had to take everything I had from me! She…She will pay. Serafall. Serafall Sitri. She will die. For trying to kill me. For turning me into this. For abandoning me. She'll pay for it all! **SHE'LL PAY FOR IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** " Tobirama screamed and slammed his fists onto the ground, sending a wave of flash-freezing water out in all directions and turning half of the forest into an instant-tundra as his furious screams echoed off the branches and leaves.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAND DONE!**

 **How'd you guys enjoy that?~ I was quite fun to write. Though it did take a while to finally get it started XD**

 **Regardless I hope you like it and as always if you have any constructive criticism, any ideas, or even just want to tell my headcanons you've though of. Feel free to review or talk on my discord xP**

 **I hope you all have a great day and enjoy whats to come!~**

 **Adios!**


	30. Authors note

**Hey guys!**

 **So this isn't a proper chapter (SORRY) But this is sorta connected to the next chapter, also all my other stories here on . See I've just begun University, and that both means that I may write less, I may write more. Honestly I don't know. But this isn't about that.**

 **So since im now going to Uni. And having to pay for rent and stuff. I cant find a job, at least not yet. So I made a Ko-fi and a (** _ **Website that shall not be named**_ **) that starts with a 'P' and ends with 'eon' so that if you guys want to help my out you can.**

 **Donating would both help me stay afloat and also help me get chapters out.**

 **TO BE CLEAR NOTHING IS BEING PAYGATED EXCEPT FOR MAYBE A DELETED SCENE OR TWO IF THERE HAPPENS TO BE ONE. I REPEAT. NO CHAPTERS OR STORIES WILL BE PAYWALLED IN THE SLIGHTEST.**

 **My name for both sites is "Plasma Assassin" with a purple skeletal dragon icon**

 **So if you would like to donate I would appreciate it a ton and would love to keep writing chapters for you guys. Its completely optional and im by no means forcing you guys.**

 **Anyways I hope that you all have amazing days/nights and I hope to see you all with the next chapter xP**

 **(Also for those who read this on GoR or are fans of GoR the next chapter** _ **IS**_ **in the works. Been having to find time to read the manga before actually going into the GMG)**

 **Adios!**


	31. Authors note update

**Hey guys!**

 **So this is just an update on the whole thing with Patrion and Ko-fi. Apparently my Patrion just** _ **isn't**_ **appearing on the site due to the fact that I make Adult Content and its near on impossible to find it on google. So basically the only way to get on the page or find it is by using a link. Soooooooo ill try my best to get around the anti-link thing has**

 **(slash) PlasmaAssassin**

 **^^^ just enter that with no spaces and proper spelling of the website and you should be all good.**

 **Though if you want to avoid a lot of hassle just visit my Ko-fi. My account wont appear if you google it but if you go onto the website and search it it'll appear.**

 **Once again sorry about the Authors Notes! Ill be taking these down when the next chapters come out for each respective story.**

 **Adios!**


End file.
